Becoming a Demon
by Demon Naruto 117
Summary: When a man is pushed to his limits he becomes capable of anything. After bringing Sasuke back from the Valley of the End, Naruto's heart was ripped up now he swears to destroy the very thing he once swore to protect. Can those he loved prevent him for destroying their home? Will this lead team 7 to walk down a dark path they never thought of taking? Dark Powerful Naruto.NaruSaku.
1. Fallen from Light, Decent into Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto or things associated with it.

**Roar – Kyuubi or summon talking**

'_Boom__'- __Jutsu_

"Hello"- Speech

_Hello-Thinking_

'_Rasengan'_

'_Chidori'_

The ball of black energy enveloped the two people as there attacks met in the centre.

As the ball dissipated the two boys lay there chest heaving on the cold ground. Rain had started to fall from the sky, trying to remove the blood that stained their battered bodies. One of the boys had golden blonde hair that was now drenched and the hole in his chest was slowly healing up due to the power of the Kyuubi, his name was Naruto Uzumaki.

For once in his life he was thankful to it. The other had hair as black as the night, he was fighting to remain conscious, the Rasengan had hit him in the chest and he knew that he had lost the fight, the curse seal had receded from across his body, the great Sasuke Uchiha had lost. He coughed up some blood.

Naruto smiled to himself. He had proved them all wrong, they all had told him that he would never amount to anything that he was destined to be a failure, but despite that he had won. _I've fulfilled my promise Sakura-Chan_, he would bring back Sasuke back and she would finally realise that he would to anything for her and then she would love him for it. "Hey Sasuke told you that I would bring you back to Konoha," Naruto wheezed out,

"What ever dobe," he replied in his monotone; Naruto picked himself up of the ground straining his already tired muscles and moved towards Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke I guess this means that I'm better than you now huh?" He asked as he picked up the limp body of his comrade. "Don't kid yourself dobe that was just fluke" Sasuke replied raising his worn out voice, slightly. As Naruto moved Sasuke to try getting a bit more comfortable, he winced in pain as he realised that he still had an open wound he put his left arm to it and watched as a red liquid sapped out. Just because he had the Kyuubi's regenerative capabilities didn't mean that it wasn't going to hurt like a bitch.

Naruto contacted the Kyuubi, **hey fox can't you speed up the healing a bit faster, I'm going to bleed out before I get to Konoha.** He had found out he had the ability to talk to the Kyuubi without being unconscious or asleep after going into the one tailed state.

**Sorry kit but fighting that Uchiha took a lot out of you, plus your body can only take so much of my chakra right now, but I'll try help as much as I can.**

**Thanks fox.**

Naruto was brought out of his conversation by a chuckling Sasuke; "Hey what do you find so funny, Sasuke" inquired a curious Naruto.

"It's just that I wanted to leave the village to gain power for revenge on my brother and I believed that the only way that I could do that was by breaking my bonds, but I realised its true what you said, it's the bonds that make you strong."

"Wow and it took you all this time to realise that and it only took me to beat the crap out of you to listen to me" Naruto replied sarcastically,

"Well what I'm really trying to say is thank you….brother," Sasuke explained before he drifted in to the realm of unconsciousness. Naruto just smiled.

- Meanwhile in Konoha

A pink haired girl was pacing back and forth at the entrance to the village._ I wonder where they are. I hope Naruto can bring back Sasuke. _The blond haired Hokage looked a the girl knowing that she was worried about her comrades, "Calm down Sakura, they'll be fine Naruto will back Sasuke," Tsunade comforted,

"But what if Naruto doesn't bring Sasuke back or what if Naruto's hurt," Sakura replied. Tsunade smiled at Sakura finally realising her feelings for her blond team mate, "Look if I know Naruto he will use everything his got to bring back Sasuke and if there's one person who can make the impossible possible it's Naruto, so calm down," Tsunade stated.

Sakura contemplated this and said, "H-hai".

As she said that a group of boys came limping into sight. "Medical teams move in and treat the most serious wounds as best you can then get them to the hospital," Tsunade bellowed. Sakura ran forward, stumbling slightly, looking for her two team mates. She found a bleeding and battered Naruto with one eye closed from a cut above it and Sasuke on Narutos shoulder looking worse for wear. _He did it; he actually brought him back, just like he promised _thought Sakura. She looked down and was shocked to see the wound in his chest she looked up and said "come on Naruto we need to get you to the hospital!"

"No first take care of Sasuke he is worse," he replied weakly as he moved Sasuke of his shoulder, "but Naruto your wounds are more serious, you have a whole in your chest,"

"Sakura-Chan..." was all she said, she nodded in understanding and took Sasuke from him. Once she had done Naruto allowed himself the luxury of passing out.

- Three days later

Naruto opened his eyes slowly; he shielded his eyes from the bright light of the room. His vision was blurred and he couldn't make out any sounds, _am I dead?_

**No kit you're not dead or I wouldn't be hear**

_Oh, OK so where am I_

**Your in the hospital, you were out for three days,**

_Three days! I was out for three days!_

**Calm down kit if it you any other ninja you would be out for at least two weeks, plus a hole in your chest didn't help.**

_OK then thanks Kyuubi_**. **After that he broke of conversation with the Kyuubi. As his senses returned to him he was welcomed with the beeping of the heart monitor and the sight of the hospital ceiling. He looked around the room to find so get well soon cards from Jiraiya, Tsunade and a couple of his friends. He wondered where Sakura was. Getting up out of his bead and put his feet on the floor which was cold to the touch, he was about to get his clothes put there was a small tug on his right arm. He looked down to see a small needle attached to an IV drip. He pulled it out which cause a little pain and a drop of blood to come out, but it healed up quickly, nothing to worry about. Once he was standing his muscles were still sore but he passed it off and looked around for his clothes. They were sitting on a table near the window. As he pulled of his hospital apron and put on his boxers, trousers and pulled on his black t-shirt, which fitted his toned and bandaged chest, he realised that he couldn't find his orange jumpsuit top, it hit him that it was probably shredded from his fight. _Oh shit, that that was my favourite one._ Now all he needed was his ninja sandal which he found under the bed. _What should I do now hmmmmm lets see, I know I'll go visit Sasuke. _

As he walked to the door and opened it he realised that he probably shouldn't walking about like this and if he was found he would be put back in bed. So with the stealth that he had learnt from being a ninja, even though he wasn't exactly known for his stealth capabilities he was a more of a charge-at-an-enemy-head-on type guy, snuck out off his room. As he walked down the corridor it hit him that he didn't know

Sasuke's room number, as he thought of it two nurses came walking down corridor, _crap, I can't be found here or I'd be put back in room for sure. _Looking around he spotted a janitors closet, he opened the door and dived in. from behind the door he could hear the nurses discussing, Sasukes health and that he was in 325, having the Kyuubi no Yoko in your body did have its perks one being heightened senses. _Well it was good those nurses came by._

**Lucky**, said the Kyuubi

_Shut up fur ball_, replied Naruto

**I know you are so what am I**, the Kyuubi answered back

_I hate you sometimes; you know that_, stated Naruto getting slightly agitated

**I love you too**, the Kyuubi retaliated before receding back into Narutos mind.

Just because they were friends didn't mean the Kyuubi was going to stop his playful banter, it was just too fun to see Naruto get angry. Once the conversation had ended the blond haired boy listened for any more people. Silence. That meant that it was all clear. He cracked the door open a bit and peered out as a last check. Pushing the door open fully he stepped out a shut it carefully. Running down the hall he counted the room numbers down 320, 321, 322, 323, 324 and finally 325. He heard voices on the other side of the one was Sasukes and the other was Sakura, he could kill two birds with one stone, he could see both of them at the same time. He was about to walk in when he heard the two talking, just because he didn't have any parents didn't mean he had no manners, plus if it was important Sakura would probably hit him and he didn't need any more pain. So he decided to listen in. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you before you left the village, I really like you, maybe even love you,"said Sakura. Naruto was now intrigued he listened more intently. "What about _him_ Sakura-Chan?" inquired Sasuke. _Chan? Since when did Sasuke add Chan onto the end of Sakura-Chan, _Naruto thought with a confused look on his face. "I love you, not him, I'm thankful for all he's done but I don't love him," explained Sakura. _No, no, no, no, no, this isn't supposed to be happening. Sakura-Chan is supposed to fall in love with me. I know she has asked that question loads of time but this time she said it with more feeling not in that school girl way as well and she used those three words. I've got to get in there before it was too late. I've got to tell Sakura-Chan that I love her._ But it was already too late. Naruto opened the door only to hear "I love you too Sakura-Chan"replied Sasuke.

"Thank you," said Sakura. Sakura started to massage her forehead, until Naruto walked into the room when a smile that spread across her face, while Sasuke had a small, but genuine, smile.

A single tear rolled down Narutos face, until sorrow was replaced by one thing. Rage. Unbridled Rage. Once Sakura saw Naruto standing in the door she let go of Sasuke and stood up. Naruto I was just going to go and see you to tell you tha…" but before she could finish her sentence she was pinned against the hospital wall by a hand holding her by her throat. Naruto had moved so fast that nobody had seen, he held Sakura up by the throat against the wall, slowly chocking her. Sasuke was sent into a state of shock, as all he could do was watch in horror.

"**You used me, you bitch! I killed for YOU! I BLED for YOU!" **roared the Kyuubified Naruto, **"You had my heart in your hands, when you needed something you would come to me and ask me and I would obey like a dog, you asked me to bring back your precious Uchiha and I did it without a second thought and once you had him you ripped my heat to pieces. Well no more"**

Sakura looked down into his eyes, they were no longer those innocent electric blue eyes, but silted, blood red eyes. She could feel that his nails had become claws and were staring to dig into her skin. His hair had become wilder and his whiskers marks had darkened. This wasn't the same Naruto she knew. "This isn't-cough- what it-cough-looks like," coughed out Sakura.

Naruto gazed into her emerald eyes **'Bullshit,' **he shouted as he tightened hi**s **grip on her throat, the Kyuubi has now thrashing around in his cage asking Naruto to rip their throat out. Sakura's vision was slowly becoming darker from the lack of oxygen.

- Hokage Tower

The blond Hokage was doing her paper work. She felt a huge, yet familiar, chakra spike coming from the hospital. "Naruto," she said worriedly as she rushed out to the hospital as fast as she could.

-Back at the hospital

Sasuke had just recovered from his state of shock. He jumped out of his bed and yelled, "Naruto what the hell are you doing Saku…"

"**Shut up traitor!"** Naruto shouted back, **"I bring you back from the clutches of Orochimaru, carried you here while I was bleeding out and then you go behind my back and take away the one person who I truly loved. You the one I call brother." **

Sasuke made his way to Naruto to try and stop him from hurting Sakura further. Jumping towards Naruto in an attempt to surprise, but Naruto saw it coming and merely pushed him in mid-flight, with a bit of Kyuubi enhanced strength. Sasuke was sent flying across the room into a wall causing a large indents and spider cracks in the wall, from the force of impact.

Naruto was about to finish both of them of until he felt Tsunades chakra signature approaching, fast. Naruto looked deep into Sakuras eyes and said, **"you know something Sakura you and Sasuke were some of the only who kept me hear but after what you two have done,** **you've made me doubt whether everyone else just wants to use me too," **said Kyuubi Naruto,** "so I swear that when I come back I'm going to destroy everything!"**

Tsunade appeared in the door way "Naruto!" she shouted. Looking around he spotted a window, Tsunade followed Narutos line of sight to his target then back to him, "Don't you dare," Tsunade warned, Naruto just looked back at her and smiled maniacally. Dropping Sakura, Naruto jumped onto the hospital bed and used it as a trampoline to launch himself into the window, once Naruto was in motion Tsunade gave chase. As the two blonds left, Sakura took in a large gasp of much needed air, then she realised the situation as she curled up into a ball and started to sob.

- Outside

When Naruto jumped at the window, the glass shattered into hundreds of shards littering the ground. Jumping out of the third story window (don't tell me there are only two stories or something) had caused the ground to crack where he landed. Rolling forward to keep his momentum he made his way to the village exit, momentarily after Tsunade hit the ground where Naruto had created a small crater, then leapt after her 'son'. As he ran to the village gate, he looked behind to see Tsunade quickly approaching, even though he was using some of the Kyuubi's power he was only a Genin and she was a sannin using chakra enhanced leaps he had to throw her off. Taking sharp turns in random directions, but to no avail, Naruto took a right into an alley, with a dead end, he had to make the jump or be caught. Just as he was about to make the jump Tsunade tackled him to the ground. The Hokage had a hold on him; she tightened her grip and held him close to her chest. Naruto started to struggle to get free but Tsunade held firm and close. "Let go of me baa-cha, let go!" Naruto sobbed, "I need to run I don't-sob-want to be-sob-be hurt any more!" as he gripped onto her clothes like a small child.

"Shhh, its okay Naruto, its okay," Tsunade comforted, leaning against the alley wall. Tsunade could fell Naruto changing back, his claws became nails once more, his hair started to tame, the whisker marks became lighter, and his eyes returned to there original baby blue. Tsunade relaxed her grip and started to stroke his back, in a motherly way. "Why baa-cha? Why?" Naruto asked, "I did everything for her and all in wanted was her love, was it not enough?" Naruto looked up at his mother figure, before burying himself back in her. "I don't know, Naruto, I don't know," Tsunade replied sincerely. "She… just used me, like Kakashi, like the council, like this VILLAGE," said Naruto starting to raise his voice, Tsunade could feel him tense and starting to transform, "I'm just a weapon, a demon to them. They don't care if I got hurt. I'm going to show them, I'm going…to… destroy…THEM!" Naruto busted out of the grip throwing her through a wall.

Running out of the alley, Naruto flew towards the gates. Once Tsunade had recovered she ran out of the alley and shouted, "Guards, Stop him!" pointing at Naruto. The Chuunin at the gate ran in to the centre, Naruto shouted, "Get out of my way!"

"By order of the Godaime Hokage you must halt," replied the Chuunin.

"Oh no you don't!" roared Naruto. Seeing that Naruto wasn't stopping the Chuunin got into a fighting stance.

As he neared he shouted "_Shadow Clone Jutsu" _four Narutos puffed into existence. The clone ran ahead of the original. The one on the left ran forward tried to grab one of the Chuunins arms but was dispelled with a round house kick to the face, but this left an opening. Two clones ran up and simultaneously gave a powerful punch to the gut, winding him, before spinning and kicking him under the arms, they then dispelled themselves leaving him confused in a cloud of smoke, when he found himself locked in a full nelson. Meanwhile the real Naruto had jumped into the air and delivered a back flip kick to his face, the Chuunin was sprawled out onto the floor with a broken nose, unconscious.

Once past the guard Naruto ran into the forest and spared one last glance at Konoha _Ironic, I saved a traitor from becoming one, only to become one myself, _thought a smiling Naruto, before running deeper into the forest.

Meanwhile, the blonde Hokage broke down, crying. She had lost her son because of the one thing he wanted the most, love. He had already been teetering on the edge from his childhood and life, the incident with Sakura had just sent him over the edge. Now the village had to prepare for the repercussions, for it was not a case of whether or not it would happen, but when.

- Back at Konoha Hospital

Kakashi had rushed to the hospital after feeling the chakra of Naruto and Tsunade flare, only to be met with the sight of a hurt Sasuke and a crying Sakura. As Kakashi entered the room a bruised Tsunade appeared in the door way. "Kakashi! Take care of Sakura while I attend to the Uchiha," ordered Tsunade,

"Hai," replied the pervert.

Tsunade went over to Sasuke, picked him up from where he was slouched against the wall and placed him carefully on the bed. Her hands glowed a light green as they past over the last Uchihas body, healing his wounds. The lazy Jonin made his way to the pinkette, sliding down the wall to sit down next to one of his students and put a comforting arm around her. Leaning into her sensei, she started to cry harder. "shhhh, calm down Sakura," Kakashi comforted,

"H-hai," sniffed Sakura,

"Now I need you to tell me what happened here before I came," asked Kakashi. As asked Sakura started to tell her sensei what had happened. After hearing the story Kakashi was saddened. _After everything he's been through, I should have treated him better, trained him more, so he didn't have to rely Kyuubi's power as much, it's probably influencing him. I'm so sorry sensei; I've failed you and your legacy,_ thought Kakashi.

"Right I've closed the re-opened wounds and stopped the internal bleeding," Tsunade explained, "He should be fine in a couple of hours." The conscious members of team 7 nodded. Relaying the information to Tsunade what Sakura had told him, she sat down in a chair to think. "Now on to more pressing matters," said Tsunade adopting a more business like tone. "It is of the utmost important that we retrieve Naruto, with the rise of the Akatsuki, as well as other matters," Tsunade eyeballed Kakashi, knowing that she was talking about the Kyuubi. "Now a team shall be sent compromised of two," pointing at Kakashi and Sakura, "and one other, may be Rock Lee he can match Narutos speed or…"

"How 'bout me?" came from a voice behind them.

"Sasuke," said Sakura with a questionable look on her face. "Tell me why I should let you go, your part of why this happened!" said an angered Hokage.

"Well I have the Sharingan which will be able to track his attacks..." started Sasuke,

"So does Kakashi," pointed out Tsunade,

"I would have an emotional advantage, he could be less willing to attack me," Sasuke carried on, "So would Sakura," Tsunade interrupted again.

"I've seen Narutos fighting capabilities," Tsunade opened her mouth to reply, but Sasuke saw it coming, "To its full extent. Which I doubt either Kakashi-Sensei or Sakura has seen and if I engage him even if I lose he would be too exhausted to put up much resistance against Kakashi-Sensei or Sakura," he stopped to think, "and he did the same for me, because he's…. my brother." A smile crept onto Tsunades face, _maybe there is hope for the Uchiha Clan after all. _"I… agree Sasuke Uchiha shall be your third member,' said Tsunade, a small smile made its way onto Sasukes face, 'Thank you Hokage-Sama,' replied a grateful Sasuke, "But if I find that you stepped one foot out of line, then your ass is mine," said Tsunade raising her index finger then pointing it at him, while giving him a menacing look. "H-ha H-Hokage-Sama," said Sasuke slightly fearful of the busty blondes' wrath.

"Good, now get ready, you leave in a few hours: Naruto Recovery Squad,"

_Naruto couldn't have gotten very far in his condition, I just hope they can reach him before anyone else does, _thought Tsunade.

_We'll bring you back and I'll be a better sensei, Naruto._

_I won't let you go down the same path I did, brother, one way or another._

_When we find you Naruto I'll tell you what really happened._

Well chapter one revised addition.


	2. A growing Hatred

Disclaimer: I do not own and of Naruto or things associated with it.

**Roar – Kyuubi or summon talking**

'_Boom__'- __Jutsu_

'Hello'- Speech

_Hello-Thinking_

Thanks for the reviews people, now on with the story.

---------- Some where in the fire country

Naruto had been running for hours, even for a stamina freak, he couldn't run for prolonged periods with severe injuries. Finally giving into his exhaustion the blond collapsed onto the floor, using what little energy he had left, he crawled up to a cherry blossom tree and lay down on a small patch of soft grass and slowly drifted of to sleep.

--------- Narutos mindscape

Opening his eyes Naruto looked around to find himself in a sewer. Walking up to the large cage, ripples forming on the waters surface of the waters surface, he shouted, 'Hey fox! You in there?'

'**No kit I'm not here, I'm really outside ravishing the land, of course I'm here where else would I be!' **

'Okay, okay,' apologized Naruto, 'look I need to get strong and fast, |Ba-Chas probably already sent out a team to bring me back.

'**And why do you want to get strong it?' **asked the Kyuubi,

'You already know the answer to that,' Naruto replied darkly,

'**Your really going through with it aren't you?' **the Kyuubi answered the Kyuubi solemnly.

'Yes I am,' said Naruto, 'I'm finishing what you started,'

'**Hey! I never asked you to,' **said the Kyuubi trying to coax him out of it.

'No, you didn't. But I want to anyway.' Replied Naruto innocent at first but slowly sounding eviler, 'and considering you've been round for a couple of thousand years, I thought you would have picked up a few powerful Justus.'

'**Your going to do it whether or not I help you aren't you?' **the fox asked dumbly,

'Yup,' Naruto replied simply.

_**Well if you can't beat 'em join 'em**_

'**Okay kit,' **said the Kyuubi,** 'but first rest up so I can heal your wounds quicker, then we start training.'**

'What ever you say Kyuubi-_sensei_,' joked Naruto. Kyuubi just rolled his eyes, as Naruto left his mind, falling into a dreamless slumber.

---------- At the gates of Konoha

Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura were at the gates awaiting there final member. On the horizon a lone figure approached running towards them, it was Sasuke Uchiha. 'Sorry I'm late Sakura the ANBU that were guarding me didn't believe the pardon that Hokage-sama gave me and it took for ever to verify it,' explained Sasuke slightly out of breath,' but it doesn't matter, Kakashi-sensei will probably be late anyway,' as his eyes his sensei. 'Kakashi-sensei y-y-your on time!' said a shocked Uchiha,

'Actually, he was early he came before I did,' corrected the pinkette,

'What!' shouted Sasuke completely out of character, it was official hell had frozen over. 'I wouldn't be late for something as important as this, Sasuke,' Kakashi stated seriously,

'Hai,' Sasuke said returning to normal.

'Right stop this babbling,' ordered Tsunade, 'you have one week to retrieve Naruto, that is all the time I can give you, if you have not brought him back by then this mission is classed as a failure.' Tsunade eyed the squad, who all had serious looks on their faces. 'Now go!' finished Tsunade, the team nodded. Making some hand signs Kakashi slammed his had down on the ground and shouted '_summoning Jutsu'. _In a puff of smoke a brown nin-dog appeared. 'Pakkun, I need you to track Narutos sent and lead us to him,' ordered Kakashi.

'Hai Kakashi,' answered Pakkun, before sniffing the air, 'Got it,' shouted the nib-dog, as he ran of into the forest,

'Follow him,' ordered Kakashi. The Naruto recovery squad ran off into the forest to find their target, intent on doing what their name suggests. 'And good luck,' Tsunade whispered.

------------ Back with Naruto

Naruto groggily woke up to the sound of singing birds, he looked around momentarily trying to figure out where he was, before the previous days events came flooding back to him. _Right today's the day that Kyuubi is going to train me._

**That's right kit,**

'Good that means I'm one step closer to destroying Konoha,' said Naruto,

_**His heart is slowly becoming just as dark mine was. **_**'Right Kit, I want you to first make one thousand clones, **putting his hands into the infamous 'T' shape Naruto shouted '_Shadow Clone Jutsu' _causing a thousand Narutos to puff into existence. **'Now I want you to send two hundred and fifty clones to stick a thin layer of water to there body using chakra then start climbing trees, while another two hundred and fifty to train till chakra exhaustion**

'Why?' asked Naruto,

**Well it will help you with both chakra control and build your reserves,**

'Okay, I understand with the chakra control but why my reserves, aren't they already abnormally high?'

**Yes but with some of the Justus I'm going to teach you, you're going to need a lot more chakra, and when you combine those two elements it will give you greater control over my chakra, without sending you into a berserk rage.**

'Hai!' replied Naruto. He assigned the clones there jobs before listening back to the Kyuubi once again. **Now I want you to follow these had symbols then shout **_**'Demon Art: Hellfire Teleportation' **_**and think where you want to go. But be warned the further you go the more chakra you use. **Naruto nodded. Kyuubi showed him the symbols: horse, ram, snake, tiger, bird and demon. Naruto following the hand symbols shouted out _'Demon art: Hellfire teleportation' _and thought of the tree just across from him. Naruto was engulfed in a column of dark red flames, but it didn't burn, he entered a sea of darkness before appearing in front of the tree in a column of fire. 'Cool' Naruto said calmly.

**Well done kit, I didn't think you would get it on your first go. Now go and send your remaining clones to practice it. **_**Seem like I underestimated the kit again, I guess that's why they call him Konoha number one most annoying, unpredictable, knuckle head ninja, well use to anyway. **_

Sending a mental message to the remaining clones to practice the new Jutsu. 'Hey Kyuubi what was that last sign you showed me/ I've never seen it before,' asked an inquisitive Naruto.** It's called the 'Demon'; it allows you to do demonic Justus and the reason why you haven't seen it before is because only demons, half-demons and ****Jinchūriki**** can use them.** Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Then Naruto started to meditate and think of how he could use his new just.

---------- 5 hours later

**Okay kits release your clones. **

'What? But I got loads of energy left,' replied the blonde,

_**Not for long, **_**Just do it kit.**

'What ever you say,' retorted Naruto, putting his hands together and shouted 'Release!' all the clones disappeared in a giant cloud of smoke. A wave of fatigue along with a giant headache, he fell down on the ground panting and clutching his head. 'Ahhhh,' shouted the hyperactive blond, 'what the hell Kyuubi! You didn't tell me I was going to end up with a pounding headache,'

**Well I didn't want to miss a chance you to see you squirm, **Naruto just mumbled something about sadistic demon foxes, **now shut up while I work on your headache. **Naruto felt his headache starting to subside; he gave a sigh of relief. 'Thanks fox,' said Naruto, 'hey fox how come I felt so tired and got a killer headache after I released the clones?'

**Well when you released your clones, all their experience transfers to you, that's were your headache came from, you felt tired is because you also gained their physical experience, this means that you also gain there fatigue. **'Oh, okay Kyuubi,' yawned Naruto, 'I think I'm gonna take a rest for a bit.'

**You do that kit, **but Naruto was already asleep.

---------- Somewhere in the fire country

The remnants of squad 7 had been running for hour's non-stop and night was falling. Kakashi could have kept on running still but he could tell that his students were tiring, their movements had become sluggish and their breathing laboured. 'All right guys lets stop here and rest for the night,' shouted Kakashi.

'But Sensei we can carry on still,' argued Sakura,

'Yes, we can carry on going,' Sasuke backed up in his usual monotone.

'No you don't, I can tell your only saying that so you can get to Naruto and even if you have the energy when we reach him you wouldn't be much use. It's better to find him later with more energy, than now with now at all, finished the Jounnin. 'Pakkun how much further,' asked Kakashi

'About 1 mile but he is not moving any further away at this moment in time,' answered the nin-dog.

'Good we'll try and catch up with him in the morning.' The team didn't even bother setting up camp they were so tired, they just pulled out their sleeping bags, crawled in and feel asleep.

---------- With Naruto

**Kit wake up!**

'Come on five more minutes,' Naruto complained

**Kit wake up or the team that your matriarch sent is going to get to you! **With that Naruto shot awake, 'what?' he shouted,

**Get going there close,' **Naruto jumped up and looked around, he sensed there chakra signature coming from the south, so he started running in the opposite direction. 'Hey fox, I think I should train a bit while I run,'

**What do you mean kit?**

'Feed me some chakra, it'll make me run faster and build my tolerance,'

**Good idea kit. **In a few seconds Naruto felt a surge of power and started pushing his legs further. Checking around he could feel them still coming. _I've got to slow them down. _'Hey fox how much stronger is your chakra then mine?' asked the blond.

**About a hundred times, why?**

'No reason,' putting his fingers into a T-shape he shouted _'Shadow Clone Jutsu'_ six Narutos were suddenly running alongside the original, except they were filled with demon chakra. Realising this Kyuubi expected them to be between high-Genin and mid-Chuunin, he was also surprised that Naruto had learnt to mould his chakra so fast, even with his new training method. He thought it would be a few more days before he could mould it into solid clones. 'So boss what you need us for,' asked of the clones. 'I want you to slow down or former friends,' ordered the demon host, 'go at them with the intent to kill.'

'Right,' replied the clones simultaneously, before breaking of to intercept there former comrades. It came to no surprise to the Kyuubi that he was willing to attack his ex-team mates but he didn't expect him to be willing to try and kill them so soon.

---------- Naruto Recovery squad

Jumping through the trees, Kakashi could feel the chakra signature of Naruto getting weaker slightly. _How is that possible unless…_Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts by Sasuke holding him back, making a kunai narrowly miss his face. The two ninja jumped back a branch in surprise as Sakura got into a fighting stance. Six Narutos jumped down onto the branches in front of them. 'Turn around and go back, the boss doesn't to see you,' shouted one of the clones.

'Tell your boss that he is coming back with us' shouted Sasuke,

'No can do,' another replied, before they all got into a fighting stance. A stale mate began the two sides starting sizing each other up. The Narutos made the first move; they each jumped to engage here targets. Three on Kakashi, two on Sasuke and one on Sakura.

One Naruto jumped in the air, while another jumped onto the branch that Kakashi was on. The Naruto next to him tried to swipe kick his legs, Kakashi jumped to avoid but the Naruto in the air came down with an axe-kick, one again the was blocked by the Jounnin crossing his arms in an X-shape, the force drove him back down to the branch, which splintered under the force of the impact. However this left him unguarded, the final Naruto had leapt forward, grabbed onto the branch swung round on it (like in Prince of Persia) and kicked him in the back sending him hurtling forwards. While in mid-flight he half-spin flipped and stuck to the trunk of a tree, using chakra. 'Getting a bit slow aren't we,' mocked the Narutos, 'must be old age kickin' in, Kakashi-sensei,' emphasizing the sensei. _That kick hurt more than it should have. There stronger and faster, but they're still shadow clones, meaning that one solid hit should take them out, _denounced Kakashi.

Launching himself towards the Narutos he made out as if he was going for a head on attack. He flew to the Naruto that kicked him; he fell for it and made a right hook, but Kakashi had ducked beneath it. Pushing up the lazy sensei used his momentum to upper cut the clone in front of him, sending him flying into the air. After finishing his first attack he used his downward force into a combo by spinning and kicking the two surprised clones, in the jaw at the same time. This sent one hurtling towards the trunk of the tree they were on and the other one fell onto a lower branch. Kakashi fell into a crouch, waiting for the resounding pop that signalled thee defeat of the clones, but it didn't come. Opening his eyes he saw the clones still there. The one which had received an uppercut had back flipped and stuck onto the tree in front, the one below was standing up on the branch nursing his injured jaw, but the one that had hit the trunk was dazed and was having difficulty standing. Kakashis eyes widened in shock. _How can they not be destroyed, I landed solid blows on each of them. _'It's gonna take more than that,' started on clone,

'To get rid of us,' finished another. Getting back to the situation, Kakashi saw that one Naruto was still down. Taking out a kunai, he threw it at the neck of the one of the clones; it made contact, destroying it. _Well at least there killable, albeit slightly harder. _Seeing that the remaining clones were coming to him the Jounnin said, 'I really didn't want to use this,' as he pulled up his head bands, revealing his Sharingan.

The two remaining Narutos had jumped onto the branch, one on either side. With his Sharingan eye he saw the clone on the end of the branch running towards him, choosing his target, he ran towards the Naruto clone, the other clone seeing this ran at the silver-haired man. The clone in front sent a punch at the Jounnin, but the Sharingan-user saw it coming. Side stepping and grabbing the outstretched limb, he flung the Naruto onto the other advancing one, causing them to be sent backwards in a mass of limbs. Doing the necessary hand symbols, lightning started to cackle in his hand, _'Chidori' _he shouted as he ran forward. Dragging the attack along the branch creating a trench in its path. Thrusting his hand forward, the lightning struck the first clone in the abdomen. Kakashi put a little more chakra into it, he could feel his hand slip through the body of the first clone and hit the one behind in the chest. As the clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke the only remittent of the fight was a badly damaged branch and scorch mark on the tree trunk where the _'Chidori' _had hit. Then a thought came to him he had dispelled three clones but he had seen six. _They must have gone after Sasuke and Sakura. _'Sasuke, Sakura,' warned Kakashi, 'be careful these clones aren't normal shadow clones, they won't be dispelled after one hit.'

Further in the forest Sasuke had engaged two clones. Sweat had started to form on his brow, _these things are a lot harder to kill then I remember. _'Sasuke, Sakura, be careful these clones aren't normal shadow clones, they won't be dispelled after one hit.' Hearing the warning form his sense he looked at clones, 'Seemed you got some upgrades,' Sasuke said with a smirk on his face, all the clones did was smile back. 'well then I guess I should level the playing field, Sharingan,' he shouted as his eyes shone red, 'bring it.' The clones attacked. Seeing the attacks slowed down allowed Sasuke to easily block the attacks, one clone made a jab then a roundhouse kick, Sasuke parried the jab and ducked below the kick. The second clone threw three kunai at the raven haired boy; pulling out his own kunai he blocked two sending them flying into the trees. The caught the reaming one and threw it back at the clone, it rolled out of the way. The other clone ducked flowed through from the round house kick by landing on his hands then spinning trying to kick Sasuke. The Uchiha saw it and sweep kicked the hand of the clown causing it to fall, Sasuke tried to finish it by curb stomping it but the clone caught the foot. The other Naruto ran forward and tried to punch Sasuke. His fist made contact with a log, 'Body Switch!' he exclaimed,

'That's right, your not as dumb as you look,' as he appeared behind one clone, several inches in the air he kicked he it the head sending flying to the right. Grabbing the other clone by the collar he threw him up high in the air. Running up a tree he spotted a kunai stuck, grabbing it he jumped up and threw the kunai towards the sky, with a small amount of force. He met the clone he threw up in the air he shouted, 'Lion Combo,' landing a number of kicks and punches to the vital areas sending him towards the ground faster. The kunai that he had thrown into the air previously was falling towards the ground. Having his Sharingan active he was able to grab it in mid flight with ease and throw it at the clone hurtling towards the ground. The Naruto tried to block it but to no avail it struck making the clone vanish close to the ground. After finishing his attack Sasuke tuck to the side of another tree, 'And then there was one,' he said to himself, 'so where are you?'

'Here I am!' shouted the final clone, who appeared right next to Sasuke, using the _'__Hellfire Teleportation'_ 'How' was all Sasuke could say before the blond clone attacked.

Using the surprise to his advantage the clone punched Sasuke several times in face, and then did a half spin clock-wise to elbow him in the stomach. Sasuke doubled over in pain, the clone half spun anti-clockwise to knee Sasuke in the face. Loosing his concentration after the multitude of hits and was launched of the tree trunk in the air. Jumping of the tree the clone grabbed hold of the raven haired boys legs and used his body weight to spin and throw Sasuke to the ground with tremendous force (imagine the move that Naruto does in the valley of end where he throws Sasuke into the cliff) . When Sasuke hit the ground the impact made a crater in the ground. After the flurry off attacks Sasuke opened his eyes to see the final clone descend from the air, thinking fast Sasuke saw what could be his final opening. Doing the hand symbols Sasuke shouted, _'Fire Style: Dragon bullet Jutsu' _several bullet flames erupted from his towards the clone. A couple attacks missed the clone but some hit breaking the defence the clone had causing him to vanish in a puff of smoke and flames.

Signing in relief, Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan, closing his eye lids he let himself rest. Suddenly pain racked his body as he clutched his side. His clothing started to turn am even darker blue, looking at his hands he saw them covered in red, he had reopened his wounds from the battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End. 'Shit,' was all he said.

Bruised and beaten Sakura was holding her ground. She new Naruto was a better ninja; the only reason why she was able to hit him was that he let her. Even so she didn't think that beating one of his clones would be son hard. Standing up wearily she looked into the eyes of the clone, she saw the saw blue eyes that she had grown to love, but they were different now, they had been tainted, by hate. His smile, no longer the face wide smile, but an evil grin. She was slowly losing her Naruto, and the worse thing was that she felt like she could do nothing to stop him descending into the darkness. _No I can save him, I have to,_ steeling her resolve she attacked again, throwing numerous amounts of punches but no made contact, and he had simply dodged them by swaying from side to side. Seeing that she was slowing the clone made a counter by delivering a swift back hand to her face, with enough force to knock her down, a thin trail of blood made it down from her mouth. 'hmpf, I don't know what we ever saw in you, why we tried so hard to get your attention,' stated the clone. Using her arms to steady herself Sakura pushed herself up of the ground and wiped away the blood on her mouth. Screaming she made for the clone again, Throwing two jabs then a kick and another jab. The clone blocked the two jabs by making circle motions with his arms, ducked beneath the kick and side stepped the final jab, next he grabbed the back of Sakuras neck with his left hand then kick her feet from beneath he, throwing her to the ground. 'Your weak you know that, I'm surprised you even past as a ninja,' shouted the clone, 'come on get back up, so I can beat you down again weakling!'

For some reason what Naruto said hurt more then anything else, sure she had been called weak before by loads of people, but not from Naruto, never from Naruto. He was the one who always cheered her up and got her back on her feet. _He's right I can't win, I can't even land a single hit on him he's to fast, to strong, _thought Sakura. 'Fine if you won't get up yourself, I'll pick you up,' said the Naruto, picking up the pink haired girl. As soon as he had picked her up he punched her hard in the face, she was sent hurtling towards the ground. Walking to her he did the same thing again and again and again. _It hurts so much I guess this is the end, looks like he is going to kill me._ Kicking her in ribs Sakura rolled over, the clone stomped down on her ribs, winding her, 'omph,' was all that came out. The pinkette tried to push him of but he was to strong. _I guess this is the end,_

_**No this is not the end you've got to fight, **_**shouted inner Sakura.**

_Narutos hurt us too bad, I don't have any strength left,_

_**No, this is not Naruto hurting us; our Naruto-kun has never hurt us. He's the one who always helps us back up on our feet, he always cheers us up when were down, he's the one who always loved us, that over there is just a fucked up clone. Now you get back out here and fight a pound that clone into the dirt, you got it!**_

_Yeah your right I'm going to pound it. (Sakura Smash!)_

With renewed energy Sakura grabbed hold of the foot on top of her and push it of with all her force. Losing balance it fell onto its back before rolling back into a stand.

Jumping back up onto her feat Sakura ran for the clone, the clone saw Sakuras advance and sent a punch towards her. However Sakura ducked beneath it and delivered a knee to his stomach, the clone bent over in pain only to be met by a fist in the face, the clone was sent flying into a tree, but it didn't dispel. Getting back up slowly with shaky legs the clone said, 'Seems you still have a little fight left in you, good that means I can beat you some more.' Sakura was now wondering why the clone hadn't dispelled, just as that train of thought entered her mind, she heard a warning about the clones coming from her sensei. Once she heard the message she pulled out a kunai and took a stance, 'What? You need weapons to beat a clone you really are weak.' asked the clone as he pulled out his own kunai. Running at each other the two opponents traded slices, jabs and smashes only to be met with blocks, parries and dodges. As the two combatants became caught in a lock Sakura pulled out a second kunai from her pouch and was about to strike the clone. However it grabbed her wrist and slowly applied pressure to the pressure point on her wrist causing it to fall behind the clone. Due to the clone having a reverse grip on the kunai and Sakura only holding it like a knife, the clone had the advantage of leverage so he pushed backwards causing Sakura to stumble back wards. As she went back the clone jumped forward and attempted to slice Sakura, but she moved back in time only to get away with a small incision, but the clone flowed through with a kick to the gut sending her backwards onto the floor. 'Looks like this is your end Sakura-Chan,' said the clone, emphasizing the Chan going for the killer blow. All that she did was smile, 'What's so funny?'

'When death smiles at you all you can do is smile back,' replied Sakura,

'Huh,' was all the clone could say, as he followed Sakuras line of sight to the kunai she had dropped on the floor, with and explosive tag attached.

'The one problem is your not death,' she said, 'I just find this funny,'

The clone looked back and replied, 'Clever girl,' with a smile on his face. BOOM. The tag went of right behind the clone sending him flying into a tree; Sakura covered her face to shield herself for the giant fire ball.

Hearing the explosion Sasuke and Kakashi picked themselves up of the ground and made there way over to source of the noise.

As the dust settled Sakura saw through the smoke to see Naruto propped up against a tree bleeding from multiple puncture wounds. Rushing over to him Sakura put his head on her lap. _Oh my god is he the real Naruto, I've never seen a shadow clone bleed before. Crap he could die of blood loss at this rate._ 'Hold on Naruto,' she said as she started applying pressure to the wounds. Pushing her hands away he said, 'I take back what I said, you can be stupid,' before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

_**See told you it was just a fucked up clone, said inner Sakura,**_

_Shut it, was all she replied back to herself._

Sitting with her back to the tree, Sakura lent her head back on the tree, closed her eyes and smiled, 'Baka Naruto, getting me worried like that.' She said to no one n particular. Rushing out of the trees Sasuke and Kakashi ran to Sakura, 'Sakura are you okay?' asked Kakashi,

'Ye and what was that noise?' Sasuke added on,

'I'm fine gave just a bit soar and tired,' answered Sakura, 'and I just let the Naruto go out with a bang,' staring at the crater.

'What?' said Sasuke dumbfound,

'Explosive tag,' replied Kakashi simply,

'Oh,' said Sasuke.

'It seems Naruto has picked up a couple of new tricks,' said Sasuke, 'but from where?'

_I have a pretty good idea, _thought Kakashi, 'Right team we better start moving if we want to catch up with Naruto, those clones were only meant to stall us, Pakkun' called the jounnin,

'Hai, Kakashi,' he said

'How far away from Naruto are we?' asked the sliver-haired man,

'We've lost a lot of time so probably two and a half miles,' replied the nin-dog.

'Come on guys lets get going,' sounded Kakashi as he speed of into the forest following the small dog. Sasuke and Sakura followed soon after.

---------- With Naruto

'Ahhh crap my legs fell like there on fire_._'

**Well that's what you get for channelling my chakra into your legs for hour strait right after training, I told you to stop, but nooo you won't listen to a two millennia demon fox who may just know a thing or two about his own chakra.**

'Shove it fox. Well it doesn't matter it was a means to an end.'

**And what end is that, kit?**

'Getting further away from them.' Quickly putting his hand to his head a rush of information came to him, 'Seems like they beat my clones, took a bit longer than I expected,'

**Well you did only want to use them as a distraction,**

'Yeah well I hoped that they would have at least killed one of them,' Naruto stated, 'Well I guess if you want to do something right you got to do it your self,'

**Your going after them kit,**

'No, no my good friend I'm going to let them come to me, considering it seems as if there hell bent on bringing me back _home.'_

----------

Well that's the end of chapter two, please read and review. Also write if you want me to put spaces in between each sentence so its easier to read for you guys (and girls) thanks.

p.s I love long reviews, there really interesting to read thanks.


	3. Friends no More

Disclaimer: I do not own and of Naruto or things associated with it.

**Roar – Kyuubi or summon talking**

'_Boom__'- __Jutsu_

'Hello'- Speech

_Hello-Thinking_

Okay before I start I would just like to clarify why Sasuke seems to be a lot more emotional than he should be, well if you notice he only is emotional when things concern Naruto, this is because he is like a brother to him and part of the only family he has left, so If you think you would probably be a pretty emotional if your brother ran away because of you.

----------

Breathing in and out deeply Naruto trying to sooth the pain in his legs. Being chased by a team of above average Genins with a Jounnin instructor who could find a mouse in the middle of the night did not do wonders for your feet. Luckily Naruto had put quite a bit of distance between him and his 'fan club' due to his little distraction. He had really hoped that that they would have given up when he showed that he was willing to go to such lengths to stop them.

'Well might as well get some more training in it going to take them a bit longer to catch up to me now,' he said to himself. _'Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu' _two thousand shadow clones puffed into existence, 'Right team one and two split of and work on our previous exercises to increase chakra control and reserves,' ordered the original,

'Yes sir,' they replied in union. Splitting up into groups of into two groups of five hundred, one thousand clones wet to work on there exercises, while the remaining number awaited further orders.

'Hey fuzz-ball wake up, I want more Justus,' shouted the blond into his mind

'**What is brat I was having a really nice dream about me and Nibi and we where…..' **the said fox didn't finish what he was saying as he realised who he was talking to again,

'You okay fox, I mean I know it gets pretty lonely there in my mind,' said Naruto, 'I'm if you want to talk I'm always here,'

'**Umm, never mind what I said Kit,' **the demon lord turned his head away in embarrassment,

'You sure, cause I'm always here if you need me,' replied Naruto, _**Oh I'm in deep shit here, **_

'**Well never mind, so what was it that you wanted Kit,' **

'Oh yeah, I want a new Jutsu to learn,' asked Naruto, completely forgetting about the little Kyuubi mishap.

'**What you want another Jutsu to learn; you haven't even mastered the last one!'**

'Yes I have,' replied Naruto simply,

'**No you haven't,'**

'Yessss, I have,'

'**Prove it then,' **

'Okay.' Signalling for two clones to come forward he said, 'Attack.'

On clone came running from behind with his increased speed and through a punch towards Narutos spine, back flipping over the clone to avoid, but the clone flowed through with a roundhouse kick. Quickly doing hand symbols Naruto shouted, _'Demon Art: Hellfire Teleportation' _he was engulfed in the flames moments before the clones kick connected, instead it went straight through. Appearing in a column of dark red flames, behind the second clone he grabbed hold of its neck before slowly twisting, the clone struggled as Naruto quickly snapped its neck when it disappeared. Meanwhile the first clone had thrown a shrunken and a kunai towards the original, running forward Naruto grabbed hold of the kunai in flight and deflected the shrunken. Then he disappeared in a column of flames, the clone had caught a glance of him with a sadistic smile on his face. Looking around for a place where he could appear from, the flames rose from the ground in the last place he thought they would be right in front of him. The surprise of the originals boldness had left the clone open to attack which Naruto took, quickly bringing his kunai around, he slashed the clones' throat, and the clone fell backwards and disappeared in a puff of smoke as the original blond holstered his kunai.

'**Point taken kit it seems you have gotten quite a good grip on it, but not mastered it, it also seems that you are able to use it in battle situations,' **

'Yeah I was able to use it against the emo-teme,' Naruto replied to the compliment.

'**I've also noticed that your taijutsu seems to of changed a bit, it seems more, now how can I put it, well brutal,'**

'Actually that was my original style but I thought people would just start seeing more like you, but now that I've defected I think I'll just use it its much more effective, unless, I want to toy with my enemies first,' answered Naruto

_**It seems I was right, he becomes darker with each passing moment, I didn't think about toying with my enemies till I was fifteen.**_

'**Okay Kit, considering will probably out in the wilderness for quite awhile, were going to need to improve those abysmal stealth skills.' **

'Okay so tell me the Jutsu already,' Naruto said getting impatient,

'**Well I was until you interrupted, now do these symbols, and spread your chakra over your body,'**

Once the Kyuubi had done his little speech, Naruto started to perform the hand symbols: demon, bird, snake, rabbit, fox and spread his chakra over his body. 'So what's this Jutsu do because I don't feel like I'm doing anything?'

'**Just look at your hand kit,' **looking at his hand the blond knuckle head saw that it had become slightly transparent, 'What is this what it's suppose to do make me see through, that's retarded,' complained Naruto.

A vein popped out on the Kyuubis head, **'No you idiot your suppose to make you invisible by bending light around you,'**

'What? How come I'm not able to do it does this make me weak?' said Naruto concerned, the Kyuubi was sympathetic towards Naruto, he would try so hard and yet people would not recognise him, maybe he's now starting to lose hope.

'No I can do this, I have to so I can get stronger and destroy all my enemies!' Naruto shouted reassuring himself, pointing to a group of five hundred clones, 'You lot go and practice this Jutsu, I don't want you to rest until we have it mastered, now go.' The clones went of to practice. 'Give me another one,'

'**WHAT? You haven't even started the last one I told you and you want another one'**

'Yeah well I noticed your only giving me Justus that help he run or hide and I'm no coward so give me one that I can use to fight with,'

'**Look kit even if I did give you another Jutsu you don't have enough clones to practice with and doing it on your own isn't going to be worth the effort,'**

'That's why I made two thousand clones this time around I still have five hundred clones left so, gimme,' Naruto stated smartly,

'**What is wrong with you kit last time you released a thousand clones you complained like no tomorrow and you were out for two hours, you'll be out for longer this time, meaning that your little 'Fan club' is going to catch up,'**

'I'll deal with that when it comes, so less yapping and more telling,' replied Naruto,

'**What ever kit, just don't complain later. Right I'm going to teach you a Jutsu that will increase your striking powers this Jutsu doesn't require hand symbols all you have to do is focus chakra into you arm then say **_**'Demon Style: flame fist'**_

Doing as the Kyuubi instructed Naruto pumped chakra into his hands, a small flame consumed his fist, but it didn't burn. _Hmmm this could be useful next time I face Sasuke I can fight fire with fire. _Turning around to his clone he signalled for them to start training, running up to them Naruto started to train with the clones having varying degrees of successes.

----------

'Kakashi Naruto has seemed to stop again if we hurry up than we can catch him,' shouted Pakkun over his shoulder. 'Right,' acknowledged the sliver haired Jounnin, 'come on team if we hurry we can catch to.' Pushing even more chakra into there legs the Naruto recovery squad started reaching even greater speeds.

---------- 1 hour later

Pushing himself further and further Naruto had used up most of his chakra and was now starting to draw on the Kyuubis power. Breathing heavily on the ground, sweat was now poring of his brow. _I better take my shirt of, considering it's the only one and I don't want it to get dirty. _Pulling of his shirt, he threw it onto the branch of a tree, revealing his toned body his muscles were well defined for a twelve year old. Pushing himself back onto his feet, he once more focused chakra into his arms, so far he had only managed to get his hand consumed in a decent fire ball.

'**Kit you should release your clones now,'**

'No, I can still go on, I must go on,' replied Naruto,

'**Kit release your clones if you don't dispel them soon you could do serious harm maybe even die and I don't want to die,' **

'No I have to go on,' the Kyuubi just sighed, before dragging Naruto into his own mindscape. Looking up at the cage two red eyes appeared before the body of the demon lord became visible.

'**Kit your exhausted yourself, you've got an extra thousand clones out, and you have people chasing us,'**

'I have to get stronger if I want to beat my enemies,' shouted Naruto, as he continued train

'**And who are your enemies' Naruto? Who?' roared the Kyuubi,**

'Konoha, Akatsuki, anyone who wants to hurt me,' roared Naruto with equal ferocity, 'Even if that means the whole world,'

'**And once you gain the power you so desperately crave, and you march on Konoha, on your own what will you do,'**

'I will become the very embodiment that the villagers saw me as,'

'**What is that Kit?'**

'A demon,' said Naruto as he started to transform, his eyes started to turn to red slits, but not the normal light red, but a dark and sinister colour. The Kyuubi backed of a bit in shock he in a long time was truly scared even if was only for a moment, not for himself but for those who had become Narutos enemies. May kami be merciful on those who had to suffer Narutos wrath. 'I will become more powerful than any have become and more than most dream,' shouted Naruto as he pointed at the Kyuubi, 'and one day I shall surpass even you!' The look in the blonds eyes made the fox believe that it was possible, he saw fire and passion that burned with more ferocity than the fires of the seven hell, he saw the potential to even surpass himself. Baring his teeth the fox, had to stop Naruto from taking the path that he was on, for it only took him to dark, dark places. **'You fool you can never surpass me, I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, lord of the Bijuu, destroyer of Avalon the bane of heaven, you wish to surpass that!'**

'Yes I do and I shall, I will destroy the Bijuu, rebuild and tear down Avalon and bring the heavens to there knees to prove it. For you are sealed within me and I shall make your powers mine.' Naruto shouted with fiery passion. The demon fox had not taken any of this to heart, even though he would not admit it he saw Naruto as one of his own. **'You are weak,' **the fox sneered back.

'What?' Naruto replied angrily,

'**I said you are weak,'**

'Weak I'll show you weak,' as Naruto with drew himself from his from his mindscape.Chakra started to seep out of Naruto, starting to form a shell one tail formed at the back. _**'Demon Style: Flame Fist' **_a red, angry flame engulfed all of Narutos arm, cocking his fist back he sent a jab at a tree smacking it in the trunk a wave of flames seared through the wood. The force of the punch had caused the tree to topple and fall to the ground with and all mighty crash the area where he had punched and where the flames had licked at had scorched the wood black. **'Am I still weak Fox, am I?' roared the Kyuubified Naruto, 'see I already control one tail of your power,' **_**'Kyuubi Clone Jutsu' **_five Kyuubi clones puffed into existence. 'What do you need use for boss,'

'Attack,' Naruto rasped,

'What,' asked a confused clone,

'I said attack,' as he lunched himself at the clone.Clawing at its face with his sharpened nails, it puffed away. The other clones shocked at what the original had done attacked. One threw three punches consecutively, which Naruto first blocked; side stepped then parried the last one before counter attacking by kneeing it in the abdomen but was blocked. A second clone had tried to drop kick Naruto in the face, but Narutos heightened reflexes kicked in and he bent backwards to avoid. Standing on his hands he made for a kick to the face but it only glanced his shoulder, but with enough power to send him of balance. Seeing his opportunity Naruto did not attack the of balance clone but the clone who had attacked first running up at it he ran up the body of the clone before delivering several kicks to the face, before using it as a pedestal to push up off into a prolonged back flip narrowly missing three kunai that had been sent towards him by the third clone. Landing behind another clone, pulling him back by his shoulder he gripped it by the neck and threw it onto the ground. _**'Demon Style: Flame Fist' **_shouted Naruto as he pounded the ground but the clone had rolled out of the way, the shockwave had sent it up into the air. Jumping into the air, he tried to bring both his hands down into a smash but he made contact with a log, **'Body Switch,' **rasped Naruto, the clone appeared behind the original and to kick him in the abdomen. _**'Demon Art: Hellfire Teleportation' **_said Naruto as he was consumed in a ball of fire, on the descent the original appeared in another ball of dark flames behind the clone, wrapping his left arm around the clones neck he pulled it back so he was bent back and its stomach became taught, pulling out a kunai the blond stabbed it into the copies intestines then he pulled the kunai up to its neck, slicing the front completely open (Brutal!) destroying it. Landing on the ground hard, causing the ground to break and rise up slightly. A kunai caught the blonds' eyes at the last moment, his first reaction was to outstretch his arm and stick his hand in the way. As the kunai came into contact with the open palm, the fox cloak had melted the metal reducing the kunai to nothing. Running at the clone that had thrown the kunai, the clone seeing Naruto tried anticipating the original and kicking him in the face, but the original slid beneath the kick and hit the leg that the clone was balancing on. Falling over, the original caught the clone, and then broke its back on his knee, which was when it puffed away. _**Three down two to go, **_thought Kyuubi Naruto, spotting another clone attached to a tree the original jumped onto it and started running, on all fours, the speed was so great that that it caused after images, (you know that move where they run really fast and seem to disappear then reappear a few meters away) the clone started to through kunai while slowly moving backwards. Stopping a few meters behind the clone, a look of shock spread across his face, as he turned around a red fox tail wrapped around its stomach. The clone stifled a scream as the fox cloak burned it, the tail lifted up the clone than smashed it repeatedly against the tree bark, while the original just stood there arms crossed. Soon the tail stopped the beating as it threw the clone at the ground, as the clone hit the ground it puffed away. The final clone was hiding in the, shaking with fear as he watched the original do. Closing his eyes and concentrating the original tried to locate the final clone, **'Gotcha,' **whispered Naruto, doing the hand symbols Naruto whispered, _**'Demon Art: Hellfire Teleportation' **_a column of dark fire rose up and once it had died down Naruto had gone leaving only a scorch mark on the bark. Appearing behind the hidden clone Naruto said, **'Hello,' **then grabbed hold of the clones face and let the fox cloak slowly melt its face, the screams of the clone pierced strait through to the Kyuubi in the blonds' mindscape. The Kyuubi had looked on in horror, the one thing that he thought would happen was there right in front of his eyes: Naruto painfully torturing his enemies. _**I'm slowly creating a monster and there's nothing I can do except make it stronger. The irony I wanted this so much, tried so hard but he never gave in and yet now when I don't want it, he has become that very thing. **_The struggling clone then dispersed in a puff of smoke. 'So tell me Kyuubi so you still think I'm weak huh?'

'**K-K-Kit' stammered the Kyuubi,**

'You still think I'm weak don't you,' shouted Naruto, 'Don't you!'

'**No kit,'**

'Your lying, I'll show you that I'm not weak,' roared Naruto as he ran towards all the training clones, reaching speeds that would make a Jounnin jealous. Running through the clones he attacked all of them making rows of smoke with by destroying the clones. Next by using the fox cloaks chakra arms he destroyed them all in a few minutes, and with each clone he destroyed he became more tired. After the final clone had been destroyed, Naruto dropped to his knees. 'See fox I'm not weak,' wheezed put Naruto, 'I'm not weak,' before he fell onto his stomach.

'**Kit, you said you would destroy Konoha, but what about the women you view as kin and the one you call pervert, are you going to destroy them too?'**

'No fox, not them,' said Naruto, '-sign- never them,'

'**And what of your friends,' **

'I don't need them, you're my only friend now fox,' replied Naruto, as his eye lids became very heavy. 'Hey fox,'

'**Yes Kit,' **

'I'm sorry,'

'**It's okay Kit, just rest,'**

'Thanks fox,' said Naruto as he drifted into the realms of the unconscious. The Kyuubi looked onto Naruto with a look of sympathy.

----------

The Naruto Recovery Squad was coming closer and closer to Narutos location. Suddenly they all felt a familiar chakra signature spike. _Naruto _they all thought simultaneously. 10 minutes later his signature drop, _he has to be in trouble if his power dropped so suddenly, _thought Kakashi.

---------- 2 hours later

'Ugh, I still feel so tired,' moaned Naruto,

'**Hey Kit I told you so,**

'What you talking about Kyuubi?' questioned Naruto,

'**Well I told you that if you didn't dispel the clones that you'd be out long enough for your team to catch up and...'**

'Oh shit, they caught up**,' **panicked Naruto, 'right calm down, calm down,'

Closing his eyes and concentrating Naruto tried to find them, he heard breathing six metres to his left, the vibrations of movement five metres right and the smell of… cherry blossoms seven meters behind. 'You might as well come out guys, I already know that your there,' stated Naruto calmly. Jumping out of there hiding places they surrounded Naruto in a triangle formation. 'How did you find where we were?' asked Sasuke in monotone,

'Never try to sneak up on a fox,' was his reply, 'okay so you caught up with me now what, I know maybe you could let me go and stop following me that way we can al get on with our lives,' Naruto said sarcastically with a grin on his face.

'Not on option Naruto,' replied Kakashi,

'Well can't say I didn't try,' signed Naruto as he started to walk, the team tensed and got into fighting positions. However Naruto only went to get his T-shirt, Sakura blushing realising that Naruto was half-naked. **Oh yeah, we want some of that check those abs!' **shouted inner Sakura

'_Shut it now's not the time' _retorted Sakura,

'**I'm just saying what you're thinking,' **said inner Sakura before disappearing.

'So what do you want to do now,' asked Naruto,

'Where bringing you back to Konoha, Naruto,'

'And if I refuse,'

'We'll break your arms and legs and drag you back to Konoha,' said a smirking Sasuke. 'Now that's funny, 'cause I swear that's what I said to you when you ran away, but I backed up what I said,' laughed Naruto, ' by the way how are injuries, I see my clones reopened a would,' spotting the dark patch on Sasuke uniform.

'Naruto, please come back to Konoha,' pleaded Sakura,

'And why, pray tell, Sakura why would I do that?' asked Naruto,

'Because that's were your friends are,' replied Sakura sincerely,

'Friends, friends, friends, friends,' repeated Naruto as he looked at the ground. Walking towards Kakashi he bowed and said, 'Sorry Kakashi-sensei, I don't know what came over me, lets go back home, to were my friends are,' as he stood upright once more Kakashi paced a hand on his shoulder and said, 'It's okay Naruto as long as you realised you mistake,' _Wow I didn't think it would be that easy, but something seems of, probably nothing. _

As the team relaxed, Sasuke and Sakura made there way over to Naruto. 'Look sorry about the whole clone incident, I guess I was just angry,' apologized the blond,

'It's okay,' replied Sakura,

'And sorry about the hospital incident,' said the Uchiha,

'It's okay, I forgive you,' replied Naruto, _wow Narutos ability to forgive is uncomprehending. _as Sasuke wrapped his arm wrapped around Narutos shoulders, Sakura wrapped her arm around Narutos waist, which Naruto missed. 'Naruto you really are a dobe you know that,' asked Sasuke with a small smile on his face, 'I half expected you fight us,'

'Yeah well I didn't,' replied Naruto, _Naruto not retaliating to Sasuke that's a little off, _thought Kakashi. 'So your really coming back just like Naruto-kun,' said Sakura,

'Well you see Sakura,' started Naruto,

_Sakura, Naruto never addresses Sakura like that, something defiantly off,'_

'I'm not,' finished Naruto with a dark smirk on his face, Sakuras emerald eyes opened wide in shock. Without looking away form Sakura Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the face, then gripped him and threw him into the pinkette. _That's what's off! _Thought Kakashi. Naruto jumped back and threw three shurikens at the silver-haired man, letting his battle instincts override the shock Kakashi rolled out of the way, but one had hit him in the thigh. Standing up he pulled it out. 'Did you really think I would go back to Konoha just like that, after everything I've done to get away fat chance,' called Naruto,

'That was a dirty trick Naruto,' said Sasuke as he appeared behind Naruto, kicking Naruto in the back but Naruto disappeared in a column of flames appearing next to Sasuke and punched him in the face then in the stomach before round house kicking him in the spine sending him towards the ground, 'A dirty trick for dirty people,' retorted Naruto. A kunai flew towards Narutos face but he caught it by the handle with ease, then throwing back it at the sender, Sakura, she ducked below it, the kunai had missed her by a few inches where it got imbedded itself the tree behind her half way up the handle. 'Naruto, why are you doing this? What about your friends?' screamed Sakura, trying to make him remember. 'Friends, you mean friends like you,' said Naruto steadily getting angrier, 'you mean friends who hit you and berate you every day, friends who go behind your back then stab you. Well I don't need those types of friends.'

Getting back up Sasuke jumped back to Kakashi, while Sakura ran over to his side, as Kakashi was about to jump at Naruto, Sasuke put his arm in the way Kakashi gave a questioning look to Sasuke, 'This is my fight sensei,' said Sasuke. Kakashi nodded and back off, as Sasuke stepped forward Naruto jumped off a branch he was on, 'So the Uchiha faces the demon alone,' said Naruto in mock dramatics,' lets just get all the Genin level stuff out of the way shall we,'

'Just what I was thinking,' said Sasuke.

Both of them closed there eyes, when they opened them there eyes were red: one silted the other was the sharingan. As Sasuke got into a fighting stance the curse seal spread, the flame like marks adorned his face and body. Naruto got into an unfamiliar stance, which no one had seen before. Rushing forward Sasuke threw two punches at Narutos face, which was deflected by his hands moving in a circular motion, then counter attacking by trying to punch Sasukes, however the sharingan showed his movements and Sasuke moved his head out of the way in time. Ducking down Sasuke tried to kick Naruto in the stomach but Naruto caught the kick, and then started to spin the raven haired boy and throw him towards a tree. Twisting in mid air Sasuke landed on his feet, kicking up some dust before running back at Naruto. Jumping he kicked Naruto, which was once again caught with Narutos left hand. Making sure not to make the same mistake, Sasuke followed through by trying to kick the blond in the abdomen, which was blocked by Narutos forearm however this left Naruto open. Exploiting the opening Sasuke delivered three punches to Narutos face before freeing his feet and kicking him in the face. He was sent flying, only to disappear in a puff of smoke. 'Shadow Clone,' stated Sasuke calmly, 'so where's the real one,'

'Behind you,' came a voice, turning round Sasuke was met by two fists in the face, before the voice grabbed the back of his head and pushed it down, then kneed him in the face and finally a kick in the stomach sending him into the air. Following through from the kick Naruto twisted and kicked him in the side when he was sent hurtling towards the ground. As soon as he had impacted the ground Sasuke, held his face from the pain, _got to fight past the pain, _letting go of his face he looked up to see Naruto running at him, _'Fire Style: grand fire ball Jutsu' _shouting this he did the necessary hand symbols and shot a giant fore ball form his mouth. As the attack rushed towards Naruto, he put his hands into a T-shape and shouted _'Shadow Clone Jutsu,' _a crouched clone appeared in front of the blond, which was used as a pedestal to jump of off above the fireball, but the clone was caught in the blast. Stopping the fireball Sasuke threw a kunai towards Naruto in the air as he could not manoeuvre, or so he thought. With the kunai approached Naruto formed another clone and jumped side ways off of it and landed on a tree. Running up the tree, into the canopy Naruto jumped out above Sasuke. Repeating his last Jutsu Sasuke shot another fireball at Naruto. Breathing in Naruto let out and almighty roar which blew back the fireball and pined Sasuke to the ground. Creating a shadow clone, the original gripped it and threw it at Sasuke, wile in flight it shouted, _'Henge'_ where it transformed into a giant shuriken. The sharingan-user saw it and rolled out of the way. When the shuriken hit a large cloud of dust was kicked up because of the velocity of the weapon. 'Did I get him?' Naruto questioned himself. He was answered by Sasuke appearing in front of him, 'Lion combo' shouted Sasuke before delivering the necessary strikes to complete it. As Naruto headed towards the ground Sasuke dived in and locked him in a tombstone drop. The flowing impact created a small crater, jumping out of it Sasuke used his hands to form: horse, ox, dragon, then shouted, _'Fire Style: dragon bullet Jutsu' _when several flame bullets erupted from his mouth and landed in the crater, creating a flume of smoke. 'Is it over,' asked Sakura,

'I don't think so, Naruto won't go out that easily,' answered her sensei, once the smoke cleared everyone saw Naruto standing grasping one of the small fire balls in his hand, clenching his fist he snuffed out the flame. Taking a closer look they all saw Naruto had multiple burns all over his body and burns on his clothing, 'Tell me Naruto how far are you willing to go to runaway,' shouted Sasuke, ' are you willing to go through even more pain,'

'How far am I willing to go? This far!' Roared Naruto as red chakra started to bubble around him, coating is body in a shell, as well as giving him chakra fox ears and one tail. 'This isn't going to end good,' stated the Jounnin, Sakura just looked up at her sensei, 'There going to go all out now,' said the sliver haired man,

'You mean they were holding back before?' questioned Sakura,

'Yes,' was the reply. Holding there hands out, Sasuke and Naruto started to create there signature Justus. Running at each other they both thrust there hands forward and let there attacks meet. The wind started to disperse around them in waves as trees were blown back and the two spectators hand to hold on to make sure they didn't get blown away. Once it had reached the climax both attackers were blown back, trenches were dug out along the path that they were thrown across the ground, as both parties stood up they examined each other, Sasuke looked worse as he was now bleeding from his mouth as well as multiple cuts on his body, Naruto wounds were quickly healing all the burns and cuts were healed as steam rose from them. 'Seems like I'll have to use level two,' said Sasuke. The curse seal spread even further other his body completely covering his body, his skin turned dark, this hair became grey and long, as well two hand like wings protruding from his back. **'Whoa you look even uglier now,'** said Naruto. 'Shut it this is the power that is going to bring you back home,' said Sasuke, **'What you mean the same power that was suppose to help you runaway, that power was given to you and you couldn't beat me before so what makes you think that you can beat me now,' **said Naruto, '**I had to work for my power, that is true power,'** throwing his hand forward a chakra arm make for Sasuke but he flew above it. Throwing both arms forward two chakra arms tried to hit Sasuke, but he avoided by spinning, rolling and diving. Running forward Naruto jumped and shouted _**'Demon Art: hellfire teleportation' **_disappearing in a column of fire he appeared above Sasuke. Dropping down onto his back he grabbed hold of his wings so that he couldn't fly and drove him towards a tree, at the last second he pushed off adding speed to Sasukes trajectory. When he hit the tree he broke all the way through and embedded himself in tree behind. Jumping Naruto tried to punch Sasuke but was blocked by one of the wings, which then pushed him back. Both shinobi looked at each other with angry looks on there face. They disappeared in flashes and started landing on anything starting to fight in an all out taijutsu match. They fought on the ground, tree trunks, branches they matched each other blow for blow when one threw a punch the other parried. Sakura watched in amassments as her two friends battled each other with the strength, speed and determination that would make most Jounnin jealous, it was then that she realised how far behind she was, if either one of them had a proper fight with her she wouldn't last a second. Soon the both boys were on the ground on opposite ends of the clearing patting heavily. They had left the landscape scared and deformed, 'Hey Sasuke do you want to see me when I grow a second tail,' asked Naruto. Sasuke eyes widened in shock for a mount before he covered them up, _He can get even stronger, and I'm barely keeping up now I have to end this, _but before he could do anything a second tail had started to for and soon it was waving around with the other one, Narutos look also became more feral his teeth and nails grew longer and his hair more wild. Sasuke started to form a black chidori, while Naruto formed another Rasengan, however everyone could feel the power radiating off of it, _I can't let Narutos attack hit, it'll tear Sasuke apart, _thought Kakashi, as Naruto and Sasuke ran at each other. Thinking fast the Jounnin pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto. Flying threw the air it came in contact with the fox cloak. The cloak suddenly started to recede along the kunais path, due to the seal attached to it, it impacted on the metal of Narutos headband. The force sent Narutos head back causing him to lose concentration and the Rasengan to dissipate. _'Chidori,' _shouted Sasuke and plunged the lighting into Narutos shoulder. Everyone watched in horror as blood coated the ground around Naruto. The fox cloak started to recede back into the seal. Narutos vision started to become blurry and his eye lids felt heavy. Leaning on Sasuke, even though it pushed his arm further in to the wound, 'Hey Sasuke do us a favour,' whispered Naruto, Sasuke looked in confusion then nodded, 'Tell Ba-cha that I'll be back in three years,' whispered Naruto, 'And tell the village that there days are numbered, cause when I come back any who hurt me is going to wish that they were ever born, so get training,' Sasukes eyes widened. _**'**__Demon Style: flame fist'_ Narutos arm sent on fire, then he punched Sasuke in the gut sending him away, roughly pulling his hand out of Naruto, as well as knocking him out of Curse Seal: Level 2. Naruto winced in pain then took a few steps back. Slowly going had symbols Naruto started to concentrate, **Kit don't do it you don't have much chakra left, this could kill you.**

'It's my only shot,' replied Naruto. Realising what he was doing Sasuke shouted, 'Sakura stop him now, he's gonna get away,' thinking quickly Sakura preformed four hand symbols them shouted, '_Earth Style: Vine restraint' _two vines wrapped around Narutos ankle but were not quick enough to grab his arms as he said, _'Demon Style: Hellfire Teleportation,' _a column of dark red flames consumed him. Once the flames were gone all that was left was a scorch mark on the ground. 'Kakashi-sensei can we follow him?' asked Sasuke, summoning Pakkun Kakashi quickly repeated the request. Sniffing the air, 'I'm sorry Kakashi there's no sent to follow,' hearing the news Sakura fell onto her knees crying, Sasuke looked down while clutching his scorched side and Kakashi just signed, 'Come on team, lets head home,'

'There has to be something sensei, we have to bring him back,' cried Sakura,

'I'm sorry Sakura there's nothing and we count because of Sasukes injuries,' said a sad Kakashi, 'the missions a failure.' Sasuke got up slowly with some trouble and hobbled over to Sakura, putting a comforting arm around her he said, 'Don't worry Sakura will bring him back, together, promise,' trying to reassure her, all she did was carry on crying. They all knew it was going to be a long, quite trip back home.

-----------

Three figure appeared on the horizon, Tsunade rushed forward to met them and what she saw shocked them. The whole team was battered and bruised, but none worse than Sasuke. 'Naruto' Tsunade asked, Kakashi just shook his head before carrying on past her. Tsunade had to hold back her tears, 'I want you and your team to meet me in my office when you're all able,' she ordered. They all nodded. 'Naruto, be safe,' Tsunade said to the wind.

---------- __ __

In Tsunades office, she was doing stacks of paper work, 'God I hate this.' There was a knock on the door, 'Come in,' team 7 walked in, looking over them she saw that they all had injuries of some sort, 'I want your report on what happened on your mission,' relaying the details on what happened once Kakashi had finished, Tsunade nodded then sighed, 'Is that all?' asked the Hokage, 'No,' said Sasuke he then told the blonde what Naruto had told him. 'Well officially the Naruto Recovery Squad has disbanded and the mission is classed as a failure,' started Tsunade, 'unofficially,' all there heads perked up, 'the Naruto Recovery Squad is still in action; Naruto was slatted for a training trip with my pervert of a team mate so lets just hope he comes back when says so,' smiles graced the teams face, 'Now go,' the busty Hokage finished.

-----------

Well another chapter bites the dust. Read and review I want at least ten reviews, thanks.


	4. Return for Vengence

Disclaimer: I do not own and of Naruto or things associated with it.

**Roar – Kyuubi or summon talking**

'_Boom__'- __Jutsu_

'Hello'- Speech

_Hello-Thinking_

Okay, before we get started I just want to say that in the first chapter I said that this would be a NaruSaku. Period. End of discussion. Write a lot of this chapter is talking with bit of action to break it up, no proper action. If that is all you want go to about the 6,900 mark.

----------

In the three years that Naruto had left the village a lot had happened, Akatsuki had risen to power trying to collect all the sealed demons, but as soon as they had risen they just vanished, Orochimaru had been killed after the sound was destroyed.

A three man team was running through the trees, consisting of Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. It had been three years today since the forth member of there team had run away. In the three years that he had left they had all matured greatly. Sakura had achieved an apprenticeship under the fourth Hokage, becoming the best medic-nin in Konoha second only to Tsunade, she had also matured physically becoming curvier, growing a C- cup chest and her hear lengthen to just past her shoulders it had come a slightly lighter pink and looked more creamy, she had become the most desirable women in Konoha. She now wore a red, one piece, sleeveless, battle kimono, with slits up the legs; and black spandex biker shorts and high heel ninja sandals. Bandage wrapped around her stomach, while she wore fingerless gloves that which stopped at her elbow pads, on her right arm she had a sweat band on her arm with a red cross.

Sakura was not the only one who made matured, Sasuke Uchiha had grow much he was now a few inches taller than Sakura currently was, he kept his brooder attitude but had become more emotional, mainly around his friends. He got rid of his old wardrobe and had settled for a black open chest vest, three- quarter length navy pants, at the end of the pants, leggings ran down to his ninja sandals, he also had an AnBu sword strapped to the back of his waist. He has trained under the vigilant eye of Kakashi.

The team was currently on a mission to scope out, and if necessary destroys an enemy encampment that was causing trouble to small provinces. "Alright squad lets stop here take a breath then we move out," voiced Kakashi. Sakura walked over to the base of a large tree and sat down. _Three years since he left, three years since I've seen that wild blond hair,_

_**And those abs!**_

_His foxy grin,_

_**And those abs!**_

_His cute whisker marks,_

_**And those abs!**_

_But what I miss most of all are those eyes, the deep blue eyes__**,**_

_**And those delicious abs!**_

_Would you stop with the abs already you've said it like ten times,_

_**I know but there just so juicy, I want to run by hands all over them, but I have to agree with you on that last one, his eyes.**_

_Yeah._

She was brought out of her conversation by someone saying, "You're thinking about him again," looking up she saw Sasuke,

"Hmm, how can you tell," she asked, as he sat down besides her,

"The sharingan can read minds," he joked calmly, she just gave a questioning look, "Every time you think about him you play with you ring finger,' giving her a small smile, Sakura had a faint blush on her cheeks. In the three years that he had gone Sasuke and Sakura had grow close enough to view each other as siblings, they would lean on each other for support. "It's been three years today since he's gone you know," said Sakura,

" He said he would he back in three years," started Sasuke, "but we don't know if that's three years today, three years tomorrow, next week or next month," Sakura could see that something was troubling him, " What's the matter Sasuke, I know something's wrong," said Sakura giving him a look,

"To be honest I'm scared," stated Sasuke, Sakura gave a feint look of shock on her face, "What? The great Uchiha is scared,"

"Seriously Sakura, he told me that when he comes back that he would destroy all those who hurt him," said Sasuke, "but the problem is that means most of the village,"

"Do you really think he's capable of defeating everyone in the village?" questioned Sakura, "Yeah, I really think he is," he said, "do you remember that mission we had a year ago?"

"Which mission?" she asked,

"**That **mission," he replied,

"I try not to," said a downtrodden Sakura,

_Flashback_

_Running through underground hallway, there shoes trapping against the floor. Team seven had been assigned to locate Orochimarus underground lair, it was suppose to be quick and clean, in and out. However a loud explosion had rocked the labyrinth. The team had decided to scope it out, what they saw shocked them to there very core. The team had all converged on a single door, opening the door, inside lay Orochimaru, the snake sannin himself, dead on the floor without a head; a broken Konoha head band lay beside him. As they wondered who could have done this a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Naruto, "Long time no seen guys," he said in monotone,_

"_N-Naruto-kun," was all Sakura could utter, as she took in his appearance. He was currently wearing a black vest with a red trimming, exposing his toned arms to the world, slightly baggy black pants and ninja sandals, his hair now, slightly longer hung loosely as there was nothing to hold it back with. In his right had was a black sword, with a few links of chains attached to the hilt, (imagine ichigos bankai sword form bleach) blood was dripping from the end of the blade. Sasuke caught a glimpse of the writing engraved into the blade saying 'the demon' in red. "Naruto, brother, come back with us, please," pleaded Sasuke, "Naruto think about all the people that you left, the village, Iruka-sensei, your friends, Tsunade-sama, us," _

"_Come home Naruto it's were you belong not here, not like this, what about your dream of being Hokage," shouted Kakashi. Naruto simply took a step forward, before vanishing. He appeared next to Sasuke his head beside his ear, "Don't you think you should be concentrating on killing your brother, then running after me," whispered Naruto, as he moved his blade to his throat. _

"_How can I kill one brother, when I haven't saved the other," said Sasuke, he could see Naruto give a small smirk in the half-light, "Ahh, and how could I forget you, the reason why this all happened," he stated looking at Sakura, a pang of guilt was sent through her body, "how's life with the Uchiha, that's what you wanted wasn't,"_

"_I…," the pinkette started,_

"_Actually don't bother answering that, to be honest I don't care," retorted Naruto, Sakura turned to look into his blue eyes, she saw a flurry of emotions, so many that she couldn't decipher them. His eyes betrayed his body, her gaze hardened trying to dig deeper, Naruto realizing this Naruto backed off into the darkness once more, "One year, that's all you have left," he said stony, before turning away and heading deeper into the dark. "Naruto!" Kakashi shouted as he chased after him._

_They later caught up with there sensei, they found him on his knees in an area with a large hole in the roof leading to the surface, sliding next to Kakashi Sakura gripped his shoulder, "Sensei where's Naruto-kun" said a shaky Sakura,_

"_I lost him; he used the same Justus that he used to escape the first time,"_

_End flashback_

"And you know what the worse thing was, he barely had a scratch on him," said Sasuke, "tell me how many ninja can walk away from a fight, with Orochimaru without a scratch, let alone defeat him. Most ninja don't even walk away from a fight with him. So yeah Sakura I do think he can do it, he's know for making the impossible possible."

"Come on squad breaks over," said the pervert from behind his orange book, "you shouldn't reminisce to much,"

"You were listening," asked one of the students, Kakashi nodded,

"How much did you hear," asked the other,

"Enough," was there answer. They all got up and jumped up into the trees to carry on with there mission. After a few minutes of continues running they came into an opening. There eyes opened in shock, the clearing that was about a mile radius was a wasteland. The earth was scorched black and red, plumes of smoke drifted up from fires into the angry sky and a thick red mist covered the plain. "Kami, what could have done this?" asked Sakura,

"Is this the encampment that we were suppose to destroy," said Sasuke,

"I don't know, but we better check it out," ordered the Jounnin. He jumped of the branch he was on onto the ground and started to walk into the mist, his two students followed. It only got worse as they entered the mist, it started to condense onto there skins, they all started to have a coppery taste in there mouths, wiping a finger on her skin she then stuck it in her mouth, "Blood," she muttered,

"What?" asked Sasuke,

"The mist," she answered, "it's make of blood,"

_How could that be possible, could it be like the Jutsu that Zabuza used, _thought Kakashi. Looking around what they saw next made them sick, on the floor where hundreds of people scattered, all dead and mutilated, some had limbs missing others had there organs spilled over the floor, on the fires they looked closer only to see that it was bodies burning like a pyre. Something grabbed Sasukes ankle pulling out his sword he pointed it at the person who had grabbed his ankle. Looking down he saw that it was a man his torso separated from his lower body, it Kisame, he knelt down. The team looked over to him his usual blue skin now a deathly grey, "Run while you can, before he comes and takes you," he wheezed out, "Run while you can," were his last words before he passed on. That was Kisame of the Akatsuki telling them to run this was bad, next to the body lay his sword broken into two pieces. "I think we should turn back," voiced Sasuke as he put Kisame down,

"I agree, if someone could do this to an S-class criminal I don't think we would really have a chance," Kakashi agreed, the two others nodded in response. As they turned to walk away they heard running behind them, getting into fight positions, Sasuke pulled out his sword, Kakashi had his sharingan active and Sakura had gathered chakra in her fists. Stumbling out of the mist was Pein, missing his left arm, his Akatsuki torn and frayed, blood covered his face, he had a hole in his stomach and he was badly burned. Falling onto Kakashi, "Help me! Please," begged Pein, "help me, I'm the only one left, he's destroyed all my other bodies," Sasuke looked round to see that he was right all the paths of Pein were on the ground unmoving, but this was Pein, the invincible leader of Akatsuki, Pein begging for there help, "Who did?" asked Sasuke,

Pein looked at him in the eye and said, "A demon," now the team was confused, they had been hunting demons that was there goal, so why was he afraid? Pein spotted a figure behind the team, the figures head was down, but then perked up. "Ahhh there he is, he's behind you, we have to go," screamed Pein as he fell backwards. The team looked behind but saw nothing until they heard a voice, "Actually I'm behind you," Peins eyes widened as he slowly turned around. A hand gripped his head and lifted him up, "You know, you shouldn't talk to strangers," mocked the figure. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura looked at the man holding Pein, he all they could make out was that he was about a head taller than the female member of the group, he was wearing a black cloak, with a hood that covered his face, black baggy pants and ninja sandals, finger-less gloves that were black similar to Kakashis with a small metal plates on the top (imagine Altairs in Assassins Creed, except in black) "Please don't hurt me," whimpered Pein, "Did you really think you could come after us without any repercussions," asked the man in a way that was so calm it was scary, not even a hint of anger, " it was only a matter of time before one of use came after you, unfortunately it was the strongest who came."

Two battle cries were heard coming from the left, two men appeared out of the mist brandishing swords charging at the cloaked man, "Pitiful," was all he said, as he stretched out his free hand, not even looking at the attackers. Clenching his hand into a fist, the earth rose up and devoured on of them dragging him into the earth the attackers arm reached to the sky, the ground surrounded the elbow and closed chopping of the mans arm of, which was left on the surface. Next the cloaked figure moved his hand to the side, the last attacked was thrown away, smashing through a boulder, then skidded to a stop in a trench in the ground his body broken, he coughed up blood as he slowly died, every bone in his body was broken. "Now it's time for you," he said slowly,

"No, no, ahhhh," he screamed, as the man slowly applied pressure to Peins skull, until it was crushed, the body slumped onto the floor. The cloaked figure now held the blood covered head hand of Pein. The man looked up from the dead body of Pein to the group, scanning quickly over them, his gaze fell onto Sakura. Because she was slightly shorter she could see the person's eyes. Blue eyes. Where had she seen them blue eyes before, but all of a sudden she could have sworn they flashed red. As he turned around to walk away, Sakura questioned, "Who are you?" paying no attention to her he carried on walking away from her, "Hey answer the question!" shouted Sasuke, but still he carried on walking, "that's it," Sasuke said and started to walk towards him. A plume of smoke passed the man for a moment, obscuring the teams' view of him momentarily, when the smoke paced he had vanished. "Where's he gone?"

"I don't know but we should be heading back to Konoha," stated the laid back Jounnin, "our missions complete,"

"But we didn't do anything how could our mission be complete," said Sasuke,

"Our mission, was to ensure the destruction of this encampment, and it looks pretty destroyed to me," explained Kakashi, "Be glad that you didn't have to do anything, or else w wouldn't have stood a chance." The team began there track back to there village.

-----------

"Kami, guard duty is so boring," complained a Chuunin,

"It is for the honor and safety of the village that we take up this duty,"

"You've been rolling that honor shit from day one," replied the angered chuunin, "I swear your all most as bad as Guy, but you weren't rolling that crap out when that Genin beat you a couple of years ago,"

"I-I-I underestimated him that was all,"

"Yeah well," he said as he spotted a lone person walking through the gates, "hey, you wait." Walking out of the box he walked in front of the man and said, "Stat your name and business in Konoha,"

"My name is none of your concern," he said in monotone, the chuunin raised an eyebrow. The man disappeared and reappeared behind the chuunin, with a low boom (think of the sound hollows do when then teleport in bleach) "and my business, is the destruction of Konoha." Using two fingers the man struck several pressure points on his back, he then proceeded to grab the immobilized chuunin and throw him into the guard box, at the other guard with enough force to knock him unconscious. Dusting himself off he started to walk to the centre of the village, Hokage tower.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in," shouted Tsunade from behind the door, quickly hiding her sake. A lone figure clad in black walked in the room. Looking up from her paper work she looked over the figure he was wearing a black cloak, with a hood that covered his face, it ended in flaps at his knees red flames came up from the bottom of the cloak to about his thighs, a picture of the Kyuubi that took up about a quarter of his back was stitched onto the back with a circle behind and the kanji for demon on his right arm, the cloak also accented his muscles well. He wore baggy, black, pants and ninja sandals. A sword was strapped to his back, he also had kunai, that were thinner than normal, on a leather sheath around his abdomen and left shoulder blade.

"Welcome, will you stat your name and the reason why you wanted this meeting mister…" said Tsunade,

"My name is none of your concern, but I do have information that concerns this village," said the monotone man,

"Information," questioned Tsunade, "what information?"

"Information on the camp a few miles out that you sent three ninjas to and the destruction of Konoha," replied the man. _How does he know about that, that's an A-class mission, and the destruction of Konoha, _pondered the Hokage. "Tell me about the threat to the village?" asked Tsunade,

"In less than three days, this village shall be destroyed," he stated calmly, "men, Women and children, none will be spared," going into business mode Tsunade lent forward and put her hands together , "the information that you have provided is very valuable indeed, but how do I know that you're a reliable source,"

"Fear not, I am as reliable as one of the toad sannins informants," said the man calmly. _How does he know about that perverts spy network, but if he is as reliable as them then I best believe him. _"Considering that you wish to remain anonymous, would you at least show me your face?" asked Tsunade,

"…. No" said the man,

"No, what do you mean no" roared the blonde, "I am the leader of this village, and as long as you are in this villages boundaries, my word is law, so remove the damn hood,"

"….." silence insured as Tsunade continued to gaze at the man, "… no" stated the man, "that's it," yelled Tsunade "guards!" yet no one came.

"Are you calling those two outside," asked the man, "I knocked them out before I came in, they were slightly tougher than the guards at the village gates, but it was still pretty easy," the cloaked figure told Tsunade.

"ANBU!" shouted Tsunade, two AnBu members appeared in a puff of smoke, "You called lady Hokage," said one of the members equally as emotionless as the mystery man, "Relieve this man of his hood," ordered Tsunade, the two AnBu members reached from the hood, "I advise you to keep you hands to yourselves," said the man, "It would be most…unfortunate if you don't" quickly glancing at each other the AnBu members started to reach for the hood once more. "I warned you," sighed the man. Before they could react the man had struck two pressure points on the AnBu of the left, and then proceeded to knee him in the gut before flipping him over. The other AnBu drew his word in the blink of an eye and slashed the man across his back. However the man had teleported above and behind with a low boom, then delivered a kick to the back of his skull which sent him flying forwards, the man once again teleported in the flight path of the AnBu member a landed a swift punch to his gut, causing him to double over in pain. Moving behind him the cloaked figure struck several points on the AnBus' back with his fingers, making him fall onto the floor unconscious, where he started to have random spasms. A third AnBu member puffed into the room and tried to punch the cloaked man, grabbing the punch then twisting his arm, forcing him to kneel on the floor; he delivered a strike to the throat. The man _fell_ onto the floor and started to cough up blood. The man disappeared re-appeareding next to the Hokage with the same low pitched boom, leaning on the window. _He just took out three AnBu members plus the two guards without breaking a sweat. _"I'm hurt, I thought even after all these years you'd still be able to recognize me," said the man with a hint of emotion, Tsunades gaze intensified on the man, she new he wouldn't hurt her, if he wanted to he would have attacked already, "You still don't recognize me do you, Kaa-san," Tsunades eyes widened in shock, _Kaa-san, I never had a child an the only person I viewed as a son would be… _"N-N-Naruto," murmured Tsunade, "In the flesh," he stated Tsunade shot up and took Naruto into a hug, at first Naruto tensed up before relaxing and returning the hug. Tears started to roll down her face, "Your back, you finally back, Naruto," cried Tsunade. The door opened and Shinzune face buried in a clipboard, "Tsunade-sama, you've got to sign these papers for the hospital and ninja core as well some D-class mission…," Shinzune rattled as she looked up, "forms..." looking around she saw the three AnBu members on the floor and Tsunade crying, "Tsunade-sama what happened, are you alright what are these AnBu doing, why are you crying, and who's that," she asked,

"It's him Shinzune," said Tsunade, She just gave a questioning look, "He's back Shinzune, its Naruto," She just looked at him,

"It's really me Shinzune-nee-chan," said Naruto, dropping her clipboard and pen, she ran up to him and enveloped him in a hug. Pulling back from the hug Shinzune asked, "Naruto-kun, where have you been for the last three years and when did you get so tall?"

"Well I've been hear and there and I started to grow a lot, I guess" answered Naruto almost happily, almost.

"Stop hiding behind that hood off yours and show us your face we haven't seen it for three years," said a happy Tsunade. As Naruto went to remove his hood, a knock came on the door, "come back later, "called Tsunade,

"Tsunade-sama it's me," called Sakura,

"Oh, come on in Sakura," replied Tsunade, as soon as he heard that name Naruto took a step back, then preformed several hand symbols and whispered, _"Demon Art: Vanishing fox" _and then he along with all the injured AnBu members turned invisible. Team 7 walked into the room, "We have come to report on our mission Hokage-sama," Sasuke said,

"The verdict?" asked Tsunade,

"Success," answered Sasuke, "the encampment was destroyed,"

"Is that all to report?" said Tsunade,

"We did not destroy the encampment," explained Kakashi, "An unknown man dressed in a black cloak destroyed it," Tsunade now sat down on her chair and lent forward, "Is there any thing else you would like to add to that,"

"Yes," said Sakura, "the area was completely destroyed; there were two Akatsuki members present, Kisame and Pein. They were mutilated," Tsunade was surprised at this; one person had beaten Kisame and Pein, while destroying the encampment. "it was horrible the bodies lay dismembered and gutted and the air was thick with blood," continued Sakura,

"It seems you've met my _"Blood Mist," _Jutsu," came a voice from no where, Naruto faded into view, "Quiet interesting really, the blood that comes off my opponent evaporates and turns into a thick red mist, it's kind of funny seeing a person blinded by there own blood," he stated sounding bored, looking off into space. Team 7 drew there weapons and readied themselves for an attack. Turning his head to face them, looking at Sakura. Staring back at him Sakura gazed into deep blue eyes, _Those eyes where have I seen them before, _thought Sakura, the realization hit here like a ton of bricks, lowering her guard she muttered, "Naruto-kun," the rest of team seven just stared at her.

"Well considering that my identity is common knowledge, I won't need this," he said in monotone as he pulled down his hood. Everyone got a good look at him, he kept his tan skin, the baby fat had given way to a distinct jaw bone and a face that looked like it was chiseled out of marble, the whisker marks still present on his face were now more defined, his sun kissed blond hair had black and red streaks running through. But his eyes were different, gone were the ocean blue eyes filled with emotion were gone, replaced by cold, _steeled_ eyes that displayed no emotion, they looked as if they had seen horrors that no-one his age should have. Sakuras eyes started brimming with tears of happiness, she ran towards him and tried to hug him. In response to this Naruto flicked his wrist and Sakura was sent fling onto her back next to her squad, everyone in the room was shocked, "I advise you not to approach me again Sakura, next time I won't be so kind," said Naruto, gone was the monotone in its place was a cold harsh one. Sasuke bent down and helped Sakura up into a sitting position before he said, "Hey Naruto, what…" but was interrupted by Naruto saying, "Silence Uchiha, you are no better than her," Sasuke eyes widened at the way Naruto addressed him as if he didn't no him, Naruto saw Kakashis lips open from behind his mask, "The same goes for you Hatake," said Naruto coldly. Ignoring what he said Kakashi said, "Naruto you killed all those people in the encampment, why?"

"Well that's easy to answer," everyone started to listen intently, "to put it simply… I was bored," an indifferent look plastered on his face, everyone was now shocked he killed because he was bored, where had the old carefree Naruto gone.

"You mean you killed them in cold blood," retorted Sasuke, "It's not just that it's how you killed them," Naruto just looked at him, "One of the Akatsuki members intestines were scattered across the ground, you killed the other by crushing his skull with your fucking hand," raising his voice while waving one arm emphasizing the point, . Naruto decided that he had stayed quiet long enough, "Well the other reason why I destroyed that encampment was because it would have interfered with my plans but while were on Akatsuki, that reminds me," plunging his hands into his robes he pulled out a scroll, biting his thumb he rubbed it across a seal and a small brown bag appeared. He then threw it at Tsunade. After catching it she opened up the bag and pulled out an Iwa head band, with dried blood on it, "Head bands?" questioned Tsunade,

"There from the Akatsuki, there for Jiraiya-sama, a present for all the times he taught and protected me. However I'm missing two Itachi Uchiha and one other unknown Akatsuki member, I met him little over six months ago but I didn't kill him,"

"And why would that be Naruto," asked Kakashi,

"He was not mine to kill," he replied simply.

"So Naruto why have you come back ready to the ninja corps," asked Tsunade, with a smile on her face. "No I came here to do what I said I would do," replied the blond,

"And what would that be Naruto," asked Kakashi,

"To destroy Konoha and kill all those who harmed me," Naruto stated darkly, "A couple of people of course like Tsunade-sama, Shinzune-nee-chan, Ayame-nee-chan and her old man and my friends." _Why has he started to call me Tsunade-sama while we are people are around, but alone he'll call me kaa-san, more importantly I have to stop him from going through with his plan, _thought Tsunade. "Hey Naruto let have a bet, a fight you pick the number off people you face," started Tsunade, "if you win I won't participate in the defense of Konoha and I'll make sure my pervert of a teammate won't either, if you lose you have to come back to the village a re-join the ninja corps," everyone in the room, other than Naruto was shocked, this was a big gamble, if he won, which would most likely, then the two strongest fighters would not help them defend there home. On the flip side if they one they would gain an incredibly ninja. Naruto gave a skeptical look at Tsunade, "For me Naruto," pleaded Tsunade, Naruto sighed and said, "Fine, I'll face four of your strongest people, excluding you, outside of the village, I'd choose more people but were would the fun be in destroying Konoha if nobody strong is there to defend it,"

Turning towards the door Naruto said, "You have one day to prepare, I suggest you say good bye to your loved ones." He said in monotone. Sakura had stayed quite the entire time but now she voices her say, "Naruto-kun, please re-think this, I'm sorry, but it wasn't what it looked like, I…" Naruto put his hand up to signal her to stop and replied with a, "I don't care," and continued to walk towards the door, "You know, I once you a boy sometime ago," started Tsunade, "he was kind and compassionate, he would always protect anyone from his village, but most importantly he would never hurt his precious people, especially a certain girl," sighing Naruto looked over his shoulder, before replying sounding sad, "That person died a long time ago."

"Naruto are you sure that the Kyuubi is not controlling or influencing you," asked Kakashi,

Naruto gave a small laugh, "You know, Kyuubi isn't that bad once you get to know him," h said in monotone, clicking his fingers the invisible AnBu became visible, one of the was coughing up blood, "If the one coughing up blood doesn't receive medical attention, he will die in five minutes," he walked out the door and closed the door it.

Tsunade and Sakura rushed to the AnBu members to treat them once they were stable, Shinzune took them to the hospital. The tears that Sakura refused to let out came pouring down. "What have I done," she cried, "He absolutely hates us, he won't even give us a chance to explain what happens," seeing her student in such pain Tsunade moved over to her and hugged her and then started to comfort her, "Don't worry Sakura, he's still in there. He's just lost himself in pain and hatred."

"How do you know?" she asked,

"Well while he addressed everyone else by there last names he still calls you Sakura," the Hokage explained, "and even those he could have easily killed Itachi, he let him live and told us that 'he was not his to kill', his love for you and Sasuke are still there and it's our job to guide him back,"

"Hime, where are you Hime," called a voice, looking up Tsunade saw that it was team mate Jiraiya, "Can't you use the door like normal people you pervert."

"Well for one I'm not like other people and second I'm not just a pervert I'm a super pervert," blared the toad sannin, catching the looks of the team, he said "What's with all the long faces,"

"Narutos back, Jiraiya-sama," answered Kakashi,

"Back! My student is back this is great!" cried Jiraiya,

"Jiraiya," said Tsunade, calmly,

"I have to go find him, my apprentice is back," he rambled on,

"Jiraiya," said Tsunade, a vein appearing on her head,

"I should start training him," the pervert carried on,

"Jiraiya," Tsunade said angrily, her vein now throbbing and clenching her fist,

"I wonder how strong he's got in three years," he said, what happened next went by in a flash, Tsunade had shot up and delivered a punch to the side of Jiraiya face sending him into the wall, "Will you shut up and give me a chance to speak!" the blonde roared, "Sorry hime," was all he said then proceeded to giving the busty Hokage his undivided attention, a somber look spread across her face, "He's changed Jiraiya," "What do mean hime" he asked she just looked at the bag on her desk. Seeing what she was looking at he walked over, opened the bag and stuck his hand, he pulled out a head band, "Head bands?" he questioned, "Whose?"

"There Akatsuki's" she explained, "The one your holding is Peins," the toad sannin eyes widened in shock, _how strong have you become Naruto, _was all he thought. "But isn't this good hime, Akatsuki will no longer bother us,"

"Yes that in itself is good but it's the way he killed them," replied Tsunade looking sad, "Kakashi tell him," looking towards the silver haired Jounnin, he started to explain how what happened on there mission. After listening to what he said Jiraiya was now more shocked then ever. "Now he has come to destroy Konoha,"

"How would that even be possible, I mean how can he do it all on his own?"

"Jiraiya he beat both Pein and Kisame at the same time, on his own," told Tsunade, "Pein by himself could probably destroy this village," Jiraiya was now deep in thought, "So how you suggest we beat him,"

"I put him up against the five best ninja in the village and hope they pull something big out of the bag,"

"So who's going against him?" asked Jiraiya,

"Team Kakashi," she said to the team,

"Hai" they said simultaneously, they all stood up and walked in front of the Hokages desk. "You all as well the pervert over there will fight Naruto," she ordered, " you are some of the best this village has to offer, you all also have an emotional advantage over Naruto. He may have surrounded himself with concrete wall but even the mightiest wall has a crack," the team just nodded in response, you have one day to prepare yourself, but if you see Naruto try and convince that what he is doing is wrong, dismissed," they all walked out of the door.

---------- one day later

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha, his hood up obscuring his face from the view of the villagers, he knew that if he revealed his face all he would get would be chants of 'demon' and dirty looks. Walking by he saw several adults who used to beat him, it took all his will power not to beat them to a bloody pulp right there and then, he remembered there jeers, he smirked to himself, he would show what a demon cold truly do. As he walked and thought he ended walking to Ichiraku Ramen Bar, "Woah, haven't been in here for a long time," Naruto said to himself, shrugging he walked in. Sitting down, he heard Teuchi say that there was a customer waiting. Walking up to the counter Ayame sighed, "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen Bar, can I take your order,"

"I'll have one miso ramen, please," he replied calmly,

"Sure thing, it'll be with you in a minute," she said sadly, after a few minutes of waiting Teuchi came up and placed the ramen on the counter, "There's your ramen," he said before turning around. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks he started eating, lookig up while still eating he saw that Teuchi and his daughter where really down. "Hey old man," he called, "What's the wrong you seem really down,"

"Oh it's nothing, but please don't call me old man," he said,

"Sure thing, but why?" he asked with emotion in his voice,

"It just that my favorite customer used to call me that," explained the Ramen owner,

"Use to," he questioned as if he didn't know,

"Yes three years today he went missing from this village, his name was Naruto," answered Ayame, "Oh really and what would you do to see this Naruto again,"

"Anything," they both said,

"Well then all I got to say is," he said in an almost happy tone, as he removed his hood, "Hey old man, Ayame-nee-chan, guess who,"

Turning around they both saw Naruto sitting in front of them. "Naruto-kun," Ayame cried running up to him she enveloped him in a tight hug, which he returned. "Naruto, my boy where have you been all these years," he asked,

"What have you been doing," Ayame asked,

"And why did you leave any way," Teuchi asked again,

"I was out in the wilderness most of the time; training and I needed to get away, because those closes to be betrayed me," he said counting of and getting sad at the last part. "Well considering that your back all Ramen is on the house!" Teuchi exclaimed,

"Not this time old man," replied Naruto, "After all the times you gave me free ramen and took care of me."

"Nonsense my boy," reassured Teuchi,

"Whatever you say old man, by the way can I have another bowl," asked Naruto,

"Certainly," he said as he went of to make another bowl of Ramen. Ayame pulled up a chair on and lent her head on her hands. "So Naruto-kun, you've grown up quite a bit in the time since I last saw you," questioned Ayame, "you turned out to be quiet the looker too,"

"Yeah well I guess that happens when you grow older," Naruto answered simply,

"Hey I just noticed, what did you do to your hair?" she said pointing to his hair, "looks different,"

"Oh the streaks, Kyuubi decided that I needed something to look older or something," replied a slightly unsure Naruto, another bowl of ramen was placed in front of him, "Keep um coming old man," the ramen vendor owner nodded in response.

"Kyuubi, as in the nine tailed fox, as in the same one sealed with in you," asked a slightly scared Ayame,

"Yep, the same one," said Naruto as he started to dig into his third bowl of ramen,

"And you listened to him," roared Ayame,

"Sheesh, there's no need to shout Ayame-nnee-chan," said Naruto as he covered his ears, "You know he's not that bad once you get to know him, he's just like a big cuddly ball of fuzz."

**I heard that! **Naruto gave a smalllaugh, "what's so funny?" asked Ayame,

"Oh nothing," replied Naruto.

One and a half hours and fourteen bowl of ramen later, Naruto and Ayame, talked and caught up with each other, telling each other what they did in the three year gap. Looking up at the sky the Kyuubi said, **it's time,**

"I know," Naruto replied. "Well Ayame it's time I get going,"

"What all ready, where do you have to go," asked Ayame,

"I've have a big fight, and a lot depends on it," said Naruto,

"Oh, who are you fighting," the brunette continued to question,"

"My old team," said Naruto starting to go back into monotone,

"You're friends," said Ayame, Naruto visibly flinched at the casual reference to **them** still being his friends, deciding that it was still a touchy subject considering she had been told what had happened three years ago. Trying to divert the conversation, "So what depends on the fight?" she asked,

"The destruction of Konoha," he stated as if there was nothing wrong about it, Ayames eyes went wide in fear for a moment, before returning back to normal, seeing the worry and fear in her face Naruto said, "Oh don't worry Ayame-nee-chan, you and a couple others will be sparred," standing up from his seat, Teuchi walked over to his daughter, put a hand over his daughters shoulder before ruffling Narutos hair, "Hey I'm not a kid any more old man," complained Naruto as he combed his hands through his hair, "Well see ya,"

"Good luck with your fight Naruto-kun, I guess," shouted Ayame, sounding slightly unsure, her father just waved. Turning around for a moment, he tossed a small bag at them. Catching it Ayame opened it and found over 1000 yen inside, "Hey Naruto, I said that the ramen was on the house," shouted the ramen stand owner, "and plus there's way more money than the ramen I made you," Naruto just waved his hand in dismissal as he carried on walking.

----------- 5 minutes earlier

The remnants of team 7 as well as Jiraiya the toad sannin stood, a few mile outside the village, in the middle of a large open, with a small lake, with trees surrounding them, in a large circle blowing in the calm wind. Tsunade herself was watching the grounds, as well all of Konoha 11 plus Gai's team were stationed half a mile into the tree line, far enough back so they didn't get in the way of the fight but close enough to see the action, and attack Naruto if it ever came to that, they had radios to stay in contact with each other.

As the team waited in the centre of the field they started to become anxious at the eerie silence. _Where is he, _Sasuke thought, on queue a column of dark red flames shot out of the ground, as they died down it left a cross armed Naruto standing there in its wake, looking unimpressed. Looking at the team he saw that Sasuke was at the front, with Sakura and Kakashi slightly behind him flanking him and Jiraiya standing a few meters behind the entire group. "Let the games begin," uttered Naruto, the moment Naruto had finished his sentenced Sakura and Kakashi had dived to there sides while throwing three kunai each at Naruto, Sasuke had jumped up into the air and preformed several hand symbols ending on Horse and shouted _"Fire Style: Grand fire ball Jutsu," _the toad sannin had taken to moving back and gathering sage chakra. Moving forward Naruto rolled beneath the barrage of kunai, sticking his foot out he caught the last kunai on his foot by using chakra, spun on his hands and released his hold, letting it fly towards Sasuke.

However the kunai never hit its target because it was incinerated by the fire ball that was hurtling towards him, carrying on towards its target Naruto did nothing to stop it. It connected, "Did we get him?" questioned Sasuke, out of nowhere Naruto had appeared, with a low boom, next to Sasuke leaning on his right shoulder casually, "So **guys **tell me how you expect to beat me…," Sasuke tried to elbow Naruto in the stomach but he had disappeared before the strike had connected. He reappeared behind Sakura, and carried on speaking, "… when you can't even hit me," he whispered into Sakuras ear. She closed her eyes, his hot breath on her bare neck sent shivers up her spine, she had to suppress a moan that was about her escape her lips. "That's easy Naruto," started Kakashi in his usual laid back manner, "We keep coming at you with we've got until you can't get up," Naruto just smirked and disappeared again. This time he reappeared right in front of Kakashi. "Oh really well let me tell you something, I am faster than Lee can ever hope to be, more agile than you ever can be," Naruto stated with an evil smirk on his lips, "and stronger than you can ever imagine,"

"Well lets put that to the test," said Kakashi. Disappearing once again he appeared back in his original place. _"Summoning Jutsu,"_ thrusting his palms onto the ground three things appeared that only resembled humans in there stature, all manner of things were protruding from there bodies, "You summoned us Naruto-dono," one spoke with a hiss, "Attack," was all he said. Rushing at Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi, they started to attack wildly, without any technique to there strikes. The three managed to beat them with relative ease, Kakashi had hit his in the neck with a kunai, Sasuke had stabbed his through the stomach with his sword and Sakura had punched hers, hard. "Your going to have to do better than that to beat us Naruto," shouted Sasuke, a deep, haunting laugh erupted from his throat, "You actually think those things could have beaten you," Naruto laughed, "A Genin could have beaten them, I knew they had no chance in beating you they where just a test," the group where shocked to see Naruto send those things into battle knowing that they had no chance at victory, just to test them.

Motioning them forward he said, "Come." Rushing forward Sasuke threw two punches which Naruto simply avoided, Sasuke then followed through with an kick to his chin, then he brought his heel back down, Naruto had however spun to his side avoiding the attack completely. "You're going to have to do better than that Uchiha," Naruto mocked. Sensing someone behind him he saw Kakashi coming at him with a round house kick, Naruto bent back wards to avoid, Kakashi then tried to punch down wards but Naruto rolled out of the way only to dodge a double kick by Sasuke, which lead into elbow. Jumping onto his hands then his feet backwards a couple of times to avoid he said, "You've gotten better Uchiha,"

"So have you, dobe," said Sasuke trying to taunt him. A chakra signature was behind Naruto turning around he saw Sakura in the air coming towards him, fist cocked backed. As she threw the punch, he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her towards her team mates using her own momentum against her, hoping that he could throw her into Kakashi, however this didn't happen as Sakura landed into a neat roll and threw two Shurikens at him which he caught, as if they were going in slow motion, then threw them back which were easily dodged. "You know if you wanted to speak up on me you should have hid your chakra signature better," said Naruto in monotone, "it was like a flare in a dark room," _his ability to sense chakra is amazing, most full fledge Jounnins wouldn't have sensed me, _thought Sakura, "Well that and the pheromones your giving off are overwhelming," Sakura blushed at this and her team mates just sent looks at her, **Mhhh Naru-chan looks so good I think you should get the pervert and ex-emo, over there, to hold him down while you ravish him, **

_Now is not the time or the place,_

**That doesn't mean you're not thinking it,** Sakura stayed quite at this, **Gotcha. **

"_Rasengan,"_ turning around once more he saw Jiraiya hurtling towards him with a blue ball of chakra spinning in his hand. As he came down he thrust his hand forward. As the attack connected the other three ninjas jumped away, a large cloud of dust was thrown up into the air. As the dust settled the toad sannin stood in a small crater with Naruto lying sprawled out, as if unconscious, _He took a direct hit from a Rasengan there's no way he can bounce back from that, _thought Kakashi. Looking down at Naruto Jiraiya said, "Come on kid lets get you to Hime and Sakura so they can fix you up," as he reached down to pick up the black clad Naruto, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke, "A shadow clone," questioned Jiraiya,

"Is that how you really greet your apprentice after three long years," said a voice looking to his side he saw Naruto looking down at him, _how'd he dodged that, unless he's learnt that Jutsu, _thought Jiraiya.

----------

Tsunade was standing on a tree branch, looking intently into the fight. "So how am I doing," said a voice. "Well so far they haven't been able to land a hit on you," explained Tsunade subconsciously, "but you haven't really counter attacked yet."

"So not that bad in other words," he replied, turning to her side she realized who it was, there stood the black clad Naruto, biting into an apple. "Naruto, what are you doing here and if you're here whose there," asked Tsunade.

"Well you see I was getting a bit hungry so I walked around a bit and found myself at old mans ramen bar so then Ayame-nee-chan found out who I was and starting talking, I guess we lost track of time, hehe," explained Naruto, Tsunade sweat dropped, _well at least something never change,_ "and that is a Kyuubi clone," pointed at the clone. Naruto then sat down on the tree branch, with Tsunade following. "What's a Kyuubi clone," asked Tsunade,

"Oh, it's like a shadow clone except a hundred times stronger," explained Naruto, "named it after one of my closest friends,"

"The Kyuubi," said a shocked Tsunade,

"Yeah I mean he's been with me since the beginning, if that doesn't make him a close friend that what does," said Naruto, "I mean tou-san wouldn't have sealed him in me if he didn't think that the fox would be some what kind to me,"

"Tou-san, you mean you know who your father was," asked Tsunade,

"Yeah, when the fox told me I have to admit I was pretty angry, lucky I was close to Oto so I kind of destroyed some of it," Tsunade just looked at him in disbelief, which Naruto mistook for a look saying _I don't believe you, _"Fine most of it. As well as Orochimaru." Tsunade was getting pretty worried now she had found out that Naruto had single handedly killed Orochimaru and destroyed most of Oto. "Hey kaa-san when were you going to tell me about my heritage._ Kaa-san, _every time he called her that she got a felling, what she could only describe as being motherly, she felt like she wanted to shield him away from the world. "Kaa-san," she was brought out of her daze by Naruto, "Oh, well it was originally intended for you sixteenth birthday." Naruto nodded in understanding, "Oh and by the way I think you should probably move all the people further away than a mile because they'd probably just get in the way and when I win this fight not even Lee over there, with his weights of will be able to catch me," he said as he disappeared in a column of flames. _He managed to find out where everyone is even Lee with his abnormally small chakra capacity._

---------- Present time

The team had just seen Naruto dodge a Rasengan from point blank range, currently Jiraiya was fighting Naruto, however all that Naruto was doing was dodging his attacks he didn't even counter attack. Then dark flames sprouted from the ground, another Naruto came forth from them. _Another clone?_ Everyone thought, their theory was soon dismissed when the second Naruto clicked his fingers and the first disappeared in a cloud of smoke _the original was a clone, this is going to be difficult, _thought Kakashi. What Naruto did next shocked everyone, Naruto bent down onto one knee in front of Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-sama," said Naruto,

"Jiraiya-sama? What happened to ero-sennin?" said the toad sannin, Naruto looked up to him, "You asked me not to call you that, so I listened to your orders and started to address you in a proper manner," he nodded in response, "I wanted to ask you if you would willingly surrender, I swear that no harm will come to you," putting his hand on his shoulder the toad sannin said, "Sorry kid I can't do that."

"I'm sorry too," said Naruto looking down, Kyuubi started to bubble around him forming a layer over his skin, the flaps of Narutos cloak started to flap around wildly.

One. Two. Three, tails sprouted from Naruto, "Naruto stop you'll break the seal," cried Kakashi, "Hatake, you fool how can you break something that's already broken!" Naruto rushed so fast at the toad sannin nobody without a sharingan would have been able to see it, striking with the tips of his fingers, he hit a pressure point on the perverts' ribs then, on his heart. Jiraiya swung his left arm out trying to hit his student but he ducked beneath it and proceeded to strike oh his left arm then three times around the neck. Jiraiyas' body slumped forward onto Narutos shoulder. The Kyuubi chakra evaporated before he landed on his shoulder, holding onto him Naruto disappeared and reappeared next to the tree that Tsunade was on, propping him up in a sitting position against the trunk of the tree, "Kaa-san do not worry, he is only temporarily paralyzed, however even with your healing abilities, it would take twenty minutes to heal him back into fighting condition, disappearing again, Tsunade jumped down and started to heal Jiraiya, "You old pervert what did you do," asked Tsunade, there was no reply, "Oh yeah I forgot our paralyzed, well lets hope they can out last Narutos wrath," said the blonde sending a worried look at the three remaining fighters.

"Right now that that's out the way lets see what I'm facing, Jounnin, Chunnin, and well I don't even think I can call you a ninja Sakura" said Narutos monotone voice, while cracking his neck. Seeing that none of them had made a move to attack, he decided that he needed to provoke then, "Hey Uchiha," Sasukes head perked a bit, "When I said I fought Itachi I forgot to mention that when you face him he would be missing an arm and an eye. Was it his right, or left? Not really sure which arm, either way he should have gotten really good at one handed symbols by now."

"You bastard," roared Sasuke, his sharingan ablaze, lightning cackled in him hand as he charged forward, "Sasuke no," shouted Kakashi as he tried to grab him. Using his left hand to stabilize is right Sasuke started to dig a trench into the ground as he pumped more and more chakra into his attack. Doing four hand symbols said, _"Demon Chidori," _red and black lightning shot out of Narutos hand forming small craters on the ground, lightning en circled Naruto. Setting his sights on Naruto Sasuke jumped and thrust his hand forward; Naruto took one step forward before thrusting his hand forward. As the attacks connected a large ball of red, black and white lightning started to arc out in random directions, striking the ground. Narutos attack proved to be more dominating, pushing his arm further Narutos attack connected with Sasukes hand. He was sent fly back towards his team smoke trailing off his arm when he hit the ground he rolled over and clutched his arm in pain.

"Sasuke stop moving, so I can heal up your arm," Sakura said, sticking out his arm she looked and saw that he had third degree burns and parts of his skin had been charred. "Seems like you learnt a little medical Jutsus" said Naruto, "well lets see how good you at the because your in for a world of hurt," he said as he cracked his knuckles. "Sakura you keep healing Sasuke, I'll distract Naruto," ordered Kakashi, Sakura nodded. Rushing forward Kakashi pulled out a kunai and made for Naruto. Pulling out a kunai from behind his shoulder, he ran forward. As they both swung there kunais they clashed in the middle, pushing against each other, Naruto proved to be stronger pushing him back Naruto made a swipe for Kakashis mid section he dodged by leaning over back wards. Going far enough to get on to his hand he pivoted on them and tried to kick Naruto twice. However Naruto blocked with his for arm and swiped the other one away. Ducking down Naruto sweep kicked the silver haired mans arms making him fall. Holding his kunai in a reverse grip Naruto tried to stab Kakashi in the chest he rolled away in time to dodge. Throwing his kunai it hit Kakashis sending it out of his hand, looking at the blades he saw that Naruto had actually gone straight through. Running forward Naruto threw a punch to the face which was blocked by Kakashi using his fore arm, Naruto then kneed him in the side. Bending in to the hit Kakashi clutched his side, leaving him exposed. Naruto threw three punches at the Jounnins face the first two connected but the last was blocked by Kakashi throwing his arms in front of his face, following through by punching him in the stomach and then doing a spinning upper kick into the jaw, putting Kakashi into flight, _"Shadow clone Jutsu," _a clone appeared behind Kakashi ready to smash him down to earth. As it threw the punch Kakashi grabbed the fist and reversed it so that the clone was now in a tombstone drop as the clone rocketed to the ground, Kakashi jumped off at the last second and watched the clone disappear. Using the smoke ass cover Kakashi ran at Naruto and landed a punch in Narutos stomach, the silver haired man tried to kick Naruto, but missed as the blond had move to the side and used his old sensei's bent leg as a step, he then kicked Kakashi in the face. Falling backwards he exited back into a standing position by a backwards roll. Running at Kakashi, the silver haired man threw a punch to the Narutos face, sweeping his fist so that it went over his shoulder the blond said, "You're better than Hatake," said Naruto as he thrust his hand forward and gripped Kakashis head band, "stop holding back," pulling hard he ripped the copy cat nins head hand of reveling his sharingan.

"Right you arms completely healed," said Sakura,

"Good because I'm going to need it," said Sasuke as he flexed his arm, and I going to need it soon judging by who badly Kakashi-sensei is getting beaten," as he started at his teacher. Running towards the fight the two Chuunin saw Naruto signal handedly fight off there sensei, with his sharingan, every hit that Kakashi threw Naruto dodged and successfully counter attacked. As Naruto kicked Kakashi away Sasuke jumped and tried to kick Naruto, but he missed as Naruto rolled forwards, as he can up Sakura threw a punch. Seeing this Naruto made to catch the punch, however what he did not realized that it was a chakra infused punch, when it made contact Narutos hand broke, and Sakura subsequently landed two more hit on the arm with a broken hand, one punch on his rib and one on his other shoulder, the last hit sent him spiraling into a tree. "Sakura I think you killed him," said Sasuke,

"What oh no, I killed Naruto-kun," cried Sakura,

"No I don't think you killed him, you of all people should know that," said Kakashi as he nursed his jaw, "But his right hooks hurt like a bitch," the team laughed light heartedly at there sensei, "We'll see whose laughing next when he hits you." They were brought out of there antic by a deep chuckle, "Wow Sakura I have to admit those hit actually hurt," pushing the tree of him (the dude pushes a tree of himself wtf) Naruto got up giving everyone a good look at him he had several bones sticking out of him, his left hand was crushed, his right arm was dislocated and he had a few broken ribs. "Give up Naruto-kun not even you can fight on with those wounds," pleaded Sakura. "Do you really think these wounds would stop me, I've beaten Orochimaru and Akatsuki remember," said Naruto. What happened next amazed everyone. All of the bones that pierced the skin retreated and the skin re-knitted itself, the crushed hand returned completely to normal, his broken ribs moved back into place with a load crack, which everyone winced at, he then popped his dislocated arm back into place and rolled it round a bit as if it was as good as new. "H-how," uttered a shocked Kakashi, "Well you see as I grow older my healing factor increases drastically, to the point where even near fatal wound are healed in a matter of seconds.

"Now lets try this again," said Naruto as he got into a fighting stance. Sakura rushed at Naruto and threw another punch with even more chakra; Naruto put his hand out to catch it like last time. The punch connected. Except this time Naruto caught it like a normal punch, Sakura looked up at Naruto, she saw him smirk, she tried to pull back but Naruto had wrapped his hand around her fist not letting it go, cocking his own fist back Naruto punched Sakura in the stomach, when force felt like Tsunade her self had hit her as hard as she could. Doubling over in pain a few tears escaped Sakuras eyes, she tried to gasp for air as the blow had winded her, "Pathetic," Naruto mocked. He pushed her lightly onto the floor, clutching her stomach.

----------

Looking around Naruto saw Sasuke, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword he started to run for Sasuke. Seeing what he was doing Sasuke also pulled out his sword in his usual reverse grip. As Naruto ran towards his target his speed increased dramatically enough so that the Uchiha had trouble following it with his sharingan. He caught a glimpse of him a few meters away. Battle instincts kicked in as moved his sword up to block. As Narutos black blade connected with Sasukes sparks were sent flying, the speed which Naruto hit with forced the raven haired man back, jumping away Naruto, soon speed of to the left and suddenly changed direction when he was behind the Uchiha and went in for another strike turning around quickly Sasuke put up a quick block but Narutos strike caused him to fall over. Moving back Naruto shouted, _"Demon style: 1000 strikes"_ jumping into the air Naruto moved down and started to hit Sasuke from a multitude of different directions, it was so fast Naruto simply looked like a black streak. With the sharingan Sasuke was able block or dodge to most of the strikes, but some had gotten few. Sasukes body was now littered with bruises and cuts a thin stream of blood ran down from his lip and from a cut above his right eye; he fell down onto one knee exhausted. Lifting his sword high Naruto was about to bring down the blade onto Sasuke when he was smashed away, looking u Sasuke saw that it was Sakura.

"_Earth style: rock dragon,"_ a large rock dragon coiled around Kakashi, before rushing for Naruto. The force of the initial impact force Naruto to lose grip of his sword, spinning away from him his sword struck vertically into the ground. Now putting all of his attention on the rock dragon. The dragon tried to bite down on Naruto but he put his hands on his snout to stop it, Kakashi thrust his had forward making the dragon push Naruto into the trees surrounding the opening. "We better hurry up with a plan, I don't think this is going to hold him long" shouted Kakashi. As Sakura went to heal Sasuke, again, he said, "Genjutsu,"

"What that would never work, I'm positive he's better at dispelling them. I mean have you seen what he's doing to us, were getting our asses handed to us," said Sakura,

**Oh he's**** handing our asses, I never knew naru-chan was so dirty,**

_Shut up__!_

"Sakura no time for day dreaming," said Kakashi, "Sasuke, what do you mean," all he did was point to his eyes, the Jounnin nodded.

---------

Naruto had stopped the dragon from pushing him any further away from the battle field. Turning his head he said, "Hyuga, come out I know your there, as well as your team," Neji, Ten-Ten and Rock Lee came out from behind a bush. Team Gai watched intently on Naruto, they saw his grip on the dragon increase enough that his fingers were digging in, with a mighty roar Naruto pulled the dragons head in half. "Ohhh, Naruto-kun that was a most youthful display of strength, my I join in on your fight," screamed Lee in his usual fashion. Naruto didn't reply, Neji put his hand on Narutos shoulder, "Naruto don't you think this is a bit excessive, I mean this is only a spare to see how strong you've got from your training trip you're using moves that could kill," asked the stoic Neji. Naruto started to laugh, "Is that what she told you, well I guess she was trying to protect you," Neji gave a confused look, "This is a fight to determine whether Konoha gets destroyed as long as everyone in it," Neji kept his hand on Narutos shoulder, "Why are you doing this?" asked Neji,

"Why? Because I was betrayed, by those closest to me and it would only be a matter of time before everyone else does," Naruto shouted his eyes started to flash red, as he started to realize he was getting angry, _calm, collective, _"I was tired of the glares, the looks, the beatings so I chose to end it,"

"By destroying Konoha," said Neji,

"Yes," Naruto answered,

"Then it is my duty to stop you," said Neji, as he got into a fighting stance, Naruto shook his head turning around, Neji tried to palm his face but Naruto moved to the side, then kneaded him in the stomach, grabbed his hand twisted it behind his back, kicked his legs beneath him before pulling on his arm, dislocating it and spinning him. "That was most un-youthful Naruto-kun," shouted Lee as Neji struggled in pain, Naruto carried on walking.

----------

A few minutes later Naruto came walking out of the forest, going over to his sword he picked it up and put it back in its sheath. Looking around he saw that nobody was there, out of the trees jumped Sakura and Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, the blonde was surrounded, running forward Sakura threw a punch, which Naruto ducked beneath, Sakura then kicked Naruto, but missed as he back flipped then kicked Sakura away, out of the corner of his eye he saw the silver haired man throw something at his face, moving his head to the left he missed the kunai by a few centimeters, only to look dead into the eyes of the sharingan, "Tsukuyomi,"

----------

"Welcome to my world Naruto," explained Sasuke, "in this world I control space and time and for the next the next three days I am going to torture you till you give up this fight." Naruto just smiled at this, looking around he saw the red sky and black ground. Next Naruto was thrust into a circle of all those closest to him, they were all giving him glares. They all started shooting insults like, "Demon,"

"Why don't you just die,"

"Murderer,"

"Killer,"

"You killed sensei," once the insults had started, they all jumped in and started to beat Naruto he tried to fight back but he was held down by chains. After the severe beating Naruto just stated to laugh, "What do you find funny?"

"This is torture," laughed Naruto, "I lived with this through my entire life, and after you and Sakura betrayed me I new this was going to happen. Now let me show you what true torture is," pulling on the chains they broke with ease,

"How?" questioned Sasuke, the sky started to crack as large pieces started falling revealing the face of the Kyuubi, **you wanted me kit,**

"I got you a little play thing, he's all your but don't impair him to much, I still want to beat him," as Naruto exited the genjutsu, the last thing e heard was **now little Uchiha lets play, **

----------

As Naruto came back to reality he was met with the screams of Sasuke, clutching his head, "What did you do to him," asked Kakashi,

"Oh I didn't do anything to him, he did," said Naruto eerily calm, Sakura was confused but her sensei new what he meant.

----------

Inside the genjutsu, Sasuke was re-living the Uchiha massacre, while being tortured by Itachi. **I think that's enough, if I went any further then the kit can't have his fun, **and with that he was thrust out of the genjutsu.

----------

As Sasuke came back to reality he looked up to Naruto, who had an evil glint in his eyes. Hoisting him up by his throat, Naruto said, _"Demon Style: Lightning pulse,"_ thrusting his hand onto Sasukes chest lightning shot through his body, and arcing around it. Once Naruto had heard his fill of Sasukes screams he threw him away onto the ground intent on putting him out of his misery. As he edged closer Kakashi jumped in the way, "I'm sorry Naruto I can't let you get Sasuke," said Kakashi,

"That's okay if I can't get past you, I'll go right through you," Naruto said, and then he rushed Kakashi. Throwing a fist forward, spinning waving his arm out trying to hit Kakashi in the temples, however the sharingan slowed his movements down enough to so that Kakashi could move Narutos fist to the right and duck below Narutos second strike. Punching him in the stomach then in the chin, Narutos head was thrust up. Moving away he watched as Narutos head moved down slowly, "That was good Hatake, you actually drew blood," said Naruto referring to the small stream coming from his mouth, as he wiped it away.

"Well if you like that you're going to love this," said Kakashi, as he charged up a chidori. Seeing this Naruto held out his hand looking like he was about to form a Rasengan. Red and black chakra started to spin rapidly in his hand, until it formed a ball.

Running at each other they shoved there attacks against each other, Kakashi shouted, _"Chidori,"_

"_Demon ball," _Naruto roared. White lightning and, black and red chakra fought against each other. Seeing that Naruto was gaining ground Kakashi disengaged, as he jumped back Naruto shoved his hand forward but missed and hit the ground, Kakashi back flipped to safety, away from the large dust cloud. Once the dust had settled, he saw Naruto standing in a very large crater, fifteen feet across; large pieces of rock had been thrown up into the air. Kakashis eyes went wide, _I'm glad I didn't get hit by that, _ jumping into the air Naruto went through a series of eighteen seals then shouted, _"__Demon style: vortex of lost souls"_ thrusting his hands forwards, a large blue wind surged forward faces seamed to be moaning inside off them. Diving to the left, he barely dodged the attack. Looking back to see the damage, he saw that the attack had gone through the forest, all the trees it had hit her dead, the leaves were shriveled up and gone the bark had rotten, even the ground seemed dead and barren. "Nice little technique, don't you think," asked Naruto, "What ever the wind touches, there souls get taken away," Kakashi just looked horrified, _Holy shit what kind of Jutsus has he learnt_. Naruto disappeared and started moving in a black, red and blonde flash, _the flying thunder god jutsu? _Naruto started to move around stopping in random locations near Kakashi, swing wildly trying to catch him, but missing every time. _Right taking into account his current chakra usage, his terrible chakra control_ _and eve if he had double his original reserves he should run out of chakra right... about…now. _Appearing behind Kakashi Naruto said, "What do you think I would run out of chakra?" turning around slowly he saw Naruto smile and say _"Demon Style: flame fist," _Naruto then punched the silver-haired man in the chest sending him flying into a tree. Taking, slow, meaningful steps toward his ex-sensei, turning to a last resort he went through a couple of hand seals and shouted, _"Demon art: hellfire teleportation Jutsu," _but nothing happened, "you can't copy my Jutsus Hatake," Kakashis single eye showed fear.

Out of no where he heard someone shout, _"Amaterasu,"_ turning around he saw a huge black flame, rushing towards him, hurrying through a set of twenty symbols, ending on tiger, _"Demon style:black dragon fire Jutsu," _blowing from his mouth a large black flame shot out, momentarily taking the form of a dragon, before turning back to raging flame as it hit Sasukes Amaterasu. Battling against each other, neither flame was gaining ground, but soon they burnt out. Sasuke was clutching his bleeding, while Naruto looked out of breath, "Who?" wheezed out Sasuke,

"You didn't think you were the only one who could use demon techniques, did you," answered Naruto.

Running from behind Naruto, Sakura started to en-circling him, _"Razor cherry blossom tornado_," said Sakura as cherry blossom petal started swirling around him. Turning round he tried to find the pinkette hidden in the petals but to no avail, as the cherry blossoms started to drift closer, a few came in to contact with his skin, cutting it. As the pink petals spun faster he started to receive more wounds, on his arms legs, across his back and one on his face, but he felt no pain. Going three hand symbols landing on monkey he shouted, _"Demon Style: demonic air blast," _slapping his hand onto the ground a powerful hot gust of wind blew the petals as long as Sakura away. As Sakura tumbled away he set his sights on Sasuke, still holding his eye and breathing heavily. Running forward with incredible speed the blond shouted, "Five strikes exploding heart technique," hit one point just left to his heart, there was a resounding crack of a rib breaking, striking three more time in what seemed like random places around the heart, each giving off a loud crack of a rib breaking.

As Sakura got up and heard the name off the attack she thought, _I known that attack, you strike at the main veins and arteries leading to the heart, blocking them off, until the pressure forces the blood inside so fast the heart explodes._ Thinking off a away to stop him from far range, she did the first thing that came into her head, hit something. Using a chakra enhanced fist Sakura struck the ground, causing a mini-earthquake to head straight for Naruto. Moving in for the last strike Naruto was sent off coarse by the ground moving rapidly below him, causing him to lose balance, jumping away, Naruto was given an extra push as the piece of earth he was standing on gave him an extra push. Rushing over to Sasuke Sakura saw that he was coughing up blood, going to work on stopping the blood and healing the major damage, she didn't see Naruto standing up. Going through fifteen hand symbols Naruto shouted, _"Demon style: Raging lightning storm," small_ sparks of lightning seemed to arc between his fingers. An ominous black cloud seemed to materialize casting a dark shadow over the battle field. Looking to the sky then Naruto, Sasuke saw him bring his hands down. A large red and black lightning bolt came down in front of him, pushing his hands forward more lightning bolts started to strike getting closer to them and quick. (Imagine the move that Cole does in infamous where he makes a lightning storm) aiming for the two people Naruto was about to bring a final lightning down, but he was stopped by receiving a kunai in the right arm. Looking for the thrower he saw Kakashi, clutching his chest, barely keeping himself in consciousness. Flying through five seal Naruto shouted, _"Demon Style: fire bomb Jutsu,"_ a ball of fire sparked to life in his hand, throwing it at Kakashi who dived out of the way in time to dodge, nbut was caught in the resulting exposition, which was big, Kakashis body was flung several feet away, sending him into the abyss of unconsciousness.

Looking at the two remaining people Naruto said, "This ends now." As he came closer he reached down to Sakura, his hand aiming for his neck. As he edge closer Sakuras battle instincts kicked in, searching around for a weapon, she found Sasukes sword lying on the ground. In the blink of an eye she had grabbed it and stuck it through Narutos heart. Naruto gave out a gasp he coughed up some blood, opening her eyes Sakura realized what she had done, kneeling she put her hands on Narutos chest and said, "Oh my god Naruto-kun, I'm sorry," all that was heard after was a deep chuckle irrupting from his throat. "You think this puny thing could kill me," reaching for the blade of the sword he grasped it and started to apply pressure, soon the blade shattered. _How could he survive that, it probably severed one of his main arteries, _Sakura questioned herself, Naruto then grabbed the piece off blade still stuck in him, pulled it out and tossed it aside. Reaching down once more he grabbed Sakura by the neck and pulled her up in the air and slowly started to choke her, Sasuke gave a groan in protest, and Naruto silenced him by giving him a kick in the ribs before saying, "Silence Uchiha."

As he carried on applying pressure he heard Sakura wheeze, "Naruto-kun stop, please stop," as a single tear escaped. Narutos hold wavered for a moment and his eyes seemed to show something, almost like regret, before going back to its death grip and cold looks. "Stop Naruto-kun, it hurts," pleaded Sakura,

"Stop? It hurts? Well what about all the time you hit me I begged for you to stop but did you, no. every time you called me names or shunned me it hurt, but did you stop, no. so now I'm going to hurt you," roared Naruto.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, as the edges of her vision started to turn black.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it Sakura," shouted Naruto, as he started to squeeze harder, forcing Sakura slowly forcing Sakura into the realm of unconscious.

----------

As the green aura left Tsunades hands, Jiraiya slowly got up, "That kid really did a number on me didn't he," asked the toad sannin,

"Yeah he did and I'm going to do a number on you if you don't help your team," roared Tsunade, standing up slowly, Tsunade shouted, "Hurry up or Sakura is going to die," as she pointed to Naruto strangling Sakura. Jiraiya did the first think that came to mind, _"Summoning Jutsu,"_in a huge puff of smoke, stood Gamabunta,

**Jiraiya, why have you summoned me,**

"Attack!" shouted Jiraiya from atop his head,

**But that is Naruto?**

"Bunta for once don't ask and just do," shouted the white haired man. Hearing the urgency in his voice the toad boss shot a water blast at Naruto. Aiming slightly besides Naruto the water blast impacted sending Naruto and Sakura flying away in opposite directions. "Give up Naruto, you can't win, you can't summon anyone who can beat Gamabunta,"

"I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama, but I can't do that," shouted Naruto, going through five hand symbols, the blond shouted, _"Summoning Jutsu,"_ as the markings appeared on the ground, instead of a large cloud of smoke a line of black flames appeared behind Naruto, spanning twenty meters. A large golden gate started to slowly rise out of the flames. When the gate stopped it was roughly the height of the toad boss. Two red eyes appeared from behind the bars, the gates swung open. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Kyuubi-no-yoko," shouted Naruto as a huge orange fox with nine tales, walked out and released an almighty roar.

----------

Write firstly an apology for not updating in a long time, but as you see I tried to make up by giving you over 10ks. Well that is all read and review.


	5. Battle for Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto or things associated with it.

**Roar – Kyuubi or summon talking**

'_Boom__'- __Jutsu_

'Hello'- Speech

_Hello-Thinking_

Right there are some people out there who are pestering me to change the pairing. Well I'm not, okay. If you don't like it shove off. If you're going to have a come back argument saying that what Sakura did to Naruto was wrong and her loving him is joke, well don't bother the story isn't even finished until it is keep those comments to yourselves. Your opinions are your own and I respect that but don't force your opinion on me or anyone else. If you come back telling me to change the paring I will only tell you one thing FUCK OFF, this is my story and I will write it how I want to right it. Breath. Right now that that's out my system, I'm not usually such an ass but, when people keep pestering me about the same thing it gets annoying.

Right also thanks for the reviews, that were helpful, there coming faster with each chapter, thanks.

----------

As the roar shook the land everything that wasn't rooted down was blown away, all the ninjas in the vicinity had to use chakra to stick themselves down so that they didn't get blown away. Looking down the Kyuubi said, **Kit you summoned me.**

"I thought you would want to play with an old friend," Naruto stated calmly. Looking up the nine-tailed fox saw Gamabunta standing in front of him, **Ahh, it's been a long time hasn't it tadpole,**

**Jiraiya, you brought me out to face him! I've already got a scar from him and I'm not looking for another one.**

**What's the matter tadpole, you scared? **Mocked the Kyuubi, **I think it's time for a little re-match, lets see how well you fare without the Yodamine.**

----------

"T-t-that's the Kyuubi," stuttered Kurenai,

"Kyuubi, like the nine-tails, I thought the Yodaime Hokage killed it," shouted Kiba,

"Looks like he didn't," replied the red-eyed woman. Looking at it with her Byakugan, Hinata said, "Its chakra capacity is so big I can't see its chakra network,"

"I hope team 7 can pull something off or else we're in for one hell of a fight, especially with that thing," Awe struck Kiba.

----------

**Kit you owe me something for being summoned,**

"I'll make you a deal if you can beat Gamabunta in ten minutes I'll play fetch with you after we destroy the village," said Naruto. Everyone in the vicinity sweat dropped, _whether or not they play fetch depends on if village is destroyed or not? _Everyone thought. Looking over to the large toad standing in front of him the Kyuubi said, **deal.** Looking down Naruto saw his old team mates starting to stir, "Well have a nice time fuzz ball, I've got some _team mates _to finish off," shouted Naruto as he jumped off, **you to brat. **Swinging its tails, one collided with the ground, causing the ground to shake violently, causing to Kakashi to stir back into the realm of the living. _I guess it's true what they said; one of his tails could level a mountain. _

Pushing himself up wearily, he put his hand into his back pouch and pulled out (his Ich Icha Paradise, no) two soldier pills and one pain pill, popping them into his mouth he felt his chakra return to him and the pain of his many wounds subside. Looking round he spotted Sasuke curled up on the ground breathing very heavily. Moving over to him he pulled out some more soldier and pain pills and pushed them into his student's mouth. Coughing slightly Sasukes vision faded back to normality, turning his head he saw his female student, Sakura, healing her neck. As she hobbled over to them Sakura said, "We need a new plan." Naruto dropped to the ground a crater formed where he landed. Thinking quickly Kakashi said, " Sakura you get behind him and punch him forward, then me and Sasuke will hit him with everything we've got," looking to Sasuke, he said, " Sasuke I need to give everything him everything you've got, you've got to forget that we're fighting Naruto, don't hold back," Sasuke nodded in approval.

Walking towards them Naruto said, "You guys just don't die do you?"

"We won't stop until we've brought you back," said Kakashi, "We're going to come at you with everything we've got,"

"I'm sure you said that at the beginning at the match and yet you've barely been able to lay a finger on me," countered Naruto.

----------

As the toad boss pulled out his knife, (is it a knife) he charged forward slashing trying to hit the giant fox. Ducking below the Kyuubi slashed at Gamabunta, which was blocked with the sword. The fox then spun around and smacked the giant toad in the face with all nine tails sending him back, causing the earth to shake violently. Just as the toad boss tumbled away, Jiraiya jumped off shouting, _"Rasengan,"_ as he started to inch closer, the demon lord released a roar, the sound waves blew the sannin away.

----------

Running forward Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it at Sasuke, moving to the left Sasuke dodged the weapon, he soon realized that he was not the actual target, Naruto had changed direction and started to fight Kakashi. Throwing two punches, and then bringing his knee up to the Jonins gut. Dodging by blocking the punches with his forearms, he grabbed Narutos knee spinning around he threw the demon container into the air. Going through the hand symbols Sasuke shouted, **'Fire Style: Dragon bullet Jutsu,' **a torrent of flames erupted from his mouth aiming at Naruto. Flipping in mid air Naruto went through a set of five hand symbols and shouted, **'Demon style: fox bullet Jutsu,' **the two fire attacks clashed in the middle cancelling each other out in a flurry of small explosions. As the smoke cleared the two sharingan users caught sight of Naruto ending on the hand symbol fox, calling, **'Demon style: fox flame Jutsu,' **two foxes made of flames were produced from Narutos mouth. As they hit the ground they charged for Kakashi and Sasuke, weaving there way towards there opponents they, Sasuke jumped back and threw a kunai with an explosive note attached in front of the fire foxes. Exploding right in front of one destroying it; however from the smoke erupted the second fox aiming for Kakashi, as fast as his body would allow him he jumped back trying to avoid the Jutsu; however the fox exploded into a large ball of flames. As the top changed into a plume of smoke Kakashi flew out with a few burns and his Jonin vest ripped. Watching his sensei land Sasuke noticed an increasing shadow growing beneath him, looking up the raven haired boy uttered, "Oh shit," as he watched one of the Kyuubi's tail rapidly approaching. Quickly performing a body flicker he barely managed to get out of the way of the giant tail, in its wake it left a deep crevice. Looking up Kakashi saw the nine tail fox releasing a wave of flame from its mouth only to be met by a water blast from the toad boss, who was hurtling towards the fox, with his knife drawn. Slicing down Gamabunta tried to slice the Kyuubi, but he moved out of the way. Kakashi had to roll out of the way to avoid getting sliced in half. He then saw the demon lord bite down on the toad bosses neck and fling him away, **Come on tadpole is that all you got! Give me a real fight, **roared the Kyuubi. The resulting shockwave caused everyone to stumble. Spotting that Naruto was still in the air the silver haired man shouted, "Sakura now!"

Turning around Naruto saw Sakura charging at him, her fist cocked back. Putting as much chakra into her fist as she dared Sakura swung for the flying Naruto, knowing that he would not be able to counter waited for strike. Connecting with his back hearing a sickening crack Naruto was sent flying forward. "Sasuke," was all Kakashi said, as Sasuke nodded in response. Going through the same hand symbols as each other, Sasuke and Kakashi thrust their hands downwards as they shouted, _"Chidori,"_running forward they created twin trenches as they ran for the black clad blond. Thrusting there hands forward, they both hit there target. Naruto. Straight in the chest. Sasuke had hit the same lung he had all those years ago, Kakashi had just clipped his heart. Narutos head slummed forwards, his body lost support, leaning towards Sasuke, his vision started to go dark. _It can't end like this, I've still got to destroy Konoha, and I've still got to get my revenge. How did this happen, I got careless I shouldn't have toyed with them, I underestimated then. _Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by Sasukes voice he heard him whisper, "Why Naruto? Why did it have to end up like this? We were team mate, friends, brothers. You left all that behind your friends, your family. Me, Kakashi, Sakura, we were there for you, why did you end up like this." To say Naruto was pissed was an understatement, "Why? WHY? **WHY?**" said Naruto starting out as a whisper then getting louder, he slowly opened his eyes revealing blood red fox eyes. "**You betrayed me you shoved a chidori through my fucking chest! Just like you have now, you took the girl away that I loved." Roared Naruto, "Friends what friends, no one in the academy didn't know anything about me, and once they found out about the Kyuubi they would be just like the rest of the village. The only people I need are Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama and the Kyuubi." **The rage giving him strength, he battering away the darkness that was about to claim him.

Grabbing hold of his former sensei's arm tight enough that Kakashi winced, he twisted it and threw the Jonins hand out of his chest, making him lose balance and fall on the floor. Rooted to the floor in shock at what Naruto had just done he looked up into his eyes, _how is he drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra when he's outside. _What shocked Kakashi even more was when he saw Narutos wound healing up leaving a small wisp of smoke. Rearing his head back the blonde slammed his head into the raven haired man in front of him, right on his head band. Their heads collided so hard that it split their skin. Blood ran down there faces and started to mix, "**Well Sasuke now were blood brothers and now I'm going to do what Itachi did all those years ago, except this time I'm going to end the Uchiha clan once and for all,"** punching him so hard Sasuke started to fly away towards the small lake, going fast enough Sasuke skipped across the water like a stone. Letting out a howl Naruto disappeared from sight tearing up the ground where he once stood, reappearing next to Sasuke as he continued skip across the water, and kicking him he was sent towards the shore. Doing a T-shaped seal Naruto shouted, **'Shadow Clone Jutsu,**' a clone a appeared in front of an in flight Sasuke, punching him in the gut sending him backwards, two more clone appeared behind the Uchiha and kicked him up into the air, a third clone puffed into existence above Sasuke an smashed him towards the ground only to be caught by another clone who spun and threw him back into the air. The real Naruto had just jumped and done the **"Demon Art: Hellfire teleportation Jutsu,' **consumed by a column of dark red flames. Re-emerging from a ball of dark flames he was about to curb stomp Sasuke down to the ground.

However he caught sight of an ice dragon coming towards, using his fathers' technique he disappeared from sight, in a low boom and re-appeared a few meters away in mid air, only to see the ice dragon following him, disappearing from sight again the dragon missed him, the game of cat and mouse continued for a few more minutes which consisted of Naruto disappearing before the ice dragon hit him. This soon ended as the ice dragon came once more towards Naruto, but instead of disappearing Naruto flipped over, only to catch sight of a second ice dragon heading for him, coming from Sasuke, to disappear and appear closer to the ground, as the two dragons flew closer, Naruto disappeared leaving the dragons to collide with the ground leaving a small trench. As the dragon once again drew closer Naruto was about to disappear, but lost his footing as the ground beneath him crumbled, looking to the source he saw Sakura, before the ice dragon collided with him. Driving him up into the air, it stopped as Naruto carried on upwards only for both dragons to arc round and hit him head on, pushing him towards the ground. The resulting impact created a small crater and dust to be sent up into the air. As the dragons carried on driving him further into the ground Kakashi shouted, **'Ice style: 1000 years ice prison,' **the two ice dragons drove into Naruto, before turning into a large jagged piece of ice, with Naruto frozen inside. "Well that should hold him, I guess for all his talk about how much he's trained, he still can't over come.." Kakashi was interrupted by a large chakra spike coming from behind him. Turning round slowly he saw the ice starting to crack. Shattering into thousands of pieces ice flew everywhere; the team had to dodge to avoid getting cut, it was then followed by a powerful wave of chakra. Bring there arms up to block, the team was pushed back slightly. "You think that can stop me Hatake! Nothing is going to stop me from watching Konoha burn!" roared an enraged Naruto.

Pulling out his sword he charged at them. "Everyone, on me," ordered the Jonin, running towards him Kakashi started to go through a set of ten hand symbols, pushing his hands onto the ground he shouted, **'Earth style: rock dome, level 5,**' just before the blonds sword came down a dome of rock covered them, four more layers then covered the first. Creating a small fire Jutsu, Kakashi used it, to light the inside of the rock dome. "Shit!" cried Sakura, "With every plan we come up with Naruto-kun always beats them,"

"Well were going to need another plan and quick even with a meter of rock between us and him, it won't last very long," warned Kakashi as dust was shaken from the roof of the dome, by Narutos beating, small cracks had also started to appear. The group edged away from the walls slightly. Sitting down Sasuke winced slightly, which didn't go unnoticed, "Sasuke are you okay?" asked Sakura,

"No, Naruto is really doing a number on me, shit!" said Sasuke in pain, "Ah fuck, where did he learn so many Justus and moves, and how does he come back from everything. I swear we had him, how the fuck does someone shrug of two chidoris, then come back out even stronger,"

"Hate," came from Kakashi, his students looked to him for answers. "His hatred of us is driving him, we all saw he was starting to lose the will to go on, until we did something to get him angry, then he came at us again as if nothing happened,"

"I guess Itachi was right for one," Sasuke sighed. _Itachi! Of course how did I forget those? _Sighing Sasuke pulled out two kunais, looking at the raven haired man, he said, "Well I was hoping to use these against Itachi, but I guess my bonds are more important then my revenge," sending him questioning looks Sasuke started to explain, "These two kunais are laced with poison from Manda himself, for anyone else a small cut with one of these would kill a them, but due to Narutos healing capabilities they should only knock him out but for how long I don't know. However with Narutos increased healing rate the poison would probably be neutralized if it wasn't delivered to anywhere other than his centre body mass, preferably near the heart,"

The walls of the dome started to crack. "Remember that technique I taught you?" Kakashi asked, his students nodded, "Well let's use it." On the outside of the rock dome Naruto was striking the dome it with all his force, pieces of rock that had been broken off lay on the floor. Stopping his strikes with his sword he cocked his right arm back and called out **"Demon Fist," **Narutos arm gauntlet started to encase his forearm before becoming warped and twisted, making the arm look like that of a demon. Striking the dome, it blew open, once the dust had settled Naruto looked inside, only to find a pile of explosive tags and senbons. Jumping back a bit Naruto formed several hand symbols and shouted **"Demon Art: Darkness Ball," **a ball of dark chakra en cased Naruto before it started to spin (Similar to Nejis Kaiten). The explosive tags went off, propelling the senbons in all directions at high speed. However as they came into contact with the spinning ball of chakra they were deflected and sent away. Stopping his rotation, he looked around, _now where could they be? In front, no they wouldn't stand a chance. The sides, but that would leave a member free, behind; no I would feel the vibrations in the air if they were above ground, leaving below! _

Quickly looking down a few meters away from him, team Kakashi jumped out of the ground, feeling the vibrations in the air, he knew Sakura had thrown a kunai, having his palm face the projectile, he started to channel wind chakra. Slowing the weapon down, it stopped just before he hand, letting his arm fall to his side, the kunai fell to the floor. Just before they all hit the ground Naruto went through a flurry of twenty hand seals, as he thrust his hand down onto the ground, shouting out, **"Demon Style: ground spike graveyard," **large, jagged, black spikes burst out of the ground in a ten meter diameter around Naruto. As Sasuke landed his sharingan caught sight of a spike of black rock emerging from the ground, quickly shifting his weight Sasuke managed to avoid getting impaled, but not before receiving a nasty gash on the left side of his chest, tearing his vest. Kakashi had almost come down on top of a spike but twisted in the air and slide down the shaft of the spike. Meanwhile Sakura had simply smashed the protruding rock. Now in a triangle around Naruto they all through several kunai and shuriken at him, however Sasuke and Kakashi preformed the **"Shadow Shuriken no Jutsu," **turning there six kunai into sixty, combined with the four Sakura threw, altogether sixty-four projectile where heading towards Naruto.

Seeing that he had no time to move, as well as no where to move Naruto preformed several seals ending in boar. Shouting out, **"Demon Art: Time Distortion Jutsu," **a transparent two meter bubble of chakra surrounded Naruto, making no attempt to move, the team thought Naruto by all of the weapons. However they were sadly mistaken as once the weapons entered the bubble they slowed down considerably, slow enough that Naruto, using his finger tips was able to change the trajectory of them. Releasing the Justus the team released what happened, all the weapons where aimed at them. Standing completely still, all of the weapons past right by Naruto, the wind formed by the weapons caused the blonds cloak to flap about. Sakura used one of the rock spikes as cover, while the two sharingan wielders dodged or deflected the incoming projectiles. Looking back she saw loads of weapons stuck around the area.

Pulling out his sword Naruto stood in a relaxed stance, the tip of the sword pointing to the ground. Sasuke was holding a kunai in his right hand in a reverse grip while the one in his left was held like a knife. Running forward Sasuke slashed with his right hand, which was blocked by Naruto moving his sword horizontally, next the Uchiha tried to stab the blonde with his left kunai, however this was stopped by Naruto catching his arm. Spinning into a round house kick, which Naruto ducked beneath, Sasuke, swinging the kunai in the left hand so it was in a reverse grip and brought his blades straight down, but instead of hitting Naruto, the tips of the kunai ran down the length of Narutos sword. Pushing Sasuke back, he barely dodged Kakashis lightning enhanced punch, spinning round Kakashi delivered a back kick to Naruto, however had summoned a clone in front of him to take the blow. Thrusting his hands forward a blast of wind propelled Kakashi away. Avoiding another double stab by Sasuke, Narutos hand reached forward quickly and pushed Sasukes hand forward stabbing his kunai into a rock pillar. Hearing Sakuras footsteps he quickly did a back flip onto the rock pillar which Sasuke was on, then jumped off. Seeing Naruto vulnerable Sasuke shouted, "Sakura grab the kunai and throw it!" running forward Sakura pulled out the kunai from the spike, along with a big chunk of rock. Seeing Sakura about to through a kunai, the blond shouted, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu," **using the clones back as a board Naruto was about to jump to the left, Kakashi spotting this shouted, "Sakura, left," knowing what he met Sakura aimed the kunai to the left. Normally Naruto would have been able to dodge, however Sakura had used a chakra enhanced throw, so the weapon travelled considerably faster, twisting in mid air to avoid Naruto tried but to no avail, as the blade of the kunai made all the way down Narutos right forearm, ripping the sleeve of his cloak and causing him to drop his sword.

As Naruto landed he squatted and clutched his bleeding right arm, _Why the hell does this hurt so much, _hiding his pain Naruto said, "Have you not learnt all my wound heal, in almost an instant," as he waited for the wound to close up. A minute passed. Two minutes passed. _Why is my arm not healing, _Naruto wondered,

"Your arm won't heal Naruto, the poison coating that blade is from Manda himself," stated a smiling Sasuke, however his thought were different, _crap I only have on shot left. _

"Come on Naruto-kun, please it's over, give up so we can treat you, if you don't you could die," Sakura pleaded, hoping that he would believe her. However this only enrage Naruto, standing up and opening his eyes, revealing blood red slits, "YOU BASTARDS, I'LL KILL YOU!," roared Naruto as he rushed Sasuke. Cocking his hand back Naruto shouted, "**Demon Fist," **a fist engulfed in dark twisted visage surrounded by dark chakra, connected with Sasukes face, only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke, the force of Narutos punch carried on through to hit the black, rock spike behind, the impact forcing it to tilt, _shadow clone. _Above Naruto above Naruto was Sasuke shouting, **"Fire Style: grand fireball Jutsu," **a giant fireball fifteen feet across hit Naruto, at point blank. Lasting for a good thirty seconds, the way the Uchiha landed was awkward, making him fall onto his backside. As the flames died down, the team saw Naruto, crouched on molten ground, Sasukes eyes were wide in fear, it was just like that time at the valley of the End, except this time Naruto was unharmed. "H-How?" Sasuke questioned fearfully,

"You only hit me because I will it!" Naruto spoke in a dark whisper, standing up slowly, Naruto gripped hold of Sasukes neck lifting him of the ground Sasuke tried to pry the blonds hands of him, while his team mates stood rooted to the spot in fear. Sasuke looked straight into his brothers eyes, and he saw the eyes of the demon, what he also saw was himself. He saw what his eyes looked like years earlier, full of hatred and sorrow, but his eyes were over a hundred time worse. Next a sadistic smile formed on Narutos face, that would have made Anko scared, a smile because Naruto could see the fear in the Uchihas eyes. Without warning Naruto hurled the raven haired man through two consecutive rock spikes. "This shit ends now," Naruto spoke, as he jumped up and ran on the bent spike. Coming out of his shock Kakashi tried to through to kunai at Naruto, but where only embedded into the rock. At the tip of the spike Naruto made a massive leap onto the Kyuubis back, who was still battling Gamabunta and Jiraiya. Performing a chain of twenty five hand seal Naruto shouted, **"Demon Style: Hell Rain Jutsu," **angry red clouds began to form above Naruto, moments afterwards flaming meteorites started to rain onto the spiked area where the remnants of team 7 where.

Rushing over to where Sasuke was, Kakashi pulled him under a large pike that had fallen over, which they were using for cover, once under cover Sakura started to heal Sasukes wounds. "How much chakra does Naruto have there's and he isn't even using the Kyuubis power," asked Kakashi,

"No person can use something equal to the Amaratsu, use a technique more powerful than the flying thunder god, create this huge damn spike, rain down meteors and summon the fucking Kyuubi to top it off, while still having energy left to go, while facing one of Konohas top squads!" roared Sasuke,

"Well Naruto-kun apparently," Sakura mentioned nocturnally, she received the there-was-no-need-to-answer-the-question glare. "Sorry not helping," Sakura said sheepishly. As the green light faded, Sasuke got up and thanked Sakura. "Well now we only have one shot left," stated Sasuke waving around the poisoned kunai, "We are going to have to get really close to him,"

"And seeing he's on top of the Kyuubi, and it doesn't look like he's coming off there any time soon," the scarecrow carried on,

"Meaning were going have to go to him," finished Sasuke.

"You know I was all for this plan until you said we had to actually go to him ON TOP OF THE FUCKING KYUUBI," Sakura shouted, while covering herself from fragments of a near by meteor blast, "I mean there's almost no way we can get on top of him, I'm not going to have enough chakra to summon and heal you once we're finished and neither do you Sasuke,"

**So you do want to get on top of him, your becoming more and more like me, **said inner Sakura,

_Not helping,_

"Well I guess we could always catch a ride," said Kakashi, motioning towards Gamabunta, while giving his eye smile. Smirking back Sasuke said, "Lets do it, Sakura, you're the distraction, Kakashi-sensei you're with me," once he finished he got up and ran towards the battle, while hearing Sakura mumble something about, not healing them any more because of the situations they run into.

Running of towards the summon battle, the team jumped onto one of the toad bosses legs, using chakra to stick on they ran up his leg. As the team jumped onto the toad bosses head they heard him say, **Hey get off my head only those I deem worthy may stand there.**

"We are very sorry Gamabunta-sama, but we need to get close to Naruto, it's our last chance,"

**Well why didn't you say, you best hold on, **shouted the giant toad. As they all stuck to his head using chakra, the giant toad jumped forward, bringing his knife down on the Kyuubi. Gripping it with one tail and tearing it from his grasp, the giant fox tried to swipe across then up at his opponent. Moving backwards, and then jumping to avoid the slashes. The Kyuubi decided to through the toads on weapon at him. Using a back flipping to dodge the weapon, Gamabunta shot a water blast from his mouth before landing. Flames erupted from the Kyuubi's mouth to meet the water blast, creating a giant plume of steam.

Using the steam as cover the Toad boss ran forward, thrusting his head through the steam screen, the fox tried to bite the toad. Jumping at the last second and flipping to dodge, leaving a giant gap between them. Watching as the battle occurred; Naruto saw Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura cut the chakra flow to their feet, pushing off of the toads head, the team rocketed towards there target. Sasukes sharingan catching Naruto forming several hand symbols and putting two fingers to his mouth, a giant plume of flame erupted form his mouth. "Avoid!" shouted Sasuke, shifting there body weight the team were able to dodge the incoming attack, but lost balance slightly, causing them to spin, before stabilizing themselves. However they were now spread out more than intended.

Needing a cover for landing Sasuke threw three shurikens at Naruto, moving to the left Naruto dodged, while the weapons literally bounced of the Kyuubi. The thrown weapons served another purpose they gave cover for Sakura. Rocketing in Sakura had a kunai pointing downwards, jumping back Naruto dodged, only for Sakura to moved from a dive into a roll back into a standing position, barely losing momentum. Swinging her kunai around wildly trying to slice her opponent, only to be grabbed by Narutos hand. Bringing her closer for a moment, Sakura was pushed up against his chest. In that small moment she was able to glance up beneath his hood, into his azure eyes. Cold blue looked into longing green, in a moment in time, before the fast paced battle resumed. The blond had managed to throw the pink haired women towards Sasuke. Turning around to face his old sensei, he saw him charging at him with a chidori. Forming the demon version of the attack in his right hand he thrust it forward, as the two attacks Naruto was able to easily beat the silver haired Jonin, pushing through the lightning, he struck in the chest only for Kakashi to disappear in a cloud of smoke. Appearing above Naruto Kakashi landed on his shoulder, and then stabbed a kunai through his wound on his, gash on his right arm. As Kakashi jumped off, Naruto gave a look of annoyance with a hint of anger; the blade had gone through his arm, barely missing the bone. Pulling out the kunai with practiced ease, he tossed it away, sensing Sasuke making for him, for behind he looked to see he making a swing. Moving backwards while pulling out a kunai, form its holster on his left shoulder, bringing down only to be blocked by another kunai. A series of blows were the exchanged, throwing the kunai up lightly, Naruto wondered what he was doing. Throwing the kunai, which Sasuke dodged with his sharingan, they entered as taijutsu match.

Throwing a punch forward, Naruto caught it with an open palm, using his injured arm he hit Sasuke in the joint on his arm, causing it to bend. As Sasuke came slightly closer, the blonde brought the back part of his fist into the Uchihas face, sending him reeling back. Due to being involved in a fight with Sasuke Naruto didn't notice his old sensei till the last second, turning round he caught slight of the blade of the kunai Sasuke had thrown earlier. Moving his head back, the kunai missed his face passing under his nose. Sniffing it he thought, _poison, _feeling Sasuke coming in for a kick, he brought his knee up to defend, looking up to Kakashi; he pulled out another kunai to block Kakashis. _Distraction, what distraction,_ thought Sakura as she waited for an opening, she watched as Naruto pushed her sensei and Sasuke away. Switching his weight to his other foot Naruto moved into a roundhouse kick against Sasuke, which missed as Sasuke ducked beneath it, using the momentum he threw his kunai at the silver haired man.

Rolling beneath the weapon in flight, he got back up and made a swipe at Narutos neck, meanwhile as Sasuke ducked beneath Narutos kick he tried to swipe at Narutos legs. Jumping slightly, and started to spin a few feet of the Kyuubis fur, like a torpedo, dodging both attacks. Landing like a cat he saw that his two opponents were open, jumping up spun kicked them both in the face, as they both reeled backwards, Naruto summoned two shadow clones. Simultaneously the two clone made for there targets, throwing a jab then a downwards punch, the attacks hit on both people. Sasuke tried to elbow the clone in the face, but missed as he spun around behind Sasuke and delivered a smash to the back, forcing the black haired man onto his knees. While the lazy Jonin tried to jab his clone, but was blocked before another clone was puffed into existence and delivered a punch to the stomach winding the Jonin, then the first clone grabbed his head and introduced it to his knee.

Seeing her opening sacra made for the blond. _Distraction, I need a distraction, _thought Sakura,

**I know you could flash to him, that would keep his eyes occupied,**

**Or you could grab his jewels; you'd enjoy that to, **voiced inner Sakura. The pinkette just though it wasn't the time for these ideas, but the last one intrigued her, slightly.

**You could press your boobs in his face he'd pass out form blood loss,**

As Sakura neared she threw both of her fists forward, hoping to hit the blond in the chest. However said blond blocked by pushing both of her fists out of the way, bringing her one again face to face with him.

**I know the perfect way, you should kiss him. **Thinking of no other way Sakura, gave in to temptation, namely inner Sakura. Tip toeing up she pressed her lips against his. His mouth hung open in shock taking the chance she thrust her tongue into his mouth, massaging his tongue. In the shock the blond let the pink haired girls arms go, in doing so she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. It was better then any thing she could have imagined, she felt the passion build up inside of her, a fire started in her stomach, this was exactly what she'd been looking for all these years, Naruto, it was then that she noticed that he tasted… chocolaty, with a hint of mint (Right I'm probably the first one to use this description).

Meanwhile Narutos mind went into a state of shutdown, all the years of training, the death he'd seen, the Justus head learnt, didn't help him at all, however somewhere deep in Narutos mind something sparked to life. Instinctively, the blond closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. At this moment Sakura thought he was about to return the kiss, until he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Pushing back he saw Sasukes hand holding a kunai, which was currently in his chest. It was at this moment Narutos mind went into reboot if the current events.

_Fight_

_Sakura _

_Kiss_

_Kunai _

_Sasuke _

_Stab _

_Poison _

_BETRAYL_

As this happened Naruto realised what hadhappened. Looking down Sakura saw what her team mate had done looking back up at the person she loved, with sorrow filled eyes. As if in slow motion she saw his eyes momentarily widen before turning into slits, and a layer of red spread across his steel blue eyes. As his fangs elongated and his whisker marks darkened her looked to Sakura with hatred filled eyes. Pushing her back Sakura fell of the top the Kyuubi, and started to plummet to the ground. Running and jumping of the Kyuubi, Kakashi dived towards his student, as her edged closer her grabbed her hand, enabling her to steady herself. Using chakra to cushion there impact, they made sure that they didn't become a red mark on the floor.

This left Sasuke all alone on top of the Kyuubi, without any back up and a pissed off Naruto was not a good combination, he did the sensible thing and jumped of. Smirking as he ran in fear Naruto shouted, "Kyuubi it's time to end this,"

**Ok, kit. **Turning to face the toad boss the Kyuubi, **well tadpole looks like we're going to have to cut our fun short. **Rushing at Gamabunta, with speed that would seem impossible for a creature of his size bit down on the toads' neck. Letting out a howl of pain the giant toad was hurled up into the air, turning around the giant fox ensnared its opponent with all its tail, before slamming the giant toad onto the ground, hard. As the toad boss dispelled in a giant puff of smoke, the toad sannin, jumped of with two giant Rasengans in each hand aiming for the fox, however seeing this Kyuubi gripped him with a tail, before throwing him into the forest. The force of the impact sent Jiraiya through several trees as well as creating a large crater, knocking him unconscious.

As this happened Naruto jumped down off the Kyuubis head, "Naruto, I think it's time to give up even with your advanced healing factor, you'll be out cold in roughly ten minutes," said a smirking Sasuke.

"Well then it seems I may have to go all out then," Naruto stated, everyone paled at this. **Hey kit, you some help? **Asked the demon lord,

"No it's ok you can sit this out," replied the demon container, in response to this the Kyuubi lay down, its tails curling around Naruto.

Lowering his hood Naruto started to count down in minutes. _Ten minutes. _As he pulled of his cloak, reviling a black vest with a crimson trim and bandages on his arm, Sasuke said, "Removing your clothing isn't going to help," thinking that it would be of no consequence that was until he dropped the cloak it made a deep crater. Every ones eyes shot open, he was probably wearing more weights than Lee and Gai. "That cloak weighed in at 1000 pounds," said Naruto, as he removed things that looked like bands on his arms and legs, "each of these chakra weights are 250 pounds each." That was 2000 pounds of weights he was wearing. Next thing that was heard was, _**"Gravity seal, KAI!"**___as Naruto shouted this, he explained, **"that seal increased gravity on me my two, meaning I was wearing a grand total of 4000 pounds of weights,"**

Now every body's mouths hit the floor, how could this guy move with 4000 pounds worth of weights? As Sakura came out of her shock induced stupor, she noticed the strange seals on Narutos bandages. "Sensei what are those strange marking on Narutos bandages," asked Sakura, zooming in with his sharingan the pervert noticed what they were. "They're chakra suppression seal," answered Kakashi,

"What are those?" she questioned,

"There used when a shinobi, usually, either has too much chakra to control…." Started to explain,

"_**Chakra suppression seals, KAI!"**_

"….Or if he's scared of the amount of chakra he has, but that doesn't apply to Naruto." Letting out a mighty roar a wave of black chakra, with a tint of red spread outwards, forcing everyone back. The chakra then came back and spiralled up around Naruto, into the sky, leaving a hole in the black skies like in the eye of a storm. The very ground started to crack and break under the weight of the chakra, small stones and dirt started to lift up off the ground, Narutos very power seemed to deify physics, black and red chakra was literally seeping off of Naruto upwards into the air.

"How much chakra does he have?" the Hokage asked herself. Seeing the worried looks coming from his opponents he said, **"You haven't seen anything yet,"** shouted Naruto, letting out another roar, Kyuubi chakra started to seep out of the seal covering him a red shell, with one tail starting to form behind him, the added chakra caused the ground to start to turn into a crater from the sheer amount of chakra. Unnatural amounts of killer intent started to flood from him, so much so that everyone in the vicinity, other than the Kyuubi, started to suffocate. Clutching their throats and gasping for air the team looked at Naruto. His new feral appearance, with the chakra and killer intent seeping off him, coupled with the Kyuubi no Yoko behind him, with a maniacal grin, gave a very imposing sight. _Nine minutes._

Just as every ones vision started to turn black from suffocation, Naruto cut off his KI. "Now you know my power," shouted Naruto, taking a step out of small crater the group cracked where Naruto stood, the area now started to have an underwater look it, as the chakra started to refract the light. "Sensei, why is Narutos chakra black?" asked a slightly scared Sakura,

Sighing Kakashi said, "The colour of a person's chakra depended on a person's soul. The darker chakra the more evil the person has become, normally chakra is between green or blue, some of the purest beings have white chakra. The darkest chakra seen before this was Orochimarus, his was purple. It seems Naruto has done evil beyond our understanding, as black signals the chakra of demons." Sakura now had a seriously worried look on, what had they done, indirectly this was there fault.

----------

Shikaramru, shot up from his cloud watching as he felt, the incredible chakra spike. Moving faster than most people thought was possible, for him, the lazy Nara, jumped into a tree , to view Narutos fight, his eyes went back to lazy, his first thought, _troublesome. _

While Ino was thinking, _this chakra, it feels so evil, is this really Naruto. _Choji stopped eating his packet of crisps, while Asuma's cigarette fell out his mouth.

At this moment everyone though the same thing, _oh shit._

---------

Extending his right arm out, opened palmed a line of fire shot out, the Kyuubi chakra also channelled along the blade. As it died down it was replaced with his pitch black sword. Lowering it to the ground Sasuke realised what he was about to do and said, "Sensei, I'm sorry, I promised not to use this but I have to," understanding what he meant, Sasuke allowed half of his body to be adorned by flame marks, coming from the curse seal.

Taking one step forward Naruto suddenly started to move so fast he became a blur, the force of his running also destroyed the ground were he had run, like Lee did when he took his weights off. The tip of Narutos blade scrapped along the group, making sparks fly, aiming for Sasuke, Narutos first strike was an upwards slash, meant to cleave a person in half. Even though Sasuke blocked the strike with a kunai, the force sent him backwards as well as breaking the kunai. _Eight minutes. _Using his increased seep to his advantage, the blond circled round and as Sasuke came towards him Naruto uppercut him, into the air. Using his chakra arms like a chain he threw his sword at Sasuke, twisting in mid air Sasuke managed narrowly avoid the strike. Next Naruto spun round and bought his sword downwards onto Sasuke; using his gauntlets as a guard he crossed his arm into an X shape. As the sword made contact, it pushed him towards the ground, at freighting speed, the impact through dust up into the air, as well as forcing the ground to crack and break. Retracting his chakra arm back as well as his sword he awaited for the dust to clear. _Seven minutes. _As the dust settled, Naruto eye brows rose as he saw Sasuke in his level two state, **"Starting to get serious Uchiha," **throwing his left chakra claw forward, holding a demon ball. As the attack was about hit, Sasuke jumped back and started to fly in the air, the demon ball impacted the ground destroying it.

Too focused on the demon ball Sasuke filed to notice another chakra claw coming for him, as it clamped around him, Naruto pulled his arm back dragging his chakra arm back, as well as Sasuke into an awaiting demon ball. Just as the chakra arm let go before, it came into contact with the ball of chakra, Sasuke flapped his wings once, enabling him to go slightly above the attack, stepping onto Narutos shoulder he jumped away, in hopes of escaping. However Naruto had swung round and grabbed Sasuke in one of his chakra claws. Pushing him into a tree he then swung his arm round through the surrounding forest, destroying many trees, Naruto then rammed him into the ground and dragged him along, forming a deep trench, retracting his chakra arm, he awaited to see if Sasuke would stand. Wearily standing up Naruto saw that Sasuke had a multitude of cuts and bruises, however what spiked his interest was the lightning arcing around his body, _so he med a lightning shield around himself to minimize the damage, but looks like it didn't work very well. _ Jumping into the air once again Sasuke started to use his wings to fly, Naruto smirked. _Six minutes. _

Disappearing from sight in a low boom, Sasuke started to look around him for Naruto. Appearing above Sasuke Naruto landed on his back, grabbing hold of his two wings Naruto stopped him from flying causing him to start plummeting to the ground, pulling hard on the wings, while pushing on Sasukes back. Once the tearing of flesh has hear Sasukes wings were torn off, earning a scream from, as well as blood gushing from the gapping wounds. Using his wings as a glider Naruto floated to the ground. Getting ready for a last ditch effort Sasuke pulled out two kunais as well as putting a pain pill in his mouth to ease the throbbing of his lost wings. Rushing forward Naruto slashed downwards, which was blocked by Sasuke, bringing his kunai up to block, spinning round Naruto slashed at Sasuke, the strike was strong enough to break Sasukes guard, it was then followed through with a left hook. Spinning round form the attack Sasuke hit Naruto in the chest but to no affect, he was two weak. Pushing him back started to use one handed strikes against Sasuke. Beating him down enough, the blond decided to end it, spinning and trying an upwards strike, which was blocked by a low guard of two kunais, Sasuke gave a weak smirk. Naruto just smirked back, which the Uchiha didn't like, pushing up harder Sasuke heard Naruto shout, _**"Demon Blast," **_black chakra with a red outline built up of the blade, before being released in a curved shaped chakra blast, (its basically a gatsuga tensho) straight into Sasuke up into the air, as the chakra blast ended a bruised and blooded Sasuke was sent flying out, as he hit the ground, unconscious, the curse seal started to recede. _Five minutes._

Spotting Kakashi, Naruto started to speed of to him. Pulling out two kunai he threw them at the silver haired man, by rolling out of the way, going through several hand symbols Kakashi shouted, _"Fire style: grand fireball Jutsu,"_ a ball of fire exploded from his mouth rushing towards the blond creating a Kyuubi clone Naruto jumped of its back over the attack while the clone cover his hands in fire chakra, catching the ball he started to slow it down but managed to keep it burning. Overshooting Kakashi, Naruto preformed another shadow clone Jutsu and used this as a platform to change direction and jump at the Jonin swinging his sword Naruto shouted, _**"Demon Blast!" **_as the wave of chakra flew towards Kakashi the Kyuubi clone had thrown the ball of fire at the pervert. Going through a set of hand seal Kakashi shouted out, _"Earth style: reverse head hunter Jutsu," _sinking into the earth he dodged the two attacks they clashed into one another. _Four minutes. _

Thinking his ex-sensei dead Naruto turned around and started to walk away, then his whole body, up till his head was engulfed by the earth, as Kakashi rose from the ground, "You just don't die do you?" questioned Naruto,

"No not really," stated Kakashi with his famous eye smile, "now if you promise to give up, I'll bring you out of there and if you're a good boy then I'll treat you to ramen,"

"**You think I'm trapped Hatake," **roared Naruto, feeling his chakra starting to spike, moving back and got into a fighting position. With a great roar earth was blown into the sky as Naruto freed himself from his earth prison. Sending him into the air from the force of the blast jumping up Naruto appeared above Kakashi and smashed him down to the earth, before hitting the ground Naruto punched Kakashi in stomach, sending him hurtling backwards. _Three minutes_. As Kakashi stopped tumbling and rolled back into a standing position, he was met with Naruto appearing in front of his face, bring his sword down, Kakashis battle instincts kicked in and he rolled out of the way, bringing two kunais to bear. Intercepting Narutos next blow, he saw Naruto spin around and try to chop his legs, so he jumped over it. As he landed Naruto hid a half spin and changed grip of his sword into a reverse grip. Stabbing the blade backwards just past his left thigh he managed to get past the Jonin guard and stab the sword through Kakashis left thigh straight to the ground with enough force that his leg was pinned and he was un able to move. As the sword pierced Kakashis leg, he let out a cry of pain. Turning around Naruto started to perform seal very slowly, as if to mock Kakashi, trying to pull the sword out but to no avail, he stopped when he heard, _**"Demon style: gravitational manipulation Jutsu, increase," **_thrusting his hand onto Kakashis chest a seal spread across it, soon the lazy sensei felt gravity increase on him, trying to stand upright but failing, he fell flat onto his face. His vision started to fade in and out of conscious, **"Well Hatake lets see how you like it when gravity increases on you twenty times," **that was the last thing e heard before the strain on his body was to much and he left consciousness. _Two minutes, the edges of his vision started to turn black._

Looking round Naruto tried to spot the pink haired girl, with his advanced eye sight he spotted her at the end of the arena, _so that's there game split up so it take longer for me to beat each person and move onto the next, _thought Naruto_. _As Naruto started to run at Sakura, she hit the ground to creating a long fissure towards Naruto, in hopes of slowing him. However evaded to the left now on all fours Narutos speed increased rapidly, pulling up a large stone out of the ground, Sakura threw it at Naruto, sliding beneath it, Naruto carried on with his approach. Performing a set of hand symbols, Sakura shouted, _"Earth style: mud wall," _a wall of mud rose out of the ground in an attempt to slow the advancing demon container. Putting a foot on top of the wall he leapt off. Pulling two larger stones out of the ground she through them at the in flight blond. Seeing the incoming boulders, Naruto twisted his body to fit through the small gap between flying boulders. Getting through with a hair width of space to spare he noticed another flying rock. Thrusting out his arm, a chakra claw shot out destroying the boulder. _One minute, he can only see with tunnel vision, his body starts to feel heavy._

As the claw shoots through the boulder, it grabs the ground right beside Sakura, pulling himself closer Naruto cocks his fist back and tries to hit the pink haired girl, however he missed as she moved away, instead his fist his the ground, causing it to break. Throwing two punched, which Sakura intercepted, then tried to chakra punch Naruto in the face. Ducking beneath it tied to swipe her legs, however she jumped to avoid. _30 seconds, sweat pours from his body as he tries to fight on._

As Sakura jumps above Narutos kick, with lightning speed, the blond get up from his swipe kick and kicks Sakura in the stomach. She flies backwards and hits a tree. _Ten seconds, he can only see the prey in his sights, everything else is black. _Rushing forward, Naruto pushed chakra in his legs to get there faster as he got half way he though, _five seconds. _

Slowing down slightly, he roes up.

_Four seconds._

He cocks his arm back, ready to strike.

_Three seconds_.

He gathers chakra in his fist as it becomes a twisted visage of its former self.

_Two seconds. _

For those last seconds it seemed time slowed down, throwing his fist forward, he watched Sakura close her eyes waiting for the strike to end her life.

_One second, all he sees is her face._

As his fist edged closer, he heard, _Stop, _from deep with in his mind. One moment he loses focus and his fist veers of course, striking the tree beside her. His body feels of to heavy to lift, he falls upon one knee, his face looking down onto hers. Tiredness washes over his body as he collapses, into her awaiting arms. She slides down into a sitting position, his thoughts at the time, _ah shit. _As she moves him so that his head leans on her chest, she affectionately strokes his whiskered cheeks. "Your home Naruto-kun, you're finally home," she whispered. The last think he saw were her pink lips and the body of the Kyuubi encircling them. Then all was black.

----------

WTF Naruto was beating the crap out of them then he lost? He lost the beat so what happens now? Well tune in next time.

Oh and you know the drill read and review, the longer the better. __


	6. Witnesses to a Rageful Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto or things associated with it.

**Roar – Kyuubi or summon talking**

'_Boom__'- __Jutsu_

"Hello"- Speech

_Hello-Thinking_

Ok, I guess I have some explaining to do, some of you thinking the last chapter WTF how did Naruto lose, and I really glad you told be that because it is my duty to you readers to explain. You see the main problem was that he underestimated them, while with Akatsuki, he went all out from the very beginning, and the second reason is that he wanted to suffer. As you probably saw in the last few minutes of the fight they all got there asses whooped. One extra thing I would like to mention in this fic is that Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke are slightly more powerful, not by a huge margin but stronger. Oh and really sorry with the cliff hanger I'll try to get better at them. Oh and Random reviewer it's cause he had the Mangekyo sharingan active.

Now I know I need to push chapters out faster but there's the problem, you see from school I'm getting loads of course work, I've got geography, which is like never ending, history and English. Final years of GSCE do not help when writing a story.

Right also thanks for the reviews, that were helpful, there coming faster with each chapter, thanks.

----------

In a white hospital room laid an unconscious Naruto. Sweat was pouring down his of his body, with a look of anguish on his face. Tossing and turning in the bed he suddenly shot up, with a small scream, with laboured breath he clutched his head. Looking around he saw the white walls and bed, _great I'm in the hospital… again, _he thought, he hated hospitals every time he ended up in one something bad happens. Leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes, he thought back to the fight, _how did I lose, I shouldn't have lost._

**You underestimated them kit, you think that because you beat Orochimaru and Akatsuki you can beat everyone just like that. You toyed with them for too long. However the one eye sharingan wieldier was right, they had one thing which you didn't.**

_And what was that, strength? Speed? Stamina?_

**Teamwork, kit, teamwork.**

Naruto just "hn,"at this, _I don't need anyone else; you and I are just fine._

**And yet you didn't let me help you, the reason why we were able to beat Akatsuki, so easily was because we had each other.**

Deep down Naruto knew he was right, looking down he saw that he still had his, V-neck vest on as well as his pants; looking round he saw his gloves on a cabinet next to him and his cloak on a coat hanger in the corner of the room near the window. Swivelling round and sitting on the edge of his bed he let his feet touch the cold floor welcoming the sensation it brought. Standing up he took one step before feeling a pull on his right arm, looking down he saw that he was handcuffed to the bed. To himself he said, "Oh no Naruto your chained to the bed, what should we do,"

"Oh I don't know, break it," he replied to himself. Giving a small tug on the chain it broke. Walking over to his cloak he pulled it over his body, and then he put on his ninja sandals. Slipping on his gloves he looked around and saw his sword in the corner of the room, strapping it securely to his back he rolled his shoulders to work out the kinks. Walking over to the window he opened it up and was about to step outside.

Until he heard a motherly voice saying, "Having bad dreams Naruto?" turning round he saw the blonde Hokage in a chair, "Yeah," replied Naruto looking down,

"What are they about?" she questioned, sitting down on the window ledge, he leaned forward and said, "What I've done." Walking over to her surrogate son she placed a tender hand on his shoulder, asking for more. "All the people I've killed, bounty hunters, ninjas, Orochimaru, Akatsuki," he started, "they come for me but no matter how hard I try, no matter how many times I stab, slash, burn, shock or drown them in my dreams, they keep coming back." Now looking up at Tsunade, "But what really scares me kaa-san, is when they extend there arms and say, 'welcome brother' because that's when I feel like… I've become just like them." Embracing him, she held him close and said, "Naruto you are nothing like them, understand,"

"Hai kaa-san," he replied, pulling back form the hug, Tsunade asked,

"So what do you plan on doing now Naruto," with a small smile, slowly turning round he said, "Go away train some more and back in another year or two."

"And what about your promise?" she asked her smile getting slightly bigger, grimacing slightly he looked up he asked hopefully, "Any chance you could relieve me of my promise,"

"Not a chance, because it looks like where going to get another shinobi in our ranks," Tsunade chimed. Naruto was now looking down anger stared to well up; the blonde also saw a flash of red in his eyes. "Plus I can keep an eye on you here in Konoha, and aren't you going to help your kaa-san in her old age," she questioned. Looking back up to her a smile on his face he said, "Your as young and beautiful as ever kaa-san," Tsunade smiled at this, "And if it makes you happy I'll stay in Konoha, I can still protect those few who are precious to me, even if I have to stay in this wretched village."

"Well before enter the ninja corps again you'll have to go through some tests on your physical health, chakra coils and mental stability, since you've come back from your _training trip,_" she said.

"What injuries did my opponents sustain?" Naruto questioned,

"Kakashi sustained, severe chakra depletion, large lacerations around his body and extreme strain on his muscles, four broken ribs as well as a cracked femur. Sasuke suffered from chakra depletion, internal bleeding, broken bones and a concussion. While pervert had quite a few bone broken, mild internal bleeding," She explained.

After hearing what happened to the toad sannin Naruto became angry, _I told you to beat him, not nearly kill him!_

**Sorry kit, I was having too much fun.**

"…and what happened to the final member," the blond asked,

"She only received bruising, minor chakra exhaustion and extreme tiredness. However that was because we couldn't get to you as the Kyuubi didn't allow any one near you other than Sakura, not even me," the Hokage explained. As mentioning the fight Naruto remembered that his cloak was torn from the two chidoris. Adding a bit of chakra to his clothing the holes stated to stitch themselves back to together. "How did you do that," asked Tsunade,

"Chakra repair network," he replied simply.

At the mention of this, a thought then entered her mind, "You know she's been here all the time you where in the hospital, I had to order her to go get some food from the cafeteria, otherwise she hasn't left your side," Tsunade told Naruto. Looking over her shoulder Naruto saw a pink haired girl asleep, in a chair next to the bed, with her head resting on her arms on the bed. The black clad blonds face momentarily contorted into anger, before being replaced by an emotionless visage. Speaking in a soldiered tone and standing rigid he said, "Is that all you require of he Hokage-sama," turning around she looked confused for a minute. _He was happy only a minute ago until I told him that Sakura was in the room, why would that be, unless it's… another mask. Given it's better than his fake smile, you can always see through one of those. _"Naruto, how come when ever we alone you call me as kaa-san, but with some one else here you address he formally?" she questioned. Naruto looked slightly confused at this, "Umm, well it's to make sure that none of my enemies would use you as a target, because your close to me so I address you formally, the less someone known's he less they can use against me,"

Another smile grace her lips, "Naruto don't worry I'm strong enough to protect myself, so drop the formalities,"

Allowing a small smile he said, "Hai, kaa-san." Walking over to the sleeping pinkette, Tsunade gently shook her awake, "Sakura wake up, wake up," the Hokage voiced. Mumbling something Sakura gave a small yawn, "Shishou, is something wrong, is Naruto-kun awake,"

"Take a look for yourself," she answered, looking up she saw Naruto leaning against the wall his arms folded, "Morning Naruto-kun are you feeling okay," she said joyfully,

Naruto just a "Hn."

"Sakura I need you to give Naruto the exam for shinobi, who are re-entering the corps, but don't start until I come back and stay with Naruto, just in case anything happens. Also Naruto sit down on the bed," Tsunade ordered, as he walked out of the room, while Naruto walked over and sat on the hospital bed.

An awkward silence ensnared the room, "So you're re-entering the ninja corps, Naruto-kun," said Sakura trying to break the silence,

"Yes," was his reply.

"You've gotten stronger in the last three years," she said trying to strike up convocation, "Apparently," was answer. _Yeah this convocation is really going somewhere, _thought Sakura.

**I think actions speak louder than words,**

_What?_

**Lock the door, put a silencing Jutsu on the room and take him!**

_Why do I even bother?_

At this thought Tsunade, along with Ino and Hinata entered the room. "Well Naruto the medical examination consist of three parts a physical, chakra network observation and mental stability, it's really just a formality." The busty Hokage explained, "Sakura will do the physical, Hinata will check your chakra network, while Ino will make sure your still sane, which I doubt," she added on playfully, she received a playful glare in return. "Naruto, please remove your cloak, then Sakura will begin," Naruto complied with Tsunades request,

"Please lift your vest up," the pink haired medic mumbled,

"Excuse me," Naruto asked,

"Um, please lift your vest up," Sakura asked again, Naruto shook his head in annoyance, before lifting his vest, reviling his body, while not ripped, Naruto very toned, sporting a six pack and a very defined chest. A scar snaked its way across the left side on his abdomen and another scar on his right lung, from where Sasuke had stabbed him.

Blushing slightly Sakuras hands started to glow green before placing her hands on his chest. The contacts made her blush even more, running her hands down his body checking everything is working properly. As her hands passed over his muscle she thought, _wow his muscles are rock hard, oh and this feels so good, _she was brought out of her mussing by the slug sannin saying, "How is everything Sakura,"

"His temperature is slightly higher than normal…" as her hands passed over his heart, a shocked looked spread across his heart, "His heart is double what is should be, he shouldn't even be alive," Naruto gave a nod to his kaa-san.

Knowing that the nod meant that it was his 'tenants' doing. "Thank you Sakura, you can stop now," said Tsunade, pouting a bit for having to stop she stood up and walked next to Tsunade. "Hinata, please check his chakra network," ordered Tsunade,

"H-hai," she stuttered, turning on her bloodline, the veins around her eyes bulged out. Looking at Naruto all she could see was a mass of black chakra swirling around, turning her eyes off he looked to Tsunade and said, "T-t-Tsunade-sama, I a-am unable t-to see h-his chakra n-network, I-I am s-s-sorry."

"Well then I guess we have to use the secondary method, Naruto please release some chakra then mould it," Tsunade asked her son. Giving her a questioning look he asked, "Kaa-san are you sure," everyone in the room was shocked at Naruto calling the Godaime, kaa-san. "Yes I'm sure," she replied, it wasn't necessary to release the chakra but she thought it would be funny to see every ones reactions. Giving an impassive look, Naruto released the chakra in blast, albeit more controlled to ensure he didn't destroy anything. Black chakra started to leak off of him and twists around him, the room started to groan in response. The chakra that was circling Naruto moved to his hand forming into a demon ball, and then it dissipated. Inos and Hinatas eyes were wide in surprise. "Well it seems Naruto can still mould chakra," stated Tsunade, the girls gave an uneasy laugh.

All the through the exams Ino had been giving Naruto one-over's, _when did Naruto turn into such a hunk, damn you forehead for calling dimbs, _she was brought out of here thoughts by Tsunade saying, "Ino please give Naruto the final exam." Nodding Ino sat on the chair by the bed and started to perform hand symbols, on her last symbol Narutos hand shot out and grabbed, "I advise you not to do that," warned Naruto, Tsunade looked at him, "What's the matter Naruto," asked Tsunade,

"I may let the Yamanaka enter my mind but 'he' may not," answered Naruto, looking back to the Hokage to unsure of what to do, she received a nod to go ahead. Finishing her last symbol Ino shouted, "**Mind walker Jutsu," **then her body fell limp on the chair. Naruto was staying upright with a strained look on his face; his veins were visibly bulging out on his arms. Walking up to him Tsunade placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Naruto don't fight it, let her in," looking up nodded, before his eyes glazed over, falling side ways his head hit the pillow and his vision faded.

Ino found herself in a dark Abyss, with a single door in front of her, with Naruto engraved in blood red. The door was a pitch black metal, with spikes protruding from the surface, a variety of locks adorned the door varying from pad locks to bolts, chains also added an extra layer to ensure the door stayed closed. "I warn you this is your last chance to back out, I will think no less of you," came a voice from behind. Looking round she spotted Naruto, "Why have you fortified your mind so much? Not even elder members of my clan have this much protection," the mind user asked. However she received no answer, "Do you still wish to continue, for once you enter my mind, you will have not protection," he repeated his question.

"Of course, those are my order," she responded,

"You were warned," was all he said, waving his hand slowly past the door, the locks all opened and fell to the floor, while the chains fell limp, as the door creaked open. Taking a step in she found herself in a sewer, _his mindscapes a sewer he must have had a really bad life. _"Naruto, hey Naruto," she called out, looking around she saw him turn into another corridor, "Hey Naruto wait up I have to see you memories and I don't know where they are," she called, as she turned the corner only to find no one there. _Great he left me now I've got to find my own way around, _Ino thought. She started walking around aimlessly, trudging her way through the watery sewers, until she heard a child's laughter. Passing a corner she saw someone run into another corridor. Running after them she turned in the corner and shouted, "Wait, who're you," trying to catch up she saw that he was wearing orange. Right, left, forward, left, left, right, she followed the child until she ended up in a large room, with a huge cage with the doors wide open. Catching up to the child she grabbed him by the shoulders. "Stop," she panted, turning the child round she saw that it was the child version of Naruto, wearing his orange and blue jumpsuit. "Who are you?" the small boy questioned, Ino gave a questioning look, "Umm it's me Ino," she answered,

"Oh we used to go to the academy together, you all ways used to chase Sasuke-teme," he said with a happy demeanour,

"Yeah that's me, why are you small," she asked,

"Because this it what I was like before I changed," Ino just looked at the child questionably, before suddenly his mood changed, "You shouldn't be here, foxy-chan wouldn't like it if you wake him," he said,

"Whose foxy-chan," the blonde questioned,

"He keeps me safe," he said, happily

"From who," the blonde questioned again,

"From me," he said, "I'm part of the last hope for me," Ino gave a WTF look, before the child got out of her grasp and ran of into the cage.

_I wonder if that is where Naruto keeps his memories, _walking close to the cage she was about to step inside when two blood red eyes shot open, reeling back in fear Ino was about to run until a large orange tail shot out and wrapped round her.

**Who dares disturb my rest, **boomed a deep voice, **mortal why have to entered our mind. **Ino continued to cower in fear, **speak now mortal or I shall devour your soul,**

"I have been ordered to view Narutos memories and check his sanity," Ino piped, a deep laugh erupted from the foxes throat, **his sanity is questionable at best, but be assured he is fit to be a ninja, as for his memories…**another tail shot out an the tip straight into Inos head. Visions started to fly threw her mind, all of Narutos memories, the beatings, the glares, the academy, the forbidden scroll, the wave mission, the chuunin exams, the heart break, training, the killing of Orochimaru, the faces of every person he had killed and how he did it all up till recent events. Ino started to scream due all the things she had seen, **have you had your fill mortal,**

"Please make it stop just make it stop!" the blonde cried,

**Then be gone mortal. **Roared the Kyuubi, before hurling her at a wall acing herself she waited for the impact, but it never came.

Instead she was hurled out of Narutos mind and into her own body, the moment she was in her own body, Ino fell out of her chair and crawled away from Naruto, she saw him sitting up on the bed with a smirk on his face. Disappearing in a low boom he appeared next to Ino, leaning forward he whispered into her ear, "I advise you to keep everything you just saw a secret and I expect you to tell kaa-san that I am fit for service, if not I will not hesitate to kill you." Once he had delivered the message he disappeared and reappeared back on the bed as if nothing had happened. "Naruto-kun what did you tell her," asked Sakura, concerned for her friend,

"There are certain…. memories, that I do not wish to be known," he replied flawlessly.

"H-how is it possible, all the beatings, the glares, the killing, you can't be sane, or you can't be human, no human can take that much stress and not snap," Ino screamed,

"That is simple, I'm not human. I'm a demon," his eyes flashed red for a moment to emphasize the point

"Hinata please take Ino and check her out make sure everything is okay," ordered Tsunade, "Sakura stay here,"

"H-hai, T-Tsunade-sama," stuttered Hinata, picking Ino up of the floor she placed a comforting arm around her and took her out of the room.

Looking at Naruto he only said, "I warned her." Taking out a head band Tsunade wrapped it around Narutos head, except his head band was different, the cloth was black, however the actual metal of the head band was black with the leaf symbol engraved in it. "By the power invested in me I reinstate Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, Yodaime Hokage and Kushuina Uzumaki, as a Chuunin of the leaf shinobi." Sakura was shocked, Naruto was the son of the forth Hokage, "This head band is given to the strongest ninja in the village, make me proud."

"I assume that I will be living in my old apartment," said Naruto,

"Well about that, it kinda got torn down," said Tsunade rubbing the back of her neck, she expected an outburst from Naruto, but all she got was an, "Oh, so where will I be living,"

"Well there is your parents' estate; it does legally belong to you," Tsunade told, Naruto hung his head and looked sad for a moment, "No I would rather not, is there any other place," understanding why he did this Tsunade threw his a set of keys, "Here are the keys to a new apartment in the north-west sector of the village near the Hokage monument,"

"Arigatou Kaa-san," said Naruto as he walked towards the window, opening it up he perched on the window, "Naruto I expect you at my office at 8 am sharp tomorrow, and try to take it easy some of the poison is still in your system," said Tsunade, nodding in response Naruto stepped out of the window, the sound of a low boom was heard soon afterwards, checking outside the window Sakura found Naruto had disappeared.

----------- The next day

A dark column of flame appeared outside the Hokages office. The two guards rapidly pulled out their swords, ready for a battle. Looking round the black clad figure realised that it was the same two guards he had knocked out when he came here, he smiled as they looked liked they were about soil themselves. "I advise you let me in, so we can stop a repetition of last time," the two guards were unsure until they heard a voice shouting, "Come in Naruto," lowering their swords Naruto simply smiled and walked in.

"Good morning Naruto, how's your new apartment," asked Tsunade,

"It is fine," the blond replied simply,

"You know you can move into your parent's estate any time, it is legally yours," Tsunade told,

"I'll… keep that in mind kaa-san," Naruto replied.

"Now Naruto even though you are a Chuunin, you still have to join a team," said Tsunade, Naruto grumbled at this, "So to see which one you'll work with I'll need to know your strengths and weaknesses,"

"I am roughly kage level with taijutsu as well as ninjutsu, I can dispel genjutsus, however I can not effectively create one, I am roughly AnBu level with stealth and I am about as good an interrogator as Anko,"

"That's quite a résumé there Naruto," said a smiling Tsunade, _he's playing right into my hands. _Flicking through some papers to look as if she was checking the teams, "Well it seems that judging on by your abilities, you would be best set with team… 7" it was in that moment Naruto lost his calm, "WHAT," he roared, "I HAVE TO WORK WITH THEM,"

"That is your team placement Naruto," the Hokage said calmly, Naruto took a deep breath, "What about all the other teams," said a calmer Naruto,

"There are all full and have certain aspects within the shinobi corps, such as recon, stealth, assassination, etc." explained the Hokage, "And you Naruto are a heavy hitter, now Kakashi and Sasuke would be able to get you out of any Genjutsu with the sharingan and you would complement Sakura well with taijutsu and back her up with ninjutsu. All in all team 7 is the heavy assault squad,"

"Team you can't even call that group of people a team all Kakashi would do is train Sasuke, while Sakura watches," countered Naruto,

"You know it has been three years since you've been with them, things change," said the busty Hokage,

"No nothing would have changed," replied Naruto, by now Tsunade was starting to become frustrated until an idea hit her. "Naruto are you not listening to your kaa-san," at moment Naruto defence crumbled, even after all the changes that he went through Naruto was still deadly loyal to Tsunade, meaning he would usually accept her word without question. "No kaa-san I am listening," Naruto replied defeated, "Good you will now be part of team 7, they will be waiting for you at their usual training grounds." _I am so going to be using that line against him from now on, _thought Tsunade. "I will take my leave kaa-san," said Naruto, as he turned around for the door, "Oh and Naruto," said Tsunade as he turned around, "try to be nice," Naruto just turned around and left, the responding boom that came when Naruto teleported, was heard the moment he door shut, _lets hope they can break him out of his shell._

----------

"Well team today were getting another member," announced Kakashi,

"Sensei I thought we told you we aren't going let any more replacements on to this team," voiced Sasuke,

"I think you won't mind the person," replied Kakashi giving his eye smile. As if on cue Naruto walked towards the team, without his cloak and his bangs falling over his head band, Sakura had a smile on her face, while Sasuke smirked. Waking over Naruto sat down on the middle stump, that he was tied to three years ago, without saying a word. _Well that was a great convocation_, everyone thought as Sasuke and Sakura sat on the other two stumps.

"Well since we haven't been a team for three years let's tell each other our likes, dislikes and dreams for the future. I'll start," said Kakashi, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes reading, my dislikes not much, dreams for the future to help you lot become a better team." He said while reading his small orange book. As Kakashi finished Sasuke started, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are training and my team, my dislikes, anyone who wants to harm my team, my dreams for the future to kill my brother, restore my clan and to become an AnBu captain and help my brother," said Sasuke in his normal tone glancing at Naruto on the last part. As Sasuke finished Sakura decided to voice herself, "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are reading, memorizing things, my team and Naruto-kun, my dislike are people who judge other people without knowing them and traitors as for my dreams for the future it's to be the best medic-nin in Konoha, as well as help someone very precious to me," she said with a smile while looking at Naruto hoping for some form of reaction. As Sakura finished everyone waited for Naruto to start but heard nothing, waiting for a bit they turned towards him. Letting out a sigh Naruto said in monotone, "My name is Naruto Namikaze, my like are my kaa-san, my dislikes are you lot and this village, my dreams for the future, to serve kaa-san to the best of my ability." The team were slightly saddened at hearing Narutos dislikes, but didn't show it.

_Well time for operation 'shell cracker,' _thought Kakashi, "Well now it is time for some team building exercises," he said pulling out three bells, the team gave a collective groan at this, "I want you to get these three bells, come at me with the intent to kill." At the last part Narutos head perked up, seeing this Kakashi started to wave his hands while sweating bullets saying, "With the exception of you Naruto," where said, persons head returned to its original position. As the Jonin fixed the bells to his trousers, he set an egg timer. The moment it started to tick Naruto had appeared with the bells in his hands, moving so fast that it looked, as if he did not move. While his team mates looked at him in disbelief him simply stated, "Exercise complete."

"Actually Naruto you did not complete the exercise, 1) you didn't use team work," Kakashi explained giving him an eye smile, when Naruto chose to interrupt, "Actually I did they ensured that they did not get in the way as I retrieved the bells, reducing the risk." Kakashi became slightly frustrated because Naruto had twisted the meaning but he kept his calm. "…and 2) I did not say go." At this Naruto just gave a, "Tch," and tossed the bells haplessly onto the floor, while walking away, "Wait Naruto-kun …" Sakura called out, but was stopped when Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder, "Sakura maybe he just needs sometime to adjust," Sakura nodded in response. As the convocation ended Kakashi said, "Go," lazily, shaking their heads they charged their sensei.

Walking away from his, 'team' Naruto found a medium size lake surrounded by trees, he marvelled at the way the water caught the suns beams, making it glitter. _Well this is a good a place as any to start training, Kyuubi any ideas,_

**Well I have one, take of you vest and weapons,** pulling off his top, he discarded weapons, but he left his necklace on,

**Now walk out onto the lake, **nodding, he also pulled of his sandals as he liked the feel of water on his feet, he walked out into the middle of the lake, using chakra to make sure he didn't sink.

**I want you to make two clone and put 10% of your chakra in each, **putting his hands into a cross shape he said, _"Kyuubi clone Jutsu," _two clones puffed into existence,

**Now I want you to fight them, **the clones fell into a stance, as Naruto started to crouch, the Kyuubi spoke up, **but you can't use your eyes, **

_What? _

**In your last fight, **this brought a frown to Narutos face; **you relied too much on you eyes, **

_I always found them though, _

**Yes you may have seen your enemy, but you never felt your enemy, there will be time when you can't see them so you must feel them, this will also help you in your blood mist technique, oh and no Justus, taijutsu only. **Nodding in response to the demons wise words, pulling his head band own over his eyes, and hell into his 'demon fist,' style. Ordering his clones to attack, he got ready to defend. As they both came in with a punch to the face, which he dodged by rolling forwards, then moving into a round house kick to the clone on the left, catching it the clone tried to swing the original around. However was swiftly countered as Naruto jumped up and deliver a kick to the clone's cheek, letting go the clone fall backwards. The second clone came in with a punch to the face, which was blocked by the original pushing it away with his left hand. The clone then followed through with a second punch, which was deflected by Naruto using the back of his right hand. Being preoccupied with the first clone, he didn't feel the second clone until it was too late, receiving a kick on the base of the spine; Naruto fell forwards, into an awaiting knee, which he received in the face. Stumbling back he ducked forwards to avoid an incoming fist, pivoting on his left leg, he bent forwards allowing his right leg to hook round the clones out stretched arm and hit him in the face. Bring his foot back down; he moved to knee the clone in the stomach.

---------- At the same time

As sweat poured down their faces, Sakura and Sasuke looked up to their sensei, even after all the training it was still hard to beat him, while they had power they still lacked the experience of their sensei, however they could make him sweat. With laboured breath Kakashi said, "Alright lets take a break," bringing his hand up to signal to stop. As Sakura sat down she thought, _I wonder where Naruto-kun is. _Closing her eyes she tried to sense his chakra, after a few minutes she found it flaring slightly, signalling that he was training. Standing up she started to walk away. "Where are you going?" asked the raven haired boy,

"To find our other teammate," she replied, walking of to where she sensed him, nodding in response Sasuke soon followed.

After a short walk they found themselves nearing a lake, peering through a bush they saw Naruto sparing with to of his clones. The blonde had just kneed one clone in the stomach, turning round he dodged a jab by ducking down, he elbowed the clone in the chest then brought his hand up and hit him in the face, spinning back round he punched the clone in the face. Feeling the second clone coming for an attack, he cut the chakra to his feet causing him to sink beneath the water. As the second clone tried to flying kick Naruto, he missed because the original had gone beneath the waters surface, meaning the kick was heading strait for the other clone. As the foot came in contact with the clones face, it dispelled. Looking around trying to find the real Naruto, the clone looked down only to see a pair of hands grabbing his ankles, dragging him down into the water. Standing up out of the water the real Naruto, grabbed the hair of the clone and proceeded to drown him, by pushing his head beneath the surface until it puffed out of existence.

Sakura watched as Naruto ascended from beneath the water, she took in the sight of the blonds wet, streaked, hair matted against his forehead, how the water ran down his chest, realising what she was doing she blushed slightly. She marvelled at his fighting style he moved with such grace and purpose yet it was brutally effective.

_Well that was pretty easy; give me a challenge, _thought Naruto,

**Okay create twenty five clone, then order them to throw some kunai at you, once again no sight or Justus, but I'll let you use your sword. **Nodding in understanding Naruto, made his usual cross shaped seal and shouted the name of the Jutsu. As the clones appeared the original blond summoned the sword to his right hand. Falling into a stance he shouted, "Launch," throwing the kuanis without hesitation, the original felt the kunais coming into his field of 'vision,' deflecting all of them without much effort he increased the number of clones to fifty.

Appearing in a puff of smoke, Kakashi stood next to his students in the bush and said, "Yo! What are you guys doing," a collective 'shh' was given from his students, "We're watching Naruto train," Sakura answered, Kakashi nodded in response and stared at the blond training.

"Launch," another wave of fifty kunai flew towards Naruto, brining his sword up into a more solid defence he started to swiftly slash and parry the incoming projectiles, rolling away he dodge the last incoming kunai, however one had managed to stick itself in his left shoulder. Pulling it out a small stream of blood ran down his bare chest, before the wound quickly closed up. Once again Naruto increased the shadow clones to seventy five, another shout of "launch," was heard. As the third wave of kunai drew closer Naruto, brought his arm up and made the tip of the sword point vertically down. In this position Naruto had an almost 360 degrees defence, as he brought his sword down once again, running though block, parries, smacking the kunais away with his hands and dodging Naruto has able to avoid the majority of the weapons, but he had still let some through his defence, he now had at least ten kunai sticking into his body. Two in his chest, one in his abdomen, another two on his back, one in his shoulder, two in his right arm, one in his left and one in his calf. Coughing up some blood, he fell onto one knee, blood started to run down his body. "We've got to stop him, there's only so much training you can do, but this is just suicidal," cried a worried Sakura, however Sasuke was holding her back and said,

"Just watch,"

_Why do I feel so slow, _thought the blond,_ are my skills dulling, no, impossible._

**Kit just because you have advanced healing capabilities does not mean you should abuse it, plus there are still traces of that poison in your system that is why you are slower than normal. Take a break.**

_No I can carry on going_, thought Naruto. Standing up Naruto wiped the blood away from his mouth and pulled out the kunais from his body. Creating another twenty five clones he said "launch," as a wave of black metal objects flew towards he thought, _I can't use Justus, and I can't deflect all of them, so… _as he ended the train of thought an idea hit, before the kunais ht he released a wave of black chakra, as the chakra came into contact with the kuani, it sent them flying away from Naruto, **well done kit you saw through what I said, you can use Jutus and you end the exercise when all of the clones are beaten. **Jumping into the air Naruto thought, _well I could use the Jutsu I'm working on, _flashing through some hand seals Naruto shouted out, _"Demon style: lightning chain Jutsu," _a spark of electrified chakra appeared on his hand before it blew up in his face, as the chakra pulsed through his system an intricate set of seals burning black on his torso and arms showed, all coming of the seal on his stomach. As he landed on the waters surface, he clutched his hand, "Shit that hurt," said Naruto in monotone. Proceeding through another set of hand symbols Naruto shouted, _"Demon Art: blood mist Jutsu," _the blood that was running from his now open wound on his right arm started to evaporate and turn into a mist, a cynical grin crossed Narutos face, now his clone were worried. As the mist enclosed the area, cutting off all sight into it a multitude of 'pop' and 'puffs' were heard. Soon after wards the mist started to condense back into blood, dripping into the lake, starting to turn it red. In the middle of the lake stood a stoic Naruto, he started to walk back to the bank of the lake.

Before Naruto reached the bank Kakashi said, "Well we've had a nice brake, but lets get back to training," as he disappeared in as swirl of leaves. Sasuke walked away from the bush soon followed by the medic of the team, as she took on last glance at the blond. Once he reached the shore Naruto proceeded with putting on his clothes. Walking back to the three stumps, Naruto tried to stem the blood flow by tightening his bandages, on his arm. Sitting down with his head leaning and let out a sigh, needing a way to pass the time he decided to watch his 'team mates.' He watched as Sasuke jumped down from a tree trying to swipe at Kakashi, with his sword, only to hit a replacement. As he reappeared Sakura was trying to use her chakra enhanced strength to punch him the face. Steadily moving back while dodging the incoming strikes, Kakashi caught the glimpse of three kunais coming towards him, rolling out of the way, the kunai narrowly missing Sakura. Turning to were they came from she sent a glare towards the thrower, Sasuke. Sending an apologetic glance back, he suddenly pointed to the space above her, turning round she saw her sensei, coming towards her. Seeing he was in the air and no way to manoeuvre, she cocked her fist back, glowing with chakra. As he came closer his battle instincts kicked in and he formed a replacement with the first thing he saw, Naruto.

As Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Naruto felt a pull on his body. Appearing in mid-air Naruto saw that he was about to get hit by Sakura, being only a few inches away from her he did the only thing he cold, he threw his arms up in front of his face. Shocked at the appearance on Naruto, Sakura tried to stop her punch but couldn't. As her fist connected with one of his arms, she felt bone crack and brake as she propelled him into a tree. After she recovered from the attack the pink haired medic, rushed over to see the blond pick himself up, putting a hand on his chest she said worriedly, "Naruto-kun are you okay? I'm so sorry," putting her hand on his arm she tried to heal his arm. Pushing her away he said, "I don't need your help," correcting the bone placement, he waited for the rest of the wound to heal on it's own, as the wound knitted itself back together he let out a small growl. "D-does it hurt?" Sakura questioned,

"Unfortunately, my healing abilities do not give me the natural anaesthetic that your healing chakra does, meaning I feel the pain of my broken bone re-knitting itself." After hearing this Sakura was shocked, it was incredibly painful, when wounds healed without an anaesthetic; it was used as a method for torture, extremely effective.

Pushing past Sakura, Naruto said, "Hatake, come on out," as he pulled out his sword. Kakashi popped his head out of a tree, "Hey Naruto, no hard feelings right?" an impassive look was spread across Narutos face; however the Jonin noticed chakra starting to seep out of the blade. Taking the hint, prepared himself, _"Demon blast," _shouted Naruto swinging his sword, three times letting out three consecutive blasts. Moving to the side, ducking, them jumping forward, Kakashi, just about managed to dodged, "Naruto I thought I said **not** to come at me with the intention to kill!" shouted Kakashi. "I'm not; I'm going with the intention of grievous bodily harm," replied Naruto with a smirk. Running towards Kakashi he thrust his sword forward, however Kakashi dodged by side stepping and sucking in his stomach. Bringing his sword around, Naruto tried to slash Kakashi, but was blocked by two kunais he pulled out. Pulling his sword back the blond tried to slash at Kakashis legs, but was blocked by Kakashi kneeing the flat side of the blade. Sasuke and Sakura watched in amazement at the fluidity of Narutos movements, as he battle his sensei. They watched as Naruto spun round trying to hit the silver haired man, as his sword connected with the two kunai, sparks were sent out, signifying the binging of a stalemate. Naruto pushed forward one handily, with his sword, while Kakashi tried to do the same with his two kunais. Narutos sword slipped off one of the kunais onto the second giving him a bit more leverage. Pulling his sword out towards the sky, he broke through Kakashis defence, giving him a few seconds as Kakashi staggered backwards. Kicking some dirt into the perverts face, Kakashi rubbed his eyes, unable to see Naruto punch him square in the face. As Kakashi was sent flying backwards, Naruto created a shadow clone, which kicked Kakashi on the chin strait into the air. As the Jonin spun into the air Naruto preformed the hand symbols: ox, dog, bird, demon, snake, then shouted out, _"Demon Art: demonic chain restraint Jutsu," _two chains shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Kakashis arms, pulling him towards the ground. When Kakashi tried to pull himself up, the chains pulled him down more, the furthest he got was to his knees, his head hung limply like he was waiting for his execution. Naruto walked up to him and plucked the three bells from his belt.

Walking away Naruto released the Jutsu, which allowed Kakashi to stand. He walked over to his so called team mates and said, "You want these," holding up the bells, they nodded their heads, "Then find them in hell," as he melted both the bells with a small black fire that appeared in his hand. As he walked past them he threw his bell over his shoulder, which landed close to Sakura. As she picked it up, Kakashi said, "Naruto you fail,"

"And how is that Hatake?" replied Naruto turning around, "I retrieved all the bells, when my team failed too,"

"The point of the exercise was team work, you blatantly disregarded your teammates, imagine what would happen in a mission," explained Kakashi,

"That's easy I go in, kill everyone, achieve the mission objective and walk back out, without out you having to lift a finger" Naruto fired back in his usual monotone, "Maximum damage to opposing forces, minimum damage to allied forces. Quick and efficient." Kakashi was starting to get worried he had just talked about massacring the enemy forces without a hint of emotion in his voice, not even the AnBu could talk about killing, like Naruto had just done. "What about information gathering," asked the Jonin,

"Torture," Naruto replied simply. That one word signified the end of the conversation, it was then that Sasuke voice his opinion, "That was a dirty trick you pulled Naruto, kicking dirt into sensei's eyes, there was no honour in that,"

"No honour, now that's funny coming from an Uchiha," said Naruto laughing lightly, in a creepy way, "In our world there is no such thing as honour. We will kick, bite, scratch and back stab our way to our goals that is the world we live in."

"Well then Naruto what happens when you face someone, who is stronger than you?" asked Kakashi, "what will you do then, will you come crawling back to those you called weak,"

"You know something Hatake everyday I walk through the valley of the shadow of death; I will fear no evil," Kakashi raised his eyebrow in confusion, "FOR I AM THE BADDEST MOTHER FUCKER IN THE VALLEY OF THE DAMMED." Naruto roared in annoyance, "Name one person who could beat me, tell me how many people can say that they have beaten both Orochimaru and Akatsuki, I am possibly one of the strongest people on this world."

"What about us Naruto, I'm pretty sure we beat you," Sasuke pointed out,

"I underestimated you that all, and rest assure it will not happen again," retorted Naruto.

"Naruto-kun you may be the most powerful ninja, but you're not the strongest," voiced Sakura,

"And who pray tell Sakura, told you that," asked Naruto,

"You did, you are only strong when you wish to protect those precious to you," answered Sakura,

"And who do you wish protect, Sakura," Naruto growled, appearing in front of Sakura,

"You," she answered simply placing a soft hand on his chest, while staring up into his eyes. Naruto stayed quiet for a bit as if he was in deep thought, until a "Tch," came from then he walked away,

"Well then time for some team bonding, to Ichikaru Ramen Bar," said Kakashi.

"I'm outta here," Naruto quickly shot Kakashi down,

"Naruto I did not say you could leave," said the Jonin, but Naruto kept on walking, "Naruto as your sensei and superior I order you to come back here," Kakashi didn't want to pull the rank trick but he had to. "Hatake the right to be called sensei is earned not give, you may have been my sensei before, actually scratch that you were never my sensei, the only thing you actually taught me tree walking and as for rank that means nothing on the battle field, power is what truly matters." Naruto told as he walked away.

"Your tou-san would be disappointed in you," whispered Kakashi, however Naruto heard what he said. Turning around Naruto advanced upon Kakashi and deliver a blow to his stomach with his left hand, as he doubled over Naruto lifted him up by his collar with his right hand, "You no nothing of my tou-san," growled Naruto,

"Your tou-san was a great man and he would have been disappointed in Naruto Uzumaki," replied Kakashi looking into Narutos red eyes. "Well I am Naruto Uzumaki no more; I am Naruto Namikaze, son of the fourth Hokage." Sasuke was shocked Naruto was the son of the fourth, meaning he had sealed the Kyuubi in his own son. "One of his last wishes was for me to help you, but I disregarded his wishes, so I intend to start right now," the silver haired Jonin, hopping to get through to Naruto, "You don't need to hold me up now, cause I can stand my own ground, because I know your just going to let me down, just like every other time. If you think you're going to guide me then you're wrong, because you're only standing in my way," replied Naruto.

"Naruto," a voice boomed from behind, turning around he saw Tsunade, with her arms crossed. "Put Kakashi down," she said, Naruto threw him back so he landed on his backside. Walking up to the blond haired man, she said in a soft voice, "I thought I would come and see how your first day back was but I came and saw this, I thought told you to be nice,"

"I tried to however they are… frustrating," replied Naruto,

"Naruto you are going to go to your team bonding session, she told in a firm but motherly tone. "The way you're taking it sound like an Anbu captain, Naruto you're still young don't throw your life into being into a shinobi, life is fleeting enjoy it."

"Will that make you happy kaa-san?" asked Naruto, _kaa-san? _Team seven thought,

"Yes it Naruto, it will," sighed Tsunade, "But first you got a bit of mud on your cheek," she said as she licked her thumb and rubbed it off his cheek, "And you need a shower." Naruto gave his foxy grin at this, despite what had happened this is what he wanted someone who cared for him. Watching the sight in front of her Sakura saw the true Naruto and it could only make her smile, _it's defiantly worth it, _she thought. "Well team lets meet up at the Ramen bar in half an hour," ordered Kakashi while giving his eye smile. Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke, Sakura walked away, while Naruto disappeared in a low boom. Tsunade walked up to Kakashi and said,

"What do you think?" asked the Hokage,

"I don't know I really don't know, years of reading people, but Naruto I can't figure him out, unlike his old mask this one is perfect. So much so that it's become a part of him, the only person he seems to lower it for is you and the only outward emotion he displays is…" Kakashi reviewed,

"Anger," Tsunade butted in,

"Rage, pure rage. It's his greatest weapon, it allows him to do things that no one can think of doing, and the worst part is that he can effectively funnel it. When we fought him he took two chidoris to the chest, no one should be able to survive that and as he was drifting of into the unconscious, he came back angry, every thing we threw at him he bounced back angrier and stronger. However it seems he has some resident emotions connected to Sakura, there just buried deep in him." Tsunade nodded and started to walk away, as she did she heard Kakashi disappear in a puff.

---------- Narutos apartment

Walking in to his apartment Naruto, took of his weapons and hung them on the wall. Pulling of his cloak and vest he threw them in a washing basket in the kitchen, threw the door way. Walking down the hall he took a left into the bathroom, he turned on the water, he stripped down completely and stepped into the shower. As he let the water cascade down his body he replayed what happened at the training ground, more importantly one little thing that was said and it was frustrating him to no end.

"_And who do you wish protect, Sakura,"_

"_You,"_

_Does she really care for me? _Thought Naruto, _did I make a mistake? _Looking down he saw the scar that he had gotten from Sasuke at the Valley of the End. _No if she did then she wouldn't have let me get this._

_Believe, _came a quiet voice in his head. Once he heard it his head shot up and quickly looked around, but found no one there.

_Kyuubi, did you say something?_

**No kit,**

_Must be hearing things I guess I'm just tried._

Turning the water off he stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry himself. Walking into his bedroom his pulled on a spare set of boxers and pants, which was when he heard a knock on the door. Walking to the door while drying his hair with a towel he gripped a kunai on table beside the door, hiding it behind his wrist, he opened the door. Once fully open it revealed Tsunade. "Oh kaa-san I wasn't expecting you here," he said with a smile,

"What's the matter, is your kaa-san not allowed to visit," replied Tsunade in a playful tone, wrapping the towel around the kunai he threw it into the basket in the kitchen, making sure that the Hokage did not see the hidden kunai. "Oh I'm sorry, come in," said Naruto, signalling for her to enter. As she walked in Naruto threw her a key, "What's this?" she questioned,

"A key to my apartment encase you ever want to come over, you can just unlock the door," he replied, she nodded in understanding. As she walked in to the living room she scanned the area, and found it very, Spartan.

The walls were a cream colour; several racks of kunai holsters lined the walls, all different shapes and sizes. His sword was hung up on a display. While a glass cupboard full of explosive notes was on the far wall near the window. In the centre of the room were two cream sofas, on a rung, with a glass coffee table in the middle a couple of Jutsu scrolls lay open on it. To her left was a bookcase full of books. All in all it looked more like an armoury than a living room. "Naruto don't you think your apartment is a bit…Spartan," asked Tsunade.

"No I am able to access my equipment and weaponry more effectively," Naruto stated which Tsunade nodded in response. Naruto walked out of his bedroom now fully clothed, as he started to walk to the door "So are you off," asked Tsunade, Naruto just gave a grunt in response. As he walked towards the door the blonde enveloped him in a hug, which he returned. "Have a nice time okay? And be nice" she said softly,

"Hai kaa-san," was his response, leaving the hug he started to walk past her, until he felt a tug on his back. Turning round he saw the Hokage pulling at the sword and kunai pouches, "Leave the weapons behind," she said sternly, looking hesitant he removed his sword and kunais and gave them to his adopted mother, who threw them into the apartment haphazardly. Naruto continued to walk away, the most unarmed he had been in years, other than what he had not given were the kunais hidden in his sleeves. "You know Sakura really does care about you, just believe her, she's shed endless amounts of tears for you," said Tsunade,

_Believe, _that word just kept coming back. Narutos head drooped slightly; Tsunade looked at him hoping to get a response that would give an indication if they were making progress, only to see him disappear in column of black flame.

---------- At the ramen bar

Naruto was walking down the familiar street that leads to his favourite place to eat. As he neared the location he spotted Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke waiting for him, pushing past the flaps he sat down on the only seat available, next to Sakura. Once he sat down Naruto ordered one beef ramen, Sakura ordered a shrimp while Sasuke and Kakashi ordered chicken. Once the orders were delivered, a silence fell upon team; Kakashi had chosen this place in an attempt to remind Naruto of the old times.

Naruto listened to the people as they walked passed. He heard people compare them to the Sannin or claim that they would be the next ones, words of praised reached his ears about Apprentice of the Hokage, the last loyal Uchiha, but what surprised him was that people actually praised him about how he brought back Sasuke from under the influence of the curse seal and that he defeated Orochimaru or that he was the strongest of the three. He heard girls giggling behind him, he heard one giggle, "He's so cute,"

"Shhh he'll hear us," another replied, it then occurred to him people could see his face, pulling his hood to obscure his face from the world up he carried on eating. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small boy holding a stuffed fox approaching him, as he stood next to him, the small boy pulled on the edge of Narutos cloak.

Turning towards him, the small brown eyed boy said, "Hewo,"

"Hello," replied Naruto,

"My mommy towd me that you were a weally stwong ninja and that you hewp pwotect the vwige," told the boy,

"I guess you could say that," Naruto said kindly with a smile,

"I wanna be just wike you when I'm older," the boy said excitably,

"Well if you train hard and are determined you can," Naruto said in a sage like way, keeping out being heart broken, betrayed and berated beyond count.

"I want you to hawe this, it's my favwoite," he said handing him the small stuffed fox, taking the small fox he smiled and said, "Thanks."

There was a call of, "Raito-kun, Raito-kun where are you?" from a young women, looking round frantically, until she spotted him. Running towards him she said, "Don't run off like that again," she told her son,

"But kaa-san I fwound that weally stwong ninja," he said pointing towards Naruto, looking up she stared strait into Narutos steel blue eyes, "I apologize for my son Naruto-sama," she said giving a small bow. The blond raised an eyebrow, "It's okay, there's no problem, he's a good kid," Naruto replied while ruffling the small boys black hair, which earned him a large smile as the boy walked away hand in hand with his mothers.

Turning back towards him food he glanced at the rest of his team, who all had smile on there faces, a moment of shock would have been seen if not for his hood, he had let his mask down and they had seen. He knew that they would use this and they would worm their way in and bring out the old Naruto, but he was not going to allow it, he had enough heart brake and betrayal for one life time. Turning back to his food he continued to eat, adamant to exploit the opportunity in an attempt to get the old Naruto back she said, "So Naruto do anything interesting while you were away,"

"Train," he said in monotone,

"Learn any good Jutsus," Sasuke voice,

"I think you should know you were on the receiving end on most of them," Naruto replied giving a dark chuckle. Kakashi nodded to Ayame, she had been told of the situation, "So Naruto how's it like back with your team,"

"Oh it's just great." he said sarcastically, "I'm in a team with a chronic porn reader as the leader, with a revenge obsessed emo, an ex-fan girl of said emo and of course a demon." The whole team looked down on how Naruto had displayed the team.

"Naruto-kun, nobody thinks you're a demon any more," said Ayame,

"It doesn't change the fact that I am one," he replied in monotone, "Just because I don't have fox ears or a tail doesn't mean I'm not, some of the things I've seen and done have made me one."

As if on cue a drunkard wobbled towards the team and spotted Naruto, "Hey look it's the demon," slurred the drunkard. Naruto could handle being called demon, he had been called it all his life, he was basically one but was said next enraged him, "You're a disgrace to the Yodaime legacy," while throwing his bottle at them, missing by a few feet. At that moment everyone in the ramen bar felt it grow by a few degrees colder, "You're the son of a whore, I bet she didn't even love you," it was then that Naruto let out a massive burst of killer intent, he gripped the bar top with so much force that it cracked and splintered. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Narutos eyes starting to flash red at and increasing pace, soon they found it hard to breath. "It was a mistake that the Sanadime even kept you alive, I bet it was out of pity," he carried on. The levels of killer intent suddenly dropped, however Narutos features didn't change. Team 7 were a bit worried as they didn't know what Naruto was going to do, the drunkard had just simultaneously insulted most of Narutos known precious people. Standing up Naruto turned around and walked slowly towards the drunkard, "What did you say," he growled, the drunkard looked up and replied,

"You're the son of a whor…" that was all he got out as Naruto had delivered a punch to the gut, the cracking of a rib was heard. The man never got a chance to double over as another punch landed straight into his jaw, smacking him down into an awaiting knee, knocking a couple teeth out. Bringing the point, at which the wrist and hand connected, to his chin causing him to stumble back. Stepping back slightly a black kunai shot out of Narutos right sleeve into his hand. Pulling it back he threw it at the drunkard, were it not for a grey flash, the kunai would have gone straight through the drunks' skull. Picking himself up of the ground he looked back and saw where the kunai had ended, stuck at the other end of the street, in a brick wall. It had been thrown so hard that it had gone through two mater melons on a stall and a wooden post. Looking back to Naruto the silver haired Jonin said, "Naruto you could have killed him,"

"As per my right, any civilian that attacks a shinobi of Konohagaure, is punishable by death, on the spot," Naruto quoted,

"Who made that law," questioned Kakashi,

"The shodaime Hokage," Naruto responded flatly, Kakashi new that he was in a spot it was an old law that had never been changed and by now the drunkard had turned sober and had run off. "But it's not right," pleaded Kakashi, "he's an unarmed civilian," after hearing this Naruto became enraged,

"Not right, don't you dare lecture me on what's right Hatake!" Naruto roared, Kakashis eye widened as he realised his mistake, "You know what happened or do I need to remind you. I was nearly beaten to death every day of my life! Was that right, you say I attacked an unarmed civilian, well what was I when the mobs started to beat me, what was I when the very AnBu that were sent to protect me stabbed me with their swords!" Narutos eyes started to turn red as the Kyuubis chakra seeped into him. "**Since the day I was born the people of this village did things that were not right to me, as a new born. I was deprived of the love of a mother and father** **was that right! The very village which my father sacrificed his life, didn't even listen to his last wishes, was that right! And when I hid my emotions behind the mask of a happy idiot did you see through, NO! At the Valley of the End when I was begged to bring the one I called brother, the traitor, back, did I say that wasn't right!" **he shouted pointing at Sakura, who had tears in her eyes, **"Tell me was it right that the dead last had to go up against the rookie of the year in a fight to the death. In that Valley when you had the nerve to tell that I didn't know the pain of losing a family, I would have gone through the massacre a hundred times over just to meet my parents." **He said looking at Sasuke, who had his head looking down, **"I was supposed to be the pillar of strength for everyone. When we fought Gato in the wave, when we fought Orochimaru in the invasion, at the Sadaimes funeral, that's, all I was a person to lean on and do the villages dirty work, then tossed aside. Where was my pillar when you rammed a Chidori through my chest twice, where was my pillar when you destroyed my heart**," he said looking at Sakura who had tears pouring down her face, **"Where was my strength when you took away the only girl I love. If I had to say that my tou-san made one mistake, it was that he didn't let Kyuubi destroy this wretched village, the village that disregarded his last wishes. As I walked down the street I wasn't hailed as a hero, I was beaten. Tell me is the village proud of me."**

"Of what Naruto," asked Kakashi,

"**Aren't they proud of what I've become, they called me a demon and now I am one. I was a self fulfilling prophesy," **by the time Naruto had ended his speech, tears were falling down his face, blood tears, without him even realising. As he felt the cool liquid fall down his face he moved his had across to wipe away the tears, looking at them he realised what had happened, he had let down his mask, they were getting through to his inner self.

Collecting himself Naruto threw a bag of money at the Ramen stand and said, "This is for the meal, thank you Ayame-nee-Chan," he disappeared before any more could be said. Kakashi walked over to the Ramen bar and sat down on a stool and said sadly, "I fear we may have driven some nails so deep into his heart that we may never get them out."Sakura was now sobbing openly,

"I destroyed him, all this is because of me, I was the one to tell him to go, I was the one who broke his heart, I should have told him how I felt as soon as he came back, now he hates me," Ayame brought a comforting arm round Sakura as she dried her own tears, she comforted, "Shh, shh it's okay he still loves you," Sakura stopped sobbing for a moment and looked up with red puffy eyes for an explanation, "How can you tell?"

"He said love not loved, he's still in there, you just need to get him out," she comforted, before silently adding, _I hope._

---------- With Naruto

Quickly opening his apartment door Naruto pulled his top off and threw them away not caring where they landed. _I'm letting them get to me, _he thought, _they made me angry, I showed emotion they can use that against me, I'm not going back to the way I was,_

_Let them help, let them care, _came the voice in Narutos head,

"Where are you," shouted Naruto while clutching his head, before looking around. He needed to distract himself, walking into his bed room he looked at his bed. _Kami I hate sleeping the nightmares never end, but it's better than what I'm doing now, _Naruto thought as he laid down and shut his eyes.

---------- A few hours later

Naruto woke up screaming in cold sweet, he had just experience the same one, all those who he had killed came back, and he fought, but it never ends. The sound of the door bell rung through the apartment, sliding out of Naruto walked bear foot over to his door, taking a key and kunai on the table next to the door he opened it and said, "Oh it's you," in monotone while narrowing his eyes at Sakura. Looking up Sakura stared at Naruto, "Naruto are you okay, you've broken out into a sweat," she said worriedly,

"Yeah I'm fine now what did you want," he said with a little bit of anger slipping into his voice. "Oh well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out together," she said, making circles on the floor with her foot, while blushing slightly, "Like on a date,"

"No," he replied simply, Sakura was a bit downtrodden but covered it up quick,

"Oh, how come," she asked,

"Aren't you dating the Uchiha," he questioned, _he thinks I'm dating Sasuke, _Sakura thought, "Naruto-kun, I never dated Sasuke," she said, trying double her efforts, "So do you want to go out, I'll pay,"

His reply was the same, "No,"

"Ohh but why Naruto-kun," she said pouting, "I thought we're teammates, friends,"

"Sakura we may be team mates, but not friends, you lost the right to call me that a long time a go," he said sternly, "You lost that right when you betrayed me." Sakura put her hand on Narutos cheek and started to stroke it tenderly. "Naruto-kun, can you see that we care for you, that I care for," Sakura said sincerely. Naruto was struggling not to lean into her hand, his whiskers had always been sensative, _Kami her hands are so soft, so warm, what, wait bad Naruto, bad thoughts. _

Subconsciously Naruto let out a purr as the pinkette caressed his cheek. Sakura was stunned had Naruto just purred? However Naruto had felt her tense slightly and realised what had happened, quickly pushed her hand away and took a small step back. "You should have lost the right for me to love you," he said, with his anger rising, "when you admitted your love for Sasuke in that room three years ago." Another surprise look spread across Sakuras face. "Naruto it wasn't like it seemed," she pleaded, "I had just realised how I felt about you, it was has hard to say that I loved you, even to myself, it just seemed so much easier to tell Sasuke I love you, (That's not something you gonna hear a lot of) everyday I visited you, when you were lying in that hospital bed it has hard even when you weren't listening. I asked Sasuke to help I tried to imagine he was you, I tried to put everything I could into it, hell he even tried to be like you! I know it was a mistake, but I'm sorry."

Naruto stood there motionless, before a single word was uttered from his mouth, "Bull shit,"

"Naruto-kun, please believe me," she cried,

"Say it," he responded; Sakura gave a confused look, before he said, "say it," this time she knew. Looking up into his eyes, she steeled her will and said with complete conviction, "Naruto-kun, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts when you glare at me. It hurts when you turn away from my touch. Everyday you were gone on those three years it felt like I died knowing that you wouldn't be there at the bridge ever morning, knowing that I would never see you smile or stare into your eyes. I love you so much that I would go to hell and back for you." Naruto stared into her eyes and he saw a fire burn brightly in them the same fire that he once had. _She telling the truth, she wasn't lying, _Naruto thought to himself, _no she has to be lying, she can't be telling the truth; I won't be used as a tool again. _"Stop lying to me Sakura, you don't love me no one does!" Naruto roared, "I am a demon, we are not to be loved, we are born from evil, raised by scorn and tested in the flames of war, my life is testament to that. Our purpose in life is to kill that is all we do not love and we are not to be loved."

"Naruto-kun I don't care if you're a demon, I don't care, I still love you and no matter what you say I know that your not one." Sakura replied, sad at Narutos description of himself. "Stop Lying!" he roared,

"Naruto-kun, what happened to you? What turned you in to such a dark and cold person? What causes you to put up a mask and hide from us? What happened to the person I fell in love with?" she whispered,

"You Sakura, you happened to me. You had my heart in your hands and you ripped it to shreds. A broken heart can always be put back together, but one that has been ripped into a thousand pieces can never be fixed," Naruto explained angrily, "and do you know what happened to the remaining pieces, they turned black, as black and cold as the night. Now get out." While pushing her back and slamming the door shut, he did this so that Sakura would not be able to break through to him, however the seed of doubt was already sown.

Putting her back against the wall, Sakura slid down till she was sitting on the floor. Bringing her knees to her chest she let out a silent sob, she knew she was setting herself up for rejection but she had hope a small one, but it was still there. She was so desperate to try and get through to Naruto, but she just couldn't, she was starting to think that maybe Naruto would be this way forever.** He's still in there** said a deep voice, turning her head to the left Sakura saw the fox, larger then Akumaru, with nine tails behind it, "Kyuubi," she uttered,

**Fear not mortal, I am not here to harm you, **as Sakura came out of shock she asked, "You said he was still in there what do you mean,"

**The kit has lost himself in his own anger and darkness, for he was no light to follow. You used to be his light always guiding him, but now he has disregarded you as his light and has been consumed by the mask that he used to protect himself, so much so that it has almost become him. **The demon lord said as he lay his head down in her lap, subconsciously Sakura started to stroke his fur, she was surprised at how soft it was. "Why does he hate me? Why does he always push me away?" she asked,

**It's because you remind him of who he truly is. The kit has come to believe that his life will only ever be full of pain and anguish. He tries to lessen it and the only way he thinks he can do that is by pushing you all away. I must warn you, the kit is not who he used to be, he has become twisted and warped, but deep down he is still the same. He tries not to show his emotions and he only shows it to those who he cares about, the only way he is able to express them is through anger, he sometimes feels like it is all he has left. If you truly love him as you say you do, would you risk everything to get him back?**

"Yes," Sakura said, without hesitation,

**Then persist, be there when he needs someone, actions always speak louder than words, show him that you love him. **Sakura laughed a bit at the situation, she was getting advice on her lover life by an age old demon lord.

-----------

Meanwhile, Naruto let out a roar of frustration, smashing his fists down onto the table next to him, he looked into the mirror. For a moment he swore that he saw his old self smiling that idiotic grin. Bringing his head back, he smashed his forehead into the mirror. As a spider web of cracks appeared on the mirror a few small streams of blood did as well. He looked onto the fractured image of himself, staring back with an angry expression on his face. As he stared into the mirror, it reminded him of his mask, of how it was becoming fractured and broken.

Pulling his head back, Naruto let the wound heal. _I need to calm down, _he thought. Turning around, he looked of a way to calm down and found himself staring at the stuffed fox he was given as a present, _at least there is some innocence left in this world, _he thought, after this Naruto decided to take a shower. Taking off his clothes Naruto stepped into the shower and turned it on. He let the water roll over his body in an attempt to wash away the pain and confusion. _Why do they try so hard, why does she try so hard, _Naruto questioned himself, _I want to hate them so much, but I can't, why? _He had seen the look in her eyes, deep down he knew that she was telling the truth, he just didn't want to believe. He tried to erase the sight from his mind, but he just couldn't.

_Let her love you_ spoke a soft voice, no longer was it a silent whisper, it was growing.

_No, _he replied,

_Let her in,_

_Never, _image of Sakura started to flash through his mind, he heard he voice repeating the same words over and over again, he saw her lips move in his mind mouthing the words, _I love you._

"Leave me alone!" he roared as he clutched his head.

----------

Right that's another chapter done sorry it took so long I did try and proof read this and sorry for the bad ending couldn't think of a way to end it better. Tell me what you think about the interactions between Tsunade and Naruto, do you think I've portrayed Sakura well. So as per the norm read and review the longer the reviews the better, they add a bit of happiness into my day. So I'm going to be greedy and say I want more than last time. =)

Demon Naruto 117 out.


	7. The Depths of Hatred and Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto or things associated with it. If I did Naruto would have learned how to control the Kyuubi a long time ago, and Sakura would be going out with Naruto.

**Roar – Kyuubi or summon/demon talking**

'_Boom__'- __Jutsu_

"Hello"- Speech

_Hello-Thinking_

Warning: this chapter contains scenes of extreme gore and violence, as well as a torture. Don't read before going to bed, it'll probably give you nightmares. This is possibly MA. As well as this the chapter was originally suppose to be in two parts about 20,000- words but I split it into two chapters so that I could get it out quicker, to all my loyal readers. Now the reason why I haven't updated is because, I have my GCSE's in a few weeks and my dad has just been admitted to hospital so my fanfics weren't exactly on the top of my to do list.

Standing up Naruto opened the door to his shower and stepped out. Grabbing a towel from the rack, spotting the small stuffed fox he had been given he picked it up, drying himself off the he walked into his bedroom. Throwing the towel away, the blond put on his pants and sat on the edge of his bed. Leaning over his knees Naruto clutched his head and thought to himself, _I need some advice. _"Kyuubi," he called out, only to be met with silence, "Kyuubi," he called out again.

**Yes kit, **came a deep voice. Looking towards the door he saw a swirl of red chakra emit from it before forming into the demon lord. "I need some advice," the blond asked,

**And what make you think I can help you,**

"I once recall you saying that an 'age old demon, known's a thing or two about life," Naruto recalled,

**And what do you need advice on kit,**

"You already know," Naruto said seriously,

**You friends, **said Kyuubi as he jumped onto the bed and laid his head on his paws,

"Don't call them that," Naruto growled as he visibly tensed, Kyuubi sent a lazy glance at this,** and what do you want help with,**

"Why?" he questioned,

**Why, what kit,**

"Why can't I hurt them?" Naruto asked slowly,

**You seemed to hurt them pretty well in your fight against them, well all of them except the pink-haired one, **Naruto let out a low warning growl,

"But why can't I truly hurt them, why can't I finish them off. I build my self up ready to deliver the final blow, but when the time comes, I just can't do it, why?"

**You know why I think you can't do it. I think it's because deep down you still care for them, because no matter what you do or who you become you still want to protect them.**

"And how did you come to that conclusion," Naruto asked, looking towards his demon,

**Out of all the battles you fought, not once did you spare any of them, you executed person after person without a moments hesitation, something which most of those things called AnBu fail to do. Yet when you had the pink haired vixen was in your grasp, she merely asked you to stop and for that moment, rage was replaced by your conscience. You faltered kit. **

"Kyuubi stop," said Naruto, not wanting to here more

**And the reason kit is that…**

"Kyuubi, Stop," said Naruto getting louder,

…**. You still…**

"Enough," Naruto shouted,

…**.. love her.**

"KYUUBI," Naruto roared, "Enough I said."

**NO! Kit you need to hear this. No matter how good a mask you put up I will always be able to see through it and so can the pink haired vixen. But you already know that don't you. **Said a ginning demon lord. **I watch as your defences crumble in front of her, it amuses me as to why you deny yourself happiness, the same happiness that you craved so much.**

"NO you're wrong, I don't love her," he roared, "I can't love her," he said the last part in a whisper,

**Can't or won't. The reason why, because you're scared.**

However Naruto was saved by the ringing of the door bell. Marching up to the door he flung it open and shouted, "I THOUGHT I TOLD…" until he saw Tsunade standing in the doorway. "Told me what Naruto," the Hokage asked,

"Oh nothing kaa-san, I wasn't expecting you and I thought I gave you a key," said Naruto trying to divert the conversation.

"Oh yeah I forgot," replied Tsunade pulling out the key, she knew the reason why he shouted she had met Sakura on the way up, but she didn't bring it up.

"So is there a reason why you came or did you just want to visit me," he said smiling,

"Naruto I think it's time to meet with the civilian council," said Tsunade as the blonds face turned into a scowl, "About your heritage, they are already aware of the return of the Namikaze, however they don't know it's you,"

"Well then let's give them a surprise," said Naruto walking out,

"It usually help when you have a top on," Tsunade laughed, "I don't want to pry Tsume Inuzuka off you like I had to with you're tou-san." Naruto smiled and said,

"Oh yeah it would help, be back in a minute," closing the door behind him Naruto pulled on his regular garments and called to the Kyuubi, "Kyuubi come on, we've got a meeting with the council,"

**Come on kit, I thought we were** **going to play fetch**

"After the council meeting," replied Naruto, jumping off the bed the giant fox walked up beside Naruto and turned into a swirl of chakra disappearing into Narutos stomach, as he opened the door. "All ready," said Naruto,

"Naruto they're not going to let you into the council room with all your weapons,"

"Let them try and take them," was his cold reply as he walked off.

---------- Council room

Opening the door Tsunade walked to her chair and sat down. "Hokage-sama, what was your reason for calling us on such short notice," voiced a council member.

"As you all know, the last Namikaze has made himself known to our village," Tsunade told, "council members I give you the son of, Konohas yellow flash, Minato Namikaze and, the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki." Everyone looked to the other end of the room across the long table, at the pair of large double doors. As they opened it revealed a young man dressed all in black, a hood covering his head, carrying enough weapons like he was going to walk to war against a small country.

As he walked in there were a few gasps from the female members of the council, he strode in with an air of confidence and power around him, sitting down he put his feet up on the table, a clear sign of disrespect to the council members. As silence ensnared the room, the black clad man pulled out a kunai from his belt holster and started spinning it by the tip on his index finger. A lone councillor plucked up the courage and asked, "Namikaze-sama, why do you carry so many weapons on your person," in a posh ascent.

"It is a force of habit councillor, I had a few bad experiences when I was young where if I had a weapon it would have helped," explained the Namikaze heir in monotone,

"This may be unknown to you but weapons are not allowed into the council room for obvious reasons. AnBu please relive him of his weapons," said a different civilian councillor. As a lone AnBu member with a tiger mask walked up and was about to take one of his kunai holsters off the Namikaze, but was stopped by, "Touch my weapons and I assure you will not be able to use your hand again for a long time," in such a cold voice that it sent shivers down peoples spine. Stopping and looking for conformation, he looked at the council member, receiving a nod he carried on. As the tips of his finger touched the kunai, his face had been smashed against the table so hard that his mask cracked arm held out at awkward angle. The Namikaze said, "I warned you," coldly, twisting the AnBu's hand a sickening crack resounded through the room. Leaving a lone AnBu crying out in agony clutching his hand, the remaining AnBu jumped out nijatos drawn, the young man had pulled out his sword half way, sending them a silent warning. "Enough," ordered the Hokage, "I already have one squad of AnBu in the hospital, for attacking him, I don't need another." Murmurs were heard throughout the council room.

"Well considering that you are the last remaining Namikaze you shall be put under the Clan Restoration Act," said Danzo professionally, hoping to recruit one of his offspring into root. A single resounding, "No," was heard throughout the chamber.

"WHAT?" shouted an enraged council man, "WHY?"

"Frankly I don't think this village deserves the Namikaze clan," explained Naruto,

"How dare you say that we don't deserve the Namikaze clan, they are one of the strongest clans in Konoha, all we have only ever treated them with respect like all the clans,"

"You mean like the Uchihas," said Naruto getting angrier, "We were the most loyalist clans in this whole village and you sent us to our deaths,"

"What proof do you have of these accusations," shouted another council member,

"It's kind of hard not to notice a whole clan to suddenly disappear!" shouted Naruto slamming his fist down on the table, "we marched to your drums, loyal and unwavering, to the dammed if you ordered. You think I don't know of the mission to Iwa, you sent my whole clan straight to there village, with out any back up and we obeyed without question. Why? because you grew fearful of us of how powerful we became, you were so scared you talked yourself into believing that we would over throw Konoha. Only one person made it out of that battle alive and who was that?"

"The yellow flash," whispered a council women,

"Exactly, the very man who would one day becomes Hokage, a man who you loved and praised. And yet after his death you disregarded his last wishes," Naruto said calming down.

"His last wishes," questioned another council member,

"To treat one, Naruto Uzumaki, as the hero of Konoha," Naruto said,

"I can assure you Namikaze-sama that the de-Naruto was treated as a hero," said Danzo trying to defuse the situation.

"Oh really because last time I checked he was regularly beaten by mobs and treated only with scorn and hatred,"

"And how have you come to this conclusion," asked Danzo,

"Because I'm Naruto Uzumaki or now known as Naruto Namikaze," said Naruto pulling off his hood revealing his face. The moment the council saw Narutos face it was in an uproar, calls of "Demon," and "Kyuubi-brat," were heard. It was all silence by a deep laugh coming from Naruto.

As his laugh echoed throughout the council room, all fell silent. When Naruto stopped laughing, he said, "It amuses me how you can't tell the difference between the container and the contained, most of you must think of me as the Kyuubi," he was only answered with glares from the civilian council. "We'll this is where you are mistake, you see I am not the Kyuubi, because the Kyuubi is right here," Naruto explained as a swirl of red chakra leaked from his stomach before forming into a miniature version of the Kyuubi, standing behind Naruto, barring it's teeth at the council (remember he's larger than Akumaru). A collective gasp was heard in the room complimented by fear struck faces. Letting enough killing intent to give the room a underwater effect he brought the council back to attention, "Oh don't worry that's not the demon you should be worried about, the one you should be worried about is right here," Naruto growled, changing his eyes to red slits and enlarging his canines to add to the effect. "Now where was I," Naruto said to himself,

**Uchihas kit, **reminded the Kyuubi,

"Ah yes, now if there is one thing that the Namikazes and Uchihas had in common was that we were both destroyed the very village we fought so hard to protect, given the Uchihas were planning a coup." Naruto said wisely, waving his index finger in the air, "But I have to admit you out did yourself, didn't you Danzo, killing there entire clan with their own prodigal son," Danzos visible eye widened.

"Do you have any proof," asked the war hawk, slightly edgy,

"One man can only take so much torture," Naruto said darkly, "Even Itachi, but I have to admit three days is a long time to last under constant torture, it was quite, delightful," giving a maniacal smile. "The things he told me lik…" however Naruto was interrupted by Danzo shooting up and shouting, "Root eliminate him!" as two Root members appeared from the shadows.

Pulling out his short sword, the nameless Root tried to stab the blond, however he side stepped the attack and grabbed the root member by the wrist. Flicking his wrist a sickening crack rand through the room, the sound of the Roots wrist being snapped backwards, this causes the Root member to cry out in agony. "You know, you did a poor job at teaching your Root members at not feeling pain," said Naruto in monotone, as he forced the nameless root member to stab himself through the neck with his own sword, making him fall face first. The second Root tried to swipe Naruto then cleave him in half, but missed as Naruto ducked then rolled, into a crouch, to the left to avoid. After the attack the Root was left open to attack which Naruto exploited swipe kicking the Roots leg he stood up quicker than anyone could see, grabbed the Roots head and slammed it down into the sword of the first Root member protruding from the ground, straight through his eye. Blood squirted out from the back of his head, adding to the growing pool of blood on the floor.

"You may have killed those two but I have an army at my command and you are but one man," said Danzo, as if on queue a large explosion rocked the room.

"What the hell was that," roared Tsunade,

"That, was the destruction of the Root facility and I can assure you there will be none left alive," at this statement Danzos face turned red with rage, years of work destroyed in an instance!

"Look, I'll give you a challenge, you can take two free shots at me and I won't even move," said Naruto, a small smile playing on his lips. With his judgments clouded by anger, Danzo ripped two kunai from a hidden sheath from within his robes and threw them at Naruto, faster than thought possible for a person of his age. The two kunais cut through the air and impacted in Narutos chest with a thud.

Turning back to the council, Danzo addressed, "Well now that the demo..." however his speech was cut short by laughter. "Kukukuku, do you think these pitiful little things could kill me," said Naruto, pulling out the two kunais and tossing blood soaked weapons onto the table. "Honestly, if an A-ranked assassination technique couldn't kill me when I was a Genin, then do you think a pair of kunais could kill me now," finished Naruto. Danzo starred in disbelief, he had been certain that he had punctured his lung and severed the pulmonary artery into the heart, yet he was still alive. As Danzo sat down trembling in his seat, Naruto stood up menacingly, not making eye contact, "My turn," said Naruto. Lifting up his head to allow Danzo to stare into his blood red eyes. Quicker than the civilian council could see Naruto had rushed across the table top to where Danzo was, papers blew away in the gust that was created by Narutos speed. The council watched in horror as they saw Naruto punch Danzo, before gripping his robe and flinging him onto the table top. Pulling out his sword Naruto ran up to the war hawk and sliced of his bandaged arm with an upwards swing, to his credit he didn't scream out, but he did grab his shoulder. "Now let's see what your hiding behind those bandages," grabbing the bandages he tore them away from his face revealing, a sharingan eye. "Ah, so that's what you did with them," whispered Naruto. "Well let's see what you do without it," said Naruto in monotone, brining his had back posed to strike, a spark of lighting arced between his fingers. Naruto looked and saw fear in Danzos eyes and Naruto relished in it. Shooting forward Narutos hand reached into Danzos eye socket and tore out the eye, he watched as he screamed out in pain. Letting it sit in the palm of his hand, he let the war hawk watch as he melted his sharingan with a black flame erupting from his palm.

Looking over the council, Narutos eye quickly darted to Tsunade receiving, a small nod he coated his blade in a thin layer of chakra before severing his head from his body. As blood spurted from his severed neck Naruto kicked his body over. When the council members came out of there stupor, one shouted, "Murderer,"

"Well done," was Narutos response.

"You killed him without any justification, execute him," roared another council women,

"Actually an attempt on the life of a clan head or heir, is punishable by death," replied the blond. "I think that the only reason why you want me killed is because you're afraid of me," said Naruto calmly, "I can understand where you're coming from, a shinobi that was able to kill Orochimaru and holds no real loyalty to his village is a dangerous thing. I mean I'm just as likely to kill ninja from this village as any other." Naruto stepped down of the table top and walked over to a set of candles, "But tell me council members, are you afraid of the dark," once the demon container had finished he placed his hands over two candles, as they fell, the remaining candles were momentarily blown out, engulfing the room in darkness. When the light illuminated the room once again, they found that Naruto had disappeared. As the council members looked round in confusion, Tsunade tried to search for her surrogate sons' chakra signature but found nothing, all of a sudden the civilian council felt cold steel pressed against their throats.

"Now let me make this clear to you, I will not be used as a weapon for this pitiful village. I am not loyal to this village nor it's Hokage, I am loyal to my kaa-san," said Naruto appearing from the shadows, the council was shocked at the 'demon,' calling the Hokage it's kaa-san. "Now I know what you're normally like in these council meetings, always trying to get more money into you pockets, and making life difficult for my Kaa-san, so I'm going to make her life a lot easier. From now on you will agree with my kaa-san on all matters. If you disagree, I will kill you. If you step on her toes, I will kill you. If you so much as breathe without her consents, I, will, kill you. And if I ever catch wind that you are trying to get rid of her I will not just kill you, no I will wrestle you from the grip of kami herself and drag you to hell."

"You can't do this, the council has been part of Konoha since it's began," shouted a council member,

"And it has out lived its usefulness, be thankful I don't kill you where you sit," replied Naruto in monotone.

"I've had enough of this AnBu kill him," as the words let the council member's lips, his throat was slit,

"Let me assure you that none of what I said was an empty threat, I've killed thousands of others who are more honourable than you, I'd be doing the world a favour by killing you." Turning around he dispelled the clones and started walking for the door.

"You can't do this to us," shouted someone,

"Oh yeah," said Naruto turning his head to face the council member, "and who's going to stop me," an evil smile on his lips. The council member was struck with fear, turning back to the door Naruto said, "Kyuubi, come," the demon lord stood up and followed. A small smile was on Tsunades lips, her life had just become a whole lot easier.

---------- Hokage Mountain

Naruto sat over looking the village on the stone head of his father, turning around he saw shadow clone playing fetch with the Kyuubi. Turning back around he looked to the sky and started to think. He had always thought that his parents had been proud of him, for how strong he had become, it hadn't occurred to him about what they thought about all the people he killed. It was also what Kakashi had told him which had brought up these thoughts, _you tou-san would be ashamed of you. _

Looking to the stars he said, "Kaa-san, Tou-san are you ashamed of what I've become, have I not done what the village had asked me, have I become the demon they wanted." A wind blew around him, comforting him. Turning around suddenly he felt a familiar chakra signature approach. "Kyuubi, someone's coming," said Naruto walking towards it, he dispelled the clone and allowed the demon lord to be reabsorbed into his stomach. Standing up Naruto started to walk towards the chakra signature, as he stepped closer he saw a red head man approach. A small smile tugged at his lips, as the Red head man stopped a few feet away from him he said, in monotone, "Namikaze,"

"Gaara," replied Naruto in the same tone, to which Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"It's good to see you returned to Konoha," said the red head,

"If only the feeling was mutual," replied Naruto, this came of no surprise to Gaara, he had heard of Narutos forced return.

"I've heard you've changed, but I can see that now," Gaara told,

"What gave it away the killing of two council members, all of Root and the hospitalisation of two squads of AnBu as well and several Chuunin? Or was it just the lack of orange," replied Naruto sarcastically.

"Tell me Namikaze, when did you became so hateful?" asked Gaara,

"The same time I realised it was all I was born to do," he answered cryptically. Gaara had been trying to connect with Naruto, trying to bring out his old self, but so far he had been unsuccessful, as he had Narutos emotional wall. "Namikaze, I challenge you to a fight," said Gaara in monotone,

"Theirs no point, I'm stronger than you and you know It," replied Naruto just as cold.

"How so, the last time we fought was three years ago," retorted the Kazekage,

"Gaara you weren't able to defeat one Akatsuki member and yet I was able to defeat eight of them," reasoned Naruto, without a hint of mockery in his voice.

"How do you know of that?" questioned the red head,

"I was actually in Suna for two months before the attack, I was surprised at how lax you security was," explained Naruto, "but also remember that nine always beats one," he said the last part referring to their demons.

"Tell me what happened to the old Naruto," asked Gaara, Narutos head perked up for a moment at being called by his first name, before replying, "He died a long time ago," then carried on walking, Gaara next tried the only other thing tat could bring the old Naruto out.

"Nex Sacrementum," called Gaara,

"What?" replied Naruto,

"I challenge you to a Nex Sacrementum, I lay clam to your title as leader of the Bijuu and Jinchuriki," Gaara explained, Naruto knew that he could not reject his challenge so all he did was to say, "Training ground 7, five minutes," holding up five then two fingers, the five again. Once he had done this he walked towards the edge of the cliff before stepping off, a low boom was soon heard afterwards.

---------- Training ground 7

Gaara strolled onto the training ground, the moonlight lit up the area. Looking round he spotted Naruto sitting in a tree, jumping down he said, "You realise that you can't break the blood oath," deadly serious, Gaara just nodded. Unclipping his kunai holsters, he let them fall to the ground, and then he pulled of his sword and struck it in the ground, "First blood," he stated, Gaara nodded once more.

As the words left his nod he sped forward and threw a punch, only to be intercepted by a wall of sand, which had come out of the gourd on his back. Jumping back he looked at Gaara standing calmly in a circle of sand. Putting his hands into a symbol he said, _"Kyuubi clone Jutsu__,"_four Naruto clone surrounded the original. Running at Gaara they encircled him and attacked simultaneously, two jumped into the air and dived bombed towards the centre only to be pierced by several sand spikes. The two remaining ones ran forward, dogging a few sand strikes as they ran. However one was caught on the leg falling over, before being crushed by a large sand fist. The final one threw a fist at Gaaras face, expecting it to hit as he had no taijutsu experience, only to be surprised by the red head dodging the strike. As he started to fall over from being unbalance he hooked his leg round to try and hit him in the face, feeling he had made contact with something the clone looked back to see a sand Gaara holding his leg, before it turned back into normal sand and covered the clone, then it compressed around it dispelling it.

Creating several more clones, Naruto charged forward with the group. The clones simultaneously attacked, trying to find an opening. As they carried on fighting Naruto noticed more of his clones dispelling. One clone jumped over the original with a large trail of sand arcing after it. Seeing the opening the original Naruto ran forward to attack. Throwing two punches consecutively, only to have them blocked by sand, Naruto moved to round house kick Gaara, but was caught by the sand once again. The sand curled around his ankle before tossing him into the air. Creating a clone in mid air, it grabbed him before flinging him back towards Gaara. Naruto saw Gaara move his hand, by doing so a large wave of sand followed. Gaara saw Naruto disappear in a cloud of smoke and from it emerged, another Naruto. At first Gaara was confused but noticed the real Naruto hiding behind it, pushing it forward he did a couple of had seals and shouted_**, **__"Demon Clone Explosion,__**"**_as the clone impacted with the sand it. As the two touched the clone exploded, Gaara sand protected him from most of the blow but his defence was destroyed for a moment, a moment that Naruto exploited. Dashing through the gap a moment before the gap closed up, Naruto hit Gaara in the cheek with a flying punch. Binging his left fist up and hit Gaara on his other cheek, then his right fist connected with his eye. Each strike caused the Kazekage's sand armour to crack, however as the cracks formed on his face soon disappeared. Naruto jumped up and kicked Gaara in the temple, making him fly away. While in mid flight Gaara aimed his hand at Naruto which caused a large net of sand to try and grab Naruto, however it missed as Naruto disappeared with a low boom.

As Gaara tumbled back into a standing position, Naruto reappeared at the opposite end of the training field, the blond could feel multiple chakra signatures close by, he figured that the explosion earlier had attracted the attention of some AnBu, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw an armoured figure in the trees. Looking back to Gaara, he charged at him, while performing multiple hand symbols, before shouting out, _"Demon Style: fox bullet Jutsu," _shooting a number of small flame balls from his mouth he watched as they flew towards the other Jinchuriki. Putting up his arms in an X sand formed up around him, shielding him from the attack. As Naruto came closer he noticed that the sand had crystallised where his attacks had hit. When Naruto came within striking distance, he spun to the right to avoid a sand claw, while doing hand seals. _"Demon Style: Fox flame,"_ a dark red flame erupted from Narutos mouth directly onto Gaara, however his ultimate defence came to his rescue and cocooned itself around him.

A minute had passed under the intense heat of Naruto, before the flames had died down. In the wake of the scorching heat lay a glass dome almost completely surrounding Gaara. As the red head walked out of the dome, Naruto watched as cracks in his sand armour began to heal. "Just as I thought, like my ability, yours has greatly increased as well," Naruto explained,

"You've gotten stronger Naruto, but is your reason for fighting still the same," asked the youngest sand sibling, as his hand shot out. Quicker than before, the sand attacked Naruto, seeing the attack coming Naruto started to run, but the sand followed. Running in the large circle around the Kazekage, he moved to avoid the oncoming sand attacks. As the sand drew closer Narutos hands shot through a number of hand seals, _"Demon Style: fire bomb Jutsu," _jumping to avoid the sand grabbing his ankle he threw the fire bomb at the sand, blowing it away.

Looking around he saw some Jonins had come to watch the fight; he spotted Asuma and Kurenai in one tree, while Guy was in another. "It looks like we've attracted some more attention, eh," Naruto said, Gaaras reply was sending another wave of sand after him, Naruto once again started to run, but in the opposite direction. "So tell me Naruto who do you fight for," asked Gaara, emotion slipping into his voice,

"I fight for myself," Naruto answered, "and it has made me powerful," Naruto jumped on a clone into the air, as the sand was coming from both directions, only to have the sand follow. "You're wrong, you only strong when you fight for those precious to you," said Gaara getting louder.

"That's a lie," Naruto shouted back, throwing two flame bombs at the oncoming wave of sand, blowing them back, as well as propelling him further into the air. "Then tell me how you beat me all those years ago," shouted Gaara, louder than he had ever done, "That's easy," roared Naruto, "I was simply, better than you," as he jumped of the back of a clone, propelling him toward Gaara with a demon Chidori in hand.

As Naruto came closer to the red head, he jumped up only missing the attack by a few inches. When Narutos attack hit the floor he channelled his chakra upwards, lighting from the attack shot upwards into the air above the blond, and the flaps of his cloak flew up with the force of the attack. As the red and black lighting shot up into air it hit the red head. As the lighting attack lit up the night's sky, Gaaras screams rivalled the thunder. As the sand Jinchuriki hurtled towards, his sand caught him and gently lowered him to the ground. Naruto turned around and said, "It's over," as he started to walk away, he heard a, "Looks like I'm going to have to show you the error of your way, because I fight for you and I will WIN!" those four words came back again,

_I fight for you,_

Looking down Naruto turned around with red eyes, "If you're going to fight me then drop the Jonin shit and fight me like the kage you are," roared Naruto.

When those words left Narutos mouth, he could tell that Gaara was about to fight properly, he lowered his centre of gravity and settled into a fighting style. Thrusting both his hands forwards, several large waves of sands headed toward Naruto from different directions. Charging through a number of hand symbols Naruto said, _"Demon art: Darkness ball," _a bubble of black chakra surrounded the blond and started to spin, as the sand came into contact with it, it was deflected and disperse. As the ball stopped spinning and the chakra dissipated, it revealed an unscathed Naruto. Rushing through several hand seals, Naruto created a red and black chidori in his hand running forward, creating a trench along the ground. Gaara recalled his sand and formed a ball around himself, adding extra chakra to reinforce the structure. As Naruto came forward, he outstretched his hand and plunged his lighting encased hand into the sand, only to have it stop. Shock momentarily spread across his face, before a calm composure replaced it, pulling his hand out of the sand, he jumped back and started the waiting game.

Inside the sand ball Gaara as thinking about his current situation, _that last attack was close, his attack almost got through, even if I do fight at full strength I can't beat him, I didn't want to use this but it's for Naruto._ Closing his eyes Gaara started to concentrate, opening his eyes, revealing that his right eye was yellow. On the outside Naruto felt Gaaras chakra spike, paying close attention to the sand dome. He watched as it started to collapse inwards, _this could get interesting, _thought Naruto, he carried on watching as the sand started to stick to Gaaras body. Soon the sand took form Gaara had become an avatar of his tailed beast his right side was covered in sand, forming half of the tailed beast, a maniacal grin was spread across the red heads face. Naruto returned it with his own maniacal grin, _this could get very interesting, _thought Naruto, "Finally, we can fight like the demons we are," he shouted. Gaaras response was to throw his transformed hand forward and growled, _**"Sand shuriken Jutsu,"**_ a large number of hardened sand shurikens flew towards Naruto. Weaving and swerving Naruto managed to avoid most of the attacks, however one flew towards his face, and on instinct he stuck his hand in front of the sand shuriken. However when the sand hit Narutos hand it felt like it had been hit by a ball of steel. The blond could feel a few bones in his hand break; as his arm reeled back he received several more hits in the stomach, sending him flying back into a tree. Sand balls continued to pepper Narutos body and the tree behind taking out large chunks of it. Naruto could feel blood coming up his throat, not allowing it to come out of his mouth he kept it there and swallowed it, _I will not lose,_ he thought. The tree had been battered so much that it had fall over to the side, _I can't win with my weights on, _he thought to himself.

Standing up he wiped his lips on hit sleeve, before pulling off his cloak and weights. Standing up straight Naruto started to pull on the Kyuubi's chakra, taking enough of it until he had one tail whipping about behind him. He could feel his nails and teeth grow, while his hair grew, his normal blue eye were taken over by their red counter parts, as well as the power surging through his veins. Settling down onto all fours he prepared to attack. Charging forward the Kyuubified Naruto tried to scratch Gaara with each of his hands, however the red head jumped over, once he had touched down he ran at Naruto, who had his back turned. As the sand covered kazekage inched closer, Naruto turned around and let out a giant roar. It produced a wave of chakra intensified sound. As the sound wave hit Gaara he was thrown back, several feet, the resulting blast had also created a large crater around Naruto. The blond jumped out of the crater and threw a chakra claw forward, hoping to grab the other demon vessel, but Gaara dodged, instead the claw grabbed hold of the ground. Pulling himself closer, he reared his free fist back and called,___**"Demon Fist," **_Narutos warped fist impacted the ground, barely missing Gaara, it caused the ground in front to buckle and crack. Taking the momentary gap in his defence Gaara swung and hit Naruto in the chest, taking a small step back from the blow Naruto stepped forward and delivered a stronger strike to his stomach, before clawing at his face with his right hand. The force of the impact hand once again sent Gaara flying away, as the sand demon vessel stood up Naruto saw his scratch marks on the sand armour, but they weren't deep enough to cut through the sand armour. Looking behind him he saw some of Konoha 11 behind him, they had probably been drawn in by the large chakra spikes and explosions. In the centre of the group was Team 7, remembering the Kyuubi's words, he felt angry and started to draw more on his chakra, enough for a second tail to grow, his eyes and lips were now outlined in black. He looked back at Gaara, he saw that the sand had completely covered his body, a single sand tail swung behind, other than a quarter of his face, showing that he still had control.

Naruto ran forward, forward in anger, faster than Gaara could see and before he knew it he had received a knee to the gut, Naruto then dug his claws into the sand armour; once he had gripped him properly he threw the red head into the forest surrounding the training ground. Throwing a chakra claw forward towards Gaara, pushing him threw the forest even further, hitting every other tree on the way. Retracting his claw back Naruto let out a bellow of rage to the heavens, and then he chased after the other demon container.

After leaving the forest Gaara skipped across the ground before bouncing across the surface of a lake, steadying himself, he applied chakra on his feet to allow him to stay on the surface of the water. Naruto appeared rushing out of the forest, his right claw trailing along the ground, putting his had down Gaara blocked the first attack, but it was powerful enough to break through his defence, his left claw then came down upon his head, before Narutos left heel impacted with his cheek, causing him to spin toward the other end of the lake. The battered and bruised Gaara stood back up again, he watched as Naruto settled onto all fours once again, steam rising of the areas where the fox cloak came in contact with the water, a growl emitting from his throat. Subconsciously Gaara bared his own teeth before charging, as they booth impacted with each other, their claws locked in a struggle, both trying to gain ground over the other. The resulting shockwave from the clash caused the water to ripple and the trees on the outside of the lake to bend back. However Naruto soon proved to be the physically stronger of the two, spinning him around he chucked him into the air, before crouching and following after him.

A small skirmish took place in the air, as they traded blows with each other, but the blond soon broke the stalemate by spinning and letting his tails hit the sand Jinchuriki, sending him plummeting towards the ground, dust was thrown up from the impact. As Naruto flew closer intent on ending the fight, the last thing he expected was another attack. Several large balls of sand flew out of the giant dust cloud, hitting him in the stomach, causing him to plummet to the ground, throwing up a cloud of dust as well. Naruto had landed in front of the crowd, while Gaara had no one behind him. As the dust settle, the crowd watched as the two Jinchurikis stare at each other, everyone could tell that they were ready for their final attacks. Not looking away the two charged at each other, a few feet away from each other they jumped into the air claw out stretched. A shockwave was sent out from the two demon cloaks reacting with each other, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. As everyone recovered they looked back to see both fighters standing still arms outstretched, awaiting the results of the attack. Narutos fox cloak started to dissipate, while sand fall of Gaaras body. A small strand of hair fell from Naruto. A single thin stream of blood trailed down Gaara's cheek, from a small cut. Putting two fingers on his cheek he felt the warm moister, brining his fingers back into he saw that they were red. Gaara fell down onto his knees, not from exhaustion, but from sorrow. "I lost," he whispered, looking up to Team 7, a silent sorry communicated through his eyes. "I told you," said Naruto, turning to look at them, "I was and am, simply better than you," Gaara looked into his cold hard eyes, the same eyes he had once possessed; he saw a something flicker in his eyes before it was stamped down on. Looking back to what he was staring at, he found Team 7 or more specifically Sakura, _they are his salvation, _thought Gaara, as he turned to watch Naruto put on his cloak and walk away, he had found it slightly ironic at how their positions had changed, he was now the one with all the hatred, and he had a mountains worth of it.

----------- Next Day, Hokage Tower

Tsunade had woken up early to get a head start on her paper work. Pulling out a bottle of sake and was bout to get a start on every village leaders bane, until a messenger hawk came flying through the window and landed on her desk. Pulling out off its legs sleepily, she was immediately awoken when she red the letter, "SHIZUNE," called the Hokage, a moment later the raven haired women ran into the room, "get me all functioning teams from Konoha 11." Nodding quickly Shizune ran of to do her masters orders.

---------- Konoha streets

Sakura was running towards the Hokage tower, an AnBu had shown up saying that she was to report to the Hokage along with the rest of Konoha 11. As she ran through the streets, she started to think of the members that consisted of Konoha 11, or more specifically Naruto. Every time they made a break through with him, he always seemed to cover it up and then they were back to square one. She was brought out of her thoughts by someone shouting, "Sakura, wait up," she turned around hoping it was Naruto, only to find Ino, a sad smile made it's way onto her lips. "What's the matter fore-head, not happy to see me," asked Ino,

"No piggy, I was just thinking," replied Sakura,

"About Naruto," she inquired, Sakura just nodded, "hey cheer up; at least we've got Konohas number 1, most loud mouth, knuckle head ninja back."

"That's the point Ino, he's no longer that. Now he's Konohas number 1, darkest and deadliest ninja, there's something I find attractive in that, but I still long for the old Naruto who's always laughing and smiling and I know that I can't have both of them,"

_Wow fore-heads got issues, _thought the blonde. "Come Sakura cheer up, getting through to him is the hardest, the rest is easy, plus you've got a whole mission with him, and if all else fails you could just sneak into his bed and give him a surprise," said Ino with a lecherous smile. Sakura blushed at this while inner Sakura said, **piggy had a good idea let's try it, **Sakura ignored this however. "Come on we're going to be late," said Ino as she ran, Sakura soon followed.

---------- Hokage Tower

The two girls walked into the room to find Kakashi, and Anko, Konoha 11, with the exception of Shino, team Gai and the rest of Inos team. "Right I'll start the briefing, considering everyone is here," started Tsunade,

"Umm Hokage-sama, I thought Naruto was suppose to be here," asked Kiba,

"Actually Naruto arrived here the moment he received my summon, so he's already been briefed, currently he's on a small errand for me," answered the buxom blonde, "now as I was saying. I am sending you on a mission to the Wave, early this morning I received a letter requesting help, as a garrison of, what we believe to be thirty ninjas of unknown ranking approaching the wave."

"But Tsunade-sama, aren't more than eight ninjas sent on any one mission an act of war," asked Anko,

"That is true, however these are the Shinobi left over from the destruction of the sound, meaning that they have no allegiance, which means it isn't," finished Tsunade. "However in this mission there is also a secondary objective," the Hokage carried on, the people in the room perked up at this, "As you have all noticed Naruto has returned, but he has become cold and uncaring to others as you have probably noticed. Firstly though I must apologize to you, for I have lied, I told you all with the exception of team 7 that Naruto had left on a training trip that was a lie. In reality he had run away after the Sasuke retrieval mission, due to some… team issues. It will be your secondary objective to try and coax Naruto out of his shell. I warn you however there may be certain things on the mission that he will do which may disgust or frightens you, do not show this, Naruto looks for a people to hate him, to prove too himself that his actions are justified, do not give him a reason too." Once Tsunade had finished Jiraiya flew through the window. "Hime, you summoned me," called the super pervert,

"Jiraiya, you pervert, why can't you come through the door like normal people," screamed the Hokage as she grabbed a sake bottle and hurled it at the other remaining Sannin. Jiraiya put his arms in front of his face waiting for the blow, but it never came. He looked behind and around himself to find the bottle, seeing it nowhere he looked up, only to find Naruto kneeling on the ceiling inspecting the bottle, "Hm, Kumo, and a good year as well," Naruto mumbled to himself, he put the bottle to his lips and drank the contents of the bottle in one go. He let out a sigh of relief and threw the bottle into the bin beside the Hokages desk. Cutting the flow of chakra to his feet he flipped onto the floor and walked to his adopted mother, "Found him," Naruto stated,

"Naruto, are you okay," she asked, giving him a strange look,

"Yeah, why?" Naruto questioned,

"You just drank a whole bottle of sake, aren't you a little tipsy,"

"No, Kyuubi flushes out of my system," the blond answered, he was slightly surprised that no one had reacted; he assumed that his status as a Jinchuriki was public knowledge.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking Gaki," asked the snake mistress,

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink," replied simply.

"So where did you find him," asked Tsunade,

"Well I found him…," started Naruto.

_Flash back,_

_Naruto was at the hot springs as he had just been briefed on his mission, his Kaa-san had told him to go find his mentor. The hot springs was his first choice of location, looking around; he could find any sign of the white haired man. Until he heard_ _screams and shouts of, 'pervert,' turning the corner he found the toad sage being beaten up by a group of women with only towels on._

_Sighing while shaking his head, he went through a couple of hand seals and said, __"Demon Art: Fire Wall," __a low wall of flame surrounded Naruto, before a small thin line made it to Jiraiya and en circled him. The women stopped betting him. Cutting of the Jutsu he started to walk to towards the sannin, while the females looked to the origin of the fire. As Naruto walked closer one of them said, "He's a pervert too," the women started to advance, as they raised their fist to strike hi he said icily cold, "If you want to keep your hands, I advise to keep them away and no I am not a pervert, I am above such things, I have neither the time nor the need to do it either. I have merely come to collect Jiraiya-sama."_

"_Were not done with him yet," shrieked one of the women,_

"_Are you aware that the Godaime Hokage has summoned him, he probably has a very important mission concerning the safety of the village and you are keeping him from his duty, so indirectly you are putting the village in danger."_

"_Well I guess when you put it like that," she said slightly unsure, not waiting for their reply he walked past them and slung one of the sannins arms over his shoulder. _

"_You've got a way with words Naruto," the group of girls heard his name they started to whisper, "Is that Naruto-sama,"_

"_Yeah it is, he's so commanding,"_

"_He can't be a pervert," Naruto bared his teeth, but no one could see because of the shadow cast from his hood, _what a bunch of hypocrites, _he thought, _just another reason why I hate this village. _As they were about to set off Jiraiya stopped him and said, "Hey Naruto drop the-sama stuff it makes me feel old, how about sensei." Naruto nodded, stopping Naruto one more time he said "And could you just keep this incident between us and not tell your Kaa-san," Naruto gave a slow nod, "Thanks kid you're a life saver," and with that they set off._

_Flash Back end_

"… Relaxing," finished Naruto,

"Thank you," Naruto, and before anyone could catch her, Tsunade had leapt over the desk and smashed her teammate in his cheek, sending him flying into the wall. "Jiraiya, you pervert, how many times do I have to tell you not to spy on women in the hot springs," roared Tsunade,

"But Hime, didn't you heard Naruto," pleaded the white haired man,

"Yes and I also know that you probably asked him to cover for you," she was about to attack the man again until a gentle hand was placed on he shoulder. Turning around she saw Naruto, "Kaa-san, I don't think it is advisable to have Jiraiya-sensei injured before a mission," he explained,

"I guess your right," she answered, then straightening her self out she walked back to her seat. "Right you all know what to do, this will be classified as an S-rank mission, and you leave in thr…"

"One hour," finished Naruto, Tsunade look at the blond, only for him to motion toward Kakashi, the Hokage nodded, "Right now go," as the teams left the room Tsunade called, "Naruto," he turned around, "Protect them with your life," the cloaked man nodded and carried on walking.

"What do you think?" asked Tsunade, to apparently no one, in a swirl of sand Gaara appeared. "He's become just like me," answered the Kazekage, "except worse, where I was psychotic, he is cold and calculating. While I killed because of the voice in my head, I feel he would kill indiscriminately."

"Do you think theirs any way for us to bring him back?" she asked,

"For us, no," he started, "For her yes. I've seen the emotion flicker in his eyes it's buried deep, but still there." Tsunade nodded, as he disappeared in another swirl of sand.

"And what did you want me for," asked Jiraiya seriously,

"When Naruto brought the head bands of the Akatsuki, he only brought eight out of ten, I know that one of the remaining members is Itachi Uchiha, however I don't know the final member, I don't want this threat to go unchecked, bring me a name and a face, will take it from there," explained Tsunade and with a nod the toad sage disappeared in a puff of smoke.

---------- three hours late (one for Kakashi) Konoha North Gate

The whole team with the exception of Naruto and Kakashi were assembled in front of the gates. Within a few minutes Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, "Sorry I'm late, bu…"

"Actually sensei your on time, it seems Naruto tricked you into coming on time," said a smiling Sakura, to which Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Speaking of that blond haired baka where is he," asked Kiba, on queue a low boom was heard, a din layer of dust then fell on them. Looking up they saw Naruto sitting leisurely on the top of the gate, teleporting to the ground he looked ready to go. "Hey Naruto," asked Sasuke, "where's you equipment," pulling out a small scroll he said,

"Storage scroll," Sasuke merely shrugged.

"Right let's get going, medic in the middle along with long range fighters, short-range fighters around the outside, I'll take point," Ordered Naruto,

"Hey who put you in charge, Kakashi-taichou has the highest rank," argued Kiba looking over to the Jonin for support,

"Do what he says," said Kakashi lazily. Kiba slightly surprised, did as he was told and got into formation. Meanwhile Kakashi was thinking, _impressive he's put them in a formation where they would fight effectively from all sides, he would make a good leader._ Jumping off into the woods, everyone soon followed.

---------- Evening, somewhere between Konoha and the Wave

As they had set of in the late afternoon, the sky had started to turn dark. Naruto had been running at a high pace for a few hours, while his endless stamina would have allowed him to go on for much longer, his 'squad' wasn't fairing as well. With his sensitive hearing, he could tell that they were getting tired by how heavy they were breathing. Turning his head round he found that most of them were having a hard time keeping up, they were also starting to break up formation, _it'll toughen them up, _the blond thought, turning his head round once more he looked to Sakura and Sasuke. He saw the brave looks they had plastered on their faces, but he could tell that they were getting tired, while it seemed that they had more stamina than the rest, he knew it wouldn't last long. He knew the Jonin could carry on going, but the looks on his teammates faces caused something small to twinge in his heart. Gripping his heart, he tried to find a logical explanation for it, _a tired ninja, is a careless ninja and a careless ninja is a dead ninja, _Irukas words echoed through his conscious. Stopping on a branch Naruto, held up his right hand, "We'll stop at the next clearing, where will set up camp and rest for the night," explained the blond,

"It's okay Naruto-kun, we can keep on going, we just need a small brake," Sakura wheezed out.

"I know why you're saying that Sakura, I can tell that you're getting tired," Naruto carried on, "and I don't want to jeopardize your saf… the mission," Naruto quickly caught himself.

After a few more minutes of running the team found a small clearing close to a stream. "We'll camp here for the night, but we're leaving early so be ready," ordered the blond. The area was a small clearing, near a stream; three medium sized logs were placed in something resembling a triangle. Creating half a dozen clones, he wordless sent commands to them before they jumped of into the woods, in teams of three, "Hey Naruto," called Ino, "where are your clones going?"

"To search for supplies, it minimizes the risk to the attack force," answered Naruto, understanding the logic behind his method the mind walker went back to setting up hers and Sakuras tent. After a few uneventful minutes one of the teams of clones had arrived with some fire wood, placing it in the middle of the camp they dispersed themselves. Walking up to the fire wood he placed them in a neat stack, before performing a small fire Jutsu to ignite the sticks. Soon afterwards the second team returned with three pairs of rabbits, "Naruto-kun, we have ration packs there was no need to go hunting," stuttered Hinata,

"Fresh food is more nutritious, you should not always rely on ration packs Hyuga," replied Naruto in monotone. Pulling out a kunai, he spun it on his index finger by the ring before gripping it. Putting it to the dead rabbit's throat he slit the throat, draining it of blood, he did the same with the rest of the hunt. Once he had finished this he proceeded to skin them, his back was turned to the squad for the whole time. They all were unfazed by it as they had done it in previous missions. Grabbing a long stick from the spare wood pile, he sliced of any unneeded twigs before shoving it through the rabbit's mouths and placing them over the fire.

After half an hour later, the team were all taking about different topic, while Naruto sat and stared at the cooking meat. Tearing a piece of he put it in his mouth he tasted it. Without a word he disappeared and reappeared around the camp, crouching down, he them seemed to pick something up before disappearing again. After a few repetitions he appeared in front of the fire, from where she was sitting Sakura was able to see Naruto crush, what seemed to be herbs, between his hands and sprinkle them over the rabbits. Pulling them of the fire he broke the sticks of so that one rabbit was on each stick, as there were six rabbits for nine people. As the attack force started to did into their food, Ino complimented, "Woah Naruto where did you learn to cook so well,"

"Spend three years in the wild and you generally learn how to cook decently unless you want to be eating dirt all the time," Ino seemed surprised at this, "honestly Yamanaka, did you expect me to live of Ramen all the time."

"Well…" she started,

"Come on, I couldn't always go to Ichikarus Ramen could, especially when I was younger, I mean who knows what type of people could be wondering the street, after all you did see what could happen," Naruto answered, a dark smile appearing on his lips, just visible beneath his hood. Ino visibly shuddered, and then found she was on the receiving end of some questioning looks. In an attempt to stop anyone from finding out about his past he said, "Right now that we've eaten, you can all go to sleep, while I take watch," leaving no room for argument. As he jumped of into the trees, the remaining members discussed who they would be sharing tents with, to get some rest before the next day, where Naruto would be sure to set another gruelling pace.

---------- A few hours later

Opening his eyes Sasuke groggily looked beside him, to find the space empty. The tent that he was currently in was supposed to be shared by him and Naruto, although Kakashi had suggested that maybe Sakura should share with Naruto, this only left Sakura with a heavy blush and a slight nose bleed. Coming to his senses the Uchiha, crawled to the front of the tent and stepped out, letting the cold night air embrace him. Looking around the camp he saw that all the tents in a circle around the smouldering remains of the fire. Looking around he tried to find Naruto, however he was no were in sight looking up into the tree line he still couldn't find him, due the darkness of the night and the preferred colours of Narutos clothing. Channelling chakra to his eyes he activated his bloodline, looking around he spotted Narutos chakra in a tree, he head down, back against the tree as if he was asleep. _Even though he may not like us, I doubt he would put us in jeopardy by falling asleep on watch. _Looking around the encampment, his eyes widened in amazement, a vast lake of chakra was surrounding them, shaped in different objects. The Uchiha guessed that Naruto had created clones, which had them _henged_ in to different objects; Naruto literally had a 360 degrees view of the area around the encampment, every spot was watched by at least two clones. There must have been hundreds of them.

Looking back to his brother Sasuke, deactivated his bloodline ability, and jumped up to him. Landing next to the blond the raven haired man said, "Shouldn't someone have relived you of duty by now?" looking up for a minute his head returned to its original position, he replied with a, "Hn,"

"Mind if I sit here," Sasuke asked coolly,

"It's a free world," Naruto replied in the same manner. Sasuke sat down and rested one arm on his knee, while trying to think up of a conversation. Looking back over to the blond, it reminded him so much of himself when he was younger. It made him think how much they had changed over the years and where it went all wrong. Although he would never admit it he looked at Team 7 as his own family, had it been so long ago when Naruto was continuously running after Sakura asking for dates, or when they used to compete against each other in spars to see who was stronger, and no matter what happened the blond baka always had a smile on his face, as well as being compassionate. But that had all changed Naruto no longer seemed to believe in love, he now denied the thing he wanted so much when he was younger; he practically had Sakura begging him to take her. He no longer smiled, instead in was replaced with that same look of in difference, and the gap in power between them was as big as the valley of the end. It seemed Karma had come back to Naruto, for the times that he had been scorned or punished, had come back. And Narutos vengeance was like no other. "How did you get so powerful, Naruto," Sasuke whispered,

"Hn," was Narutos reply not hearing properly, realising a way to start a conversation Sasuke repeated his question, "How did you get so stronger,"

"The same way you once did Uchiha," he replied, a dark smile spreading across his lips. Sasuke looked at him indifferently awaiting an answer, "Hate, Uchiha," the container explained, "I hated everything and everyone. I hated the village for never seeing past the Kyuubi, I hated them for never letting me have a proper childhood. I hated the council for destroying my life; I hated them for never trying to stop the mobs that beat me daily. But when it came to you I didn't just hate you I despised you, I despised how you were given everything on a silver platter while I hate to fish it out of dumpsters, I despised how you always got Sakuras attention and I didn't. I despised Kakashi for never training use properly and always playing favourites with you. And I despised myself for being so weak and for always acting an idiot,"

"And what about Sakura," Sasuke asked, a small smile on his lips,

"I hated it how she never gave me a chance, a chance to show what I could do. But I guess I have to thank her, she opened my eyes, she allowed me to see that I would never truly be acknowledged and that was when I started using my hate. That was the time when I realise how much of it I had. When I was younger, I used to take all that hate and bottle it up, and then I kept it deep in me so deep that I thought it had gone. But I was wrong, it stayed their and it festered until I released it. What you did to me at the Valley of the End put me on the edge, but what you did to me at the hospital, that was my descent into the darkness. You may have a clans worth of hatred to destroy Itachi, but I have a villages worth of hate to annihilate my enemies," finished Naruto venom drenching every syllable.

It was then that Sasuke realised how far Naruto had descended into the darkness. "Why do you cause yourself so much pain Naruto, can't you see how we've all changed, Kakashi-sensei is willing to teach you, Sakura no longer looks to me its you, can't you see how I find a brother in you," pleaded Sasuke.

"Because pain and rage is all I know, it's all I have left," replied Naruto in monotone,

"Naruto you're the best brother anyone could ask for, unlike me I hated Itachi after what he did to my clan, but you still kept calling it me, even after what I did to you. Please Naruto forgive us for our past mistakes can't we just move on!" Sasuke pleaded getting more frantic, "If not for me, then for Sakura." Narutos head subconsciously moved a little at a mention of the pinkettes name. Walking over to Naruto Sasuke started down at him, "I made a vow on the day that you ran away three years ago. I vowed that I would not revive my clan nor would I achieve my revenge on Itachi, until both my teammates were happy." Naruto stood up to his full height and looked down onto Sasuke, "Well then, I hope you enjoy waiting," said Naruto, his gaze piercing into Sasukes.

That was the start of the stand of, both teens staring each other down, each waiting for the other to throw the first punch. However soon Sasuke let go of his pride and looked down, he knew Naruto had superior fighting capabilities, he would stand no chance in a one-on-one fight, it had only been Narutos residual emotions for Sakura that had allowed them to win last time. On top of this he knew that it wouldn't help his cause, only further driving Naruto into the darkness. Turning away, Sasuke looked to the sky; dawn was coming, meaning that they would be setting off soon. Sasuke prepared to jump of the tree; Narutos eyes widened in shock, a clone had dispersed itself. On instinct his right hand shot out and grabbed a kunai in flight. Spinning around he kicked Sasuke off the tree and took another three kunais to the chest, the force of the impacts caused him to fall of the tree. Doing a neat back flip in mid air, he landed in a soft crouch on the leafy forest floor. The raven haired man watched as Naruto pulled out the three kunais without winching, he then saw the wounds close up, no matter how many times he saw it happen it kept on amazing him. Looking at each other they nodded before jumping back onto the tree branch. Two ninjas jumped out of the tree line. One had a Jonin jacket on wearing non-descript clothing, a beige pair of ankle length trousers, a brown long sleeve top beneath his Jonin jacket, his head band covered his right eye, as well as holding back his shaggy brown hair. The second ninja was a black haired Chuunin, wearing a pair of blue trousers and ninja sandals, with a black top beneath his vest. His head band tied around his left arm.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped up to met the enemy shinobi, Naruto on the Jonin and Sasuke on the Chuunin. As Naruto edged closer to his opponent, he saw him pull out a kunai. As the unnamed Jonin slashed at him Naruto teleported behind him and kicked him in the back sending him towards the ground. Turning in mid air, he landed on a large tree trunk before sliding down it. As Naruto and the Jonin descended to the ground, they landed at the same time. Running forward Naruto disappeared before reappeared in front of the Jonin, throwing two punches. Which were blocked, using his momentum the Jonin attempted to round house kicked Naruto. However he missed as Naruto had once again disappeared, reappearing behind the Jonin a few feet in the air, he tried to spin kick him in the face, but the Jonin rolled out of the way. Naruto then moved forward to knee him in the gut, but the Jonin blocked by putting both of his hands on Narutos knee cap. Putting his own hands on top of the Jonins he held them firmly in place. A shadow clone appeared behind the Jonin and kicked him in the back, into Narutos fist upper cutting him into the air. Teleporting a few metres above him Naruto created another clone, before _henging _into a windmill shuriken. Gripping it he spun and tossed it toward the Jonin, pulling out two kunais the enemy nin managed to stop in, but it soon puffed back into a normal shadow clone, holding his wrists. The nameless Jonin looked back to Naruto only to see him create a single hand symbol and shout, _"Demon Clone Explosion,"_ the blast sent the Jonin hurtling towards the ground. Teleporting back to ground level, before the Jonin hit the floor and was killed, the blond out stretched his hand, an invisible force hit the ninja side on and pushed him towards the bark of a tree. As the ninjas back hit the tree, his mouth opened into a silent scream, before a mix of blood and saliva dribbled out of his mouth. By now everyone had come out of their tents to watch, Kiba, Ino and Hinta had been woken up by the explosion. Using the tree to stabilize him, the Jonin got up on shaky legs and wearily pulled out a kunai. _If they can stand, their still a threat, _the Kyuubis word reverberated in his mind, _Guard them with you life, _Tsunades words echoed afterwards. Setting his mind to the task, he purposely walked towards the Jonin. As the enemy nin watched as Naruto strode forward, he haphazardly swung his kunai at his neck. As the blade came closer, he grabbed hold of the wrist with his left hand and applied pressure, causing him to drop the weapon, and then with his right hand he gripped the back of his opponents head and smashed it on the trunk of the tree. While not enough to knock him unconscious, it did open up a wound on his fore head, as well as giving him a splitting headache.

Grabbing him by his hair, he dragged him over to the camp and threw him down, doing several hand seals he said, _"Demon Art: Demonic Chain Restraint Jutsu," _two chains burst through wrapped round his arms, dragging him to a kneeling position, Naruto made sure that he wasn't able to escape. Kiba and Hinata were shocked at how brutal Naruto was when he was fighting. Walking away as if nothing had happened, Naruto searched for Sasuke. Looking, towards the trees he heard a shout of, _"Chidori sharp spear," _it was then followed by the sound of chirping birds. Pinpointing the location via his enhanced hearing Naruto teleported towards the area.

Reappearing next to Sasuke, he looked as a he saw a bright blue line of electricity connected from his hand to the enemy nins left leg. Looking at the Chuunin he saw a bruise forming on his cheek. Sasuke looked over to Naruto; a look of patience was spread across his face, as if he was waiting for something. Sasuke clenched his fist in anger, causing several more lighting spikes protruded from the enemy Chuunins leg. This caused him to scream out in agony, releasing the Jutsu the Chuunin grabbed his left leg, trying to stem the blood flow, from the holes in his leg. "Well done Uchiha, it seems I'm rubbing off on you," Sasuke looked at him in horror, in his anger at his failure in connecting with his brother; he seemed to be reverting back to original self. Naruto walked behind and said, "Come on, I know you want to kill, just let out your frustration. You want to be strong; this is your first step, kill him," Sasuke hand slowly curled round the hilt of his sword. An evil smile formed on Narutos lips, he would get his revenge, he would slowly turn the village against itself, destroying it from the inside. Taking a step forward Sasuke slowly pulled out his sword. He peered into the Chuunins eyes, fear ravaging them. It was that look that brought him out of his darker side, he would not allow himself to walk down that path again, he was going to save Naruto from his darkness. Sheathing his sword, he said, "No," it was hard to resist, Narutos words were worse than the curse seals corrupting influence, but he had to resist for both their sakes, "We need him for information."

"I've already got one theirs no need for him, just put the blade to his neck and slice, it's easy," Naruto whispered, Sasuke found himself contemplating the issue one again, they already had one, did they really need another? Steeling himself Sasuke stood his ground, "It would be better if we had more they could have more information." Naruto started to feel angry, but hid it well; he could wait, "You're probably right," replied Naruto deadly calm walking over to the Chuunin, he grabbed his vest before flinging him down off the branch. Sasuke looked over the edge, to see the Chuunin land on the arm of one of Narutos clone, winding him.

"You should have killed him Uchiha, as I can assure you his fate will be much worse," Naruto said without a hint of emotion, before disappearing. Sasuke eyes widened, Naruto had used his words so well that no matter what had happened he would win, it would had either made him kill the Chuunin or have him have a worse fate. He had forced his hand so no matter what, the enemy would have ended up dead. The worse part was that even though he wouldn't kill him, he knew that it was his fault, he had been part of the reason Naruto was like this.

Reappearing back in the camp with the captive, the blond put the Chuunin next to the other ninja, using the same Jutsu as before to ensure that he didn't escape. "Looks like the sound-nins," deduced the one eyed Jonin, from their head bands, "Probably an advance scouting party."

"Well let's see if they have anything useful to tell use. My time to shine," said Anko as she sauntered over to the captives while pulling out a kunai. However she was blocked by Naruto, "Actually I'm rather in the mood of _information gathering_, so if you don't mind," asked Naruto, emphasizing certain words, sending a clear message to Kakashi as to what was about to happen. Torture. A sadistic smile spread across the snake mistress's lips, "Sure, I enjoy seeing other people's methods at information gathering," said Anko mischievously, "who knows if your good enough maybe you could give me a private session."

"I doubt that," replied Naruto,

"Aww, but your blood tasted so good, all those years ago" she whined. Sakura started to become jealous of Anko hitting on Naruto, as well as blushing with embarrassment from what Anko was implying. As she walked back over towards the group inner Sakura was fuming, **that whore trying to steal our Naruto-kun, rip the bitches hair out, **Sakura decided to voice her opinion, albeit less violently, "Sorry Anko-sensei but I don't think that Naruto-kun's into older women,"

"What's the matter Pinky afraid I'll steal your man?" Anko retorted, Sakura just glared, "don't worry I won't steel your man, I've got my eye on a certain one-eye man," she said while smiling mischievously, meanwhile Kakashi was sweating bullets.

Walking purposefully over to the two sound nins, he knelled in front of the Jonin. He looked as his head started to loll from side to side, then to the Chuunin whose leg was bleeding badly. "Sakura," called Naruto, looking to the pink haired medic, "heal his leg, I don't want him bleeding out on us."

"Hai," she answered, as she walked over to beside Naruto, she kneeled down and put her hands over the wound. But before she could start she felt Naruto lightly grab her right arm, "Only stop the bleeding, nothing else," Naruto ordered, she nodded in response. As the green chakra moved over the wounds, Sakura watched as the bleeding start to slow, once she stopped the bleeding she cut the flow of chakra and looked to Naruto; his cloaked head gave a slow nod. Retreating back over to the group, they all stared intently on Naruto.

The blond held up his index finger, a small black spark arced around it. Putting it to the sound Jonin, this jolted him out of the unconscious. The sound nin looked up wearily towards Naruto, as his vision blurred his eyes shot open. "YOU!" he roared,

"Me?" Naruto replied calmly, almost mockingly,

"You're the one who took my eye," he shouted,

"Oh really I don't remember," he stated calmly,

"You threw a kunai in my eye, when you attacked Otogakure, you killed Orochimar-sama" the sound nin screamed. "I shall have vengeance, for our courageous Otokage."

"Courageous? He must have had you under one strong Genjustu for you to believe that," said Naruto, "let me tell you something, that snake paedophile, you call your leader, begged like every other person I have killed. I can tell you that he squealed like a little girl when I tore his head from his pathetic little body," finishing darkly. The capture Jonin stayed silent, "Now as much I like reminiscing about the good old times, I need answers," said Naruto going into full out shinobi mode. "I only have two questions and I only ask once. How many of you are there and of what rank, if you answer these questions I guarantee you that you will not die a slow and painful death."

The single eyed sound nin looked straight at Naruto and said, "Fuck you." Without a word Naruto had smashed the fist across his victims face. Naruto pulled his hood down and stared at the man waiting for an answer, the capture ninja spat out blood from his mouth and said, "Go fuck yourself." Narutos right hand went over to the sound nins and clasped round his finger and twisted his wrist sharply. Naruto had just snapped two of the sound nins fingers. But the sound nin didn't scream instead he muffled it and writhed about in pain. The blond stood patiently, once the sound nin had stopped moving and calmed down, Naruto calmly snapped the remaining two fingers and thumb without warning, this time he did scream. Looking at his victim, the blond waited for the Jonin to break, instead he got a weary answer of "You aren't getting shit from me." Pulling out a kunai, Naruto placed it behind his earlobe, bringing it down slowly, he began to gut of his victims eat. This time the man screamed so loudly, the birds flew away and anyone as close to him without Narutos regenerative capabilities would have been defended. As Naruto had done it slowly, he had actually hacked of the ear instead of a clean cut. Due to the lack of an ear, blood started to rain down the side of his face furiously. "Well looks like I've taken your ear as well now," Naruto monotony,

"What are you?" the Jonin asked,

"Oh I think you know what I am," Naruto replied, inspecting the sound ninjas ear, or lack thereof. "Well we can't have you dying from blood loss on us, can we," using a small fire Jutsu to heat up his kunai till it was red hot, he moved it towards mans ear area. However he tried to move away, Naruto had other ideas, gripping the man's head, he forced him against the flat part of the blade. As the metal touched the wound, it cauterized the wound stopping it from bleeding, the man let out an inhumane scream. Bringing the victims to eye level Naruto coldly said, "Tell me." Using all his will power the Jonin focused on Naruto and said, "You must have one fucked up set of parents to raise you like this." Team 7 looked in shock at what the man had said, as they knew that this wasn't going to end well. The sound Jonin saw the abyss dark look in Narutos red eyes, before the Jonin could soil himself; a kunai had been pushed into his abdomen and dragged across, allowing his intestines to spill on the floor. In the few minutes that he had left he hear the blond growl out, "I'm going to make sure that when I find the remnants of that piece of shit you call the sound, that I'm going to make sure they suffer even more than you." Once those words had left his mouth, the Jonin breathed his last breath, an expression of regret on his face.

Without missing a beat the Jinchuriki moved over to the Chuunin and said, "Same rules, now talk." A look of fear was riveted on the Chuunins face, thinking over his options he saw no viable way out, "My name is…" the Chuunin was cut of as Naruto had smashed a knee into his cheek, "I didn't ask what you name was, I don't give a fuck if your Kami herself, I asked for a number and rank," Naruto said, being slightly agitated from his previous prisoner. "Okay, there are twenty…" the Chuunin started, however Naruto had slammed a kunai down into his uninjured leg, "Don't lie to me," Naruto seethed.

"There are thirty..," he started once again, before letting out a scream. Naruto was slowly twisting the kunai in his leg. "Fifty, for Kami's sake, there are fifty of us," the sound nin said truthfully.

"Now that wasn't hard was it," Naruto said coldly, "now give me ranks,"

"I don't know," the Chuunin lied, using his two middle fingers, Naruto struck twice around the heart area. The Chuunin let out a small shout, "Some Chuunin, I guess," he carried on trying to cover up, Naruto could tell that he was lying and struck twice more around his heart area. Finding it hard to breath and having an unbearable pain in his chest caused the Chuunin to break, "Chuunin and Jonin as well as a few Genin, that's all I know, I swear," the sound nin cried out, by now he had blood dribbling down from his mouth.

Standing back up Naruto created five shadow clones and released his demonic chain restraint Jutsu. Two picked up the Chuunin, another two picked up the dead Jonin, while the final one, grabbed his intestines. "Get rid of them," ordered the original, the clones nodded in response, however before they set of the original said, "Wait," the clone turned around and brought the Chuunin to bear. Striking one more time around his heart, the enemy ninjas eyes widened, he could feel blood circulation stop going to his heart. His heart started to beat faster in a vain attempt to get his blood back into circulation. More blood started to dribble more and more down the victims' mouth and nose, the demon container moved next to the young man and said, "I promised it will be painless." Turning around to face his team, the clones jumped of into the distance. While mostly everyone was in shock at what just happened Anko said, "Holy shit, I think I just came."

As the team came out of the their stupor Kiba was the first to voice his concerns, brashly, "You just killed them,"

"And," Naruto replied calmly,

"You just fucking killed them and you didn't bat an eyelid," roared Kiba,

"Honestly Inuzuka, you make this much of a racket every time you kill someone," said Naruto, to this Kiba stayed quiet. Looking at the dog user, he smiled, "You haven't killed anyone," he asked, "have you?" Kiba remained silent. "Oh that's rich," almost laughing, and then he became deadly serious, "welcome to the real world. This isn't playing ninja; this is what we do for a living, if you can't handle it then quit, cause in this world it's killed or be killed, the sooner you learn that the better."

"How can you do that, you killed both of them and it didn't even bother," Ino cried out,

"Kill as many people as I have and you get used to it," Naruto replied in monotone,

"And how many people have you killed," asked Kakashi,

"Hundreds, thousands, men, women, children, I don't know, I lost count," answered Naruto. The team just stared, "What have none of you killed before?" he asked generally inquisitive, walking over to Ino he asked, "Yamanaka, crushed any minds lately, no? Hyuga, no, doubt it, your to compassionate and care about life to much. Uchiha, you must have killed," Sasuke looked away, Naruto smiled, "For all you talk about revenge and killing your brother, you wimp out just like the rest of them, that's why you didn't kill that Chuunin." Finally walking over to Sakura, he carried on, "I doubt you've killed anyone," staring into he emerald eyes, his own azure orbs widened slightly, "no, you have killed before? Haven't you? I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in their, I can see behind you intoxicating beauty and smiles, when it comes down to it, your ready to kill, just like me." Sakura carried on staring into her loves eyes, a small blush on her cheeks from Narutos probably unintentional complement, but she knew he was right, she had killed a rock nin, they had been caught in an ambush, in the fright of the situation she had overloaded her fist with chakra and hit an enemy ninja in the head, crush his skull and killing him instantly.

Leaving over to her ear he whispered huskily, "Well looks like you've gained my attention, Sakura-_Chan_," emphasizing the honorific title. Sending a shiver up her spine, breathing deeply, Sakura was slightly surprised as this as well as how close his face was, looking back at him she saw him smile, but not the one she loved. It was the one which had been twisted by the villages hate and her stupidity. Pulling his hood over his head, he fell back into squad leader mode, "Right lets move out,"

"Hey, Gaki," shouted Anko, "what about the camp," giving some hand gestures, roughly twenty clones appeared from the trees, from the security perimeter. "They'll bring the stuff once they've packed up. Now let's move," he finished before jumping of into the trees.

Well that's a wrap. I felt like I didn't make Naruto dark enough in the past chapters, so I based some of his aspect of the dark parts of my own personality, so I hope you enjoyed. Also I've got about three quarters of the next chapter down, and I promise the narusaku as well as it getting even darker will start in the next chapter. So read and review, I do read all of them, it adds a bit of light in my ever depressing life.


	8. Cherry Blossom Floating on a Sea of Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto or things associated with it.

Just a small note all my exams have finished so Yay. On to other matters I notice that sometimes the fights go on a bit so I added more talking and drama into them to spruce them up hope you enjoy. Also this is the chapter where the real narusaku starts, as well as a lemon (which is at the end for all the perverts), it starts at Narutos apartment, and more dark Naruto brutality.

Also a quick thank you to everyone who has stuck with the story even though it has long update time. Especially to all those who review and complemented it really does mean something to me, so thanks. I've also put you in for a very long read at 24,500 words.

**Roar – Kyuubi or summon/demon talking**

'_Boom__'- __Jutsu_

"Hello"- Speech

_Hello-Thinking_

- A few hours later, Wave Country

The team of ninjas stopped running just short of a very large bridge, the sky wad cleared up so that the landscape was bather in the suns warm glow. The ground seemed to be lush compared to the last time they had visited the wave, the water was also a lot clearer. At the end of the long bridge, stood a medium sized village. As they stepped on the bridge Naruto stopped his gruelling pace and started to walk, halfway across the bridge the team came across a statue. It was a statue of team 7; all the members had their backs turned against each other, facing off into different directions. Kakashi stood facing the team, looking as if he was getting a Chidori ready, on the left was Sasuke, his fingers in a tiger seal. On the left of Kakashis statue was Sakura, holding two kunai, in the reverse position, on the opposite side was Naruto a look of determination spread across the statues face, this arm outstretched, index finger pointing defiantly. Kiba walked past Naruto, up to the statue and read the inscription and read aloud what it said.

_The Great Naruto Bridge,_

_Dedicated to the hero and his team, who saved the Wave from the clutches of Gato, Naruto Uzumaki. Let us never forget their bravery and determination. _

"Woah I guess your hero's around this place," said the dog user, turning back round to the team with a smile. Naruto simply nodded before walking onwards, looking at the statue once as he walked by before pacing of towards the town, the team soon followed. Once they had reached the end of the bridge the team had entered the village, the same one which had been dying and desolate the last time team 7 had visited; now it had turned into a flourishing and quaint area. Looking around Sakura found that the place had almost no resemblance to what it looked liked last time, taking the initiative Sakura walked up to an old women and politely asked where Tazuna lived, as she doubted that he lived in the same place. The villager looked surprised at who it was, instantly recognizing her, from her hair colour. The team looked at the two women; the elder one was saying something, while waving her hands about, like she was giving directions. Naruto could have listened in with his enhanced hearing, but some reason chose not, he didn't think on it though. Nodding her head Sakura thanked the old women before walking back to the group. Sensing that Naruto wanted to talk to her, she walked up to the tall blond. "What did you ask her," he inquired,

"Where Tazuna lived, I thought we could use it as a base," Sakura answered logically, nodding Naruto said, "Lead the way."

"Hey why does she get to lead?" asked Kiba,

"Because, I told her she could," Naruto said coldly, "do not question my orders again Inuzuka," the dog user opened his mouth and was about to retaliate, but stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking to where it came from he found Kakashi shaking his head, from side to side slowly, Kiba grudgingly accepted it.

The group soon started to walk on but this time with Sakura in the lead. As they walked on Naruto decided to watch the village and its people. Through the twists and turns of their journey Naruto had seen how much of an impact they had had on the village. Unlike before, the area has lush and green trees sprouted along the walk ways and roads, children ran through the streets playing happily, some even pretending to be like them. Businesses flourished without the crushing grip from Gato, they had even named shops after them, places like "Sakura Gardens," "Sasuke fireworks," "Kakashis lighting," or his personal favourite, "Narutos Ramen." Right now he wouldn't be surprised if they had toys based on them, what he liked most of all was how people respected them, he had heard the whispers, but unlike Konoha they were truly grateful for what they had done, people stood in awe as they walked the streets.

A little while longer Sakura stopped in front of a large two story house. It looked like it was made up of Oak keeping in touch with the rest of the village. The pinkette walked up to the door and knocked on it. The wooden door opened revealing a woman, in probably her late twenties, early thirties. She stared as Sakura and Sasuke, for a moment as if trying to remember something, before a look of realisation spread across her face. "Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-kun, Kakash-kun it's good to see you again, it's been too long," giving each of them a hug in turn, which they both returned, she smiled, "Please come in, come in." The whole team walked into the large house, it was very well decorated, a sitting area, with two large sofas facing each other and two smaller ones next to them, in the centre was a glass coffee table. Behind this area was a place where they could eat a large enough wooden table to fit the entire team. A space in the wall led to the kitchen, all around the bottom floor were cabinets on top of them were flowers, each one a different colour.

"Tsunami-san, I was wondering if we could use your house as our mission base for the team," asked Sakura,

"Please Sakura-Chan, don't be so formal, and of course you can," Tsunami said softly, "speaking of your team, where's Naruto-kun?"

"I'm right here, Tsunami," Naruto spoke from the back of the group, pulling down his hood he walked over to the older women. When she saw him, she also gave him a hug, Naruto returned the gesture. Pulling back Tsunami looked at him, he had a small smile on his face, she looked into his eyes. She was slightly shocked, his eyes betrayed his face, she could tell that something had changed in, unlike before his eyes held only coldness and hate. Naruto noticed that she was shocked and questioned her, "What's the matter Tsunami," realising that she was staring,

"Oh, it's just that I didn't imagine you not having any orange on you," she lied, it was also a very bad one as Naruto could tell, he knew that it was his change in demeanour.

Walking over to team 7, Tsunami said, "You've all change so much,"

"Well time does that to you," said Sasuke making a small joke.

"Tsunami, I was wondering if you knew were Tazuna-san is," the Jonin asked in his usual lazy tone,

"He's at work right now, he's the village leader, he should be back by tonight," Tsunami answered.

"Right while he's away we should set up a perimeter around the village as well as regular patrols,"

"I've got that sorted," voiced Naruto, walking over to the door, he opened it and formed a cross seal, _"Shadow Clone Jutsu," _roughly a thousand clone came into existence, "You know what to do," said Naruto, the clones then jumped of into different directions. "It'll take about half an hour to set up, but once their in position, I'll have every inch of this village covered, as well as a mile outside of the bridge. Nobody will be able to move without me knowing," explained Naruto. The team was astonished at the amount of shadow clone Naruto had just created and that he had just created the perfect perimeter. "Well then I guess we play the waiting game," said Kakashi. "Well if we are going to stay here for Kami knows how long, we need rooms," said Ino,

"Your all more than welcome to stay here, I mean your probably going to save the Wave again so it's the least I can do along with providing you with food," said Tsunami solving their problem.

"Thank you Tsunami, well that's another problem solved," said Kakashi, reading his orange book,

"However I don't think I have enough rooms for all of you, two of you are going to have to share,

"Oh that's okay, Pinky can share with the blond gaki," shouted Anko, "try to keep it down in their okay you two, I don't want to be woken up by your screaming," she finished her teasing with a mischievous grin. Sakuras face had turned the same colour as her hair, while Naruto had no reaction at all.

**Say yes, we can practice our seduction methods on Naruto-kun** said inner Sakura,

"N-no, it's okay, I'll just share with Ino," murmured Sakura,

**Nooooo, **screamed inner Sakura. Moments later a pair of shurikens where flying towards Sakura. Even though she was already out of the way, Naruto had grabbed them from the air, spinning round her plucked two thin kunais from his belt and prepared to through them. However he was stopped by Sasuke who grabbed his arm. Looking at Sasuke who was motioning towards the attacker, Inari, Naruto sheathed his two kunais and kept the shuriken in his hand. "Inari, what did I say about throwing those shurikens in the house!" Tsunami scolded,

"Sorry kaa-Chan," responded the young boy. Looking around the group Inari spotted Naruto, "Naruto-nii-san," he exclaimed, running up to him the boy gave the young man a huge hug. "Your back, I bet you're going to beat up the ninjas who are going to attack our village," finished Inari, releasing the hug the tall blond said,

"It's good to see you too Inari, but how did you find out?" asked Naruto, the team was slightly surprised; Naruto had dropped the cold emo role and slotted into that of an older brother. "I over heard jiji, talking about it," Inari explained,

"Yeah, I'm going to defend your home just like last time, remember what I said, you can always count on me," Naruto replied, "you're pretty good at throwing shuriken, but you're a bit off."

"Maybe you can help me get better?" asked a hopeful Inari,

"Not now, I've got to go somewhere," answered Naruto,

"Oh okay," said a slightly downtrodden Inari,

"Maybe another time," said Naruto,

"Promise?" said the young boy,

"Promise," replied the young man with streaked blond hair, a genuine smile on his face. "By the way your equipment it up stairs, my clones have sealed them into separate scrolls with your name on, I've already taken the room next to the bathroom, so don't bother taking in my stuffs already in," said Naruto falling back into his cold routine. Walking towards the door, Naruto opened it but was stopped when Hinata asked, "W-where a-a-are y-you going n-Naruto-kun," stuttered the lavender eyed women,

"To visit an old friend," replied Naruto, before closing the door. Most of the people in the room were confused other than team 7, "We should go too," said Sakura, Sasuke nodded, looking behind for Kakashi, they found that he wasn't their, he was probably already their. As the two walked towards the door, Tsunami called Sakura, the pinkette turned to Sasuke and said, "I'll met Naruto-kun and you on the way," the Uchiha nodded, before walking off. "Hai Tsunami," asked Sakura,

"I just want to ask you quick question," said, the raven haired women, "What happened to Naruto-kun, he's not the same orange loving, blond boy who was jumping off the walls." A sad look spread across Sakuras face,

"My stupidity happened," answered Sakura, "It was my stupidity that caused Naruto-kun to walk down the path that he is on right now. It was me that made Naruto-kun give into his hate, his anger. I didn't tell him how I truely felt. But I'll bring him back," said Sakura a tear sliding down her cheek, "I'll bring my Naruto-kun back," she whispered the last part before walking away. As Sakura walked away Tsunamis thoughts were that, _they really have changed._

- Haku's and Zabuza's grave

Naruto was walking up the grassy hill towards the grave of the first two people he fought in the wave, Haku and Zabuza. As he walked closer he saw Zabuza's sword still entrenched in the ground basking in the sunlight. As Naruto walked closer the blond noticed someone kneeled in front of the giant sword, Kakashi. The demon container stopped, he pondered if he should go back, he didn't really want to be in the presence of his team, they always managed to connect with the old Naruto and that was something he didn't want to happen. However he decided against it, no matter how much he hated the man, he was still indebt to him for saving his life in the Wave several times so he would honour him. Walking up to Kakashi Naruto had about to step next to the silver haired man, he hesitated however, stepping back he pulled out the sword from its sheath and plunged it into the ground behind Kakashi, kneeling down behind Kakashi Naruto place both his hands on the hilt of the blade. The last time he had visited the Wave he hand been Kakashis student, so for a moment in front of his fallen comrades, he would allow Kakashi the joy of letting him be his student, once more. He would not disgrace the memory of his fallen brothers.

"Stand beside Naruto," Kakashi said meaningfully, the blonds head perked up, "I maybe your sensei, but I am not your superior and in front of the fallen, we are all equals." Considering that he was allowing Hatake to be his sensei for this time, he obliged his commands. The blond stood up and stepped beside his sensei, retaking the same position, he knelt in morning. _Three years ago, you defended this country and died like a true demon, Zabuza, now it is my turn to defend them as a true demon would, _thought the blond chuunin. A few moments later Sasuke soon followed by Sakura appeared. Walking up they both knelt behind Naruto, "U-" Naruto stopped himself, if he was going to give Kakashi this honour, he would bestow it on his team mates too, he probably owed them once for before. "Sasuke," the raven haired man head perked up at his first name being used, "Sakura…-Chan," the words rolled of his tongue, it felt comforting. Her head perked up at the honorific title, "Stand beside us, we are all equal in front of their eyes," said Naruto, the two Chuunin stood up and walked beside the respective members of their team, Sasuke beside Kakashi and Sakura beside Naruto. A smile graced Kakashis masked face, he knew what Naruto was doing but it didn't subtract from the feeling. He wished he could freeze the moment in time, because right now everything was right in his world, his team and nothing else mattered. However there was a small sense of dread in the back of his mind, knowing that it would have to end. The squad knelt in silent morning till the darkness creped onto the landscape.

Giving one last prayer Naruto stood up; spinning his word round once he sheathed it. "We should be getting back, it's turning back," said Naruto,

"Naru…" started Sasuke, brotherly affection present in his voice,

"Uchiha, do not mistake me for having forgiven you. I am not the brother you think I am, I am not your student and I am not the lover you want me to be. Nothing has changed between us, and it never will, what I did was only to honour their memory nothing more, nothing less," finished Naruto turning to each of them before walking off. Team 7 were saddened by what Naruto had meant, but they were still hopeful, hopeful as they had made some progress. Progress because if Naruto had truly hated them as much as he said, then he would not have allowed them to kneel beside each other like equals. As well as this the words that came from his mouth seemed to reassure himself of his hatred, just as much as to warn them.

- Tsunami's house

Walking up the small path way, Naruto knocked on the wooden front door. Opening the door Tsunami looked at Naruto and said, "Ah, Naruto your back, just in time for dinner. Where are your team mates," asked the raven haired women, Naruto indicated with his thumb, pointing backwards. Walking into the house Naruto quietly sat down out the table and put some teriyaki chicken and rice in his plate. A few moments later the rest of his squad walked in and did the same. Not once pulling his hood down Naruto silently ate and observed the rest of the people eating. Hinata was eating using small bites and being timid. Ino was trying to flirt with Sasuke, while he responded politely. Anko was flirting more openly with Kakashi, while reading his book in his hands. Kakashi was reading said book while responding to the flirts. Kiba was wolfing the food down. Tsunami was talking to her father, in the corner. Sakura was eating quietly while stealing glances at him and Inari was sitting next to him. When he saw the slight turn of his head he gave a large smile, which the blond haired man returned.

Once he had finished Naruto promptly stood up, went over to the kitchen and placed his dishes into the sink. Walking back into the door he said, "I'll take watch," before disappearing in a column of black fire. "Not much of a talker is he anymore," said a slightly drunk Tazuna, "Who would have thought that the loudmouth brat that became the hero of the wave, tuned into the strong silent type, how'd he become like that?"

"Their were certain situations that caused Naruto to mature very rapidly as well as becoming quiet reserved, we are currently trying to help him become more open," explained Kakashi leaving out certain parts.

"Well you better hurry up with that, I miss that old loudmouth brat," laughed the old man,

"Yeah me too, me too," whispered the silver haired man.

Soon after the whole team decided to get an early night in case anything happened the next day. They would need their energy if they were attacked tomorrow.

- Wave Country, Tsunami's house, midnight

A tired Sakura woke up to the sound of rain tapping against the window. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she concluded that nobody had woken her up for her shift so she would relieve the person on duty as she was already awake. Sending out a very light chakra pulse she checked the signatures around her. Everyone was still asleep, other than Naruto, _didn't he take first watch, _the pink haired women thought. Once her eyes had adjusted to the dark, she got up and crept out of the room, so as to not wake Ino. Closing the door behind her Sakura found another set of stair leading up to a third floor. The room itself was barren, it had no decoration and a few odds and ends littered around the area. She spotted another window leading to the outside; walking over to it she opened it and stepped outside. The moment she opened it rain started to soak her body, once she stepped outside she quickly closed it to ensure no more water got inside the house.

As the rain fell on her form, she scanned the roof top for anyone, the pitch dark didn't help. A quick flash of lightening quickly outlined a figure kneeling as still as a statue. Walking over to the person she found that it was Naruto, "Mind if I sit here," she asked,

"It's a free country," he replied, a small pun on the past. Sitting down next to him he looked over him. Rain cascaded of his cloak, like of a gargoyle on a old building. As the lightning flashed outlining his form, it gave a majestic and scary image, the sight was awe inspiring. He didn't seem to take notice of the rain lashing against him. Turning to get a better look at his face, Sakura saw red silted eyes scanning the area. She noticed red veins striking out to his pupil. Raising her hand to his face, she touched the skin beneath his left eye.

Naruto was brought out of his dazing by a tender touch. Turning to the person that had touched his cheek, his eyes reverting back to blue, it was azure blue, unlike his previous steel blue. Sakura noticed the life behind his eyes, but they were quickly covered by the cold eyes. Noticing his bloodshot eyes again the pink haired medic, pulled his eye lid down slightly and said softly, "Your suffering from sleep deprivation. When was the last time you slept?"

"Seventy two hours ago," was his answer,

"Naruto you shouldn't even be walking, if you haven't slept for that long," said the pinkette, worry slipping into her voice

"Kyuubi's chakra sustains me," Naruto replied simply.

"Why don't you go to sleep Naruto-kun, I'll take over," she said a small smile on her lips,

"I have been ordered to guard you with my life, I can not do that if I'm asleep," Naruto answered looking straight at Sakura.

"Your body will crash eventually, your only human," warned Sakura,

"Not anymore," Naruto replied gravely, signalling the end of the conversation. As the rain started to soak Sakura she took out her hand from underneath her arms and stared to shiver. As she rubbed herself for warmth she found that someone had place a cloak around. Looking back to the owner she found that it was Naruto, sending him a thankful look, she said, "Thanks Naruto-kun," pulling the cloak tighter around her. The red silk inside felt soft on her skin, it smelled of a flourishing forest, it smelled like him, snuggling further into the cloak she pulled up the hood and looked back at Naruto. "I don't think it would be good if you caught a cold," he said without thinking, "Won't you get sick?" the pinkette questioned,

"I don't get sick," was his simple reply. It was then that Sakura noticed Naruto was sitting closer to her. Taking the opportunity she slowly lent her head onto his left shoulder, the blond feeling a weight on his shoulder lent his own head on top of it. A funny feeling began to stir in his stomach, like he was completed. Yet it was not meant to last as Naruto soon realised what he was doing, quickly getting up and said, "Um I… I've got to go on patrol," before jumping of the roof and joined a passing patrol of clones.

Sakura stood sat on the roof, waiting for a little while longer, to see if he would return, still engulfed in his cloak. It was only then that she realised how much she like the rain.

- Next morning

Ino and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, turning to her right she found Sakura, except she was wearing a black cloak. She could tell that it was the pink haired woman because the cloak hugged he figure, and some pink hair falling out. Getting up she took her toiletries and walked over to the shower next to Narutos room. Opening the door she found a topless Naruto pulling on his vest. The mind walker caught a glimpse of his back, it was covered in thin scars, some large, others small. Once he was finished he walked to the door, with her standing in it. He simply stood their waiting for her. Still in her dazing from seeing all the scars, realising that she was just standing there she said, "Sorry," before moving out of the way, he then walked past her.

Sasuke walked up the stair and stood next to Ino. He watched as Sakura wearing Narutos cloak walked down the corridor, she gave a small smile to Naruto. Sasuke could just about see him returning it before he walked into his bed room. "Well I guess it's a step in the right direction," Sasuke said to Ino,

"I guess your right," she said sincerely, before seeing a chance flirt, "so when are we going to take a step in the right direction."

"Soon," the raven haired man said, before walking back downstairs, throughout the talking Ino didn't notice Sakura walk into the bath room and lock the door. The blonde Yamanaka turned to the door and found it locked, when she heard the water running she realised what happened. "Hey Forehead, get out of there, I was here first," she shouted while banging on the door, she got no reply.

Meanwhile Sasuke walked downstairs to find Kakashi, Anko, Hinata and surprisingly Naruto, without his cloak, at the table eating their breakfast. Shrugging to himself he sat down next to the blond and silently started to eat his cereal. "I think it would be wise if we conducted some training, in preparations for the oncoming assault," Naruto advised,

"Agreed, but we can't have everyone training, in case they attack soon after were finished," said Kakashi, not lifting his head up from his favourite book

"All teams with the exception of team 7 will train," replied Naruto, "Anko and I will supervise,"

"Where?" the snake mistress questioned,

"The same place where Kakashi taught us tree walking," Sasuke pointed out,

"Good idea, it's close to the house and the bridge, yet far enough so that we don't to any major damage," concluded the blond. Soon afterwards the remaining people of the force sent to defend the wave came down. Sakura walked over to Naruto and said, "Here's your cloak Naruto-kun, thank for it," before handing him it.

"Thanks," he replied, pulling on the cloak, it smelled like her, like strawberries and cream. "Looks like somebody got lucky," teased Anko, "did you have suppression seals up, because I couldn't hear you?" At this comment Sakuras face turned a deep red, "Actually I gave here my cloak, so she didn't fall ill while she was keeping me company on the roof," Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this, "For the mission of course," reassured Naruto. Sakura looked at Naruto and found that he still had blood shot eyes, stepping closer she placed a hand over his eyes. "Hey what are you do…" questioned Naruto, before her hand started to glow green with chakra. As she pulled her hand back she asked, "Is that better?" Narutos eyes no longer felt like they were on fire, instead they felt cool and refreshed, "Hai thanks," said the blond.

When they were all sat down and started to eat their breakfast Naruto said, "We've discussed it and we've deemed it necessary for everyone with the exception of team 7 to train for the up coming battle,"

"Why want the difference between them and us?" voiced Kiba,

"Other than the fact that their stronger than you," Naruto deadpanned, "their also smarter than you."

"Yeah, well prove it," said Kiba obnoxiously, as Kiba finished Naruto directed a lot of killing intent at him, enough to give the surrounding a wavy effect. Soon enough Kiba was in shock, when Naruto stopped the flow of it, he gave the dog user a small electric shock. "Stronger, because they at least were still able to move after I release my KI and smarter as they know not, to…piss…me…off, mutt" said Naruto letting the words sink in, "so once your done, were going training while team 7, with the exception of me, guards the house."

After finishing their breakfast, Naruto created some clones to clear up the mess, while he walked out the door, followed by the counter-attack force.

- Training area

Entering the same area that he had once trained in, he walked over to three familiar trees. The centre one was his, it still retained the slash mar from where he had slash it. His hand slid across the rough slash marks stopping his reminiscing back to the group, "Well start training," said Naruto,

"Aren't you supposed to help us," questioned Ino,

"No," replied Naruto, "you can train yourself,"

"But don't we need someone to teach us," stutter Hinata,

"No, I never had one and I turned out fine," said Naruto,

"Yeah by fine you mean a psychopath," Ino whispered to herself,

"Did you say something Yamanaka," Naruto shot quickly,

"N-no" was the reply. Naruto created some clones before sitting down in front of his tree and started to mediate, "I'll give you a tip, work on your weaknesses not strengths," said Naruto before becoming silent.

As Naruto meditated he listened to the forest around him, he heard the rustle of the leaves in the wind, the running of water and the occasional maniacal laugh from Anko at her training regime. "What is Hokage-sama thinking, ordering only sending eight ninjas to fight an army of fifty," exclaimed Kiba, "it's suicide,"

"Kaa-san ordered us to, because she expects us to. I expect you not to question her orders again and to execute them without question. I don't care if she orders to kill yourself, you will do it without hesitation, am I clear Inuzuka," said Naruto sternly, opening his eyes, revealing them to be red. Kiba opened his mouth before promptly shutting them once again. Naruto once again closed his eyes

After about roughly three hours worth of training he smelt lavender approaching him, Hinata he was guessing. Opening his eyes, he saw the paled eyed woman. "Yes," he said slightly aggravated from being stopped from his meditation, "Hello Naruto-kun," she stuttered (I'm not going to write all the stutters)

"Hello," he deadpanned,

"Um, Naruto-kun I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go out when we get back," she carried on

"No," he replied simply.

"But I really like you, I think maybe, even love you," said the Hyuga.

"No you don't," said Naruto,

"But," she started,

"No you fell in love with a mask, a mask which i deemed worthy for you to view; you did not fall in love with me, you didn't even fall in love with my mask. You had an admiration for it, which you confused with love," explained Naruto. "How can you even say that you love me, you scared of me, and love can't grow in fear, can you honestly say you don't fear me."

"I-I-I…" she started,

"Oh you do fear me; I could see it in your eyes when I killed those two people, you trembled, if I was going to love someone when I would love someone who isn't scared of me like Sak..," he argued.

"Like who Naruto-kun," she stuttered, the courage that she had gained slowly diminishing.

"Like no one," he whispered, before becoming loud again, "If you did love me then why didn't you help me when I was younger, you had a whole clan at your disposal, and did it hurt to spare one member to help me. For someone who can see through walls you sure are blind as to what's under your nose."

By now Naruto had completely crushed Hinata's confidence, to the point where she had run away crying. Naruto huffed before turning away, soon Kiba reached boiling point, stomping up beside Naruto he pulled his shoulder back, forcing Naruto to look at him. Kiba looked to the taller person and spoke, "Who do you think you are? You come back walking back into our lives and treat us like trash. You come back with a few fancy Justus and you think you're better than us huh?" shouted Kiba, "I bet you slower than even Ino,"

"Hey!" she shouted,

"And then when Hinata gains enough confidence to tell you her feelings for you to kick her in the dirt, well I'm sick of it. You and me right now," he finished.

Walking over to the other end of the clearing Kiba, along with Akamaru, got into a stance while Naruto stood stock still, "Mitarashi, your ref'," said Naruto, leaving no room for question. Shrugging Anko walked into the middle and said, "Hajime." Immediately Kiba through two kunais at Naruto, who made no attempt to dodge, instead he let the kunais lodge themselves in him, one in his leg the other in his chest. Kiba thinking it was a lapse in defence ran forward "Come on Akamaru, _Tunnelling Fang," _jumping forward they both formed a single attack and start to spin towards Naruto. Layering his hands with black chakra, the demon container, the wind created by the attack blew Narutos cloak flaps. Naruto gave a bit of le-way before throwing both Kiba and his dog into a tree at the other end of the clearing. As Kiba got up he found that several Naruto clone had kuanis and swords pointing at him, looking over to his partner he found that one clone had holding him down by his neck using his knee, while two other clone had kunais pointing towards his brain. "You lose, so yes I do think I am superior to you," mocked Naruto, Kiba tried to move but was held back, "Don't try to move my clones can strike any of your vital spots killing you and I won't be afraid to do so, so back down."

Knowing that Kiba was a brash member of the group, in combination with Narutos knew attitude, Anko knew it would only be a small matter of time before something really bad happened and as much as she loved blood shed, she hated paper work more, so she called the match, "Winner: Naruto Namikaze." Dispelling his clones Naruto started to walk away, Kiba roughly straightened out his jacket before going to check on his partner. "You know you still have some kunais stuck in you," the snake mistress pointed out, looking down Naruto said in monotone,

"Oh," before pulling them out as if they were nothing and tossing them away haphazardly. "Carry on training," he said before disappearing in a column of dark flames.

- back at the house

Naruto stormed back into the house again, furious at the gall that Inuzuka had. He hated it when people didn't do what they were told, what annoyed him more was how weak they were. Sitting down at the end of the table, Naruto summoned a clone to go and fetch him some water.

Sakura hearing the door slam walked down crept down the stairs to see who it was, once she spotted Naruto she relaxed and walked back early. Walking down the stair Sakura said, "Hello Naruto-kun, you're back early?" Naruto grumbled back in response before taking a gulp of water. Determined to keep a conversation going Sakura carried on, "So how did training go,"

"Shit," was his reply, "I'm surprised they haven't died in the field yet." For some reason Naruto was feeling slightly better with Sakura talking to him, he had started to think that maybe he been harsh on her all those years ago, as there were a lot of variables he didn't taken into account and maybe just maybe she was telling the truth. Even the Kyuubi had been telling him to let her back into is life; he had decided that after the mission if she truly proved that she loved him he would give her a chance. But first he had to make sure that she accepted every part of his true self, including all the rage and anguish, her true colours would come out when under pressure. He was brought out of his mussing by a, "How so?" coming from is increasingly favourite member of his team. "The Inuzuka is rash and rushes headlong into situations and the Hyuga is too fragile, her conscious gets in the way of the judgment, that's why their still at the training field" finished the blond. **Speaking of training field, considering their all there and Cyclops and duck ass are out on patrol, as well as the house being empty, maybe we should get some private training with our Naruto-kun, **said inner Sakura, the outer version tried to block her out but it didn't stop a few images coming into her mind.

For the next few hours Naruto and Sakura spent time just talking and spending time together. Sakura found out that Naruto still his old sense of humour, it was just hidden a lot more, she found herself laughing along to his jokes, while he smiled and nodded whenever she said anything. The pinkette had loved how they were becoming open with each other; she could have done it for hours. Sakura had just stopped laughing after Naruto had told her about a prank her had played on a shop keeper who had kicked him out of his store. A few smaller laughs passed there lips, before they started to simply stare at each others. Sakura took in his chiselled jaw line, deep eyes and streaked shaggy hair which only added to his mature and handsome look, but what she loved most was his smile, a true smile, not the twisted version of its former self, or the permanent look of impassiveness plastered on his face. Meanwhile Naruto found himself, doing the same thing, his eyes travelled from her rosy lips, up to defined cheek bones, adorned with a light blush, her encapsulating sea foam eyes and her exotic pink hair. It had been a few minutes before they realised what they were doing. However the mood suddenly changed when Naruto heard the door click. A scowl replaced his smile, Kiba walked in saying, "Oooh, that was a goo-AAK," he stopped what he was saying, when a kunai sailed right in front of his face and impacted onto the wall next to him, "What the hell was that for!" shouted Kiba,

"Always say alert, if I was an assassin in would only have to aim a few millimetres to the left and I would have killed you." Kiba was only shocked his mouth trying to form a coherent sentence, "Don't wait for me at dinner I won't be back," said Naruto, before disappearing in a column of black flames. "What is his problem?" asked Kiba ignorantly,

"You apparently," said Sakura angrily, she walked up stair, to carry on with her chakra scan of the area, annoyed at losing out on prospected time being spent with her Naruto-kun.

The majority of the week went on the same. The rest of the force would go off and train while two members protected the house, however it was deemed that Naruto shouldn't be there while Kiba was there as he would more than likely kill him, or at the very least severely injure him. Meanwhile Naruto, while Naruto was still emotionally cold, he got closer to his own team and slowly, very slowly opened up; he basically completely ignored Kiba and Hinata. When ever he discussed torture tales with Anko, Ino would ask what went in his mind, his response, "You can re-visit it anytime you want," which Ino shivered to.

- Present time, Morning, Tazunas house

The whole team was at the breakfast table, doing what they normally did; team 7 was having a small discussion, Naruto adding in comments here and there, while sharpening his black sword. Kiba glared at Naruto, while Hinata glanced at him before looking down sadly, Kakashi and Anko, where well themselves. Quiet eating was broken up when Kiba said, "What the hell is taking them so long, why aren't the Sound here yet?"

"It's likely that there moving at a civilian pace and moving in smaller cells so they don't attract to much attention to themselves," answered Sasuke calmly,

"But it…" Kiba was cut of but Naruto standing up and saying coolly,

"There here," Naruto said suddenly

"Are you sure?" asked Anko,

"Some of my clones have dispelled, they've converged on the other end of the bridge, there are about fifty of them," stated Naruto,

"How in the hell are we going to win, Hokage-sama has sent us on a suicide mission,"

"Inuzuka, remember what I said, do not question her orders, your orders are to win and you will do so,"

"Yeah but how are we going to go back to the village after, its suicide," argued Kiba

"Her orders didn't say anything about you returning," finished Naruto, before heading for the door. As Naruto stepped out Kyuubi spoke up, **your getting soft kit, before you would have killed him without a second thought,**

_It would leave kaa-san with a lot of paper work_

**Excuses, excuses.** Naruto stayed silent and headed towards the bridge, the defence force soon following.

Tsunami looked worriedly from the window as the ninjas walked off to their fight and possibly there death, "I hope they can beat them without getting hurt to badly," worriedly voice the raven haired women,

"Don't worry kaa-san, Naruto-nii-san will beat them just like last time,"

"I hope your right my boy," said Tazuna, placing his hand on the boys shoulder, "I hope your right," he whispered.

- The Great Naruto Bridge

The enemy nin had made it halfway across the bridge, just passing the statute of team 7. The attack force was meanwhile hiding in the trees on the opposite end of the bridge hidden in some trees, over looking the bridge. "The plan is that we'll throw explosive kunais, once there set off in the confusion, will attack, taking out the majority, after that we'll just have to take out the stragglers," planned Kakashi, looking over his team, noticing Naruto wasn't there. "Naruto, where is Naruto?" asked Kakashi, the whole team looked around and into different trees but could not find any sight of him. Looking down to the bridge they found him walking calmly down towards the enemy. "What's he doing, he's going to get himself killed," warned Anko.

Calmly walking out Naruto stopped about twenty five meters away for the invading sound force, "Now who..." Narutos sentence was cut short, when four sound nin had appeared and stabbed him, in four vital spots with kunais. Hinata let out a gasp of shock as Narutos body slumped forward, Sakura stared on in shock. "Well that was easy," said one of the sound nins, he was surprised when someone said,

"You know my heart is actually two centre meters to the left," coming from Naruto, his head lifting back up, "And if you want to kill someone, you do it like this." Two kunais shot out of his sleeves, the blonde let them hang limply of his fingers by the two ring holes. Brining them up, he slashed at the four sound ninjas throats, being in shock meant that they were not able to react in time, resulting in them dying from slit throats. Pulling out the kunais in his body Naruto said, "Now who wants to die first?"

"He's only one man, he can't beat us all," shout a random sound nin, the rest of the sound force gave a roar of agreement.

Naruto pulled out his sword, taking on step forward he disappeared. A line of ten ninjas had all been sliced from their hip to their necks; pressurized blood spurted out from the wounds onto the concrete floor of the bridge. By now the rest of the attack force had jumped down onto the other side of the bridge, as they had lost the element of surprise. While Naruto sat on the edge of the bridge, behind the enemy, holding a bingo book. "Hm this is up to date to, I didn't know that Oto still made bingo books" Naruto spoke to himself, "Well lets see if I'm in it?" opening up the book he turned to the Konoha section, and read out load.

_Name: Naruto Namikaze_

_Age: 16_

_Height:170cm_

_Rank: S-Class_

_Village: Konoha_

_Alias: The Demon Flash of Konoha, Legacy of the Yellow Flash, Kyuubi Reborn, The Black Maelstrom _

_Description: Blond hair, Blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, 6ft 7in_

_Justus: Unknown ranking between A-SS class_

_Notes: Known to ruthless and merciless in fighting. Fought at the battle of Otoguakre, _the word 'battle' was crossed out in red and replaced with massacre, _known and the destruction of the Akatsuki. Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko _

_Warnings: Flee on sight; report any sightings to the Otokage, Do not engage in combat. _It then said in red, _quickest method of suicide is recommended, 'cause if you know where he is, he certainly known's were the hell you are and if engaged in combat piss you pants and pray to Kami that your death is quick and painless._

"Well that's a fairly accurate description of me," said Naruto, standing up and throwing the book away, "Well, my Tou-san beat forty ninjas in one battle, lets see if I can beat his record," a malicious grin spread across his face. One brave, or stupid, Sound nin repeated the words and shouted out, "He's only one man, he can't beat all of us," his words were accompanied by a roar from the sound army. Naruto ran forward, gripping his sword. As he closed the gap to the first enemy, who swung for him, he disappeared in a low boom, reappearing behind him and stabbing him through the chest, twisting the sword before ripping it out of him, the sound nin fell dead onto the floor, blood pooling out. Jumping backwards Naruto avoided to more Sound nins swiping at him with a pair of kunai. While in the air a third ninja jumped to meet him, trying to land a kick on Naruto, who blocked and delivered a kick of his own, sending the ninja towards the ground, but flipped to land safely.

Another ninja appeared behind Naruto in the air, creating a shadow clone Naruto used it as a pedestal and leaped above the ninja, spinning side ways Naruto cleaved the nins head down the middle. Now on a trajectory towards the ground Naruto cocked his arm back and shouted, _"Demon fist," _as he neared the ground he threw his arm forward towards an unprepared chuunin. Who only managed to pull up his arms in time to block, but the shear force of the punch broke his arm in two before carrying on into his head. Naruto could feel his fist push through the skull of the man, then brain, blowing half his head off. Some ninjas tried to run towards, but were blown back by the explosion created when Narutos fist impacted with the bridge floor. As the dust cleared, Naruto was standing in a small crater; looking to his left he spotted another female ninja. Quicker than she could react, a kunai had flow out of his sleeve, from his hidden kunai mechanism, and was thrown from a chakra enhanced hand towards the kunoichi. It flew straight through her neck and stuck into the wall behind her. Blood fell from the wound staining her clothes; her body then fell to the floor, lifeless.

Jumping out of the crater Naruto rushed to the closest ninja, a Jonin. Blocking a quick kunai strike with his sword, however unexpectedly he was pushed back, the enemy used the small gap in his defence, the sound nin tried to strike Narutos heart with the kunai. The blond's quick reflexes allowed him to dodge by shifting his body to the left, however the kunai managed to cut Narutos left bicep slightly, which closed up almost immediately. The Jonin then realised he had stabbed one of his men, who had tried to sneak up on the demon container from behind. The moment of shock left him open, Naruto used an uppercut on the mans chin, next the blond quickly crouched down and spin kicked the Jonins legs from beneath him. Forming a black and red Chidori on his left hand he stabbed the man through his stomach before pulling back out. As the Jonin hit the floor, he clutched the gapping wound, in his stomach, blood poured out of it, he tried to gurgle out a response, but all that came up was a bout of blood, running down from his mouth and nose. Naruto watch, relishing in the man's pain and agony, "Yes feel my pain!" he roared. The blond was caught up in the moment and missed the two other sound nins closing in on him. Quickly running through some hand seals he shouted _"Demon Art: Time Distortion Jutsu," _a bubble formed round him and the two sound nins, just as a kunais entered his arms. As the two enemy nins slowed down dramatically, Naruto moved out of the way, slicing down the stomach of one ninja cleaving him in half, the droplets of blood suspended in the air, refracting the light. Then spinning found to the other one he slashed from the hip to the shoulder. Next he outstretched his arm and released a kunai from it mechanism, but instead of catching it he let it fly out. Ending the Jutsu he let the carnage unveil around him. The two parts of the sound member, which he had cut in half fell to the floor, while the man who had been sliced flayed backwards, blood squirting out onto Narutos face and clothing. The kunai which he had released earlier had impacted into another Shinobis head, killing him instantly. Looking back to the group he found that a few sound nins had got past him and attacked the ground, but he found their bodies lying on the floor, he knew they were dead, he caught one of Ankos snakes biting the neck of a chuunin. Spotting one lone sound kunoichi speeding towards Sasuke who was dealing with another sound ninja, disappearing in a low boom, he appeared behind the woman just before she struck and stabbed her through the stomach.

Sasuke turned around to find a kunoichi frozen in place, a growing red blotch staining her clothing, stemming from a black blade embedded in her stomach. He watched as her face contorted into a painful expression. Sakura had turned round and saw Naruto stab the women. She watched as her love pushed her of his blade, looking from the body that was now one the floor, she gazed into the pool of blood that was forming around them feet soaking into their sandals she saw Narutos expression in the red reflection. Looking up from the blood to the blond she was hoping to see some sort of remorse in his red eyes, a look of sadistic pleasure or even an insane grin, something that would lead her to believe that he was still human. Instead she found a look of complete impassiveness, as if nothing had happened. He had become exactly as the academy had taught him to be. A Shinobi. An effective and merciless killer and she was part of the reason why. "Stay away, you'll only get in the way," was all he said.

Naruto heard the faint whistle of the wind behind him, turning around he found that entire enemy force had unleashed a barrage of kunai at them. Then he heard Tsunades words in the back of his mind, _protect them with you life. _Understanding what he had to do he sheathed his sword and raised his right arm. Using wind chakra he slowed the all the kuanis to a halt, they lay suspended in the air in front of him. Letting his arm drop to his side, the kunai clattered to the ground. A group of three sound nins, used the kunai barrage as a distraction and jumped towards the team. Naruto saw them jumping towards him, in response the black clad blond ran through five hand symbols, ending in boar, before shouting out_ "Demon Style: lightning chain Jutsu," _black lightning arced around his right arm before shooting towards the oncoming ninja. Once it had penetrated the first, it arced out to the second then the third. Making sure that Sasuke was looking, clenching his fist, lightning spikes shot out of the enemies bodies, exactly like what Sasuke had done to the chuunin leg. Naruto looked towards Sasuke giving him a silent message, _just as you have made part of this Jutsu; you have made me what I am._ Sasuke could only feel guilt at what he had done, but it also gave him an insight to what he could have become, what Naruto had saved him from.

Once again disappearing in a low boom Naruto suddenly disappeared next to an unsuspecting ninja, whose eyes were wide open in shock. The blond delivered a powerful chop to the side of her neck, breaking it; her body was flung to the side of the bridge. Four more ninjasran towards him, screaming with rage. Naruto thrust his palm forward. One of the enemy nin could feel an invisible force pushing him back, crushing his ribs and internal organs as he was thrown away, his body flew through the air like a rag doll. Naruto formed a few more hand seals and shouted, _"Demon Style: devouring earth Jutsu,"_ the floor of the bridge turned into a grotesque dogs head and tried to eat the remaining ninjas. Two of them managed to avoid, but the one in the middle was caught in the dog's jaws. The stone spikes that made up the dogs teeth, pierced the flesh of the man it had hold of, causing him to give out a scream of pain before it was silenced as the rock dog dragged him into the bridge.

Naruto ran forward then rolled beneath the right hook of one of the sound members. As he got up he pulled out his sword but had to duck beneath a blow from the second from the other sound ninja, who he had rolled in front of. As he ducked beneath the swing, he swung his own sword at the person's legs, chopping them of. Spinning back up into a standing position, he changed the grip of his sword into a reverse grip before stabbing the legless man, in the neck. Pulling his sword out of the corpse he blocked a quick kunai blow from the remaining ninja, however it ended in a stale mate, which he wouldn't be able to keep up for long due to the other sound nins, fighting an army on his own was not easy! Pushing the sound nin back he use the enemy's moment of laxity as an advantage. Spinning round he added wind chakra to his sword, spinning it in his had he connected with the enemies kuanis once again. Instead he cut right through them, due to the wind chakra, and sliced him across his chest, by releasing the stored chakra on impact it flew the now dead sound nin over the edge of the bridge.

Looking towards the enemy he disappeared once again. Phasing in and out of the enemy ranks he started to quickly cut down one of the sound nins before disappearing once again. This tactic sought to thin the enemy ranks. Seeing the bodies laying on the ground around on the bridge, he ran through a line of ten hand seals, _"Demon Art: blood mist Jutsu." _The blood on the bridge started to rise up into the air, before evaporating, it turned into a thin mist, but as it condensed it became thicker and thicker until it was a dense fog of blood, the last things that were seen were the looks of confusion on the sound ninjas face. There was a second call of _"Shadow Clone Jutsu." _The ring of metal on metal was heard, accompanied by a symphony of varying screams. The defence force watched as one ninja came running outside of the mist, his clothes ripped and torn, but was soon caught by a black fire ball, all that was left once the flame had died down was his charred remains. Without notice Naruto leapt out of the top of the mist and started to form hand seals, his arm was engulfed on black and red lightning. He started his decent back to the ground a stream of lightning following him. His roar of _"Chidori Bomb,"_ was heard as he disappeared back into the mist. A moment later lightning shot out of the mist in all directions, narrowly missing the team.

A few more minutes passed, before the screaming stopped. Once finished the blood mist started to condense, blood droplets fell like rain. As the view cleared the team saw only carnage in its wake, and in the centre of it was Naruto, the bridge now a mass of scorch marks, craters, weapons, bodies and blood. Bodies lay strewn around, they were dismembered, decapitated or disembowelled, and one poor soul was pinned to the side of the bridge by a barrage of twenty kunai. The reaction of the members of the attack force were all different, Ino froze up in shock. Hinata hid her face in Kibas chest, while he closed his eyes and tried to mask the sent of death with the Hyugas hair. Anko vomited. Kakashi stood still seemingly unfazed by it, but his times as an ANBU captain flashed in front of him and he realised nothing truly compared to this amount of bloodshed. Sasukes eyes widened the sight reminded him of the Uchiha massacre. Sakura only stared at Naruto; his streaked hair was a spiky mass of red and blond, blood streamed down his face. The red liquid dripped of the waterproof material of his cloak. Brutality and perfection, Sakura never thought that these two opposites could go hand in hand so well, but he did, once again he defied the impossible. He looked like a dark god smiting his foes with his judgment.

Once Anko had cleaned out her mouth, she walked next to Kakashi and looked at the sight again. If she hadn't of already emptied the contents of her stomach then she would have vomited again. Even though she was known to toy and torture her enemies she could never imagine that it would be possible on this scale. A mere boy, had completely brutalized his enemy, she knew that those who got away, if any would either die of their wounds, or be unable to continue there lives as shinobi. Coming out of her thoughts she said to Kakashi without looking at him, "Kami! We've created another Itachi,"

"No we've created something much worse," Kakashi replied solemnly.

A small smirk played its way across Narutos face as he conversed with the Kyuubi; _still think I'm going soft,_

**Yeah, you left some.**

"Wha-" Naruto was interrupted as a water dragon hit him in the stomach, propelling him into the air. Trying to gain a better grip on the dragon Naruto thrust his right first into the dragons mouth before yelling out, _"Demon Style: darkness dragon."_ The water dragon seemed too inflated and burst at points along its way to the shinobi wielding it, as the tail of the dragon burst open from out of it came forth a black dragon, with red eyes, made of chakra. It crashed into the ninja before pummelling him through the many layers of the bridge, before plunging him into the water bellow. Two Shinobi on either side of the position of the ninja that the blond had just killed ran through a number of hand seals before simultaneously shouting out, _"Fire Style: dragon breath Jutsu," _two streams of orange flames flew from their mouths towards the still air borne Naruto.

Spotting the incoming attack the demon container ran through some hand seals to counter the Jutsu. Putting two fingers to his lips he blew out a torrent of black flames that took on the shape of an angry dragon. Pushing more chakra into the attack the blond could feel his attack beat back the other two flames. Noticing that their attack where diminishing, one of the sound ninjas, a Chuunin, stopped his attack and started to fly through another set of seals. Shouting out, _"Earth Style: rock wall,"_ a large slab of curved grey stone rose out of the bridge to protect the two ninjas just in time, as the sound members comrades attack had been completely beaten back. The rock wall vented of the black flames to the side, shielding them barely. The two Chuunins noticed that the attacked had stopped.

Unbeknownst to them Naruto had charged at the wall and attacked it with a left-handed demon fist, completely destroying it. As pieces of rock flew through the air, Naruto used his momentum to punch the Chuunin to his right in the cheek, while at the same time kick the Chuunin to his right with his left foot. Sending them back in different directions, spinning round he pulled out two thin black kunais from their holsters on his wait by the rings on the ends. Flinging them at the ninja he had kicked, one impacted in his right eye going into the brain, while the other one lodged itself in his throat. Quickly turning back to the other ninja he was fighting, he saw he was on the floor against the edge of the bridge. Running up to him, Naruto delivered a swift knee to face, knocking his head back into the wall behind. Naruto delivered the death blow by smashing his foot into the man's skull completely crushing it, part of his brain started to fall out, while blood soaked Narutos right foot.

Taking his foot out of the persons brain the blond sensed someone behind him. Turning around he quickly he saw a kunoichi about to deliver a kick to him. Unfortunately he didn't have enough time to react and received a kick to the side, buckling under the strength momentarily, before returning to normal and readied for another attack. Naruto tilted his body to the right to avoid her drop kick, while still looking at here, secretly playing mind games with her. Noticing his stare the kunoichi left a gap in her defence which the Jinchuriki exploited. Pushing his hand forward the kunoichi felt a wall of wind chakra hit her. The force was so intense that it blew her off her feet into the side of the bridge. A crater, with a number of spider web cracks that led off, formed where she had hit the wall; she fell down onto her knees blood dribbling from her mouth. Naruto teleported in front of her with a low boom lifting her up by her throat and slammed her further into the bridges side, pulling out a kunai from his shoulder holster he stabbed it through her wrist into the grey concrete behind, pinning her to the wall. She let out a screech of pain, the volume only increased as Naruto stabbed a second one through her other wrist.

Rearing his arm back to finish her off, he could smell someone behind him. Without even looking behind him he grabbed a fist with his hand by using all of his senses. Slowly turning around to face him he found another shinobi, striking several pressure points with his spare hand he, locking his joints in place. Pulling his black sword out once more, he aimed it at the ninjas heart, drawing it back he started to plunge it into the mans chest. However he stopped a centimetre from the man's skin by a scream of, "NOOOO!" turning around he looked at the kunoichi who he had pinned to the wall. "Please stop," she begged, "You don't need to kill him, please don't,"

"Why? Why should I stop?" Naruto questioned monotonously,

"Because, because I love him," cried the wounded kunoichi, "You must know what it feels like to lose someone you loved,

"Love? I don't feel such an emotion," replied Naruto no emotion in his voice, "All I feel is hate and rage." The sound kunoichi was shocked but still tried to save her lover, "Is there no girl you love no one, what'd it be like if they died in front of your eyes." By now Naruto was becoming steadily angrier until the point of exploding. The kunoichi let out a cry as Naruto grabbed here honey blond hair, "You say you know of love, I shall show you the outcome of love," said Naruto through gritted teeth. Yanking her hair to force her to look at the devastation her had caused, "This is the result of love!" he carried on, yanking her to look at Sakura, "see that woman I loved her with everything I had and she crushed my heart. Love has caused me to become like this and love will become your lovers end." Finishing he put his black blade onto the other ninjas neck, "Please don't," she cried as tears stained her face, trying to convince the evil blond. The Sound shinobi said, "I lov…" however was cut short as Naruto pulled his blade slowly across his neck before calmly walking away, not even sparing the couple a glance, the pinned kunochis wails were music to his ears.

Walking towards the rest of the attack force, he heard a cry of, "You bastard, I'm going to fucking kill you!" turning around Naruto found, judging from his appearance, a Jonin sensei, "They just don't learn," Naruto said to himself. Teleporting in front of him the demon container upper cutting him into the air, leaping up Naruto grabbed him by the collar. Spinning him around he brought him closer to stare into his eyes, the blond saw only fear. With his free hand Naruto formed a _Demon ball_. Plunging it into his chest, while calling out the attacks name, the enemy ninja rocketed into the bridge creating a crater. One his way back down to earth Naruto formed a _Demon Chidori_, ready for over kill. The sound of birds chirping filled the air as he fell to the ground and plunged the second attack into the man's chest. Standing over the Jonin Naruto looked over to where he came from and saw a group of three Genin, deciding that he had shed enough blood he turned away from them. He however soon changed his mind when he head, _"Fire Style: Dragon breath Jutsu," _a small ball of fire flew towards him. Deming it not a threat he allowed the attack to hit, once the small burns he received healed, he disappeared in a column of black flames. Reappearing behind the Genin, he heard him shout, "Hah, he couldn't beat he me, an Akimoto." Letting out enough killer intent to scare the Genin shitless, he watched with a bemused expression as the blue haired boy turned round slowly. Naruto saw shock replace by fear in the boys green eyes, wrapping his neck round with wind chakra. Raising his hand and in doing so lifted the boy into the air, the Genin grabbed his neck as if he was chocking (its force choke from star wars).

A dark look spread across Narutos face as he slowly chocked the boy, judging by the gasp of the Genin. Everyone could only watch in horror as Naruto slowly killed the boy. "RYU-KUUUUUNNN," a feminine screamed, turning his head to the scream he thought, _what is it with everyone screaming while I'm trying to kill someone. _A thirteen years old girl stood there arm out stretched as if trying to reach the dying boy. Without looking Naruto clenched his fist, crushing the boys wind pipe, he had killed him so fast it was almost funny Walking towards the Genin, unnerved by all the dead and mutilated bodies he passed (Queue darth vader theme tune). Loud enough for the Genin to hear he said, "Well how nostalgic, this reminds me of my old _team. _I had the prick, I have a fan-girl…" he stopped by a battle cry coming from a boy wearing yellow clothing, "…and I have an idiot," Naruto deadpanned. Waving his hand he pushed the boy back with a wave of black and red chakra. Focusing back on the young kunoichi, he watched as she hysterically screamed and charged, not even gripping the kunai properly. As she thrust it forward Naruto gripped her wrist, stopping the kunai strike, causing the girl to crash into his chest. All she could do was cry, bending down he placed his arms around her neck as if hugging her. "Shshshs," he said trying to calm her down, the Genin started to calm down to a dull sob, "don't worry it'll all be over soon." Looking to the yellow wearing Genin, am evil look on his face. Without breaking eye contact he quickly applied pressure to the girl's neck with his arms. The sound her neck braking reverberated through the area, letting go of the girl, her body slumped to the floor, lifeless eyes staring at the yellow clad Genin.

The yellow wearing Genin fell onto his knees and crawled over to the body of the fallen kunoichi. "Ami-Chan, no Kami no," cried the Genin, holding her head in his lap, "Why?" asked the Genin looking up to her killer. Naruto knelt down and looked him straight in his eyes, "Because they were in your way, they all where, and because I see a bit of me in you," replied Naruto.

"I'm nothing like you," seethed the boy,

"Oh really. Well I'll let you in on a little secret, my team was exactly like yours an all they ever did was hold me back, now I give you the same chance," whispered Naruto into his ears. The blond also noticed the Genin starting to pull one of his own thin kunai from his holster, but he acted as if he didn't. Feeling the blade penetrate his abdomen, he looked at the Genin, and heard him say, "I will have my vengeance," Naruto smiled.

"Yes become like me, embrace your hate, and when you are strong enough, come back to fight me and plunge this kunai into my heart in hopes of killing me," said Naruto passionately, gripping his hand over the Genins and pushed, he could feel the thin piece of metal sliding out of his stomach. Standing back up he carried on, "Now run little Genin, grow strong for the next time I see you I will kill you, and that's a promise, and I always fulfil my promises," pushing him away with some chakra he walked back to the other end of the bridge.

As Naruto stepped closer to his team he heard the wind whistling behind him, as if something was cutting through it. Quickly pulling out his sword, he deflected a sword plunge to his face with his black blade. His eyes ran down the length of the silver blade to the hilt, which had a green jewel incrusted in it. His line of vision carried on to a scaly arm, Naruto eyes narrowed, "Orochimaru?" questioned himself, "no, I killed you." The two blades quivered against each other, before Naruto overpowered the hooded man, pushing him away the self proclaimed demon made a slash across the person's chest, missing, cutting only the material. Reaching out with his other hand the blond grabbed the tattered cloak he pulled it back tearing it of the person revealing Kabuto. Looking over the new Kabuto Naruto noticed the striking differences, while still retaining his facial features and structure, his body was covered in scales, his eyes had turned a horrid shade of yellow, and he also noticed that Kabutos tongue was forked as it slithered out ever other second like a snake, he wore a set of AnBu pants and vest over a long sleeved black top. "Well seems like you've become even more of a freak than your master, or your ex-master. I'm also positive that I killed you, if I re-call correctly I shove a _demon ball _through your heart," Naruto said coldly.

"Your one to talk about being a freak, considering you have a demon sealed in your stomach, and a substitute body was always easy to come by with Orochimaru-sama," replied the hybrid, not taking his eyes off the young man in front of him. "So tell me freak, when did you decide to get a make over, not saying that it's an improvement," asked Naruto, getting ready to attack by pointing the tip of his sword towards his enemy. "I took inspiration from you Naruto-kun, I absorbed Orochimaru-sama into my own body, and like you I shall fight my inner demons before gaining its power, I shall become more powerful than even Orochimaru!" shouted Kabuto.

"Show me," was all Naruto said, smirking Kabuto let out a bout of killer intent. Scaring most of the attack force, other than the members of team 7, their sensei and Anko, because Naruto regularly giving off larger amounts of killer intent. Narutos eyes remained calm and dull as if nothing had happened, in response Naruto let out his own killer intent which crushed his opposition, enough to make his cloak flutter around him. The air around him took on a red hue, as a black, evil aura surrounded him. Kabuto was surprised at the killing intent given off, his eyes widened as Naruto disappeared, dust kicked up with his movement.

Due to his fusion with the snake sannin Kabutos reflexes had improved enough to block Narutos initial strike. As the blades connected to each other a shower of sparks were let off, the force of the attack brought the two opponents face to face, inquisitive yellow stared into cold blue, as their blades struggled against each other.

"It seems you have improved, but it still won't be enough to beat me" breathed Naruto. Underestimating his opponent, Naruto was pushed back, to his surprise, swerving right he tried to avoid a strike, but still managed to gain a slice on his left bicep, which quickly closed up. Striking down to block another attack, Naruto spun around slashed Kabutos back, but only sliced down white haired mans armour, _Chakra armour, _thought Naruto. Jumping back the blond shouted out, _"Demon Style: Black Dragon Fire Jutsu," _without had seals. As the hybrids mind was filled with his masters Jutsus, he responded with his own, _"Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Flight Jutsu," _the black dragon and red fiery phoenix clashed together in a violent display. Pushing against each other it slowly started to move towards Kabuto, a ball of flame started to form where the two attacks met. However because of the chakra drain of the two Jutsus both opponents had to end it, as the fire ball was closest to the Oto medic, when it exploded it sent him flying back into the bridges side, burying him in it. Coughing up some blood the white haired hybrid administered a quick medical Jutsu to heal some damage.

Noticing an incoming foot, Kabuto moved his head to the out of the way; the foot hit his armour breaking it. Leaning down and grabbing the breast plate, the blond tore it off and eerily calmly said, "Armour is for weaklings." Rushing through some hand seals Kabuto shouted, _"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," _a large block of wind hit Naruto dead on, blasting him back to the other side of the bridge. Impacting with a support column for an arch, falling onto his knees he knew he had broken several ribs because of how close he was when the attack hit. His eye twitched slightly as his ribs snapped back into place, along with the normal burning sensation that came along with the healing. Picking himself up he decide to ask Kabuto one more question, "I've only got to ask one thing you know you can't beat me so why didn't you attack with the rest of your army?"

"They were merely pawns used to weaken you and for me to use to become stronger, just like you, _Shadow Snake Hand," _a number of snakes shot of his sleeve towards Naruto. Sending Chakra to his sword, he swung at the oncoming snakes and said, _"Demon Blast," _the black and red chakra arch hit the snakes, dissolving them, before dissipating.

Kabuto jumped to the right so that he was standing right in front of Naruto, charging forward he swung his sword at Naruto. Brining his sword to bear Naruto blocked the incoming strike, ending in a stale mate. Pushing backwards Naruto went on the attack and slashed downwards onto the hybrid only for it to end in a stalemate again. As the blades struggled against each other the blond noticed a snake rising up above Kabutos head, Naruto jumped back to avoid the snake's venoms strike. Kabuto took this opportunity to launch a surprise attack, pulling out three kunai he threw them at Narutos head.

Spotting the incoming weapons, Naruto almost took it as an insult, as they neared him. Standing completely still he leaned his head to the left, however as they passed over his neck something caught his eye, on the end on the kunai were ANBU level explosive tags. Time seemed to slow down as he watched them slowly pass over his shoulder, his eyes widened in shock. Once they passed over his shoulder he looked to there destination, his eyes looked to his squad or more specifically, Sakura. The logical part of his brain told him that she would dodge and he knew she would. But his heart told him to go. It wasn't the duty to protect a team mate, or the words of his kaa-san that made him go, it was the simple and primal desire to protect Sakura, some how she had found her way back into his heart.

Moving faster than he had ever before, he felt his muscles strain as he ran past the projectiles and manoeuvred in front of them. Sakura was about to jump back away from the kunai but stopped at the last second, as a black blur positioned itself in their flight path. As it stopped she found herself staring in defiant eyes, Narutos, his arms stretched out to the side, his right hand holding his sword. He jerked forward as each kunai hit his back because if the force they had been thrown at, he coughed up some blood. The pink haired teen noticed an explosive tag flutter above his shoulder for a moment, her eyes widened. As he looked into her eyes all she could utter out was a single, quiet, desperate word, "No!"

The air was filled with the sound off three, separate and very loud explosions. Narutos body was blasted forward as each tag was set off consecutively. First his right shoulder, then his left and finally his back. The pinkette had been watching in horror as Naruto face contorted into pain after each explosion, but he didn't allow himself to scream, smoke soon covered his body from view. Naruto had applied chakra to his back to stop himself from being from being blasted apart, but the rest of the explosion hit him full force, his sword had been torn from his gripped and flung into the side of the bridge. Shrapnel had torn through his body, hadn't it been for the Kyuubi his vitals would have been shredded, even now he could feel pieces of metal lodged in his body. It felt like getting hit by Peins greatest attack. When the smoke drifted away it revealed Naruto laying face down on the bridges concrete floor, the black pants he wore while intact were ragged, his hooded cloak was completely destroyed while the form fitting vest was shredded but was managing to hang on from his right shoulder, his scared back was naked to the world.

"Anko," called Kakashi, "let's go," jumping in front of Naruto they both attacked Kabuto to keep him preoccupied. Meanwhile Sakura ran up to the fallen blond and skidded on her knees to his side, quickly applying healing chakra to his body, Sasuke stood beside her in case the hybrid broke through the two Jonins. While Narutos wounds were closing up, the pink haired medic could feel his pulse fading. As the beat gradually lessened tears started to fall from her eyes. "Come on Naruto-kun! You can't die, you just can't! I've told I love you but I haven't shown you!" cried Sakura, pushing more healing chakra into Naruto, "please don't die, please don't, cause I love you, and I know my world would be empty without you, so please come back to me," whispering the last parts, not caring if anyone heard.

- Narutos mindscape

Weightless. Naruto felt weightless, he was drifting upside down in the water that was slowly filling the room which had the Kyuubi's cage. The water was starting to become murky with a yellowish tint. His body felt empty as the life slowly left him. He was floating but at the same time descending deeper into the water, his world was growing darker and colder, he knew his time was coming. _So this is how it ends, _he thought to himself, _maybe now I can be at peace. No. I haven't got my vengeance only then can I be at peace. _But for some reason, even to himself, those words felt empty and hollow. Closing his eyes he awaited his fate, he had seen the Shinigami at birth and now it was time to see him again. _Naruto,_ he heard a feminine voice whispered.

_Sakura ? _He questioned himself,

_Come back, _the voice said steadily growing louder,

_She's calling me, _Naruto thought to himself.

**Go to her, **said an innocent voice, **she calls your name, **his name was being repeated, he could feel tears rolling onto him. _Please I love you! _The voice becoming a louder.

**Go to her and **_**KILL STRIKE DOWN THOSE WHO OPPOSE THOSE WHO SPEAK AGAINST YOU. BURN THOSE WHO ACT AGAINST YOU. DESTROY ALL WHO ATTACK YOU!**_ A third voice appeared in his head interrupting the seconds, sound almost as dark as the Kyuubi himself. Naruto was becoming confused and unsure what to do or even think until he heard his name one more time, as clear as day. _NARUTO__**! **_COME BACK TO ME. Those final words made Naruto lose control of his body and give it up to something deep in his mind, his eyes shot open, his eyes dilated before turning to slits; a layer of dark red covered steel blue. Letting out a large amount of killing intent enough to make the water around him to ripple, shooting from the depths of the water towards the surface, his vision becoming rapidly clear and lighter. Breaking the surface of the water he re-entered the real world.

- Outside Narutos mind

Was hunched over Naruto, tears rolling off believing him to be dead because of the lack of pulse, Sasuke had to drag her off but she fought her way back to him. She stopped crying when a massive amount of killing intent was let off from his body, followed by an immense amount of chakra shooting of from him. A number of seals started to snake their way across his torso and body, to his neck originating from his stomach, they burnt red originally before setting in black. The seals were a number of circles, make up of calligraphy, attached to each other by solid black lines. Sakura watched in amazement as her love started to stand. His arms place out in front of him, the ground buckled slightly at where he stood, slowly pushing himself up he got onto on knee, face staring down. The energy being given off was enough to stop the two Jonin and Kabuto from fighting; they stared at the thought-to-be-dead teenager. Everyone watched as Narutos muscles started to bulge slightly as they filled with chakra. Pushing up he stood up, face still staring at the ground, small pieces of debris started to lift into the air as Naruto gave off more chakra. Kakashi and Anko decided it was wise to retreat behind Narutos firing line, so they both used the _Body Flicker_ to get behind Naruto, "Get back," ordered Kakashi urgently.

Narutos face shot up and looked directly into Kabutos calm eyes. Sakura stared into Narutos eyes, but they were different, what were once lifeless and cold, were now full of rage and hate and nothing more nothing less. Kabutos eyes widened as Naruto stuck out his hand and opened it up; the sword that was stuck in the bridge flew into his hand, flying from the left he caught it by the hilt and brought it to his feet, as it stopped there the part of the bridge beside him was broken up and blown away, as the sword had been imbued with chakra. Looking to the sky Naruto let out an animalistic roar, wind wiped around him as the air grew thick with chakra. The fox cloak started to take form around Naruto, four tails lashing out behind him, the environment started to take on a red hue. Kabutos eyes calmed as he tried to predict what Naruto would do next. Naruto disappeared in a low boom and reappeared behind Kabuto, the silver haired man eyes widened again as his head turned around slowly, _I couldn't even feel his presence, _he thought. The blonds hand shot out and grabbed the giant snake that was coiled around his opponent's body; pulling it he sliced it in half. Jumping back Kabuto tried to gain some distance between him and the demon container.

A chakra claw flew towards Kabuto only for it to dodged; another one tried to grab the freak, but was once again dodged by the silver haired man jumping over it. While in the air Kabuto three threw kunai at the Kyuubified Naruto, however as they came into contact with the fox cloak they melted. Two of the chakra tails turned into hands and crushed Kabuto before throwing him over the edge of the bridge. Stabilizing himself on the waters surface, Kabuto saw Naruto jump towards him sidestepping to avoid the initial attack. However he was caught as Naruto backhanded him across the face, having enough time to collect his thoughts he did a mid air cartwheel to dodge the containers sweep kick, then kicking him in the face he used Naruto as a platform to propel himself back onto the bridge. But the attack didn't faze Naruto instead he sent a giant chakra claw at Kabuto, breaking threw the bridge the giant chakra claw grabbed a large piece of concrete and smashed it against Kabuto, breaking his right arm. Smashing the concrete piece Naruto grabbed onto the side of the bridge with a chakra claw pulling himself towards the bridge.

Jumping onto a piece of concrete hanging on by the steel reinforcements, he watched Kabuto heal his arm. Dashing forward, he quickly stepped to the right then to the left, ducking to avoid a swing from the Kusanagi. Brining his sword into an upwards slash from his low position; he barely missed the snake users face, as he moved back slightly. Moving forward quickly Naruto heavily brought his sword down onto Kabutos own, which was parallel to his eye line. Slashing down quickly and with increasing brutality, he brought the hybrid down to one knee before finally smashing through his defence. Grabbing him by the neck with his free hand Naruto flung him, with a chakra enhanced throw, into the statue of Team 7 destroying it. Bruised and sore from the last attack Kabuto wearily stood up clutching his side, he brought his head up at the sound of birds chirping. He was only able to see it for a moment he saw Naruto with a black and red _chidori _in his arm, creating a trench along the ground. The sound members' body was in to much pain to move, he felt as the lightening attack melted its way through his stomach and punch through to the other side, it seemed like the demon container wanted to prolong his suffering. Looking directly into hate filled eyes, he became scared at the eerie silence of the blond teenager, formulating a last-ditch plan he started to perform another Jutsu.

As Naruto pulled his blood covered hand out of Kabutos body, he looked on in hopes of watching Kabuto die slowly, but was disappointment when he started to perform a Jutsu. _"Body Shedding Jutsu,"_ said the snake user, Kabutos mouth open up before stretching to incredible lengths. From the corpses mouth emerged a completely unharmed scaly Kabuto, cover in large amounts of saliva. Enraged by the turn of events Naruto walked up and delivered a crushing kick to Kabutos face sending him flying away, sticking his left arm forward he prepared to fire a lightning chain towards the freak but as it was about to fire a number of snakes bit into his arm sending the attack careering of into the water. Looking to the origins of the snakes he found Kabutos arm, however the fox cloak had melted them a few seconds after they had bit down, but Kabuto had made a hand seal and said something inaudible. A bright light was being given of from something below him, looking down he saw that Kabutos old corpse was glowing red before becoming a bright white. The corpse exploded in a violent display engulfing Naruto completely.

Kabuto smiled at the thought of destroying Naruto, he was breathing heavily as the Jutsu he just used took a lot of Chakra, plus he had to overload up his corpse so that it would explode. As the smoke and fire cleared it revealed Naruto relatively unscathed, only having a few scratches, Naruto started to let out a low growl as a fifth tail sprouted from his back. Kabuto was able to take in Narutos appearance thick black lines rimmed his eyes and mouth; his canines had enlarged enough to leave his mouth. The hybrid took a step back in shock "This can't be, you should be dead," Naruto didn't take any notice of what he said instead started to walk forward slowly, each step causing the ground he stood on to cracked. Slowly picking up speed, the blond started to get closer to Kabuto, soon Naruto erupted into a full pelt. Seeing the rapidly approaching Jinchuriki, Kabuto started to string together hand seals using up more of his already dwindling chakra reserves. Slamming his hands down onto the ground he shouted out, _"Earth Style: Earth Spikes," _a group of large spark spikes shot of the bridge in a diagonal fashion towards Naruto, in an attempt to stop him. Without and hand seal Naruto preformed a Jutsu of his own to counter, doing a one handed cartwheel for contact with the ground an even larger set of black, jagged spikes clashed with Kabutos attack, making them mingle together, while blunting some of the spikes.

Running up the length of one of large dark spikes, Naruto jumped off the tip of one in hopes of attacking Kabuto. The snake user tried to parry with the Kusanagi, but the power of the strike caused the blade to shatter. Staring in shock at what had happened, he quickly jumped back to dodge another slash from his opponents sword. However at the end of the slash an arc of black chakra erupted from the blade and shot towards the sound nin. Jumping towards the ground Kabuto skidded in his back to avoid the chakra arc, having it narrowly miss his face. At the same time he threw what was left of his sword at Naruto in hopes of a lucky hit, but all Naruto did was bat it away with the metal plate of his fingerless glove.

Turning to desperation Kabuto used his remaining chakra in a last attack, running through a large set of hand symbols. Slamming his hand down onto the ground he shouted out, _"Earth Style: Earth Cracker Jutsu."_ The part of the bridge that Naruto was standing on along with several pieces in front of him started to crack and falll down .Naruto added chakra to his feet as well as sticking his arms out; to make sure he didn't fall over. Time seemed to slow down as the pieces of the bridges fell, Kabuto looked dead into Narutos red eyes, he watched as he stuck onto a large piece of concrete as it fell. Bending his knees Naruto jumped of the piece off concrete he was on jumping onto another piece of the bridge, running forward he noticed pieces of the bridge where starting to crumble and fall around him. He could hear large chunks of concrete splash in the water below, with the bodies of some of whom he killed. As he carried on running towards Kabuto parts of the bride behind him started to crumble, he knew if he stopped even for a moment he would fall.

Kabuto had fallen onto one of his knees from chakra exhaustion; he barely noticed that the bridge around him was collapsing too. He was brought of his dream world when Naruto had delivered a knee to his nose, breaking it. The force of the blow was enough to send him flying onto a part of bridge which was still stable, Kabutos Jutsu had ended, Naruto looked back at the destruction caused, through the entirety of the fight Naruto had managed to destroy about a quarter of the bridge. Looking back to the silver haired medic, he saw that he was breathing extremely harshly. Crossing his arms over his chest the blond sneered at the person in front of him. Two of his chakra tails turned into large hands, wrapping round Kabuto they gripped him tightly and lifted him up into the air. The Kyuubi's toxic chakra slowly burning away Kabutos skin, he let out a scream loud enough for the people at the other end of the bridge to hear. Naruto simply smirked, enjoying his pain. Soon becoming bored of his screaming one of the chakra arms grabbed hold of Kabutos sword had and slowly bent breaking it to an unsightly angle. Let out an even larger cry it soon turned to a sob. The chakra arm that was currently holding him by the chest threw him straight at the remaining spikes. The force of the impact was enough for Orochimarus apprentice to fly straight through them and to the other side.

The hybrid rolled to a stop a few metres away from the rest of Narutos team, broken and bloodied. The medic could tell that his arm was completely broken, one of his legs were fractured and that he had pieces of rocks stuck in him causing massive bleeding, although he didn't have enough chakra to heal himself. Rolling over onto his front, the medic tried to crawl to the rest of his team in some hope of respite. He clutched his broken arm to he chest, while using his free arm and working leg, to drag him to safety. A stream of blood trailed him as he crawled towards the remaining members, when the sound of flames reached Kabutos ears he knee _he _was coming. The fox cloak started to receded and dissipates into the air, but the hateful red eyes remained, the crawling man could feel his chakra pressure increased with each step that he took closer. By now the hybrid was virtually in front of the defence force, but Naruto was right next to him. Everyone was o shocked at what had happened to do anything.

Kicking him in his side force Kabuto to roll over out his back, breathing heavily he started at his executioner. The wind was knocked out of him as Naruto delivered a punch to his ribs. Naruto started to repeatedly punch his chest; he could hear the sound of ribs breaking, with each punch his ribcage slowly caved inwards. By the sixth punch all his ribs had punctured his lungs. Narutos arm reared back once more till it was fully cocked back, black chakra surrounded arm twisting it into the form of a _demon fist _Naruto struck Kabuto in the chest once more causing his chest to completely collapse inwards, blood spurted up from his mouth as he drew his last breath.

Standing up the demon container knew his work was done. What he wasn't expecting was a punch in the face, "You bastard, you killed them all," roared Kiba, Narutos face moved back with the punch,

"**Those were my orders," **rumbled Narutos darkened voice, his face looking back at Kiba unfazed by what had happened.

"What about them," screamed Kiba pointing at the middle of the bridge, "They were fucking Genin, Genin: kids."

"**They accepted the consequences the moment they became Shinobi," **said Naruto calmly, Kiba was initially shocked before an angry expression crossed his face, "You monster, you… you…you," started Kiba,

"**Demon?" **finished Naruto, the realisation of what he had just done dawned on the dog user, **"I really must thank you Inuzuka we beginning to think that you all actually cared for us. But now we know what you really think of us. We also thought that you truly did love us, to think that we were actually going to start loving you again. But I guess it was all false," **the last part addressing Sakura, who on the inside was breaking up.

"**Oh and Inuzuka…" **started Naruto before back handing hi hard enough to send him sprawling onto the floor, **"next time you touch me mutt you will die. Actually I think you'll die now!"** brining his sword to bear he held it in a reverse grip, slowly he brought it down from chest height, edging it closer to the dog users heart. However he was stopped by someone gripping his wrist, it was Sasuke. "Naruto that's enough," Sasuke said firmly, but Naruto wasn't listening to reason, his hand started to once again descend brining the tip of the sword closer. Sasukes arm shook as he tried to stop Naruto from killing Kiba, "Naruto, enough!" Sasuke said louder and more firm. Narutos response was to hit Sasuke with the hilt of the blade, pushing him away, **"Silence Uchiha, before I decide that it is you who should die next," **warned the evil blond. He was stopped when he heard the sound of someone moaning, **"And apparently some people don't know when to die,"** swiftly turning around he headed back to the carnage he created.

Looking over the destruction he noticed that the man whose arm he had cut off was moaning in pain. Striding out to him, he placed his foot on his face, pushing down he applied more pressure until his skull was crushed. Looking round for any more survivors he saw the Kunoichi pinned to the wall was still crying. Teleporting to her position he looked at her. He tear stained face looked up to him, "Please, kill me," she sobbed. Taking pity on the women Naruto placed his hand on her head and said, _**"Demon Style: Lightning Pulse,"**_ a pulse of electricity coursed through her brain stopping all electrical impulses, ending her life painlessly. The team could only stare in shock as Naruto started to kill the survivors of the massacre. They watched as he turned away to see one last remaining person. Naruto had sensed his presence still in the same position he left him in.

Walking over to him, Naruto stared down at the lone Genin clutching the kunai in hand. **"I promised you that I would kill you the next time I see you," **said the Kyuubified Naruto, **"Now run,"** the fearful Genin did as he was told. Naruto pulled out some of his thin black kunai, from the holster in his ninja sandels. As the yellow wearing Genin started to run he threw one of the kunai, it sliced the boys' right arm. Stumbling slightly he carried on running, until he received a kunai to the left calf, causing him to fall over. **"Crawl," **ordered Naruto, the fearful Genin tried to get up and limp to safety only to receive another kunai in the leg, all that was left to do was crawl. As he edged away Naruto decided to have some target practice. He started to thrown kunai into the back of the boy; a cry of pain was let out each time a kunai pierced his back. Everyone would only watch as Naruto as Naruto laughed as turned the green-as-grass Genin into a pin cushion. It was also at this time that the skies had opened up, they cried for a single lost soul.

Sakura was the only one to break out of the shock. The sound of small splashes signalled her running towards Naruto. The blond carried on throwing Kunai into the boy each one sinking deeper than the last. As the pinkette threw herself at Naruto before he could throw another projectile. Wrapping her arms round his chest she buried her face in his back, "Naruto-kun please stop, this isn't you, just stop," pleaded Sakura. Narutos red eyes slowly turned back to blue, the black rims on his eyes and mouth faded away and his whisker marks became less defined. He saw the Genin cough out his last breath, looking down he saw that Sakuras elbow-length fingerless gloved arms were wrapped round his chest. Sakura took in that Narutos breathing had calmed down and the seals that webbed themselves across his body receded back to his stomach. "Sakura?" he questioned,

"It's done Naruto-kun, you can stop fighting now." He stood their for a moment, his head turned up to the skies, the rain washed the away some of the blood that covered his body, it felt like they were washing way some of the sins as well .Gently prying off her hands he broke out of her grip and walked back to the team. As he walked through the rains, the memories of what had just occurred were broken and fractured he couldn't remember anything clearly. However one memory flashed it was Kiba simply saying, _"Monster,"_ his eyebrows furrowed in anger. Walking up to the time he gave Kiba a hate filled look before saying monotonously to Kakashi, "Hatake, your on clean up duty," before walking on towards the village.

Kakashi sighed; it seemed that they had moved two steps forward only to move all the way back to point one. Something spiked his interest when he saw Sakura approach Kiba. A large slap resounded through the area; Kiba had a red hand print on his cheek, "You bastard," cried Sakura, looking up to Kiba you could see the tears even through the rain, "We were so close and you destroyed it." after that Sakura fell down onto her knees, holding her self she let all her tears out. Sasuke bent down and held close like any good brother would do, Sakura carried on crying. "Sasuke," ordered called Kakashi, "Take Sakura back to the house and make sure Naruto doesn't do anything stupid, everyone else standard clean up protocol" nodding in response Sasuke did what his sensei told him to do.

- Tsunami's house

Naruto walked up the small path that leads to the house which was acting as their base, judging by the sun be would say that he had been fighting for roughly half the day. Clutching his stomach he felt around, there were a number of hard objects in his stomach _great I got shrapnel in me, that's going to be troublesome to take out, _thought Naruto. Knocking on the door he waited for a few moments before it opened, he was greeted by a, "Hel- Oh Kami! Naruto-kun, are you all right," seeing Naruto covered in blood. "I'm fine Tsunami, the village is safe." Naruto said kindly, "I just need a good shower to clean myself up and could you also leave a large bowl of warm water in my room please,"

"Ok," was all she could reply. She watched Naruto walk up the stairs clutching his stomach, blood dripping down his chest, _so much blood, _thought Tsunami.

Naruto stood outside of the bathroom, creating a shadow clone he told it to get his things. Walking into the bathroom he tore off what remained of his vest and threw it to the floor, pulling of his fingerless gloves along with blood crusted ninja sandals and threw them into the corner. He also threw his sword onto the pile, it would need cleaning later. Finally his pants and boxers came off which stuck to his skin because of the sweat and blood, stepping into the shower he turned the water onto hot. Letting hot water beat his back, relaxing his tense muscles, he started to wash the blood out of his hair and body. Scrubbing his hair he looked down and watched as a trail of murky red. Once he was cleaned up and blood free he turned the water of the shower off, closing his eyes he listened to the sound of water flopping from his hair onto the shower floor, it reminded him of the water in his mindscape. He had been in the shower for roughly half an hour. Opening the shower he noticed a fresh pair of pants that his clones had delivers, he knew that his sword was in his room. Drying off with a soft towel Naruto pulled on his new set of ninja trousers. Throwing the towel onto the floor he walked into his rooms. Sitting down on a futon, he placed a towel that was next to bowl of water onto his lap he the pulled out two kunai, "Well here goes nothing." Placing the tip of the kunai roughly where one of the shrapnel pieces where, he dragged it across making a medium sized incision. Next using the second kunai as a pair of chop stick stuck it into the wound, giving a small grunt as it went in, and tried to pull the piece of shrapnel out.

Earlier Sakura and Sasuke had walked in. Sakura had dried her tears, quickly looking round they couldn't find Tsunami. Walking towards stairs the pink haired teen started to walk up, "Sakura," called Sasuke, turning round she looked at her teammate, "are you going to be Ok?"

"I'll be fine Sasuke. I just need sometime alone," she replied sadly, nodding Sasuke decided to cheer her up a bit, "Don't worry we'll get through to him," Sakura gave a small smile before heading back up stairs. Passing the bathroom she could hear the water running, looking at the door she thought, _Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry, _before walking into hers and Inos room. Closing the door she didn't bother turning the lights on instead he curled up into a ball on her futon and thought how the day couldn't fuck up anymore. She heard the water stop and footsteps leading to his room, **you know he's all alone in that room maybe you should go comfort him, after all he has had a long hard fight,** voiced inner Sakura accenting the long and hard. _Maybe your right,_ she thought back, _no I better give him his space, and I don't want to smother him._

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a small grunt, perking up she thought she was only imagining things but when it came again she got up. Walking back to her door she peered into the corridor, she heard another grunt and found that it was coming from Narutos room. Knocking on the door she called, "Naruto-kun?" with no reply, she called his name again, "Naruto-kun?" only this time she received a reply of a sharp intake of breath. Letting herself into the room she saw Naruto holding two kunai in a chop stick fashion, in his abdomen looking as if he was trying to extract something. Running up to him and kneeling down Sakura said, "Here Naruto-kun let me help you," placing her hands over his wound, pushing her hands away he answered with a, "I don't need your help,"

"Naruto-kun you've just come out of a big fight and are injured let me heal you," reinforced Sakura,

"Go away I don't need any ones help," seethed Naruto, Sakura didn't know why, it could have been the events of the day or the shock at what Naruto was doing but she snapped, "Naruto! Stop acting like your fine and let me help you." Shocked that Sakura stood up to him, he was impressed and so let her have her way, "Fine."

Leaning back against the wall he let the medic take over. Doing a quick analysis Jutsu Sakura quickly found out what the problem was, she also notice that Narutos muscles were tensed around the areas of the shrapnel. "Naruto-kun you need to relax," Sakura said softly, Naruto gave out a small laugh, "Please try and relax," Sakura said again.

"I currently have several pieces of metal stuck in my body, that was blasted through by three ANBU level explosive seals, and have been trying to remove them by using a pair of kunai as chopsticks, its going to be a little bit hard to relax," Naruto said sarcasm lacing his words. Looking up to him Sakura gave a small sheepish smile and uttered a, "Sorry,"

"It's OK, as long as your safe," the words slipped out of his mouth, only to notice too late, Sakura carried on working as if she didn't hear what he said, put a small smile played across her lips. "Here let me help you relax," she said caringly, moving between his legs on her knees the pinkette placed her hands on his stomach. Her hands were soon engulfed in green chakra. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a long sign, he felt her cooling chakra, that was so different to the Kyuubis', wash over his muscles, he could tell that they relaxed and loosed. Sakura slowly started to move her hands over the rest of his abs spreading the chakra. Naruto let out a small groan of pleasure as Sakura caressed his abdomen, _it feels so good, _he thought, Sakura was also allowing herself to enjoy what she was doing, she felt each dip, bump and scar on his body, but as much as they were both enjoying it she still had a job to do.

"Naruto-kun," catching his attention, "I'm going to start removing the shrapnel," Naruto nodded in response. Closing his eyes he awaited the pain, but found that it never came. Opening his eyes he looked down to see what was happening, he saw the medic carefully and skilfully extract a piece of metal that was about an inch long from his stomach. The cooling sensations once again wash over his body, causing him to let out another sigh. He continued to watch as she used a chakra scalpel to cut open his skin, without any pain, and removing the pieces of metal before dabbing away and blood tenderly, with a cotton bud from her medical pouch. He watched as she repeated the process several times removing all the shrapnel pieces and placing them into the bowl of water, there were five in total. Pulling out a bandage she started to wrap it round his stomach, she was interrupted when he said, "I really don't need that," it came out more caring then he would have liked, but he soon stopped that train of thought when she gave him the cutest pout and puppy dog eyes, he knew he should have hated her but he couldn't bring himself to, instead he gave in, "Whatever," which was when she wrapped his stomach softly.

"See that wasn't too bad, was it," she asked caringly, looking up to give him a sincere smile, looking back to his tanned abs she trailed a small hand down them. "Don't believe what Kiba says," whispered Sakura, "You're not a monster and we do care for you. I, care for you," the last part she said slowly, before moving to give him a hug. Naruto was becoming confused and worried, he could tell that his emotional walls were crumbling as the pink haired teen lightly place her head on his chest, where his heart was. "Please don't shut me out Naruto-kun," she whispered lovingly, "I can't bare for you to be out of my life," releasing the hug her hands moved to his chest as she stared into his flickering blue eyes. Naruto was in captivated by her emerald eyes, his right hand moved to her cheek, he found her leaning into his hand slightly. It was at that moment Naruto started to lean in closer to Sakura, his brain was screaming at him not to, but his heart was telling him otherwise. Sakura noticed what Naruto was doing and wondered _is he going to kiss me, _living in the moment Sakura closed her eyes and leaned up towards Naruto. As their lips touch, the door flew open and banged, "Naruto-nii-san-" shouted Inari, but soon stopped when he saw the scene in front of him, "Umm am I interrupting something?" he questioned. Naruto looking down at what he was about to do, scrambling to get up, "Is there something you want Inari," asked Naruto, regaining his cool,

"Huh, Oh yeah, you promised that you would teach me how to throw shurikens properly," answered Inari coming out of his daze,

"Oh yeah I did, okay then, lets go," he said putting his hand on the small boys back leading him out of the room. "Hey Nii-san," called Inari,

"Yeah?" questioned Naruto,

"Is their something going on between you and Sakura?" asked the young boy, the blond looked back, "No Inari, nothing at all," replied Naruto more so to himself than to answer the boys' question. Walking downstairs he walked straight through the attack force walking in from the front door, "I'll be back in a few hours," Naruto stated coldly to Anko and Kakashi and with that he was out of the door.

- The next morning

Sasuke had been awake for the past two hours; he had found it hard to sleep after the previous days ordeals and had been awoken due to some… noises, originating from the bathroom. Having helped himself to a light breakfast he decided to see if anyone had awoken. Walking up the oak stairs, he turned to see his pink haired teammate coming out of the bathroom. Her face was flushed and slightly sweaty, she was slightly surprised when Sasuke had appeared in front of her. "Oh Sasuke, I didn't see you," said Sakura,

"How are you doing?" referring to yesterday's events,

"I'm doing fine," she replied quickly, sending a quick glance at Narutos room, before sliding past the raven haired teen. Moving past him she heard a voice saying, "You really do love him. Don't you?" looking back to her teammate and asked,

"How can you tell?"

"The look in your eyes says it all," he answered, "even after what happened. I look at everybody else and I can see that they have grown fearful of him, even Me." Sakura looked down at the ground slightly embarrassed, "Well that and I could hear moaning down the corridor," the pink haired woman head shot up, eyes and mouth wide open. A smirk made its way onto Sasukes lips, "and I can only imagine what you were thinking at the time. Oh Naruto-kun, please more Naruto, oh Kami deeper" teased Sasuke while letting out a small laugh. Sakuras face was going from pink, due to the embarrassment to red, from anger. "Considering that I could hear you all the way down the corridor, I'm pretty sure that Naruto could hear, cause he only next door," Sasuke carried on, a vein popped out on Sakuras forehead.

She saw Sasukes mouth open once more but before he could say anything, he had received a chakra enhanced punch to the jaw. The Uchiha tumbled down the long corridor into a wall, Sakura utter a simple, "Baka," fist trembling with anger. Sasuke was currently upside down and thinking, _how the hell did Naruto keep up with those punches all those years. _Calming herself Sakura swiftly tuned around on her heels a slight pout on her lips, and said child-like, "I can't help it that he's hot,"

**Or what you were dreaming last night, Shannaro!**

Looking back to the crumpled form of her team mate, she added, "Plus his red eyes are a total turn on," jumping back up Sasuke dusted himself of and replied,

"Hey I have red eyes,"

"Yeah but his are sexy, there's something deep and primal about them, yours are just weird," she finished having the last laugh before waking downstairs.

Once downstairs Sakura made a small breakfast for herself and patiently waited for everyone else to come downstairs. One by one the members of the team sent to protect the wave came down. However the pink haired medic noticed that her favourite blond still hadn't come down, even Tazuna and his family had arrived, now sitting down on a small sofa she thought about what happened in his room last night. She traced her lips with her fingers, _it's still tingling, _she thought even though their lips had only met for a moment. A black figure caught her attention, in the corner of her eyes, _I didn't even hear him coming down the stairs, _Sakura thought contemplating Narutos stealth skills. She thought about going and talking to him about yesterday, but decided against opting to do it in private instead.

The streaked blond walked up to Tazuna and addressed him, "Tazuna-san, we have secured the safety of the country,"

"I can bloody well see that my boy and you did a super job," replied the bridge builder, "but it also seems like you left me with quite a bit of a mess," in truth Tazuna was sick to his stomach after he saw the sate of the bridge even though the bodies were gone, the blood and stench of death remained.

"Gomen Tazuna-san, it seemed I got carried off while protecting the village," apologized Naruto, "you must then also know that there was some damage to the bridge,"

"Ah yes I will get working on it right away," said the drunkard,

"I shall be waiting for you at the bridge," Naruto said stoically,

"No, no I can't have you doing that after all you did save us yet again," Tazuna replied,

"Considering that I caused the damage, I insist," countered Naruto, and then disappeared in a column of black flames to leave no room for argument,

"Ok then," Tazuna said to no one in particular, "I guess."

For the remainder of the week Naruto spent most of the time re-pairing the bridge, which was quickened by the use of Narutos _Mass Shadow Clones_. However once he had to go home, he actively avoided the rest of his squad, only meeting them to eat and talking to them very rarely. When it was time to go the team didn't want a long good bye so they decided to leave in the evening. The whole of the Tsunami's house hold followed them to the bridge, they didn't meet many people in the streets, but the few they did bowed when they walked by of thanked the 'The Hero of the Wave.' By the time they had reached the bridge night was creeping in. Tazuna had thanked them all once again for what they had done and had given Naruto bottle of the Waves finest Sake. Tsunami hugged each member of Team 7 individually, telling them to come back soon. Inari gave Naruto a big hug and cried at the thought of his big brother going away, his words carved into his memory, "Keep your sight true and your aim will fly straight." They all waved to each other as they walked on, until they could no longer see each other.

Walking down the bridge, the squad came up to a statue. Naruto didn't bother to look at the inscription, just at the statues. Kakashi was in pretty much the original position, but what had really changed were the other members of the team. Sasuke was on the left a cool look engraved on the statues face; his right hand was pulling out his sword form its sheath, while his other hand remained at his side. Sakura was on the left, it looked as if she was leaning on Naruto, she was tightening one of her fingerless gloves a smirk on her face. Naruto looked at the statue then back to the original Sakura, turning back before she could notice a thought entered his head, _doesn't even compare, _he thought. _No wait, bad thoughts, bad Naruto. Calm and emotionally detached. _His eyes then rested on the statue of himself, his hood was down a determined expression on his face, and his sword was held pointing to the ground in his right arm.

"Naruto, did you know about this?" asked Sasuke, the blond shook his head before he started to walk on. His eyes caught five words enraged on the plaque on the bottom of the plaque, _the bonds that bind us._

- Konoha two days later

It had taken two days to get back to Konoha as the team had stopped about half way to rest up for the night. Stopping just outside the village gates, the team pulled up to the guard chuunin. Naruto quickly pulled out his shinobi identification, "Naruto Namikaze and squad returning from mission to the Wave," Naruto said stonily, it also just so happened that the guard who he had beaten three years ago was on guard duty. Seeing a chance to humiliate Naruto the guard said, "I'll need you to pull your hood down for proper identification," he said strongly, reaching up for the hood.

"Touch the hood and I'll break your nose again," Naruto said in monotone looking up, the black hood obscured his left eye, a dark look was sent through his eyes. "Carry on," replied the Chuunin trying to get away with minimal injury, "Good idea," Naruto sarcastically complemented.

Walking through the streets, he watched the people stare in awe, as they walked past, at, 'The Generation of the Sannin." Currently Sakura was walking behind him to his right; Sasuke was parallel to her but on the left. It took a total of five minutes to reach the Hokages tower, striding up the stairs Naruto knocked on, "Come in," called a voice from behind the wooden door.

Stepping into the room everyone saw Tsunade busy doing paper work, with Shizune standing beside her. Looking up from her work a smile spread across her face at seeing the figure of her surrogate son. "Honestly Naruto how many times have I told you not to wear that hood around me," Tsunade playfully scolded, removing his hood Naruto looked at his kaa-san, "Now give your kaa-san a hug," opening up her arms up wide. Smiling Naruto welcomed the hug, pulling away he said, "Oh I've also got something for you," summoning the bottle of Sake he handed it to the blond Hokage. Looking at it her smile got even wider, "I've got to send you on more missions if this is what I get after." Looking to Shizune he saw that she was sending him a playful glare saying, _I'll get you later,_

"Sorry Nee-Chan," mouthed Naruto.

_He just threatened to break someone's nose and now he's become cheery is he schizophrenic, oh yeah he's got that second personality, _contemplated Ino on Narutos sudden attitude change.

"Alright drop all the mothering shit, I've got to get drunk of my ass with Nai-Chan," shouted Anko,

"I guess she's right," replied Tsunade falling back into Hokage mode, "What was the out come of the mission,"

"All targets successfully disposed of, ensuring the continued independence and security of the Wave," answered the blond in a militaristic tone.

"More like massacred," Kiba whispered,

"Did I hear something from you Inuzaku," asked Naruto harshly, glaring at Kiba, who looked away while Akumaru whimpered and his face with his paw. _That's not good_, thought the busty blonde, "Anything else to report?" she questioned,

"No," was Narutos quick reply.

"Considering that you've had a long mission, I think you deserve a rest, dismissed," ordered Tsunade, "Sakura you stay behind." Most of the people left the room via the door, with the exception of Kakashi, who used the _leaf body flicker _and Naruto, who used the _hellfire teleportation Jutsu. _

"So Sakura what really happened in the mission," Tsunade asked seriously "Shizune can you leave us please," the assistant nodded and walk out of the room.

"Originally it seemed that we were getting through to Naruto, I was able talk to him like we used to when we were younger, their were also signs of him warming up to Kakashi and Sasuke" started Sakura,

"I'm sensing a _but_ coming along," intervened Tsunade,

"When it came to the time to defend the Wave Naruto took on the whole sound force by single-handedly," looking to Tsunade, "I've never seen so much death in my life. I don't even think that the Uchiha massacre could compare, there was so much blood. He even killed the Genin, no one was spared, he followed your orders to the letter" Tsunade seemed to be disturbed, _how far did we drive you Naruto. _

"After seeing what Naruto had done Kiba snapped and called Naruto a monster. After that Naruto-kun severed all emotional ties with us," explained Sakura,

_I knew I shouldn't have sent him on the mission; he was always a brash one, _"Anything else," Tsunade asked, milking anymore information she could to get a clearer picture. "Um… well, we…kinda… sorta, kissed," Sakura said in a Hinata-ish way, "Oh really," Tsunade said exaggerating the last word teasingly,

"It was only for a second though, cause Tazuna grandson came in," Sakura replied hurriedly, before becoming solemn, "but after that us avoided me totally, I can feel him building those emotional walls again. Shishou I don't know what to do," Sakura finished hugging herself.

Spotting something in the corner of her eye, "Sakura come here." Timidly stepping forward, the pinkette walked towards her master. Holding her comfortingly from behind she led Sakura to the window behind the desk, "Tell me Sakura what you see," Tsunade asked,

"Konoha," the student replied quickly,

"Look closer," said Tsunade,

"The people," Sakura replied yet again,

"Honestly Sakura for one so smart you sure can be stupid," explained the annoyed Hokage, "theirs no cryptic answer, look their." Following her finger to what she was pointing at, it was Naruto tending to a small child who had fallen over, a smile spread across Sakuras lips, "That is what we are looking for," said Tsunade, "and you are the key to that, it is your love that will bring Naruto back,"

"But Shishou, I've told Naruto-kun how much I love him, but he keeps ignoring it," Sakura told,

"Then show him," Tsunade stated simply,

"I don't know what you mean," she said confused. Shaking her head Tsunade lent in and started to whisper into her ear. As the minutes went by Sakuras face became redder and redder. Pulling away she said, "Are you sure about this Shishou?" the pinkette questioned.

"Positive," was the blondes' reply, before she lent in and started to whisper again.

Ten minutes later Sakura walked out of the Hokages office with a very red face. "Oh and Sakura don't forget to use _that _Jutsu," shouted Tsunade happily while waving,

"H-Hai," Sakura replied embarrassed, before walking off.

- Narutos apartment,

Naruto had been in his apartment for roughly twenty minutes, he had thrown his vest onto the sofa next to him. Sitting on the cream sofa he opened a scroll with another Jutsu in it called the _lightning spear. _However just as he was about to start reading there was a knock at his door, sighing he got up and walked bare foot to answer the door

Grabbing his keys, he unlocked the door. Standing in the door way was Sakura. She was dressed in her black biker shorts, a white spaghetti strapped top, with a red jacket over the top, a Haruno symbol present on the back and ninja boot. "Oh what do wa umph-" his words her cut of when he felt a pair of lips pressing themselves against his and a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. Sakura was kissing him! Naruto was so shocked at her forwardness that his brain went into complete shut down. As his mouth was open Sakura snaked her hot tongue into his it, pushing forward she force him back into the apartment closing the door with her foot.

Pushing the blond against a wall, she pressed her body against his, the medic removed her boots with her feet while still kissing Naruto however the need to breathe was getting too great and so Sakura pulled out of the kiss. "S-S-Sakura-Chan?" stuttered a shocked Naruto, _he called me Sakura-Chan again, he called me Sakura-Chan,_

**See I told you this would work much better.**

Overjoyed at Naruto calling her Sakura-Chan again, she started to kiss him again. Pulling up she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked he ankles. Naruto hands instinctively, moved to her ass to support her weight. Now having a height advantage the pinkette closed her eyes and started to kiss downwards onto Naruto, trying to regain some control of the situation Naruto tried to push back with his own tongue. However this only severed to encourage Sakura, who let out a long moan of pleasure, as she re-doubled her efforts.

Coming up for air, Naruto asked, "Sakura-Chan, what are you doing?"

"Showing you that I love you," she replied before kissing him again. Her hot tongue once again darted into Narutos mouth, where they both battled for dominance. A groan escaped Narutos throat because of the friction being caused by Sakura grinding against him. Sakura one again pulled back, slowly this time, looking at Naruto with emerald, half closed, lustful eyes. Naruto stood eyes wide as the goddess in his arms moved close to his ear, the pink haired woman's tongue snaked towards in and flickered, slowly sucking on it she whispered seductively into it, "Naruto-kun, make me yours." Pulling away Sakura stared into his eyes, the cold steely blue where literally flooded with emotion, returned to their azure blue, while deep with in Narutos subconscious, a small flicker of love became a raging fire. Sakura leaned into kiss Naruto again, but this time she felt Narutos lips smash against hers. Sakuras eyes widened for a moment, before they closed again and she started to kiss back, tongues dancing in passion.

Lifting Sakura up Naruto pushed off the wall and carried Sakura blindly around, until her felt her back hit a hard surface. Pushing her against the glass cabinet containing the blond explosive tags, Sakuras right felt at the glass cabinet to steady herself. Naruto pushed against Sakuras body even further, increasing the force of his kiss he started to gain dominance, the medic knew her lips were going to bruise. Pulling back slightly he started to attack her jaw bone and neck, while his hands squeezed her ass. The pinkettes body arched in pleasure and her right hand curled and slowly dragged up the cabinet, "Oh Kami," she gasped. Narutos right hand gripped at Sakuras before pushing it above her head, their finger interlocking in the grasp. Narutos lips moved back up from her neck back to there original position. Narutos tongue dashed into her mouth beating back Sakura tongue and tasting the inside of her mouth, _strawberries, _thought Naruto.

Letting go of Sakuras right hand again Naruto lifted Sakura again until his back came in contact with a cabinet, turning around he swiped anything on it onto the floor before putting the woman in his arms onto it. Now sitting on the cabinet Sakura re-instigated the kiss, one arm behind his neck, the other clawing down his tanned chest, causing Naruto to let out a groan. Sakuras leg slid up and down Narutos side, his hands moved from her bum to her back, pushing back at the jacket a sign for Sakura to get rid of it. While he pushed against it Sakura pushed it off, getting one arm off she shrugged the second one of before throwing it somewhere into the room. Narutos callused hands moved underneath Sakuras white top, electing a gasp from her, while he ground their groin areas against each other. Then his hands moved down under her biker shorts, his hands squeezed her behind over the silky material of her panties. Sakura could feel Naruto tongue slightly, knowing that Naruto was giving her entrance, her tongue slid into his mouth the chocolaty tasting filling her mouth. She pushed back with her hands on his chest on to receive a growl from Naruto, who pushed her hands down. Not wanting to be the recessive person, he pushed back with a bit of chakra.

Naruto felt himself being push away looking to the pinkette he smirked, only to see a seductive smirk on her lips as well, her hair was messy obsuricing par of her face making her look very sexy. Pushing off of the cabinet Sakura moved back to _her_ demon, smashing her lips against his again, she tried to take control by pushing him back, but Naruto was stronger and pushed her against the sofa. Breaking the kiss he started to trail small kisses down her neck until he reached her collar bone where he proceeded to suckle on it. "Naru please more," she begged, she could feel him smile against her skin. Her head moved to her ear, "Sakura-Chan, would watch the world burn beside me," Naruto asked huskily, even though her senses were clouded by pleasure, she answered honestly and straight away, "Yes." Sakura could feel Naruto smile and his fangs enlarge. She cried out when they pierced the skin on her neck she could feel hot chakra entering the wound, the pain only last a moment before replaced by an intense pleasure, she could feel the heat building up in her core. One of Narutos hands slid down Sakuras stomach, entering her shorts he pushed further down making her inhale quickly, feeling herself becoming wet at Narutos touch. Sakura could feel two of his fingers to slip into her, every small moved caused her hips to buck, her body begging for more. Curling his fingers inside of her then spreading them out made her hunch over into his shoulder, "Naruto (moan) please (moan) finish me," curling his fingers at a fast pace, continuing his ministration of her made her orgasm; he could feel a hot liquid rush over his hand. Her legs tightened together as the first wave of pleasure hit her, biting down on Narutos bare shoulder she tired to suppress her moan, but the pleasure was to much forcing her to.

As Sakuras breathing stopped becoming as ragged and she regained control over her legs, she placed looked back at Naruto, she kissed him again her hands thrust into his blond mop, arms behind his head. "Bed (kiss) room," Naruto said between kisses. Sakura only nodded as he carried her off towards there, when her back hit the door, she could feel Naruto tug at her top, trying to untangle her hands from Narutos hair she was to slow, which resulted in Naruto literally ripping of her top with his claws, revealing her red bra.

Moving into the room Sakura soon felt the back of knees hit the edge of Narutos bed; she could feel Naruto gently lower her down onto his soft bed. He then crawled, between her legs, so he was on top of her, looking into her green eyes he slowly leant down and place a soft loving kiss on her lips. Sakura was initially surprised at the amount of emotion that Naruto had put into something so light, but Sakura soon melted into it. One of her hands moved from his cheek lightly down his chest to his pants. One of her fingers curled round the waistband and tugged at it gently. But Naruto took no notice instead his sweet kiss started to become more passionate again, this seemed to transfer to Sakura as she gripped Narutos pants and ripped them off with her super strength, revealing black boxers. "Some ones eager," teased Naruto,

"Shut up and kiss me," was her reply, brining his lips back in. Narutos hands started to wonder one of his hands massaged and needed her breast through her bra, making Sakura moan into the kiss, his other one slowly pulled off her biker shorts.

Sakuras hand that had ripped of Narutos pants was now stroking Narutos member through his boxer shorts making him grown in pleasure, while she had undone her bra allowing Naruto more access to her. She let out another moan when he pinched her pink nipple. Naruto pulled make and looked at Sakura, whispering he said, "Sakura-Chan, I need you,"

"I'm all yours," she moaned at from the pleasure Naruto was giving her. Both pulled of what little clothing they had left they stared at each other for a moment.

Narutos blue eyes looked from Sakuras modeled face, down her to her round breasts, to her toned stomach, continuing to her wet core and finally her sexy legs. Looking back into his goddesses eyes, he saw her look away in embarrassment; making her look at him he said only one word, "Beautiful." Sakura stared up at Naruto slightly unsure at what to say; instead she let her actions do the talking, leaning up she kissed him on his lips. Breaking away she looked back at him a serious look on his face, silently asking her if she really wanted it, she nodded in response.

She felt Narutos ten inch member enter her, she had lost her hymen during training so there was no pain. She started to move her hips against his, getting the message Naruto started to pump in and out of her. His body was pressed flush against her; Sakura wrapped her arms round his neck and locked her ankles behind his back, in an attempt to bring him closer. She could feel chakra flowing between their two bodies, his heat against her skin. Sakura felt shaky movements of Naruto as he started to make love to her. She looked to him to see his eyes screwed screwed shut a look of barely held restraint plastered on his sweating face. Caressing his cheek, the pinkette knew that he was holding back his feral instincts in fear or hurting her. "It's ok Naruto, you don't have to hold back," she whispered. Her answer was the blonds eyes to snap open, revealing red fox eyes, while he gave out a rasp and laboured breath showing his fanged teeth. Leaning up to his ear Sakura whispered reassuringly once more, "It's ok Naruto-kun, you can let go." Looking back into his eyes the pinkette saw the leash snap. His head snapped forward ensnaring her in a passionate kiss, Sakura body arched into his before leaving his lips and burying her head into his shoulder letting out a gasp as he started to rapidly rock his hips into hers at an ever increasing pace.

"More.. Naruto…please deeper," she moaned out as she felt pleasure build up in her core greater than last time. Her nails started to dig into his back as starting waves of pleasure started telling her she was starting to get close. Naruto leaned down into her ear as his speed started to increase even more, "**My Sakura**," he whispered into her ear, he possessiveness in his voice was abundantly evident, turning Sakura on even more. In response Sakura started bucking her hips even more. She could feel herself teetering on the edge as he continued to pound into her, Naruto lent down and kissed her with everything he had, tongue lashing into her mouth. As he pulled back he started grunting showing that he was close as well, "Naruto, I'm so close," pleaded Sakura. Naruto started to increase even more, the pinkette felt like she was going to be broken in two. With a few more thrust she climaxed, screaming out as she did so. Her muscles clenched round his length, her toes and fingers curled, her entire body tightened and twisted as the waves upon wave of pleasure hit her each one greater than the last. The heat and electricity coursed through her system, arching her back her body was pressed as much against Naruto as she could.

Even though Sakura had orgasm Naruto hadn't finished, he carried on thrusting but he didn't last much longer. After a few thrust more he climaxed, roaring out in pleasure, he hunched his body as he did, fire raging through his body. Sakura could feel his seed spill into her as he finished. His head buried in Sakuras shoulder as he tried to regain his breath. Brining his head back up he let his forehead against Sakuras, looking deep into her eyes he whispered with his sexy smile, "I love you." with those three words Sakuras heart exploded with joy, after three years of an almost completely hollow existence she felt complete, "I love you too," was her simple loving response.

By the time they had finished both teens were covered in a thin film of sweat, Naruto collapsed onto Sakuras body before slowly rolling over onto his back. Sakura then rolled over onto her front and snuggled into the blonds' chest, which was when the duo both soon fell into a blissful slumber.

Well that's another chapter done sorry it took so long but like I said exams, and I hope you're happy cause the real narusaku starts after this and for those of you who are worried that Naruto is going to become a wuss now that he's with Sakura don't worry I actually plan on making Sakura a darker character as well along with the rest of team 7 he will slowly bring them over.

Now onto a **very important matter** I was actually beginning to run out of ideas for this story, I've got some but not enough to make this story as long as I would like it to be so I'm asking for your help. Send me ideas and I'll adapt them into the story by putting a dark twist on them you can send me ideas in a PM or a review either is fine. In the mean time while I collect ideas I'll put out some one-shots all of them will be narusaku, but not all in the narusaku section so check out my profile every once in a while. Ben Tickle Narusaku revenge is coming to naruhina.

One final matter if enough of you are truly offended by the Lemon or think it ruins the story then tell me and I will remove it and change the ending, also sorry if it was bad I am a nubie after all, if you don't say anything I assume your not offended.. And before any of you wonder why Naruto made love to Sakura even though he apparently hates her, it's because he really does love her but was slightly unsure, as well as the tension between the two and don't complain that what Sakura was whorish cause it isn't it was consensual and if you comment about it that's just immature.

Read and **Review, as many as possible **the longer the better as i like reading them all alsocause I need ideas, you can tell me what you like and how to improve, did I mention ideas.


	9. Gates to a Black Heart

**If there are images in this attachment, they will not be displayed.** Download the original attachment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto or things associated with it.

**Betrayal – Kyuubi or summon/demon talking**

'_Rage__'- __Jutsu_

"Hate"- Speech

_That's all I know –Thinking_

Well guy here's another chapter of the story. I have to really thank all of you for your reviews and ideas. Shout outs to DarkAngelLida, for the idea and Warrioroftheseventhstar, for encouragement and helping me like the good friend she is, among others for ideas and helping get my ass back into writing the story, as well as being my lovely beta. Also like I said the narusaku really start, making the chapter romance heavy, there's a bit of denial at the beginning but that's it, so just bear with it. As well as this chapter doesn't have as much action in comparison to the rest of the story. I'll address other matter at the end of the chapter. I also apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes in advance. I only gave my beta a few days.

Me: Naruto what… what's the word count?

Naruto: Impossible it's a word count of 31,000!

That was my attempt at being funny. Epic fail. Dragon ball Z reference for the win and don't expect any more jokes.

A small ray of sunlight shone through the gap in the drawn curtains. The rays of light landed on Naruto's eyes causing him to stir. Blinking a few times to get rid the grogginess and letting out a yawn while still in bed, he ran his hand through his streaked blond hair. "Wow that's the first night in a long time where I've slept without nightmares," Naruto said to himself.

Turning to his right he looked at his alarm clock. When he saw what time it was, his eyes shot open, the cloak red 8:30. _That's impossible! We came in at 11:30, how long was I sleeping?_

Trying to prop himself up on his elbows he noticed he couldn't because of a weight on his chest. When he moved slightly he heard a familiar voice whisper, "No, don't go Naruto-kun." Now Naruto was completely wide awake. Turning back to his left he saw his pink haired teammate lying on her stomach, face turned towards him over his heart, still asleep trying to snuggle deeper into his chest.

Naruto could feel one of Sakura's bare legs move up his own bare leg slightly. It was at this point the situation truly hit Naruto, grabbing the blanket with the hand, that wasn't currently wrapped around the pinkette's waist, and lifted it up. Peering underneath, he dropped the blanket and let his head fall back onto the pillow, as the previous night's events came rushing back to him. Letting out a long groan he dragged his free hand down his face. "I am so fucked," the blond mumbled to himself.

**No Kit, you already have been, **said the Kyuubi trying to contain his laughter.

_This is not funny_, Naruto deadpanned.

**Your right it's fucking hilarious, **the voice was followed by a deep rumbling laughter. **You know Kit I knew you had stamina but I never knew you had that much.**

_What are you talking about?_ Naruto remarked.

**Three days! You were at it for three days; I'd be surprised if the vixen could even walk after that. You two were as bad as two newly mated Kitsune in heat.**

_Kyuubi what the fuck happened last night? _Naruto asked.

**Well do you mean last night or the night before that or the night before that?**

_Just answer the damn question! _

**Now you see when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they do this special thing, **the demon lord started to mock.

_I know what happened; I mean how did it happen?_

**That's simple kit: You…Love…Her, **the Kyuubi said repeating the words he had said to him before**.**

_I don't love her, _Naruto thought trying to sound strong but it only came out doubtful.

**Again with the denial. WAKE UP KIT, YOU LOVE HER AND THERE'S NO DENIYING IT, YOU CAN LIE TO FRIENDS AND YOU CAN LIE TO YOURSELF BUT YOU CAN'T LIE TO ME! **Roared the Kyuubi at his container, angry because of the boy's foolish denial of love and his happiness.

Naruto scrunched his eyes shut, _I don't love her. _What was meant to come out as shout only became a whisper. The Jinchuriki knew that his defences had crumbled; all that was left was a small piece of stubbornness.

**Tell me kit, how many people will stop a massacre by being asked by someone if they did not love them? How many people would take THREE ANBU LEVEL EXPLOSIVE TAGS IF THEY DIDN'T LOVE THEM! HOW MANY PEOPLE WOULD COME BACK FROM THE DEAD BY THEM MERELY CALLING THEIR NAME IF THEY DID NOT LOVE THEM! **Roared the Kyuubi, gradually getting louder with each word, letting out all his rage at his containers stupidity and stubbornness.

Naruto could feel the demons red eyes glaring at him, his piercing stare burning through him. The reason why the Kyuubi was pressing the subject was because he saw Naruto as his own. Because Naruto had accepted him for who he was when nobody else did and now he wanted to repay the favour.

By now the Kyuubi had calmed down. **Kit can you look at her and honestly tell yourself that you don't love her.**

The blond looked back to his left. His eyes drifted over the object of his affection. Her pink hair was splayed out over her face making her look cute, and her mouth hung open slightly open as she let out breaths, continuing to sleep. Naruto's eyes slowly looked over the rest of her body; her left arm was lying across his right pec, while the other arm was under his left one. Naruto's eyes started to move lower, down her back, her shapely curves, porcelain skin lay covered in a thin layer of sweat. The blanket only covered the lower half of her back to her thighs. Naruto's eyes scanned over her sexy legs intertwined with one of his.

Moving back to her face, he lifted his right arm and moved it to her face. He stopped it a few inches short of her face and curled his finger slightly while looking down, unsure. Looking back to her he slowly uncurled his fingers he moved the hair that was covering her face, which he noticed now had black streaks running through it, tucking it behind her ear; his hand came to rest tenderly on her cheek. He saw a small smile make its way across her face, a small part of his brain was telling him to not believe the Kyuubis words, but every other fibre in his being made it feel so right, it made him feel completed. "I…I love her," he whispered to himself, the words so fragile that it seemed the wind would break them.

After he had moved her hair away Naruto noticed something on Sakura's neck. Moving his hand away he saw that it was the head of a fox, following it down he was shocked that he hadn't noticed when he was looking over Sakura's body earlier. What looked liked a tattooed fox on her body; the head was on her left side on the collar bone, it then extended back over her shoulder to her back where the majority of the foxes body and legs were. Going further down he saw that nine tails, a small gap between each of them, twisted around her right leg the tips ending just below her ankle, he imagined that the tails started at her tail bone. The fox had a reddish fur making it actually seem alive, around the foxes neck was the name _Naruto Namikaze_ similar to a collar.

_Kyuubi, when did Sakura get that, I don't remember her having a fox tattoo, or black streaks for that matter._

**That kit is a mark; the hair is probably a side effect.**

_Mark? As in a demonic mark._

**Yes kit that vixen is now your mate.**

_My mate, _Naruto mulled over, he couldn't deny it when the Kyuubi had said that Sakura was his mate his heart leapt with joy, and a funny pulsing feeling began in his stomach. _Wait if she's my mate what does the mark do?_ Questioned Naruto.

**I've already explained this to you, **the Kyuubi said flatly.

_I was tired on the day you explained it refresh my memory, _in reality Naruto hadn't bothered listening when the Kyuubi explained as he never thought that a women would or could truly accept what he had become.

**I think it would be best if we talked face-to-face kit. **Understanding what he meant the blond closed his eyes and willed himself into his mindscape.

-Narutos mindscape

Opening his eyes once more, the demon container found himself in a sewer, while the water was clearly a lot deeper Naruto only stood ankle deep. It was the area that made up his mindscape. He was currently standing in front of a large cage, the doors wide open. He was dressed in his normal attire consisting of shinobi sandals, black baggy pants and a black tank top with red trims beneath a black hooded cloak. **So you have come to terms with your feelings for the vixen then? **Said the giant fox as he emerged from his cage nine tails resting behind him.

"Yes," was his simple reply, "So are you going to tell me what this 'mark' does to Sakura?"

**As there have only been a few cases where a mark has been placed on a human, the effects are likely to be slightly different as the last known case of a mark being placed on a human was when your mother marked your father. **Naruto started to listen more intently at something that had happened to his parents as well as himself. **Your mate is likely to experience a number of changes to do with her physical and mental characteristics, as well as processes to do with her chakra capacity. Each one of these changes are there to make your mate be even more compatible with you. While her physical characteristics shouldn't change much there should be some noticeable differences such as heightened senses with a wide variety of other things, as I have said before the slight change in the vixens hair colour is probably due to the mark. The marks' affect on her thought processes are more directed towards you. She will become possessive and protective towards you from other females, as the same will happen to you.**

"Are you sure about that?" The blond questioned.

**Tell me kit, if I where to say that your vixen is currently being advanced upon by another male in a way in which neither you nor your mate would approve of, what would you feel? **For some unexplained reason Naruto could feel his rage boiling to the surface ready to explode, when the image of some drunk trying to put the moves on Sakura flashed within his mind. "I feel… I feel like I just want to rip him apart with my bare hands," answered Naruto, the anger clear present in his voice.

**Point proven. Another change to her personality will be her view towards killing, at first she may merely be unaffected by the sight of death, however over time she would have become like you, where it would seem second nature to her. One final point on her personality, that is due to me. **At this comment the blond raised his eyebrows slightly, though not that anyone could see. **As our souls have bonded there is a high chance that she could receive a few additions from my nature as a fox, such as being mischievous, more playful, or seductive dare I say. **A large smile spread across that would have put the blonde's old smiles to shame; the demon lord knew Naruto would enjoy that aspect of Sakura in the future, even if he wasn't showing it. **The final effect is to do with her capabilities as a ninja, her chakra capacity will certainly double if not triple, however it shouldn't sacrifice much of her control if any, she will also possess increased stamina and resistance to damage, while it wouldn't be at your level it would greatly increase her prowess in battle. She will also possess demon chakra like you.**

"Demon chakra?" questioned Naruto.

**Yes, when you initially marked her, you injected a large amount of your own chakra mixed with my own. This would be the initial cause of her rapid chakra coil expansion. As my chakra was given to her through the marking process it means that instead of my chakra rejecting her, it was accepted, enabling her to use it and demonic Justus. With enough training with demon chakra she should be able to advance to a single tailed state if she is lucky, but no further as her body simple wouldn't be able to handle the amount of chakra. By possessing demonic chakra she also inherits your healing capabilities yet once again it will not be at your level, as well as being immune to the negative effects of my chakra. One final thing that you will need to be aware of is that by the time all of the changes have taken place you will literally be able to 'feel' each other even when you're miles apart. Naruto. **The smile disappeared from the demon lords' face, the Jinchuriki knew he needed to listen now; the Kyuubi only ever used his name when he was deadly serious. **This vixen will be your greatest strength, but she will also be your greatest weakness. Love is a very powerful emotion.**

"How so?" the inquisitive blond inquired once again.

**As you have proven your love for the vixen is powerful, she will be able to spur you on to feats that you would have thought not even capable of yourself. The sight of her injured form will send you into a wild rage, lashing around at everything. While this could be a good thing in some situations, it would not be controlled like I have taught you and as you know, a smart enemy can turn that against you.** **You are too passionate for it not to cloud your judgment.**

"I understand," Naruto assured confidently, "is that all?"

**Good. Well there is one more really small side effect, the mark will be releasing large amounts of hormones into her blood stream to allow all these changes to take place, some of the hormones will effect her sex drive, what has happened for the past three days will probably become a regular occurrence. **

"How affected are we talking here?"

**Imagine a vixen deprived of mating for a year… and is in constant heat…in spring.**

Naruto kept straight face on the outside, but he knew what the Kyuubi meant. Sakura was going to be really horny, "How long will it last for?"

**Well if it was anything like your parents I would say roughly a year, give or take a few months.**

"That is ridiculous," Naruto deadpanned.

**Come on kit don't be like that you know you're going to enjoy it, judging from how you were acting a few nights ago. Plus your mate will constantly been giving off pheromones, though even with your enhanced senses you won't be able to actively pick them up, however your subconscious will be able to. You're going to be just as affected as her. What would start out as a small kiss could end up with you two mating, actually her mere presence should be able enough for you to start, **the Kyuubi joked mockingly ending his small tease with a thunderous laugh. Naruto soon found the laugh to be infectious and had to laugh with him.

Naruto soon noticed that a third child-like snickering joined in on their joke. Naruto turned around to find the source of the laughter, only to find a door. _That door hasn't been there before; I would have noticed it before, _thought the blond. Naruto took a closer look at the door; it was all pitch black, a stark comparison to the golden sewer walls. Bolts lined the edge of the doors while razor edged spikes occupied the middle area. Three large metal blocks slid across the door horizontally, along with chains binding it shut. Upon closer inspection Naruto could make out a number of small hair line cracks and chips in the metal work of the door some straight through to the other side.

"Kyuubi, that door has never been there before," stated the blond without looking away from the door.

**Actually kit that door has always been there, you've just never been able to 'see' it.**

"What's inside?" he asked turning back to the giant fox,

**What you have forsaken. Your emotions. When I taught you to 'turn off' your emotions, you took it a step further. By 'turning off' your emotions for three consecutive years, you willingly sealed off your emotions permanently, other than your negative ones, which you embraced. However, emotions are too powerful a part of someone's personality. The crack in the door represent where some of your positive emotions have slipped out, such as compassion or generosity, which would then result in some of your more 'morale' moments but you were always quick to stamp them out. The reason why you weren't able to see the door is because you didn't want to, your subconscious made them 'disappear' from your sight. However it seems that your interaction with the pink vixen has caused them to resurface allowing you to see them again.**

"What was that laughter just a few moments ago?" Naruto questioned.

**That is something you must find out yourself. **Purposefully walking towards the giant metal door, Naruto stood in front as it towered above him, contemplating on how to open it. _It is MY mindscape; it bends to MY will, _he thought. Naruto slowly waved his arm at the door. Firstly the large metal blocks screeched off their hinges, the top and bottom one moved to the right while the middle one moved to the left before falling into the water eerily silent, without even a splash, they then sunk into the black depths beneath Naruto's feet. Next, the black steel chains snapping as if they were made out of brittle wood, before falling limp against the wall. And finally the doors swung out open noiselessly.

Peering into the open door way the streaked blond saw a long dark corridor, it was so narrow that only one person could transverse it. Golden griddles stood above the murky water, dark golden panels moved up at a slanted angle outwards, fading to black into the nonexistent ceiling. The Jinchuriki took a step forward into the corridor, looking over his shoulder he calmly asked, "Are you coming Kyuubi?"

**This is something you must do on your own; **Naruto looked forward again and took one step, **I must warn you kit, you may not come out the same as you went in, it could even lead you to destroying your own mind,** without looking back Naruto started his journey further into the shadows. Only the sound of the blonde's footsteps could be heard through the narrow corridor, looking back he noticed that he wasn't able to see Kyuubi's cage, it was also at this time that he realized that he only had a visual range of roughly three metres, he was only able to see due to the dark gold illumination coming from the water. Closing his eyes he tried to focus and use his senses to find out what lay ahead. Nothingness. The area around him was dead and cold. He couldn't detect the scent of anything around him. The water beneath his feet was silent as it rippled. Touching the metal panels, he did not feel its cold bite or a burning heat. The corridor was a void, nothing was in the place. Despite that fact, the demon container held no fear of the place.

Vanquishing the thought from his mind, Naruto pressed on. After going on for what seemed like an eternity the sound of heavy breathing could be heard, it was so heavy it almost sounded like a growl.

_Pain is a natural part of life, _came a small child like voice. Naruto looked to his left, searching for its origin.

Naruto turned his head to the right when the deep breathing appeared again followed by to booming yell, _**FOOLISHLY YOU HOLD TO HOPE FOR PART OF THE LIFE YOU ONCE HAD. **_However the streaked blond didn't stop walking, a small piece of the wall behind him shuddered and broke off before floating in the air behind him.

_You must let go of everything you fear to lose, _small sparks started to shower behind him, small streams of compressed gas shot through the gaps forming in the corridors panels.

_**YOU THINK YOU HAVE A PURPOSE. A DESTINY. **_The wall panels started bending and come undone, before floating in the air.

_You are uncertain and fearful, _the two voices started to speak faster and louder, as did the responses. The two different entities, obviously, completely different from one other, conveyed completely different messages yet seemed to speak about the same thing.

_**YOU ARE BUT A SHADOW OF YOUR FORMER SELF…**_

_You have become confused…_

…_**WEAK AND MISGUIDED…**_

_You must not hide from yourself…_

… _**ACCEPT THE CERTANTY…**_

… _Confront your fears…_

…_**THAT ALL HOPE IS LOST. **_

Naruto continued to journey further deeper into the shadows as the beings assaulted him with their words. His head jerked more and more violently as they taunted him and advised him. The griddles beneath his feet started to bend and twist out of shape below his feet, the water started to ripple ferociously. The wall plates buckled and snapped before throwing themselves at the adjacent walls or crumbling, threatening to crush the blond. Electricity discharged and arced all round him, the corridor itself started to shudder, all of this happened without him noticing. Unbeknownst to the Jinchuriki, this symbolized his mind tearing itself apart. However as his environment became more chaotic and dangerous a single angelic voice tore through to him, "Naruto-kun, I love you." His head shot, all the pieces of debris that were flying around a few moments ago stopped and lay suspended in mid-air before suddenly dropping to the ground.

The narrow corridor soon fell away, sinking down into the water below, leaving the blond standing on the yellowish water. Four torches were floating in the air, spreading light around in a roughly five metre diameter. _"You must find yourself again," _said a child like voice, Narutos head turned to the left. "You! You're the voice I've been hearing your the reason this all happened," seethed Naruto, addressing a younger orange clad version of himself. "Oh no that was all you, everything you did, everything you said was your doing. I am simply the embodiment of it."

"How is it even possible that you can do that I sealed you away."

**That kit is something I should explain,** Naruto watched as the proud demon lord strode next to the smaller version of himself, towering above him.

"I thought you said I had to do this on my own," said the blond.

**Actually I said that what you have just done was something you needed on your own, this is completely different, **said the Kyuubi, twisting his words. Naruto gave a single dignified, "Hn,"

**When you decided to seal of your emotions three years ago, I decided that I needed to step in to preserve what little you had left of your humanity before you threw it away, for I knew that there would be a day where you would need it. All of positive emotions- joy, happiness, selflessness and…love- collected and merged together to form you. Well a part of you. However, it was only a hollow shell so I breathed life into it, I gave it sentience. **

"Foxy-Chan saved me," spurted out emotion.

**Yes little one. I hid him kept him safe from his greatest enemy.**

"Who?" asked the older version.

**Yourself. I knew that in your rage you would have destroyed him without a second thought.**

"So you went behind my back, you my most trusted friend, went behind my back to protect the very thing that made me miserable for so many years, the thing that was truly the cause of all this," said Naruto coming out more angry than intended, while stretching his arms out. "You aren't the embodiment of my positive emotions; you're the embodiment of all my weakness, everything that made me the pathetic little ningen I was. You are simply a mistake. And now I shall rid myself of that mistake," said Naruto directing the last part of his speech at his emotions, sticking his right arm out, his blade rose from the surface of the water into his hand. The younger version of Naruto looked down with a forced smile spread across his face, as he was incapable of feeling sadness. _**It seems that HE is affecting him as well, **_pondered the Kyuubi.

Jumping forward Naruto was intent on striking down his preserved weakness, however he was stopped by the Kyuubi who let out a might roar, the air pressure was so great that it sent Naruto flying backwards. The blond rolled back onto the waters surface ungracefully before standing back up and looking at the Kyuubi. **Do not be so hasty to strike him down kit. **Reasoned the lord of Bijuu, moving his body in front of the young Naruto,** I know why you are about to do this kit, right now you are as much a demon as I am, striking him down will not make you any more of one. Kit I am a mass of hate and malice yet even I have compassion. All that would happen by you ridding yourself of him is to turn yourself into a mindless weapon, killing and murdering without sense or reason. **

"I do that anyway," Naruto replied coldly.

Seeing that he was going no where with the blond Kyuubi resorted to a different method. Moving away from the orange clad youth the Kyuubi spoke once more, **kit it is your choice what to do with your mind, so I will let you do as you please. But know this instead of thinking that you are striking down your emotions, think that you are striking down your 'kaa-san' or the pink haired vixen. For that is what will happen after this, no matter how much you want, you will be incapable of feeling love, can you really strike them down Naruto? **

The words played on Naruto's mind twist around his rage and making their way into his logic. The Jinchuriki lookeddown, he knew what the fox was doing, melding his words, temping him to see things his way. No matter how much smatter he had gotten, he knew that he was a few millennia short on knowledge compared to the Kyuubi. He knew that he would never be able to win against his logic. Not even his stubbornness could stand up to the demon lord's mind. By using the two women who he loved above all others, he had forced him so see his way, forced him through his own will to do what he wanted.

Looking back up to the small boy images flashed in his stead. Tsunade appeared arms crossed beneath her chest a proud smile on her face. It then changed to his vixen, standing arms in front with a loving look plaster on, and a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I... I can't," Naruto said defeated, the sword dropped from his hand and stayed flat on the surface of the water before the liquid slowly crawled over the black blade, dragging it into the depths. His heart clenched, "I love them too much."

_**NO YOU FOOL! DON'T FALL FOR HIS LIES, STRIKE HIM DOWN, RID YOURSELF OF ALL WEAKNESS,**_ a growly voice boomed. Naruto turned to his right, but all he could see was darkness. Peering closer he could make out the shape of what looked like a man, his body twice as tall as Naruto's own, arms crossed over his huge chest, clearly very powerful and muscular probably along with the rest of his body. Even though he was standing next to a torch his body was shrouded in darkness, until he opened his eyes. Dark red slits. Like when Naruto drew upon the Kyuubi's chakra but filled with far more malice than Naruto would have thought possible, more so that probably even the Kyuubi's own.

"Who are you?" questioned the blond.

_**ME? WHO AM I? I AM YOU! WELL, THE YOU THAT YOU STRIVE TO BECOME. I AM THE ACCUMALATION OF ALL YOUR NEGATIVE EMOTIONS- HATE, PAIN, SORROW, RAGE. I AM THE ONE WHO YOU DRAW POWER FROM THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN WITH YOU FROM THE BEGINNING. I AM YOUR TRUE INNER DEMON. THE ONE YOU GIVE IN TO IN THE MOMENTS THAT YOU SHOW YOUR **__**TRUE POTENTIAL.**_

"Give in to? You're the other voice in my head, how are you able to communicate with me outside of my mind, how are you able to communicate with me at all if all that you are is a collection of emotions," exclaimed Naruto.

**Because kit through all the times you let rage take hold in your mind, it started to root itself there and bit by bit, it slowly took the intelligence that you gifted it with. I will not lie to you kit. It does represent your true potential, all the power you could imagine would be yours. But by completely embracing him you would be condemned to a life of war and bloodshed, never again will you feel the warmth of another person's company.**

_**THE DEMON SPEAKS THE TRUTH COME TO ME MY MASTER, JOIN ME AND WE WILL BECOME WHOLE. YOUR VENGANCE WILL FINALLY BE COMPLETELY, YOU WILL CRUSH KONOHA WITH A WAVE OF YOUR HAND, ANYTHING YOU COULD EVER WANT WILL BE YOURS.**_

Naruto was seriously tempted by his offer; his vengeance would be finally completed, but would he really get everything he wanted? His mind wandered back to his pink haired lover, would he get her as well? The Kyuubi said that by embracing it would mean that he would lose the ability to love. And after some of the love that he had allowed Sakura to show him, he didn't want to stop feeling it.

_**AH! YOUR THOUGHTS ARE BECOMING CLOUDED BY YOUR FEELINGS ON THE PINK HAIRED ONE. YOU BELIEVE YOU LOVE HER. THAT IS A LIE, YOU HAVE BECOME CONFUSED. IT IS NOT LOVE YOU FEEL FOR HER, IT IS LUST.**_

_Is that what I feel for her? Is it only lust? It can't be I felt so sure, _pondered the blond.

**It is funny that you call me a liar when you so readily try to ensnare the kit in a web of them. I can see that the mark has also take an effect on you too. There is no point in denying it you love her to, **a huge smile spread across the Kyuubi's face, knowing he was right.

_**HOLD YOUR TONG**_- started the dark Naruto_**.**_

**SILENCE! **Roared the Kyuubi, **KNOW YOUR PLACE! EVEN IN HERE I AM STONGER THAN YOU. YOU ARE BUT A FLEE IN COMPARISON TO MY POWER! **The room shook at the killing intent he was giving out. The emotion visibly recoiled slightly deeper into the darkness while letting out a low growl.

Seeing the darker Naruto back off, the Kyuubi walked in front of Naruto, standing on the edge of the shadows he started to talk. **Kit you stand at the crossroad, for every good deed that you have done, you have matched it by one of evil , you are in a state of neutrality and it is now time to choose which path you will follow. If you choose your younger self you will be happy, loved by those close to you and admired by all around you. **

**I see you and your vixen spending the rest of your lives together; almost all of those years will be filled with love and happiness. You will make a great name for yourself, as well go on to raise a great family and your offspring will be powerful. And when you pass on with your mate, you will be mourned, but as with every great name it will wither and die. Where you were once a legend you will become a myth and from a myth you will be but a name lost to time. However in time there will be people who betray and strike against those you love, there will be moments where you will believe all is lost.**

**On the other hand of you chose to fully embrace your hate, you will be more powerful than any other being this world has seen. Never again will you know pain, but never again will you truly know love. You will slaughter all those who stand beside you and all who stand against you. Eventually those who you cherish the most will turn against the monster you will become, your brother, your mother, your friends and family. Then there will be a time when your lust for power will become great enough that you will come for me and I have no doubt in my mind that you will win. **

**Through all this your mate shall stand beside you loving you and what you become, she will be loyal and unwavering, forsaking all else to be with you. Then you will decide that she is too weak to stand beside you, and you shall strike her down. It is then that for the first time you will truly be alone. In your rage the world will burn before you. History will never forget you for you shall be eternal, cursed to forever walk this earth alone. Nature itself will cower when your name is spoken. **

The Kyuubi finished his grand speech, each choice held incentives and downfalls. The demon fox looked directly into Naruto's eyes and said, **choose kit.**

_Embrace the love Sakura-Chan has given you. Think about kaa-san, we can finally have the mother that we always wanted, one we can tell out troubles to. Sasuke is the brother we needed someone who we can get into trouble with. It's the family we wanted, the respected and attention we craved. _Naruto almost felt like crying, the images of a perfect family appeared in his head, it wasn't helped by the smiling child version of himself.

_**OR YOU CAN JOIN ME. THE SPOILS OF THE THOUSAND VICTORIES WILL BE YOURS. HUMANITY WILL BE AN INSECT WHICH WE WILL CRUSH BEHEATH OUR FEET. NOTHING WILL STAND IN OUR WAY; WE SHALL SPILL ENOUGH BLOOD THAT THE LAND AND SKY WILL TURN RED. THE VERY GODS WILL BE ENVIOUS OF OUR POWER. **_A huge muscled arm extended itself towards Naruto; the skin was tinted red as if it was stain by blood. A smile become visible through the darkness, his mouth was filled with shinny white razor sharp teeth.

_Come..._

_**AND…**_

_Join…._

_**US…**_

_Let…_

_**US…**_

_Become you._

_**BECOME YOU.**_

But as they spoke something clicked in his mind, they didn't want to help him. They just wanted control of his body, his mind. The thought angered him; they both wanted him to become them. "Enough! I shall choose my own path. Now be gone!" roared Naruto. The younger Naruto turned around and walked away, while the evil version of himself phased out through the darkness.

"Well done sochi," a strong voice resounded through his mindscape, Narutos eyes widened and his head slowly turned to the direction of the voice. His eyes came to rest on a smiling blond adult a few inches taller him, his eyes a slight shade lighter than his own. He wore a pair of blue shinobi sandals, pants, fatigues and a Jonin jacket over which was a white jacket, orange flames licking the bottom. His left arm was wrapped around the waist of a beautiful smiling red-head woman wearing and orange shirt and blue overalls, roughly the same height as Sakura.

"T-tou-Chan… K-kaa-Chan," the blond stuttered out. His right leg moved forward each step feeling increasing heavy as he moved closer. He carried on moving till he was right in front of them, his arm moved up and touched his mothers face, as if he was checking that they were really there. "Is it… is it really you," he asked, voice trembling.

Kushina took hold of her sons' hand and brought it of her cheek, then placed her other hand in his palm, "Hai, Naruto-kun it really is us," she said softly. Naruto could now feel tears welling up in his eyes threatening to spill out, he wasn't able to hold them for long.

The sight of his parents was too much for him, like a great flood breaking a damn his tears washed down his cheeks. Hugging his parents, he took every detail of the moment, one that he had been waiting for years. The feeling of his parents' clothes softly rubbing against his skin, the faint smell of his mothers perfume and the way his father pated his back. The Kyuubi seeing that the moment where Naruto finally got to meet his parents, decided that it should be one held in private, so he faded deeper into Narutos mind.

"Hey, hey. Come on kiddo that isn't any way for a boy your age to be acting. Now dry those tears and let's see that smile," comforted his son, as he lightly pushed him away.

"Hai Tou-Chan," replied the blond wiping away his tears and giving crooked smile. "How can you be here? Kyuubi told me that you both died."

The Yodaime Hokage gave a small smile, "You see when sealing the Kyuubi, one of his tails had pierced our bodies, so when he was sealed, so was part of our souls. Also for what it's worth were sorry. I never imagined that the village I regarded so highly and gave my life for would abuse my son like they did, I am ashamed of them. Because of them you were condemned you to a life that no one should have to live the life that you did."

"It's okay Tou-Chan, I got through and it let me met lots of people like Jiraiya-sensei, Iruka-s-" started the streaked blond.

"We know Naruto-kun," his mother stated softly, "we have silently been watching you live your life. We watched you learn and grow to be the man we knew you'd be."

"Good looking too. I guess he gets that from my side of the family," joked Minato, his wife soon joining in, however Naruto laughed uneasily, like he had forgotten how to since it had been so long since he truly had.

His parents realised almost straight away that something was wrong. "Naruto-kun, you truly have become a handsome man. We've seen you grow and what you've done. You've become so full of hate, so full of rage, that you are too confused to truly feel anything else." Kushina said solemnly.

"Hate is a very powerful emotion, souchi, along with rage and I would be a hypocrite if I denied you that souchi, I have killed many people in anger before" continued the Yodaime, "like you on the battle I was able to kill in cold blood, I followed orders to the letter, but not once did I forget the people who stood beside me, those who helped me. Let yourself be consumed by rage if that gives you power, let it influence you, but never let it dictate your actions, never let it control you."

Thinking over his fathers words Naruto looked back up to him, then down to his mother, "Kaa-Chan, Tou-Chan, are you ashamed of what I've become?" Both of his parents looked shocked at what he had said, looking at each other before back to their son.

Kushina went to hug Naruto again, then spoke, "Oh Kami my baby, we could never be ashamed of you, we may not agree with some of the things you've done, but we're not ashamed of you, never ashamed of you. You have done things neither me nor your father could ever have done. You have defied the odds, stood against countless foes outnumbered, yet still you triumphed, you have become stronger than both of us, you have befriended the Kyuubi a feat which even I thought to be impossible. You have made us proud."

Kushina took a moment to let her words sink in before changing the subject, to the girl sleeping on Naruto outside of his mindscape. "You know love is also a very powerful emotion too Naruto-kun," Naruto looked down to his mother a confused look on his face, "An emotion which you haven't truly experienced yet."

"Um... well…um," Naruto stuttered unsure of how to answer.

"Naruto-kun, you are only afraid of loving that young women back because you're afraid that she doesn't truly love you, from a mistake when you were all young and naïve. Look there, Naruto-kun is that the look of someone not in love with the person they're with," pointing towards the water beneath their feet, an image rippled into a clear image. It was Sakura. Her head lying on his chest, arms wrapped around his body, a smile across her face.

Her lips started to move in her sleep, the words reverberated around his mindscape, "Naruto-kun, I love you."

"Souchi, the girl talking about you in her sleep, about how much she loves you, isn't that proof enough that she loves you. Naruto-kun after the life you have lived, you deserve to be happy more so than anyone, take your chance, you won't regret it," finished the red head.

"Naruto-kun, we can only guide you, we can't make the decisions for you. Don't make a decision your going to regret," started Minato, his voice becoming deadly serious, "there is also one final thing we need to discuss. Madara Uchiha." Naruto's head perked up, that name started to ring alarm bells in his head.

"He was the cause of the Kyuubi attacking on the day you were born, Madara Uchiha is the reason behind our deaths," explained the dead Hokage.

After hearing that the man had caused the death of his parents, the name of the man was permanently burned into his brain. _Madara Uchiha, I shall have my vengeance on you, by the time I'm done with you all that your going to be but a blood stain on my fathers face. I'm going to break every bone in his body; I'm going make him blee… _the blonds thoughts were cut off by his father placing his hands on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, there is no doubt in my mind that Madara is still alive and that he will come for the Kyuubi again and he will destroy everything in his way to get it. I don't expect you to protect the village after what they've done to you, but I do expect that you protect those who are precious to you, just as you always have done," finished Minato.

"It's almost time," added Kushina.

"Hai, hai," replied her husband.

"Almost time for what?" asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry Souchi but I can't go into anymore detail."

"You haven't answered my question, your time is almost up for what?" said Naruto, losing composure at the prospect of losing his parents.

"Naruto-kun our souls and chakra can only sustain us for a short period of time in our physical form," explained the red head kunoichi.

"But I'll get to see you again, right?" The Jinchuriki asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Souchi, this will be only time we'll get to see each other," she finished sadly. The blonds' heart wrenched this fate was crueller than any, he had just met his parents and now they were being taken away from him, a hollowness was forming inside his chest.

The older blond looked his son in the eyes and spoke, "Naruto-kun, remember you have defied Gods and Demons, you have thrown away the shackles of destiny, I believe you will make your own path and you will become a legend in your own right. Protect those precious to you, and burn those who try harm them. You will make your mark on history souchi. We will meet again when you have lived your life to the fullest and when you are at peace. Live the life that I never could. And remember while we may not be out there, we're always in here," he finished pointing at his heart, before embracing his son for the last time, "Be strong my son and the world will be yours." Then he back of to make way for his wife.

"Kushina is there any last things you want to say?" he asked.

She nodded and walked in front of her son, "The first thing I want to say is that… why did you choose Tsunade to be your ka-san she's, she's… she's such a baa-cha," she said ;loudly, before starting to laugh.

Naruto laughed nervously as well before attempting a reply, "Um… well, I can't really explain it kaa-Chan,"

"It's okay I understand, no child should have to live without knowing what a mother should be like," she said hugging her son. "Souchi just remember, don't let you hate rule you, follow our heart." Pulling back to look at him, she started again mockingly, "Now remember to brush your teeth and go to bed early. Eat your vegetables and don't eat too much junk food. Always say please and thank you and to hold doors open for other people."

A smile made it's way across Naruto's face "Hai, kaa-Chan," Kushina leaned up and kissed his forehead before hugged her son once more tears started to fall from her eyes, her son held her tight and leaned against her and closed his eyes, enjoying the last few moments with his parents. "Let Sakura-Chan in Naruto-kun, she loves and she will make you happy, just don't make ME a Baa-cha too early," she finished emphasizing the, me lightly. "Oh and Naruto-kun?"

"Hm,"

"Wake up," both his parents' spoke at the same time.

- Outside Narutos mindscape

Naruto's eyes shot open as he was thrown out of his mind. Looking around quickly he surveyed his environment to see which realm he was in. He looked down fondly at the pink and black haired vixen lying asleep on his chest. Moving slowly into a sitting position as not to wake the sleeping women, he started to ponder on what to do when she woke up. _What should I do?_ _Should I listen to my head or to my heart?_

The blond wasn't able to think any deeper into the matter as he felt the figure starting to stir. Looking down at Sakura, he watched as she shuffled around a bit on his chest before letting out, what even he had to admit was, a cute yawn. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked at the blond haired teen, still slightly sleepy and said, "Morning Naruto-kun."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something was stopped by a voice in his head. _**SHE'S JUST USING YOU, **_the growly voice whispered. The voice in his once mind started to spread doubt in his mind, unsure of what to do the blond turned his head away and looked down. Sakura's heart lurched at the sight of Naruto turning away from her, for the past few days it seemed like they had been completely in love with each other. They would both wake up around about the same time at each other; they would tell each other good morning before they leaned in to kiss.

From there the fire in their heart would cause them both to intensify the kiss, putting their heart and soul into it. Soon afterwards the passion wouldn't be able to be contained in a kiss, which was when they would end up making love again. However there was always a voice in the back of her head telling her that they wouldn't be able to do it forever and that they would eventually have to talk about their feelings. And Sakura was dreading it, she feared the thought of even after everything they had done Naruto would still reject her. As a way at getting back at her for all the times she had hurt him when they were younger. She knew she wouldn't be able to survive if he did.

Pushing off him and getting into a kneeling position, the pinkette pulled the soft blanket up to her chest. Steeling herself she took in a single deep breathe and spoke sincerely, "Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" One of her hands moved slowly and lightly placed it on his shoulder. He swung his feet out from under the covers and placed them on the floor before hunching over and leaning on his knees. A moments silence hung heavily in the air.

"I was wondering if loving you again will be another mistake," he said quietly, then looking back to Sakura. The emerald eyed woman looked in his cerulean eyes, the colour in them had returned, emotions tossing and crashing beneath their sparkling exterior. She could see love, confusion and…fear?

The blond spotted a pair of black boxer shorts on the floor, a pair of red fox eyes on the back. Standing up, he walked over to them and pulled them up, "Sakura-" he started.

"Sakura-Chan," she interrupted, pulling the blanket closer to her chest, while looking away slightly embarrassed, blush present on her face.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused, Sakura looked back to her lover.

"Please, call me Sakura-Chan again," she said her quiet voice sounded like it was pleading, a longing look in her eyes.

"Sakura-Chan, I'll be honest with you, I love you. I don't think I ever stopped," he said quietly, turning back towards her, the woman's heart leapt at his declaration of love but she sensed something else. "It's just that… that I'm afraid of loving you again. I'm afraid that you're going to end up using me again." (If you want this next scene to really tug at your heart strings then listen to a song called morning remembrance from Bleach)

It was then that Sakura realised how deeply she had hurt Naruto when they were younger and it only made her more determined to right those wrongs, if Naruto gave her the chance. Dropping the blanket she crawled over to the edge of the bed, it was a bit painful as her lower region was still sore from the previous night's activities. Slowly putting her right foot onto the laminate the floor, the cold creeping into her soles, she stood up out of the bed and took a step over to him.

Encircling his chest with her arms she brought him closer, placing her head in the crook of his neck, she pressed her stark naked form against his body, embracing him. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry how I treated you when we were younger, I wasn't just young and naïve. I was a bitch to you." Sakura started to apologize. "I've given you my innocence, my heart and soul; just tell me what else you want," she looked up at Naruto, love clearly shining in her eyes, waiting for a response. Naruto thought over what she said, _it's true, she gave me her first kiss, she let me mark her as mine, she has even given me her virginity, something that women will only give to those who are special to them._

Naruto listened as Sakura talked, every word, every syllable, filled with so much truth so much love that his own heart hurt, but he needed to make sure, if only to put his own demons to rest. Gently placing his hands on her cheeks, Naruto gazed back at the pinkette. "Sakura-Chan, I need to know that you love me, the person that I am now, the monster, the murderer, the demon. I need to know, would you still hold me if you knew my shame. I just need to know that you do not only love me for the memories of who I used to be, because that's all they will ever be, memories. That person is never going coming back," finished the blond.

"Naruto-kun, I love the person that you're now, the person who I watched on the bridge kill all those who opposed him, the one who came back to me because I called him. You asked me if I would watch the world burn beside you and I stand by what I said. I love you, Naruto-kun, nothing will change that" said the pinkette, telling the blond how much she loved him.

"Then promise me one thing. Promise me that this isn't some kind of dream or Genjustu. Promise me that what I'm hearing, what I'm seeing is the truth. Promise me that you won't destroy my heart again because if that happens then I will completely surrender myself to the darkness and I promise you no one will be spared from my vengeance," asked Naruto.

"I love you Naruto-kun and that's a promise of a lifetime," replied Sakura, using Narutos own most meaningful expression, "If you want to be a man, then let me be your woman. If you want to be a Kitsune, then let me be your vixen. If you want to be a demon, then let me be your demoness. Just, please don't leave out of your heart any longer; I'm not sure if I could live on without your love."

"Then Sakura-Chan, I promise to you that I will be there when ever you need me. I promise to be there when you fall down to pick you up. I promise to love you for the rest of my life," completely convince that the pinkette's love for him was genuine; he gave his heart to her. Pulling her closer he embraced her, slightly shocked at what he had done Sakura quickly overcame it and hugged Naruto tightly back, a small tear fell from her eye as buried her head in his chest.

_**LIES, **_whispered his inner voice.

_Shut up! _He said back.

_**WEB OF LIES, **_whispered the darker Naruto once more before becoming silent.

Naruto pulled away from Sakura and looked down at her, "Sakura-Chan, I really do love you," said the blond, "but could you please just give me a few minutes alone." Looking back up to him she knew that he would probably need to think over their relationship, after all the conversation they had was a lot to take in. "Sure thing Naruto-kun. Umm, could I use your shower?" she asked, realising that she was covered in sweat among, other fluids.

"Sure, it's just through that door," he answered pointing at an oak door.

Nodding in, she tip toed, saying, "And I love you too," leaving a slow lingering kiss upon his lips as her hand trailed slowly down his chest. Turning away she headed for the bath room.

Naruto watched her figure as she closed the door; he started a conversation with the Kyuubi as he heard the water turn on, as if Sakura could hear what he was thinking.

_What do you think old friend; do you think I've done the right thing?_

**Kit you have followed your heart, you can never go wrong if you do that. **Naruto let out a small smile at the fox's word, **kit I shall let you in on a little secret about the mark. It can only be given to one you love and it can only ever be accepted if they love you in return and I have never seen other humans in all my years that have the same amount of love for each other as you and the vixen, **finished the Kyuubi before becoming silent. As silence fell in the blonds mind, for the first time in three years he truly followed his heart.

- With Sakura, in the shower

Steam filled the room as water cascaded down onto Sakuras form. The pinkette had just finished using a healing Jutsu to relieve the soreness before turning the water up to scorching hot in a futile attempt to reach the same warmth that she felt when Naruto was holding her. It felt like she was going to freeze without his heat, _did I do the right thing? _Thought Sakura, she knew that she had gained his love, but she was wondering if the way she had done it was right.

**He wasn't complaining last night, was he**_**, **_voiced inner Sakura.

_Is sex all you fucking think about, _Sakura snapped back, silencing her inner voice.

What she was worried about the most was that she had gained his body, but not his heart. Her doubts were soon washed away, like the water washing down her back, when she felt two arms slide under her arms and wrap around her waist. Rough hands glided lightly over her stomach, bring her backwards. Her back lent against a solid chest. A head nestled itself in her neck on the left, unknown to her at the time it was the area where the mark started. Wet hair tickled her ear as he laid a small kiss on her skin.

Sakura turned around in Narutos arms so that she was facing him, her forehead resting on his chest. Wrapping her arms around his, they both stood there as the water crashed against their skins, washing away the hurt and pain between the two, ready for them to start anew. The pinkette lifted her head off the Jinchuriki's chest and looked at a particularly nasty scar on his right chest; it was the place where Sasuke had struck him with the chidori. Sakura's right had moved from behind Naruto's back and ghosted their way up his abs onto his chest, before faintly tracing the scar. "You got this for me," she whispered while sadly looking up at the tall blond. The sides of Narutos lips twitched into a momentary smile, before disappearing, he nodded his head in response, the small droplets of water that clung to his streaked blond hair fell off.

Sakura brought both of her hands up to the area where the scar was, light green chakra sprouting forth from her hands and started to illuminate the scar. But before she could reduce the scar at all a firm pair of hands grasped hers and gently pulled them away. Looking up in confusion she received her answer. "Leave it," he said softly, "we can call it a 'love wound'," a small laugh escaped his lips.

Looking lightly to the left Sakura's other hand moved to another scar over his heart, no, note a scar, a mark. The kanji for 'demon' was inscribed over his heart. Fingering the scared flesh, she had seen it when she had woken up before Naruto had; she then listened to what Naruto had to say about it, "A present from the villagers, on my tenth birthday."

Anger welled up inside of her, it was unexplainable. _They don't deserve our protection; if they hurt my loved ones then they shouldn't be protected by them. _Seeing the scar over his heart made Sakura question being a ninja, originally it had been to gain Sasukes affection, but when she realised that the emotion she though of love was fake, she changed it to protecting the village. Know though she wasn't sure she wanted to be a ninja for the village that hurt _her _Naruto. _No I shall be ninja, but not for the village, for my precious people and my most precious of them. _She thought while looking up at the blond, leaning towards him she pressed her lips against his, her arms made their way up around his neck. Meanwhile Naruto's own arms tightened around the woman in front of him bringing her closer to him.

The pink haired medic could feel a funny feeling move from the top of her stomach descending down into her core. The feeling started to turn into a fire, which started to pump through her body. Through all the romance novels she had read, ever time a girl kissed their perfect guy, they would feel wobbly in the knees. What a lie. Her whole body felt like it was jelly, while her insides were on fire. She couldn't help rub her thighs together at the silent pleasure she was receiving from a simple kiss, she didn't now why it was happening, was it…lust? Maybe. However she disengaged from the kiss. She wanted to prove to Naruto that she loved him for who he was and not his body.

Closing her eyes, she snuggled her head into the crook of Naruto's neck, in a very fox-like manner. "You know I don't know what's worse. You not being here with me or you being with me but ignoring me," Sakura said timidly, "It was like you were there, but I could never touch you. It felt like I was slowly dying inside."

"I'm here now," he reassured, gently squeezing her. She stood there against his body letting the water wash all the sweat of her body taking in Naruto's scent which seemed to be stronger, what was once an addictive sent was now intoxicating. However she soon felt something soap wash over her back, for some reason she shuddered at its touch. Opening her eyes she found that Naruto was washing her. The sponge glided over her body, down her back, over her rear, around her thighs, up her leg past her stomach and back to her chest. As his hands moved over her porcelain skin, the sponge left trails of soap which were soon washed of by the water falling down onto them. She let out small moans as they passed over her 'sensitive' areas.

Once Naruto was finished washing Sakura, he found that her fingers had curled around the sponge and gently pried it away from his grasp. Starting on his chest the pinkette started to make small circular motions with the sponge, electing small sighs of pleasure from the blond. She moved down to his abs, leaving her little finger off the sponge she could feel every dip and curve along with all the raised scars, with an even more acute awareness that she had before.

She could even feel the small wet hairs that were invisible to the eye, on his skin. Moving round to his back she moved it up and down, cleaning the hard to reach areas. Soon she was done, the sponge returning back to his chest which was when she slowly let the sponge slide from her grasp onto the shower floor. Her hands remained over the 'love wound'. Leaning forward. She placed a small kiss on it.

As much as he was enjoying the time in the shower, he knew that they would both have to go as they had other things to do. Leaning down into her ear he whisper, "We need to get going," nodding her head in response, she turned the dial to shut of the flow of the water before stepping out of the shower with her lover. Finding some towels in the steamy room wasn't even a challenge, for the pair due to their enhanced vision. Drying themselves quickly they walked out of the tiled bath room, Sakura's hair still slightly damp as she didn't have a head towel.

Once they had stepped out into Naruto's room, the blond looked at the red fox mark on Sakura's back and right leg. Letting out a small sigh Naruto decided that she needed to know, "Sakura-Chan," he called.

Turning round she let out a, "Hmm," noise.

"There's something that I need to tell you," he started, "that night, three days ago, when we first made love, do you remember when I bit you."

A small blush appeared on her cheeks at the memory, "Yes," she replied slightly embarrassed.

"That day I marked you as my own, that day onwards you belonged to me and no other man, you are now my mate, I'm sorry," he explained.

Sakura looked at Naruto, a small smile on her face. Walking up to him she pecked his lips and said, "Silly, I always belonged to you, this mark only let everyone else know," she replied happily. Walking over to a mirror she examined the mark, she looked over how the fox started on her collar bone, before making its way down her back and the tails wrapped around her right leg, she took particular interest in the name, _Naruto Namikaze, _that acted as a collar on the fox. Seeing a chance to lighten the mood she said sly, "Actually, I think it looks kind of sexy," a smirk on her face. She was rewarded when Naruto shot back with an even sexier smile. It wasn't just the mark that she thought was sexy but the way he said that she was _his mate, _there was something about it that turned her on, something primal and animalistic. It was then that Naruto thought that considering that they were 'together' he should take Sakura out on a date.

Slightly unsure, he walked up to the pinkette and said, "Umm Sakura-Chan, I'm not really sure how this works, but would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Turning around to her 'mate' she replied, "Of course I would love to go on a date with you Naruto-kun." Moving closer to him she pushed her lips onto his, Narutos arms wrapped around her body as she place her hands on his chest. Her tongue flickered out of her mouth and lashed against his wet lips, but before Naruto could battle her tongue with his own she pulled away and pushed on his chest with her hands. Opening her eyes agonizingly slowly she said, "But first, you've got to help me find my clothes."

Taking a step away from her lover, her pale hand grasped the note and tore it away letting the towel fall to the floor putting her naked body on show for Naruto. Raising an eyebrow in response to Sakuras audacity, her response, "What? It's nothing you haven't seen before," shaking her hips as she walked, while a seductive smile was on her face. Naruto shook his head and his mate's new flirtatious nature; he guessed the Kyuubi was right. Meanwhile Sakura's head quickly turned around to hide a huge red blush on her face, _oh Kami,_ _did I really just do that?_

**Shannaro! Now that's what I'm taking about girl, that'll keep him interested.**

Not giving her inner any more ammunition to burn she carried on the search for her clothes. Naruto had just put on a fresh pair of boxer shorts, while Sakura had also found her undergarments and biker shorts. She found that her breast didn't seem to fit in the bra as well as they used too, like they had grown. While not being painful it was slightly uncomfortable, the same with her panties they were tighter than she liked around her rear.

Looking round for a set of pants, the blond came upon a pair of shredded trousers. Picking them up he cleared his throat to gain the attention of the other person. Turning around she turned to see Naruto looking at a pair of destroyed trousers before looking at her, the expression on his face looked as if he was waiting for an explanation. "The zipper got stuck," she said sheepishly.

"Umm hmm," was his reply.

Turning away from his mock glare she began to look for her white spaghetti strapped top. Meanwhile the blond had dived into his cupboard to fish out a new pair of black pants.

At roughly the same time Sakura had just happened to have come upon her spaghetti top or what remained if it, it was currently in three separate pieces. "Oh Naruto-kun," she called in a sweet voice. After pulling on his pants, he closed the door of the cupboard to look what his mate wanted.

He found her giving the same look that he had just given her, in her hands were two piece of white material, the remnants of her top. As he opened his mouth Sakura had expected that he was going to repeat her own words or something to that effect, instead she received a, "It was in the way," accompanied with an unbothered look. Letting out a small laugh, she threw the pieces of material into the bin in the corner of the room.

Sakura walked into another room followed by Naruto. The pinkette needed her red jacket to cover herself up. Looking around the room she noticed how messy it actually was. Ornaments lay strewn around on the floor, drawers were slightly out of place and her finger marks on the glass cabinets still remained.

_Wow, must have been a really wild night, _Sakura thought nonchalantly.

**Wild doesn't even begin to describe it, **voiced inner Sakura.

Peering over to the far side of the room Sakura grabbed her red jean jacket, pulled it on and zipped all the way up, with enough time to see Naruto seal up his cloak through chakra strips that enabled him to close up his cloak while making it look seamless. The pair looked round for the final pieces of clothing needed to finish, shoes. Naruto found his sandals by the door, while Sakura's boots were lying around near the opposite wall. After pulling on their sandals Sakura piped "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," he replied, as they walked to the door Naruto stopped next to his sword and stared at it. His left hand twitched slightly, he stood wondering if he should take it. Looking, back to the pinkette beside him, he smiled and instead walked on with her by his side.

The blond suddenly stopped, halting Sakura in the process, and said worriedly, "Shit, Sakura-Chan, we had sex! Doesn't that mean you can get pregnant?"

The pinkette smiled at Narutos worried expression, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I used a Jutsu to prevent pregnancy," she gave him a hug and carried on, "thanks for worrying though."

Letting out a sigh of relief, as he didn't think would be able to take on the responsibilities of being a father yet. "We should definitely get going if we want to go on that date," said Naruto to get them going. Opening the door they left his apartment,

- Konoha streets, outside the apartment complex

The couple emerged from the apartment complex, into a beautiful sunny day. The blue skies were illuminated by the suns blazing rays, trees were blowing lightly in the breeze as people moved about their daily business. The pink haired woman found it slightly funny how she was able to pick up the scent of the leaves in the wind, for a moment she was enthralled in the wonderful smell, something she wouldn't normally be able to smell. Opening her eyes, she turned back to the streaked blond to see him starting to pull up his hood. She couldn't explain it but she could feel it as a force of habit.

Gently holding onto Naruto's wrist she pulled his hands away, before pulling down his hood. "Let the world see your face," she said kindly, "And let them know the face of the man I'm in love with."

Smiling, Naruto nodded and replied, "Anything for you, my cherry blossom," said cherry blossom smiled in return at the pet name. The Jinchurikis hand moved down to the pinkettes hand and grasped it before letting go. As he didn't know what Sakura was like towards public displays of affection. However his confusion was abolished, when she curled her fingers around his and gave a gentle squeeze, he gave a squeeze in response before flashing a smile reserved for her, one which he hadn't used in a long time. Giving him small kiss on the cheek Sakura said, "Come on we're not going anywhere if we keep doing this," before pulling him along.

"Where are we going, he asked," as he was pulled along.

"Well first I need a change of clothes, and then we can go out," she laughed. Naruto sped up slightly so that he could walk beside her.

- Konoha streets, outsides Sakuras house

The pair had been walking for roughly fifteen minutes. They had both made small talk about each other's lives to find out more about each other and in truth Naruto had enjoyed every moment of it, more so then almost every other moment in his life, bar meeting his parents and spending the nights with his beloved. Along the way they had received a variety of different looks ranging from adoration, at how cute they looked as a couple and jealousy because two of the desirable people in the village were taken. Strolling closer to a house painted white, a small garden lay perfect in front of the house, a paved pathway leading to a wooden door. "So that was really you who made that comment about my forehead?"

"Yeah, it was one of my less thought out plans," he replied a smile on his face; Sakura laughed at Naruto's joke about his younger self.

The pink haired woman stood in front of Naruto and said, "And what do you think now?" she questioned.

"I stand by what I said back then," he said, leaning down he closed his eyes and place a kiss on her forehead.

"But you know that's not the only place you can kiss. I prefer it some where else," she flirted, leaning in.

"And where would that be my vixen," he asked, leaning closer.

"Here," she whispered while closing what little gap was between them. Their lips met in the middle, Sakura's arms moved around Naruto's neck, while his arms wrapped around her waist.

Naruto's tongue slid out of his mouth and licked at the pinkette's lips, she was only too ready to comply opening her mouth her own tongue came to meet his. As their tongues danced together, his hands slipped lower until they were firmly on her ass. She smirked slightly but continued to kiss him; they didn't really care if anyone saw them, because all that mattered to both of them was each other. Naruto's hands squeezed and cupped her rear, causing her to let out a low moan, _oh Kami! I love it when he does that_, she thought_. _Naruto started to push his mates tongue back into her mouth taking control of the kiss; his tongue explored her mouth, running over her enlarged canines similar to his own.

However Naruto remembered what the Kyuubi had told him, he could tell that things were starting to get dangerous. Sakura's right leg was very subtly rubbing against his own, while her hands were now tangled in his hair, he even could feel the effect that she was starting to have on him. Disengaging the kiss, he place his forehead against hers, they were both slightly out of breath. Sakura rubbed her nose against his, then quickly looked to her left, giving a loving smile she whispered, "Look we're here."

"Where's here?" he questioned.

"My house," was her reply.

"Don't you mean home," he corrected.

"No," she answered, turning to him, "my home is with you," leading him along to the side of her house.

Making sure not be seen by anyone through the windows of the house, the pair made their way to a medium sized oak tree. One of the limbs of the trees grew so that it was right outside of one of the windows. Using chakra to stick to the tree, the pair walked up it and to the rooms' window. Naruto could feel the presence of one other person in the house; he guessed that it was Sakura's mother. Turning back to his beloved he found her tapping around the top of the window lip. An expression of victory appeared on her face as she found a senbon, she then quickly went to work on the lock of her window, "I keep the senbon there so that I don't have to wake my parents if I come home late from a mission," answered Sakura, to the Jinchuriki's unasked question, without looking away from the lock.

Naruto shook his head and instead teleported inside of the room. Hearing the low boom, the pinkette turned behind her to find Naruto not there, looking forward again, she found him lying on her bed, waving. Going back to work on the lock she muttered, "Show off." A few seconds later a satisfying click sounded from the lock. Sakura replaced the senbon and stepped through the window. "Just give me a few minutes OK," said the medic as she started to strip of her clothes.

Sakura's room was a cream colour, with white utilities and a wooden floor. A mirror hung on the wall that was next to the window. Next to the light beige bed was a desk and chair, a few beauty products stood on them. While her bedside cabinets were cluttered with medical text books. Lying down on the bed Naruto watched as Sakura went about changing, he was enraptured in the way Sakura's slender hands moved along her body removing each item of clothing, every move she made seemed to entice him, making him want to go to her, hold her kiss her, among other things. Shaking his head, _ah fucking pheromones, it's going to be harder to resist that I originally thought._

His eyes came to rest on the mark on the kunoichis' back. "Sakura-Chan," he called.

"Yes," she replied walking out of her cupboard, not even bothered by the fact that she was only wearing a pair of panties.

Using all of his will power not to go and just take her where she stood, from her blatant teasing, he carried on talking, "I think it may be best that you use a Genjustu to cover up the mark, even if it is only from civilians," stated the demon.

"Why? Are you embarrassed?" she asked slightly saddened.

Seeing the effect that it had on his love Naruto quickly got up off the bed and corrected his mistake. "No, no, it's not that, it's just that I'd rather not explain to every other person what a demonic mark is and why it's there." Sakura was visibly happier by his response. "Plus, I could never be embarrassed about you," he said smoothly, wrapping his arms around her bare waist.

"Really?" she asked meaningfully.

"Really," he replied, capturing her lips.

Sakura's fingers grasped and entangled themselves in Naruto's cloak, her tongue seeking the chocolaty taste of Naruto's mouth. Opening his mouth the blond decided to let he pinkette take control for once. Taking the opportunity Sakura shot her tongue forwards to meet Naruto's; the chocolate flavour flooded her taste bud. Naruto's right hands started to draw innocent circles on her back occasionally passing over the mark. He didn't know that such an innocent gesture could lead to Sakura giving such a lustful moan. The pinkette's need for Naruto was starting to grow. Her hands started to wonder lower but before they could migrate further than the waist they were both stopped by a knock at the door, causing them to break away suddenly.

"Sakura-Chan," a motherly voice said, "Is that you?"

Quickly disengaging their tangled limbs Sakura quickly replied, "Hai Kaa-Chan."

"Are you decent?" she questioned.

"One minute," Sakura voiced trying to by time, turning to Naruto she mouthed _hide. _

In response he ran through a number of hand seals before whispering, _"Demon Art: Vanishing Fox," _Narutos form faded out of sight.

Digging into one of her draws, she was looking for a bra that would fit, as the others seemed to be too small. Pulling out an unopened packet, she tore it open and tried a plain black sports bra on, it fit perfectly. She had accidently gotten a pair that was slightly larger, but had never gotten round to taking them back. Running over to her cupboard again she grabbed a pair of pink and black stripped leggings and hurriedly pulled them on. Looking back up stared and thought for a moment, _why do I have so much pink? I barely have any black. _Tossing the thought aside, she grabbed a red t-shirt with a white phoenix on the back, which would leave just a bit of skin showing, enough to tease her blond lover. "Okay Kaa-san you can come in," Sakura called but suddenly thought of something, _shit the mark, Kaa-Chan will go crazy, thinking it's a tattoo. _

As she didn't know any Genjutsu's to complete cover it from sight she used one she was taught, a sight filter. All medics had to know how to use them; it enabled them to be less conspicuous on the battlefield yet still allowed allies to know where they were, it also didn't require constant chakra consumption like a Genjustu once applied. It only let you see if you really wanted to see. After quickly applying it to the mark, she combed her hair with her hands and tried to look natural. Pretending that you didn't just have a mini-make-out session with your eternally bonded partner who was currently invisible in the room was easier said than done.

The door opened revealing a woman in her early 30's, the same signature pink hair that Sakura had, while having roughly the same body shape, the older woman was slightly taller than the younger one, Sakuya Haruno, mother of Sakura Haruno. "Ah Sakura-Chan, when did you get in? I didn't hear you come in last night."

"Oh I came in just now, I stayed over at my _mate's _house last night because we came back late," replied Sakura, emphasizing the word mate. Sakura hated lying to her mother, so what she said was technically the truth.

Although confused slightly on her daughters' terminology on what she thought was her friends she passed it off and continued with the conversation, "You ninjas, always coming and going," it was at this time that Sakuya notice something different with her daughter, "Sakura-Chan, when did you dye your hair?"

"Huh?" she questioned at first, looking into her full length mirror she stared at her hair. Subconsciously running a hand through it, she caught sight of the black streaks; they were heavier at the top before thinning out towards the bottom. Turning back to her mother she answered the question, "I got the black in so I could blend in better."

"Ah," she replied, "By the way how did the mission go?"

"It wa-"she stopped mid-word as she felt Naruto's hot calloused hand on the base of her spine.

He slowly started to drag it up, his hand beneath her top. As his skin came into contact with the mark Naruto noticed her shudder slightly, enough so that only he could pick it up. Wanting to test out his theory a bit he pushed the hand up further and further, apply a small amount of pressure. Sakura reacted in the exact way Naruto wanted her to, her whole body shivered in pleasure, while she released a barely audible moan. _It seems the skin along the mark it more sensitive to my touch; this could be interesting, _he plotted.

Naruto had a funny feeling in the back of his mind, like he knew that his mate was slightly annoyed at what he was doing to her, in the presence of her mother, but she liked it more than she was complaining. The primal part of her didn't want it to stop. But what he did next drove her crazy. Withdrawing his hand from her back, he started to plant small kisses on the left side of her neck, where the head of the fox rested. As his lips travelled further down her neck he started to add in small bites and suckling on her skin.

Biting down on her lip Sakura, forced down, what she knew would have been a loud moan. It was taking all of her will power to restrain herself; she wanted Naruto to go further instead of just teasing her. She wanted a way to relieve some of the pressure building up inside of her; she could feel her own hand starting to crawl up her thigh, edging towards her core.

"Sakura-Chan are you alright," asked the medic's mother concerned for her daughters well being.

As her mother started to talk, Naruto stopped his ministration giving Sakura a moment of respite. "Hai Kaa-Chan, it's just a bit cold in here that's all," she said, this time completely lying, "Could you just pass me that pair of short in my cupboard." As Sakuya started to root through her daughters' cupboard to find the shorts, Sakura kicked the invisible Naruto in the shin with her heel lightly. "Stop it," she ordered strongly in a whisper so that only Naruto could hear.

However Naruto took no heed, instead he started to suck on the pinkette's ear occasionally adding a small nibble. Meanwhile his fingers lightly traced lines around her stomach, leaning into her ear he said huskily, "Do you really want me stop?"

"P-please," she pleaded. Sakura was glad that Naruto complied with her wish as she didn't think that she could resist him much longer. She could feel his hands retract from her waist and then he was moving away.

Letting out a small sigh of relief from a possibly very embarrassing situation, she looked back to her mother. Waiting for a few more seconds, she saw he mother pop out from the cupboard and say, "These shorts?" The older woman was holding up a pair of denim hit pants.

"Hai, arigatou," replied Sakura, walking over to her mother she took the pair of hot pants and slipped them on over her leggings.

As Sakuya walked out of the door she asked, "Sakura-Chan, would you like some breakfast?"

"No thank you Kaa-san," she replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Positive," she said reaffirming her previous statement.

Shutting the door she peered back into the room, trying to locate her invisible mate. Sakura was about to give up until she saw a very small distortion in her sight near the window. Staring closer she found that it was roughly the shape of a sixteen year old. Walking up to the area she placed her hand on the anomaly, it met something smooth and clothed. The area of Naruto around her hand started to fade back into view until the whole of the blond was revealed. He was leaning against the frame of the open window, a smirk on his face. Sakura returned it with a scowl; her arms were crossed under her chest. "Do you know how embarrassing that was?" the pinkette questioned.

"Vaguely," Naruto responded nonchalantly.

Leaning in closer Sakura looked at Naruto, a sly smile on his face, "You've got to be punished for that little stunt," she threatened idly.

"And how do you propose that you 'punish' me," asked Naruto leaning in closer, so that only a centimetre separated them.

"Like this," she said, pushing him out of the window.

She laughed at her own antics, watching him gracefully back flip onto his feet, "I'll meet you out front," she said, before turning on her heels. Grabbing some money lying on her dresser, Sakura walked out of her room not even bothering to close the door, already missing her mates face. Skipping ever other step on the way down, Sakura rushed through her hallway. Quickly looking for the keys, she spotted them in bowl. Grabbing them and unlocking the door, she quickly said, "I'm going out Kaa-Chan, love you, bye."

Shutting the door behind her, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a hot breath passed over her ear. "You know that wasn't very nice," the person said sexily.

Wriggling out of his grip Sakura turned to face her mate and said, "Well than you shouldn't have tried and embarrassed me in front of my own mother, in my room," she shot back.

"But you enjoyed it didn't you?" he said smiling.

"That's beside the point," replied Sakura, a blush clearly evident on her face. Naruto pushed a stray stand of pink hair of her face, before placing his hand on her cheek.

Placing her hands on his she lent into his touch, hearing him say, "You know you really are beautiful when you blush," said Naruto out of the blue.

A passing smile moved over the medics face before she decided to speak, "Come on Naruto-kun, let's go on our date," a more permanent smile fixed in place, leading him away by his hand.

- Konoha streets, Ichikarus' Ramen Bar

Naruto was following the pinkette down the streets to where she wanted her first date to be, he was surprised when she stopped in front of Ichikaru's Ramen Bar. "Sakura-Chan, are you sure you want out first date here," Naruto asked slightly unsure.

"I wouldn't want out first date to be anywhere else," Sakura replied smiling, pulling him into the ramen bar. Pushing past the flaps, into the empty bar, the pair sat down on the stools a waiting to be served. The blond felt the need to be closer to his mate, moving his stool closer to hers, it meant that their arms brushed against each other.

Holding onto Naruto's arm the pinkette closed her eyes and lent her head on his left shoulder, enjoying the closeness between them.

"Hello and welcome to Ichikaru's Rame-," Ayame interrupted herself seeing who the two people where, "-Oh, Naruto-kun, Sakura-Chan, I didn't expect you to here."

"We're on a date," explained Naruto.

Ayame's smile only became wider, but she decided not to delve into the couple's moment. "So what can I get you?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a large bowl of beef Ramen. Sakura-Chan, what do you want?" he said turning towards the pinkette.

"I'll just share with you," has her reply, lifting her head of Naruto's shoulder.

"Well then I go get your orders, you two enjoy yourself," said Ayame walking off into the back. Leaning her head back onto Naruto's shoulder she felt him give a small.

"What's so funny?" she questioned, gazing into the blondes eyes.

"It's just that a med-nin is having ramen for breakfast, I wonder what everyone would think if they hear this," he answered.

At that statement Sakura looked down and unhappy. Slightly confused the blond put his finger under her chin and lifted it so that she looked him in the eye. "Hey what's the matter?" he asked kindly, Sakura straightened herself up and took hold of Naruto's hands.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to do something for me," she said needful.

"Anything for you my vixen," he replied sweetly.

"I want you to forgive," she stated seriously.

"You know I can't do that," he said back slowly, looking away.

"Please, Naruto-kun, just hear me out," pleaded Sakura, Naruto gave her his undivided attention, "After what the villagers have done, I don't expect, or want you for the matter, to forgive them. I believe that they deserve whatever punishment you give them. And to be honest I'm not sure if I can ever look at them the same way again, knowing what they've done to you. But I want you to forgive our friends, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei; they love you almost as much as I do. You're part of the only family they have left, if no one else then just them."

Naruto looked deep into Sakura's emerald eyes, "I'll try Sakura-Chan, but no promises," replied Naruto.

Giving him a hug she said, "That's all I'm asking for." _Well that's a start. It'd be selfish if I was the only who was happy. _

After a few more minutes of waiting and idle talking, the flaps to the bar were open to reveal and silver haired man, Kakashi. The Jonin looked into the bar; he smiled on the sight of Naruto and Sakura together. Taking a seat one away from Naruto, he waited to be served. Almost immediately, Ayame came and took his order before scurrying back into the kitchen. A silence enveloped the ramen bar, Kakashi watched out of the corner at his eye at Naruto who was leaning on the bar table.

As Naruto mulled over what Sakura said he was brought out of his thoughts by Sakura nudging him with her shoulder. Turning to her he mouth, _what, _Sakura nudged him again and nodded her head towards her sensei, silently conveying a message, _go on_. Looking towards him, Naruto turned back and shook his head; Sakura retaliated with the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes known to man, _we've been going out for a total of four hours and she's already using the puppy dog pout on me. _Falling prey to Sakura's cuteness, Naruto let out a sigh of defeat.

Turning back to the Jonin Naruto received a kiss on his cheek from his mate before he started, "Hata- I mean Kakashi." The Cyclopes raised his visible eyebrow at his first name being used. "I think it's time to put the past behind us. I won't lie to you Kakashi our old team was nothing like we all thought it was, all that happened was that you trained only Sasuke, while Sakura fawned over him while I was left alone, it wasn't the family that I disillusioned myself to believe." At this state meant both Sakura and Kakashi looked down, saddened. Seeing the effect of his words Naruto gave the pinkette's hand a squeeze, she looked back up to his smiling face, the one reserved solely for her. "But I am willing to try and make that illusion a reality. What do you say Kakashi…-sensei."

A sincere smile spread across Kakashi's face, "I would like that Naruto, I would like that a lot," giving out his hand.

The blond looked at the Jonin's hand then back to him, the right side of his lips twitched into a smile. Letting go of Sakura, he slammed his open palm into Kakashi's and shook it strongly. Letting go Kakashi said, "I was also wondering if you would like to learn privacy seal," giving his infamous eye smile.

"Sure, but why?" he replied confused by his senseis actions.

"Because," he explained, "Sakura is a real screamer. Don't forget training in an hour," the moment Kakashi finished his sentence he disappeared via the _"Leaf Body Flicker," _as realisation instantly hit Naruto's face.

He had spied on them, Sakura's mouth hung wide open while face became the same colour as her hair, "KAKASHI," Naruto roared out at the pervert where ever he was.

Sitting down after letting out his anger Naruto thought, _note to self: kill Kakashi. _Then Ayame came out with a large bowl of ramen, "Where's Kakashi-kun?" the waitress questioned.

"He was called away," Sakura mumbled still embarrassed from her sensei.

"Oh, I better cancel his order then," she said to herself as she walked away.

Naruto dragged the bowl closer then placed in between himself and Sakura, picking up a pair of chopsticks he was about to break them apart but was stopped by the pinkette. Taking hold of the chopsticks she said, "Here, let me." Moving her stool closer she broke the chopsticks apart; she dipped them into the food and picked some up before moving it towards Naruto's face. Naruto stared at the food slightly unsure, he never had anyone feed him before, he was always used to being independent.

Smiling he opened his mouth and enjoyed himself. Clamping down on the food he made and exaggerated sound of, "Omgh," Sakura giggled at her mates' action. She tried to pull the chopsticks out of his mouth but couldn't, he had bitten down on them hard. Pulling once again she said, "Come on Naruto-kun let go," he shook his head, putting on her puppy dog pout once again she said really cutely, "Pwease." Smiling he let go. Naruto ate the food in his mouth; it tasted better when Sakura fed him. The process continued on the pinkette took a mouthful for every to of his, occasionally wiping away a bit of sauce that ran down Naruto's lip, until the bowl was finished for the exception of one last piece of beef.

Naruto watched as his mate picked up the meat with the chopsticks and moved it towards his mouth. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth expecting the meat to be place on his tongue. When he didn't taste the delectable morsel of food on his tongue he opened his eyes to see Sakura, placing the food between her teeth. She held it there for a moment before her tongue curled around it and dragged it into her mouth, silently giving him a message, _you want it? Come get it._

Smiling, Naruto took the challenge and pressed his lips against hers. His tongue slid of his mouth and licked at Sakura's lips asking for entrance. However Sakura did not allow him passage in, he lips were clammed shut, like a vault guarding a treasure. Ever being the aggressor the blond forced his tongue past her lips his wet appendage entered her mouth. Curling around the pinkette's tongue, trying to find the piece of beef, unbeknownst to him she had already eaten it. As the Jinchuriki's tongue passed over her canines Sakura deepened the kiss, her own tongue lashed out at Naruto's curling around it.

Unknown to the pair they were being watched. "Tou-san, come here," called Ayame.

"Hai, Ayame-Chan," the bar owner called.

"Look," the brunette said, pointing towards the kissing couple, her father smiled and said, "That right there, is a thing of beauty. Naruto deserves happiness after all he's been through."

"Yeah," signed the waitress at how romantic it was.

"So when are you going to bring a boy home," Teuchi asked jokingly.

"Tou-san!" she shouted, hitting him with the towel.

"Ahh, my beautiful Sakura-Chan, would you like to go on a date with me on this youthful day," shouted a green spandex wearing ninja, on sight of the pink haired woman. The couple broke apart from there kiss and turned towards Lee, _you would have thought that when you see someone kissing another person, it would send a clear message that they're taken, _thought Sakura.

**Apparently not, **replied her inner self.

A deep growl erupted from Naruto's throat, jealousy rolled off of him like a great wave. The pinkette could fell the blonde's possessiveness through their bond, and she liked up, it made her feel desired, cherished, loved. However the pinkette could see that the situation was starting to worsen, Naruto was baring his teeth at Lee, his canines were growing larger and his eyes had turned red, telling her that he was drawing upon the Kyuubi's chakra, he probably would have attacked Lee if she wasn't standing in the way. Trying to diffuse the situation with minimal bloodshed, she turned to Lee and said, "Sorry Lee-san, but I'm already on a date," adding the –san to emphasize that she felt nothing for him.

"Which unyouthful person had taken my Sakura-Chan away from me, I shall fight him for your love!" shouted the bowl haired man. Sakura was slightly peeved at Lee calling her his, because as far as she was concerned she belonged only to Naruto.

Holding her anger in she heard Naruto stand up and say, "That's its caterpillar-face is dead."

Starting back to panic, the medic hugged Naruto's arm and quickly said, "See Lee-san, I'm on a date with Naruto-kun," as well as holding Naruto back from potentially killing, if not then defiantly maiming Lee.

At Sakura's statement the green wearing Chuunin's eyes bulged said, "Yosh, Naruto-kun my eternal rival has beaten me in this youthful contest. I must train hard to fight for Sakura's heart. I will run round the village one thousand times with a boulder on my back, if I can't do that then I do five hundred push ups on my hands, I can't do that…" Lee carried on as he ran off down the street.

Sakura could still feel her mates' rage building up, placing her hand on Naruto's whiskered cheek, "Hey calm down he's gone, OK."

"I don't like him seeing you as a trophy, or saying that you belong to him," the blond said angrily.

"I am not a trophy. And I belong to you. This shows it," she soothed, tapping the mark.

"Next time he does that, I'm ripping his throat out," Naruto said deeply calm, Sakura nodded her head at Naruto's condition. She was then pulled into a tight hug, "Mine," he growled, against the skin on her neck, possessiveness abundant in his voice.

Wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes, she replied, "And only yours."

Pushing Naruto away from herself, Sakura eyes caught the clock that was hanging in the ramen bar; they were over an hour late. "Shit, we're over an hour late," she cried.

"Don't worry, it Kakashi-sensei, he's bound to be late," Naruto reassured.

"Yeah but I still need to get ready! I can't go dressed like this," she exclaimed pointing to her attire. The blond only let out a small laugh and said, "Fine, I'll meet you at the training grounds."

**Demon chakra, **the Kyuubi reminded.

"Also bring your swimming costume along," he added.

"Why?" Sakura questioned.

"Just, bring it along," Naruto said brining his hands ups.

"OK, love you," she replied quickly, pecking him on the lips she sped off. _You were Kyuubi, she does make me happy._

**Told you kit. Just don't get soft on me.**

_Pfff, me, soft. Not going to happen. Being evil is too much fun._

**Good to know, **finished the Kyuubi going back to sleep.

-15 minutes later, Training ground 6-7

Sakura was currently, speeding across the grassy field of training ground 6. It had taken her a long time to get to the training field because she had to run back to her house, then to the field, which was on the other side of the village from her house. Spotting the chain fence that separated the training field she was currently on from her team's training field, she added extra chakra to her legs and leapt over the tall fence, into a tree. Jumping from branch to branch, she soon arrived at an open area with three stumps in the ground. Stopping a couple of metres away from them, she took in a large gulp of air, but to her surprise she wasn't that tired. She suddenly had had the urge to look at a random tree, she spotted her mate. Hood up, head down, probably asleep. Using all of her considerable stealth skills she snuck up to the tree to try and scare Naruto.

Nearing the base of the tree she was stopped when Naruto said, "I know your there Sakura-Chan," without lifting his head.

Not bothering with stealth anymore she asked, "How did you know it was me," feeling inadequate.

Feeling his mates plight Naruto reassured her, "You're my mate, I could feel you. Like how you knew I was in this tree, do you really think some else would find me?" He questioned, it would have sounded arrogant had Naruto not had the skill to back it up. Sakura felt better after the explanation.

She jumped up onto the branch in front of Naruto and kneeled down, "So tell me _my mate, _what should we do considering Kakashi-sensei isn't here," the pinkette asked, she liked how they addressed each other as mates, it stirred something animalistic deep within her. The feeling was impossible to describe, it was powerful, driven, aggressive.

Naruto lifted his head his head up so that Sakura was able to see one of his eyes and a smirk. "I have a couple of ideas," in a flash Naruto had Sakura pinned against the rough bark of the tree branch. He leaned in closer towards her lips, but just they were about to meet she pulled her head away, saying "I don't think so," a sly smirk on her porcelain face, clearly teasing him. "Oh my dear Sakura-Chan I don't remember saying that you had a choice in the matter," he replied seductively, roughly crushing his lips against her. Sakura wasn't really able to decide which side of Naruto she liked better, the deep, caring Naruto. Or the rough passionate one. One thing that was in common was that they both loved the pinkette. Deciding that she liked each of them equally, closing her eyes, she kissed back. Breaking her hands out of Narutos grip, she snaked one around his neck, while the other pulled his hood down, Narutos own hands were supporting his body over Sakuras.

Breaking the kiss for a moment Sakura said sexily, "You need to take away my freedom more often." The blond only smile and pushed his lips against hers once more. Deciding be dominate Sakura opened her mouth and slid her tongue slowly over his lips; however he didn't allow her entrance. Swapping to a different tactic, she pushed her tongue through his lips but still to no avail.

The bastard was teasing her! She knew that he knew what made her ticks and how to make her putty in his hands. Sakura wasn't going to lose this battle though, starting to play dirty, she moved her hands lower. Made him open his lips a little, but not enough to capitalize on. Dragging her hands further down, they moved under the flaps of his cloak and beneath Naruto's tank top, feeling his well defined abs. The blond groaned as he felt her cooling touch against his skin, he lost control when her finger nails scrapped down his stomach. When Naruto let out another groan in pleasure, he opened his mouth allowing Sakura's tongue. The blond loved Sakura's strong willed nature, the need to be dominating that she possessed.

Once again the minty chocolate taste that was Naruto flooded her senses. But her victory was going to last long, Narutos' own tongue started to push back Sakura own. The desire for Sakura's strawberry taste spurred Naruto on to win the battle between their tongues. The pinkette knew she was losing the blonds 'skills' were simply to good, but when she felt one of Naruto's elongate claws travel up her thigh she let out long moan.

Brining the leg up that Naruto had his hand on she hooked it around him, knowing she had lost, the medic let Naruto take control. His hand ran up and down her the underneath of her thigh, while his tongue invaded her mouth. Sakura let out another loud moan as Naruto started to grip himself against her, she could only respond by doing the same. The bubble gum haired woman started to feel hot all over, the need for her hot blond was mounting, the need for him to be all over her. Grabbing hold of Naruto's free hand she pulled it up her body towards her breasts, completely forgetting that they were in a tree, in the middle of the training grounds.

However before Naruto come completely lose himself to his lust, he felt the presence of someone nearing; pulling away the blond was completely breathless. He looked at Sakura, her face was flush, and hair a mess, her breathing was just as laboured as his own. Naruto could see the lust in Sakura's emerald eyes; her hand was still slowly pulling his up towards her chest. "Sasuke's close," he whispered.

"It doesn't matter," she said, grabbing a fistful of blond hair, she leaned up and smashed her lips against Naruto's, the mating mark driving her actions, for a moment the blond swore he saw green slit eyes. "We (kiss) really (kiss) should (kiss) stop," said Naruto between Sakura's assault. Finally pulling away completely away from the pinkette, "Fine, but I'll get you later," she said, faking anger, then turning back to him a mischievous glint in her eye, hints of need still in her voice.

Moving slightly so that they sat on the branch, their legs hanging of the edge they waited for Sasuke's arrival. The raven haired man soon arrived to where two members of team 7. Sasuke smiled when he saw Naruto's and Sakura's hands onto of each other. "Hello Sakura, Naruto," said Sasuke, fragments of happiness in voice.

"Morning Sasuke," replied Sakura, but Naruto kept quiet. _At least their happy, _thought the Uchiha soon turned away as he was unsure of how the Jinchuriki viewed him. Watching Sasuke turn away Naruto thought to himself, _it's time I put this broken family back together._ Breathing out through his nose, the blond pushed of the branch and landed in on the ground gracefully.

"Sasuke," he called out, the raven haired mans eyes widened at his first name being used, and turning around slowly his eyes came upon Naruto, a brotherly smile on his face. The blond walked up and place his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "I think…," the Namikaze said, "I think it's time I start being the brother I should be. I think it's time we start being the team, the family we all need it to be."

Sasuke place his own hand on Naruto's shoulder, before dragging him in for a brotherly hug (no it's not Yaoi), "It's good to have you back brother," said Sasuke, he would have cried was it not for what little he had left of his Uchiha pride.

Pulling back from the hung Naruto said, "I was wondering if you wanted a spar. I remember someone saying that when two people try to kill each other, they can fell each other's emotions or something like that," explained Naruto.

Sasuke laughed at Naruto's twisted logic, "Sounds like a plan," Sasuke said, "Hey Sakura-Chan, you want to spar," shouted Naruto.

"Definitely, I feel like a good fight," she replied jumping down to meet the two other men.

However before they could get started, their silver haired sensei appeared in a puff of smoke. "Oh sorry I'm late I was-" started Kakashi.

"Drop is sensei, we get it," interrupted Naruto.

"OK then, well let's get down to some team work exercise," said the lazy Jonin.

"Actually sensei I need to take Sakura for a special training session," asked the blond, as they both turned away.

"You're just going to have sex aren't you," dead panned Kakashi, followed by a perverted giggle.

"How would you like it if I burned your precious book collection in front of your eyes," Naruto asked coldly, a dark look in his eyes. Kakashi started to sweat bullets at the thought of his book collection being burnt, "Umm enjoy yourself, come on Sasuke," he said quickly before grabbing hold of Sasuke and pulling him away.

"Come on Sakura-Chan, we've got some training to do," he said, wrapping his arms around Sakura, black flames engulfed the pair. The pinkette found herself floating in pitch black, she held on to Naruto for a dear life before feeling a pull on her being. As the pair appeared from the flames Sakura tumbled out of Naruto's grip out the floor, her head spinning. They had appeared in a small opening surrounded by trees a waterfall, which had a river leading off of it into the trees. Naruto bent down and put his hand on her back, "Don't worry you get used to it eventually."

"Don't worry I'm OK," she replied standing up. Still slightly wobbly, she asked, "So what training are we going to do."

"Well the mark does more than just make you my mate; it allows you to use demonic chakra like me," explained the Jinchuriki.

"Does the mark do anything else that I should know about," asked the medic.

"I think it would be better if you found that out by yourself," Naruto answered smiling.

The blond pull of his cloak than went to work on his tank top, "Is there a reason why you're stripping, not that I'm complaining," said Sakura adding a lecherous grin.

"Well we're going to start with some meditation, under the waterfall so I don't want my clothes to get wet," explained the Naruto.

Looking towards the water fall, she watched as the water thundered down into the plunge pool bellow, "But I'll never be able meditate under that," shouted Sakura.

"Yes you will, I have faith in you," reassured Naruto. Smiling at Narutos' faith in her she started to take her clothes off, until she was only wearing her pink two piece bikini, _I really need to get a black one of these, _she thought to herself.

Looking over to the waterfall, she saw Naruto was already sitting beneath the water. He was sitting deathly still, Sakura was entranced by the way the water cascaded off his body, _he looks so peaceful. _"Come here Sakura-Chan," Naruto called out.

Stepping onto the water she walked across to the blond. As she paced under the water she shouted, "Its freezing."

"Sit," he ordered. Trying not to think about the freezing water, she sat between Narutos' legs. She instantly felt warmer when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her frame. "Close your eyes Sakura-Chan," he whispered, yet his voice was loud enough to be heard above the noise of the crashing water. Doing as he commanded she shut her eye lids and awaited her next instructions, "Now focus, find your chakra."

Trying to block out the freezing cold water hitting her, she searched deep within herself, until she found it. Sakura could feel her hand pass through it like a smokeless fire that didn't burn. The green cooling substance moved and through her, encasing her, the energy was part of her, however there seemed to me more of it than she remembered, much more. "I want you to find my chakra, look inside of me, grasp it," the words echoed inside of the blackness that she was in. She no longer felt the harsh water smashing against her skin.

The experience was weird, passing into another person's chakra network felt like putting your hand through putty. She swam deeper until the black and red mass descended up her, completely swamping her being. It felt dense, hot and heavy, but where other people would find it suffocating she thought it was comforting, like a giant blanket. She could tell that it held great sadness, such sorrow and rage, it made her heart ache, she wanted to help when something washed over her, happiness and love.

"Now I want you to go deeper. Deeper than you thought possible," Naruto's voice echoed. Pushing past the comforting energy, she found it was slightly difficult like it was holding onto her, wanting to keep her there. However it soon let her go allowing her to venture deeper. As she dug deeper and deeper she still wasn't able to find anything until she came upon a huge mass of chakra. If Naruto's reserves where as large as the sea, then the Kyuubi's chakra was like all the oceans in the world combined. Moving closer towards it, she moved her hand towards it and touched the tiding mass. At the moment her finger made contact, the ocean flooded her, drowned her in its powerful feeling. If Narutos' chakra was dense, then this could only be described as super dense. It was evil and malevolent, the power radiating from it almost made it difficult to breath. But deep within it should have been foreign to the chakra, protectiveness, of her. Deciding that she had spent enough time in where ever she was, she pulled out and opened her eyes.

The feel of the water hitting the pinkette's body was refreshing, accented by the sound of the rustling leaves. Gazing up at the sky Sakura noticed that the sun had moved, she guessed that it was probably half passed two; she had been meditating for quite a while. Naruto stood up bringing the medic with him; stretching to work out the creaks in his body he took Sakura by the hand back to dry land. The mates stood in silence for a minute as they wiped off the excess water on their body. "Now that you have felt what demon chakra is like, I want you to find it within yourself, without meditating. Then moment you feel it I want you to let go of it no matter how much you don't want to," Naruto taught.

"How do I do that," questioned Sakura wanting to get as much insight as possible.

"Demon chakra feeds of negative emotions, focus all your hatred, all your anger inside yourself, and then let it out," the blond explained.

"Hai."

Focusing herself completely on the task ahead of her, the Jinchuriki's mate thought of all the things that made her anger and all the things she hated. Being bullied as a kid. Her younger self constantly fawning over Sasuke. Never telling Naruto the truth straight away. Being weak and useless.

A hot feeling started to burn inside of her stomach, it felt similar to the Kyuubi's chakra, but had some familiarity of her own and Naruto's' chakra mixed in. Naruto watched as her eyes shot open, revealing silted green orbs. The new hot chakra source started to spread through her network, she wanted to experience what it would like to fill every part of her body, but she listened to her mates word and cut of its burning advance and forced it back.

"Good you are able to channel demon chakra, without the need to meditate that means things should be a little easier," Naruto said proudly, "Now I'm going to teach you a Jutsu that will be effective for you on the battlefield." Performing each hand seal slowly, so that Sakura was able to see, he started to explain the concept of the Demon Art: Vanishing Fox. "As there are now small parts of demon chakra mixed with your own it allows you to use demonic Jutsus without actively drawing on the chakra. So once you have completed the sequence of hand seal, form a layer of chakra over your skin and imagine it bending light around you."

"Wait Naruto-kun, what was that the first hand seal you used, I've never seen anyone other than you use it," asked the pinkette inquisitively.

"That seal is 'demon' it allows anyone who posses demon chakra to used demonic Justus'," the blond explained. Nodding her head in understanding Sakura then started to work on the task ahead of her. Being the smartest kunoichi meant that she was able to understand the concept of the Jutsu easily

Performing the hand seals at medium speed to get used to the new seal, the pinkette her chakra, warmer than normal spread out from her Tenketsu points over her skin, once this was done she said, _"Demon Art: Vanishing Fox,"_. Sharpening the slightly with her immaculate control, she started to bend the light round her body. She was brought out of her concentrated attempt of using the Jutsu, when Naruto said, "Well done Sakura-Chan, you did better than me when I first used the Jutsu."

The medic looked to her hand to see, nothing. It wasn't there. Looking to the rest of her body she found that she was completely invisible. Releasing the chakra from her body, the pink haired woman faded back into view. "That was amazing," she whispered, thinking about all the possibilities the Jutsu could behold for a med-nin.

"See the power that you can achieve from your hate," asked Naruto.

"Yes," replied Sakura, still amazed at what she had done, it surpassed every other camouflage Jutsu she had ever studied.

"Now there is only one last thing that I want you to do," started Naruto, "I want you to use demon chakra in a combat situation, there is no point in you having the power if you can't use it to fight." Forming a familiar cross symbol, another Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke, "I want you to fight a Kyuubi clone," told Naruto, "I will allow you start accumulating demon chakra from now as you are still new to it, however soon enough it will be second nature to you." Taking the opportunity, Sakura started to pull the demon chakra from the mark and let it flow through her system. The pink haired woman's eyes became silts while the black streak in her hair became darker, if possible.

As the clone got into a fighting stance, Naruto said, "Just because you are my mate doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you Sakura-Chan. I will always love you but that stops when on the battlefield. When we are facing each other I will not hold back, I will attack you like anyone else, it is the only way to grow stronger."

"I don't expect it to be any other way Naruto-kun," answered Sakura, falling into her own stance, glad that he wasn't going to treat her like a porcelain doll; instead he was going to treat her like a true kunoichi.

Without warning the clone attacked. Throwing a fist forward, it was surprised that it was caught in an open palm. To Sakura the attack seemed to be slower than normal, opening her palm she caught the clones punch. Gripping hold of his arm, the pinkette flung the blond clone towards the forest. Gracefully back flipping onto his feet, he heard Sakura say, "You're going easy Naruto-kun, that punch was slower than normal."

"Actually Sakura-Chan, it's your reflexes that have quickened," explained the real blond, knowing that the clone wasn't pulling punches. Facing the clone once more, she saw it run through a series of hand seals then shouting out, _"Demon Style: Fox Fire Jutsu," _a torrent of red flames erupted from the clones mouth and headed towards Sakura.

Slamming her heel into the ground, a large boulder flew up which she grabbed and used as a shield from the flames. Throwing it forward in an effort to quench the flames, the clone jumped to the left to avoid. However Sakura had ran forward towards the clone. The pinkette tried to punch the clone in the face, but missed as it had rolled underneath the attack.

Rolling into a stand he delivered a powerful back kick to the medics back. Flying forward she smashed through two trees then rolled on into the dirt until she stopped. Standing back up she expected to be in pain, but was pleasantly surprised that she felt fine, _that didn't hurt at all. _

Becoming angrier at not being able to hit the clone, Sakura inadvertently started to channel more of the Kyuubi's chakra through her body. Crouching down low, the pinkette's nails started to grow into claws. Wondering what it would be like to use demon chakra in a chakra infused punch she stared to channel chakra into her fist. Rearing back and punching the ground, a massive shock wave blasted the area before the ground in front of her broke apart and crumbled. Catching the clone completely off guard, it lost its balance. Meanwhile the real Naruto steadied himself and rode the earth wave. _Now that's strength, _the blond contemplated on his mates' physical power.

Pushing demon chakra into her legs, Sakura sped towards the clone faster than she ever had before. Jumping the last few metres, the copy blonds' eyes widened before she raked her chakra infused claws across its face, bringing it down. As it fell down the demon mate grabbed the clone by its throat and slammed it down into the earth, creating a crater and kicking up the dust, the pinkette let out a scream of anger as she did so. Seeing that it had not dispelled, the medic slammed her foot down, curb stomping its face, adding extra demonic chakra for good measure. As the foot punched through the clones' skull, dispelling it, her foot carried on through making the crater even larger.

Sensing that the clone had been dispersed in a fairly horrific manner, Naruto smiled; _ah she's becoming more like a demon now. _Surveying the destruction the blond walked over to his mate and asked huskily, "So tell me Sakura-Chan, how it feels. The power. The ability to extinguish a life on whim?" Sakura hadn't cut the flow of Kyuubi's chakra so it was now building up, inside of her, the hot substance making her feel alive. Her body was tingling with power and energy, raging fire within her burned begging for more.

The pinkette closed her eyes, slipping two fingers into her mouth, while her other hand scratched along her skin, what she felt was unexplainable, "Kami, it's intoxicating, all the power. It's almost as good as sex. I want. I want more," she said hungrily, not realising completely what she was saying.

The blond smiled at his mates actions; he knew the reason why she was acting like this. The Kyuubi's chakra removed all inhibitions in the brain, making the person say what they were really thinking; their primal side came out in this state. It was the reason why he became more emotional when using the fox's chakra. It also refined emotions into a pure state, disliking someone could lead you to hating them. Being angry at someone while using the Kyuubi's chakra would make you want to kill them.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and stared at her mate from beneath her wet hair. Enhanced vision zoomed in on Naruto. His wild hair weighed down by the water, small streams of the clear liquid running down his face. Over his body, small Goosebumps caught the droplets making them cling to his body. The overall effect of a wet Naruto was very attractive in the pink haired woman's eyes.

The Jinchuriki caught sight of Sakura licking her lips sensually, as she looked up to him, he could see the lustful hunger in her green fox like eyes. Walking over to him incredibly sexily letting the blond watch her soaked bikini clad form, she placed her soft hands on his wet, chiselled chest. Slowly sliding her hands down to his abs she planted a small kiss on his chest slowly making her way up to his neck. "Sakura-Chan, you need to stop using the Kyuubi's chakra," he groaned out as the pinkette started to nibble on his neck.

He knew that it would be really embarrassing if his Kaa-san came to check on his training again to see him doing this. "But I don't want to," she whispered seductively, "I want you," moving up to his lips she softly pressed them against his.

The blond could help but start to kiss back, wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closer. "We should stop," replied Naruto using what remained of his logic, but his word were belayed by his actions as he continued to kiss Sakura back more passionately.

The medic pulled back for a moment quoted, "Oh but Naruto-kun I don't remember saying that you had a choice in the matter." Moving back to his cheek Sakura trailed her tongue trailed along his cheek, achieving a purr from the fox-like blond. Moving to his ears she whispered, "Make me yours again Naruto-kun," the words that she said when they first made love.

Drawing back to look him in the eyes, she found that she was staring into red slits, hungry red slits, she knew she had him. However before she could blink she found that she was pressed against the trunk of a tree, she let out a gasp as the rough surface ran against her bikini clad body. She held her arms above her head and looked down at Naruto to see his hair covering his eyes. She let out a lustful moan when he attacked the mark on her neck roughly with his lips. "Told you that I'd get you latter," she just about managed to get out through her moans of pleasure.

His clawed hand touched her cheek softly turning her head towards him. He pressed his lips against hers, both their tongues shot out of their mouths to meet each other desperately massaging each other. The pinkette's own clawed hands thrust themselves into Naruto's wet streaked hair. The blonde pressed his body against hers, fitting to each other like two pieces of a puzzle. His hands left her waist and moved to her thighs, Sakura let out a moan as his hands moved up the tails of the mark. As the blond cupped her ass the pink haired woman let out another moan.

Wrapping one leg around Naruto's waist Sakura intertwined her other with one of Naruto's legs, then she pushed up so that she had a better angle to kiss down onto Naruto. One of the pinkette's hands moved from its place in Naruto's hair and clawed down his back earning her a groan from him, in response the Jinchuriki slipped his hands beneath the thin material that was separating him, his rough hands moved over her rear.

The pair could tell that they were both becoming increasingly aroused, however before they took it any further they were stopped when a voice said, "You know exhibitionism is against the law." Pulling away from each other the turned to see Sasuke leaning coolly against a tree, unaffected by the destruction around him or that his two best friends where having a make out session. Naruto let out a growl of displeasure at being interrupted, while Sakura simply gave him a glare that could kill.

As Naruto let Sakura down from his grip he said, "You know, brother I didn't take you as one for voyeurism," a smirk on his face.

"Actually I thought that I'd give you a heads up on Kakashi-sensei, who's in the tree over there," he said pointing with his thumb, "I guess he's probably been watching you for the past fifteen minutes, cause that was round about the time that I figured out that I was fighting a lightning clone." The demon and his partner used their enhanced hearing to listen in on stifled giggles originating from the tree the raven haired man had pointed at.

Rage filled Sakura she shouted out, "Kakashi-sensei you better get down here right now or I'm going to deliver a chakra infused kick to your crotch!" the silver haired Jonin dropped out of the tree, his sharingan still active, probably to spy on the pair better.

"I'm so burning your book collection, before I burn you," Naruto threatened in monotone.

Kakashi started to wave his hands in front of his face and defended, "There's no need to do that Naruto, I simply came to observe my student that's all," seeing that no of them were believing him he decided to switch to another tactic, "Hey Sakura is that a tattoo on you back?" diverting the attention away from him, and his precious books.

"It is-" Sakura started ready to cover up the truth but was interrupted when he said.

"It's a demonic seal. It marks Sakura-Chan as mine, and mine alone," testing to see if he was right to put his trust in Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto looked at them non-threateningly, judging to see how they would react; they didn't look affected at all. Sakura looked at Naruto, happy that he would express that she, as well as telling about the mark so openly. "Your not bothered about it?" questioned the Jinchuriki, the pinkette hugging his arm.

"I know that it wasn't forced onto Sakura, it's not in your nature Naruto, no matter how much you have change. I can see that you're both happy so it doesn't bother me," explained Sasuke.

The blond turned towards his sensei, "I'm a bit surprised because I didn't think it was possible, but you're still my students and nothing will change that."

Both Naruto and Sakura smiled at their team's, no, their family's response, "Come on. Get your clothes on and we'll see if Tsunade-sama needs us," ordered Kakashi, giving his eye smile at finally having the team he always wanted. He has happy as everything in his life was perfect, well that and he had saved his book collection.

Naruto dried himself and Sakura off with a quick wind just, before they both pulled on their clothes and went to catch up with their family.

- Hokage tower,

"Well I have a few D-ranked missions that I need a team to do," said Tsunade. From the moment the team had walked in she noticed the different in the teams' dynamics, while Kakashi still stood at the back he noticed that he stood closer to Naruto as well as the others. Sasuke had a smirk on his face, unusual to say the least. Sakura was holding Naruto's hand, while the blond himself had actually come into the room smiling, not the face breaking one, just a simple smile.

It seemed her plan with Sakura did more than just get the two together, it had jump started the process in healing the bonds between the team. There was one thing that worried her, she saw something in Sakura's eyes and it was dangerous, a hunger for something, what exactly? The blonde buxom couldn't tell. But something inside of her told her that this was just the beginning of a change in team 7; a feeling ran through her bones, something told her that the team was going to take a darker turn in the near future.

"Kaa-san even though I will do every task you assign me," said Naruto, "Don't you think that this is a bit… below us. I mean D-rank, don't you have maybe a C-ranked mission."

"Sorry Naruto, even though yours, along with your teams skill level are far above your rank, you only came back from an S-rank mission and as you are only Chuunin, you are required to have at least five days rest before leaving for a mission above that of a D-ranked," explained Tsunade.

"Can't you bend the rules shishou," asked Sakura, although Tsunade didn't show it she was surprised, something had defiantly changed, as Sakura would always stick to the what the Hokage said, almost as much as Naruto, no matter what, it seemed strange that she was asking to bend the rules. It looked like she wanted her to bend the rules to make the blond happy.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I just gave the last C-ranked mission away to a squad of Genin," the Hokage apologized.

"Fine we'll take it," sighed Naruto, the whole team was shocked; they all thought that they had left their days of chores behind, but Naruto gave Sakura wink from beneath his hood _trust me, _it meant. As Tsunade pulled a scroll out of a pile Narutos hand shot up and said coldly, "But if it is catching that cat again, I promise you that I will return it in a match box."

Tsunade slowly put the scroll back into place and pulled another one out, looking at it Tsunade said, "Ah here is one I'd think you'd enjoy-."

"I don't possibly think that there's a D-ranked mission that we'd enjoy," deadpanned Sasuke.

Naruto just looked as Sasuke, who shrugged in response. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, Iruka has requested a squad of ninjas at the Academy for the students, to learn what life is like in the field." Throwing the scroll to Naruto, who caught it, he opened it up and nodded in understanding then turned around and walked off the team following him.

Tsunade smiled as they left the room as she was finally able to see her surrogate son truly happy. She saw much of her own team in them, but they had succeeded where she and Jiraiya had failed. They had found love and managed to keep their team together despite all the odds.

- Outside the Hokages office

"Seriously Naruto? a D–ranked mission," questioned Sasuke.

"Well I was hoping that it would be a chore where I could send clones to do it; I guess the plan backfired slightly," replied Naruto, in a tone that suggested that he wasn't really bothered.

"Well as long as I'm with you I'll be fine," voiced the pinkette, squeezing Narutos hand lightly.

"Plus I haven't seen Iruka-sensei for a while." Proceeding down the stairs Naruto saw that Kakashi was reading in his book, but his eyes were far off somewhere else. He guessed that he had something important to do like visiting the memorial stone. Seeing as Kakashi hadn't judged him or Sakura, he wanted to re-pay the trust that he had given them; a bond cuts both ways.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, why don't you do what you've got to do," said Naruto.

Kakashi knew what his student was doing, so he replied, "It's fine Naruto, it's not that important," not wanting to abandon his team.

"It's OK we understand, it's only a D-ranked mission, we can take care of it," closing his book Kakashi looked directly at Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto, I haven't visited Obito, Rin or Sensei today," explained Kakashi.

"That's fine Sensei, just don't live in the past because you'll miss the present," said the blond, patting the silver Jonin's arm before walking off. Kakashi looked to his team slightly sad, thinking over Narutos words before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That was really sweet;" said Sakura teasingly, "see you're still a big softy at heart."

Naruto slammed a hand onto the wall next to Sakura head, stopping her from walking before turning her and pressing her against the wall with his body. He leaned in so that he was a centimetre away from Sakura, "Soft at heart? I think you should know better than anyone how rough I can be Sakura-Chan," each one of his words seducing her to his charm, his fingers playing with the edge of her battle dress. The pinkette slid her arms around his neck and leaned in ever so slightly closer, "Well then you better remind me of how rough you can be," answering his flirts with her own. They were both stopped by their forgotten team mate.

Sasuke tapped them both on the shoulder and said plainly, "Hey, as happy as I am that you to are together, that doesn't mean you can start sticking your tongues down each others throats in front of me and if you forgot we still do have a mission," the raven haired teen glare slightly when he said 'mission' he glared at Naruto.

Letting out a sigh the blond said, "Sasuke's right, we better get going before Iruka-sensei gives us tardy slips." The raven haired man disappeared in a leaf body flicker, while Naruto teleported him and Sakura through the hellfire teleportation Justus.

- Shinobi Academy

A brown haired man was running through the corridors, trying to find the ninjas that he had requested, he had run to the Academy entrance, then back to his classroom in hopes of them being there. As he neared the room he heard someone say, "You're not supposed to run in the corridors," stopping suddenly he saw three people by the door way.

Iruka could tell at a glance what the pinkette and the raven haired teens were two of his old students, Sakura and Sasuke. But he didn't know who the person Sakura was leaning on he was wearing a hooded cloak. Iruka could tell that he had a strong build by the way the clothes formed over his body. Looking back to his two other ex-students he said, "Ah Sasuke, Sakura, it's good to see you again, but who is your friend?"

Sakura moved her head off the man's shoulder and said, "You know Naruto-kun nobody's going to know who you are if you keep wearing that hood," pulling it down to reveal Naruto.

The Chuunin was shocked to see that the blond haired knuckle head turned out to be the ninja that stood before him. He was even more amazed when he saw the black head band that was proudly displaced on his forehead, signifying him as the strongest shinobi in the village. "N-Naruto is that you," Iruka stuttered.

"The one and only," the blond responded.

"I haven't seen you since you were a Genin," was all Iruka managed to say; Team 7 looked down, the memories of the ordeal still fresh in their minds.

"I went on a training trip," Naruto said telling a half-truth.

"You've grown," said Iruka.

"Puberty does that to you," the Jinchuriki said simply. The teacher looked over Naruto and Sakura; it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were together. Deciding that they had reminisced enough the scarred Chuunin said, "Well, ready to tell the class what's really like out in the field?" the whole team nodded.

As Iruka was about to open the door Sasuke said, "Impressive entrance?"

"Definitely," replied Naruto.

Sakura smiled and ran through some hand seals, _"Demon Art: Vanishing Fox," _once the words had left her lips she faded off the visible plain.

The teacher walked through the door with Sakura following behind him, though she was invisible. Sakura walked into a fairly average class, the teacher had left so the students started to talk among themselves. Scanning over the class, she found the different groups, there were the quiet ones, the average people, the usual stuck up bastards and the fan girls, _uh_ _I can't believe I used to be like that, _thought Sakura disgusted with what she used to be like.

The room became silent as Iruka sat down, "Right class today I have a surprise for you," the gleam in the children's eyes was blinding, "I have brought in some real ninjas to talk about their experiences in the field. I give you none other than the legendary Team 7, next of the Sannin," finishing with the team little nick name. It was then that Sakura took as a cue to appear.

The whole class gasped as Sakura suddenly appeared in front of them, then Sasuke appeared next to the pinkette. However the whole classes' eyes bulged out of their sockets when they saw Naruto appear in a column of black flames, in between Sakura and Sasuke. Reeling back from their shock the class had a multitude of different reactions. Some were amazed by the ninjas before them, some looked excited, a few didn't look bothered and the majority of the girls had hearts in their eyes at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke, while some boys wolf whistled at Sakura's appearance, to which she rolled her eyes.

"All right class settle down, and listen to what life is like in the field, team 7 if you will," shouted Iruka at his rambunctious students.

The whole of team 7 looked at each other expected another member to say something; they were saved from embarrassment by Naruto who started, "Life in the field is not what it is made out to be." Pausing to let the words sink in he looked at the students to see they were all listening intently, "It is not all about winning against the bad guys, saving the damsel and coming home to a villages worth of praise. It is a hard life, one with little reward. You will be sent to fight against hordes of innumerable enemies, in missions where you are not expected to come back, for the sake of the village. I will not lie to you some of you will die in the line of duty, for it is the life we choose to live. To protect those who cannot protect themselves. You will be asked to sacrifice your humanity for the will of the Hokage" the students in the room were shocked at how brutality honest the Jinchuriki was being.

"The people who sit beside you are the ones who you will live this life with," they look to each other, "They will be your family, you will cry together, you will kill together, you will bleed, sweat, live and die together. It will be those very people who will have your back when you most need it and through the fires of battle you will forge bonds that can never be broken," Naruto paused and looked to his own team. "To succeed through your time as shinobi and kunoichi you will need the drive to better yourself, tell me what your reasons for become a ninja." Naruto got the reasons he expected from the naive children.

"To look cool."

"To be a hero."

"To impress Saito-kun."

"To be the best."

"To be the best ninja in the village." The blond was surprised by the last response, not the goal but the way he said it, with such hope and fire in his eyes.

"Shut up Kira-no-baka, you're never going to be the best you can barely create a proper Bushin," shouted one of the fan girls, "Saito-kun is going to be the best." (Cliché I know so kill me over it) The body looked crestfallen at the girl's statement, _now isn't that nostalgic, _thought the blond.

"And tell me why do you believe that he can't achieve his dream," asked Naruto, eyes boring into the girl's.

"Umm…umm...well…ah," the girl stuttered, Naruto teleported in front of her a low boom echoing through the room. Leaning closer his eyes narrowed, piercing into the young teenager own orbs. Sakura smiled at what Naruto was doing, she wished someone had done that to her when she was younger.

"Because, he's an idiot and bottom of the class. How can he expect to be the best," another member of the class said arrogantly. The whole of team 7 turned the boy; he was wearing a black t-shirt and white trousers, while leaning back on his chair, the collective stare of the legendary team almost made him fall over.

Laughter ripped through the air originating from the last Uchiha. "Let me guess, you must be first up for Rookie of the year," laughed Sasuke in his dark tone, "Let me tell you, out of our team, Naruto is the strongest and that I have no doubt of. He can do things we can only dream of. But who do you think was the dobe of our squad?"

"I don't know Sakura-sama I guess," replied Saito coolly, Sakura not bothered by his comment.

"Wrong, try again," corrected Sasuke.

"You," Saito said again.

"Wrong," replied the raven haired man.

"It was me," intervened Naruto, "I was the dead last; I was the one who always screamed about how strong I was, but could never back it up. I know that he will be the strongest because he has a goal that will always drive him to be better, to fight that much harder." After giving the class a good dose of reality he decided to finish.

However Sakura had one thing to say, "I want to ask you one last question, as shinobi of Konoha what do we protect?"

"The village," someone voice.

"But what is the village but a collection of houses and earth?"

"The villagers," someone else said.

"Who are the villagers, people who won't even remember your name once you give your life for them?" The class remained quiet unsure of what the answer should be, "We should protect those who are precious to you," finished Sakura quoting Naruto.

"Now that is a goal worth fighting for. Something worth dying for," added Naruto quietly.

The bell rung for the end of the day, the class rushed out of their seats and through the door no doubt to go and tell their parents that the legendary team 7 had come to school. Following out after the children the squad of Chuunin made their way outside. Once outside the building, the pinkette turned to her mate and said, "I'll be back in a second Naruto-Kun."

"Hai," he replied. Staring at the parents he couldn't help but grind his teeth, the very people that were smiling at him used to give him looks of distain. _What a bunch of two face idiots, _thought the blond, _if it wasn't for Kaa-san, you would all be dead in a smoking hole._ Subconsciously he turned to the swing that he used to sit on when he was younger and alone.

Sakura walked over to where some of the parents where and looked for the girl who reminded her so much of herself when she was younger. Scanning the crowd she spotted the young girl talking to her mother. As she approached the two, the elder woman, probably in her mid thirties, head looked to her. "Hello," the pinkette greeted.

"Hello Sakura-sama," replied the older woman respectfully.

"Can I borrow your daughter for a moment?" Sakura asked.

"Uh Hai," replied the elder woman slightly unsure, pushing her daughter forward.

Taking the small girl off a bit so that no-one could listen into their conversation, the medic bent down so that she was level with the girl. "I just wanted to ask you a quick question, OK."

"Hai," said the girl.

"I just want to know why you don't like Kira-san," asked Sakura.

"He's just so annoying," answered the small girl, her fist clenched, "he's always messing around in class, he's always asking me out and doesn't get it that I'm not interested." Sakura only laughed at how ironic the situation was.

"Here let me tell you a little story," the girl started to listen in intently, "when I was younger I would always run after Sasuke ignoring Naruto-Kun completely, thinking him the same as Kira-san. But slowly he started to prove that he wasn't the person I thought he was, I finally realized how caring he was when I begged him to bring Sasuke back to me, even though he knew that doing so would cripple his chances of ever getting together with me. That was also the time when I realised that I loved him, but when he came back I didn't tell him and something… something bad happened and he went away for a very long time. When he came back he was almost a completely different person and it's only recently that we let go of the past and started to move on and show each other how much we love each other," finished Sakura.

"I don't really understand what you're trying to say Sakura-sama," questioned the girl.

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe you should give Kira-san a chance, he may just make you the happiest girl in the world," explained Sakura.

"I don't know," the girl said slowly.

"Look I'm not telling you to make a decision straight away, just don't leave it too late, like I almost did. The older generations can give you advice, but it's up to you if you want to use it," said Sakura in a friendly tone.

"Hai," replied the girl before running off to her mother. The pinkette turned to her blond lover and looked at him on the swing. She could feel his rage building up inside of him steadily, looking along his line of vision she for some reason she couldn't help but narrow her eyes, the sides of her lips twitched as if she wanted to snarl.

Meanwhile Naruto was sitting on the old swing, holding the rope in front of his face like he used to do when he was a child. The feel of the wood and rope were like the touch of an old friend. He watched from beneath his hood as the parents of the children acted as if they hadn't done any wrong in their lives. Many of them had come up to him and tried to thank him for his services to the village, but not a single one had apologized for the way they had treated him when he was younger, the blonds fists tightened around the rope. While he had nothing against their children, he hated them because when he closed his eyes, he could see the other side to them.

_Flash back_

"_I'm glad he didn't pass."_

"_Could you imagine that thing being a ninja? A disgrace!"_

"_What is the Sandaime thinking?"_

"_Shuush he's looking over here."_

_Flash back end_

Sasuke was leaning against the tree behind Naruto, he could see that he was angry and deduced it was because of the parents. He could relate to Naruto's situation, the whole of the village sucked up to him when they he was younger they called him a hero, they would always give him everything on a silver plate, but not once had someone come up and asked to be his friend or how he felt, the raven haired teen had never felt a connection to the villagers.

The blond could fell pieces of the Kyuubi's chakra seeping into his system. The two face-ness of the village made him tremble with anger, he felt as he was going to blow at any second. However he immediately calmed down when he felt a cooling touch on his hand, fighting the heat of his rage. "Come on Naruto-kun lets go," she said soothingly.

Closing his eyes, he let out a long sigh, "Let's go Sasuke, I don't want to be here any longer than I need to," pushing of the tree Sasuke, jumped off with his team towards the Hokage tower.

- Hokage tower

Striding down the corridor, Sakura looked at the Secretary and received a "Go in," responding to her unanswered question. Naruto knocked in the door, he opened it once he heard the usual, "Come in," from his surrogate mother.

"Report," snapped the Godaime Hokage, stress running through her voice.

"We've completed out mission, informing the graduating class of what life is like out in the field," reported Naruto.

"That's good, now dismissed," said Tsunade. Naruto and Sakura looked to each other, the Hokage was never like this not to team 7, and especially not to Naruto and Sakura, the two teens could tell that something was wrong. _I'll find out, _the kunoichi red from her mates eyes. Nodding in response, she tapped Sasukes shoulder and signalled him to leave. Once the two had left the busty blonde looked up for a moment and said, "Yes, Naruto," carrying on scribbling on her paper work.

"What's wrong Kaa-san?" questioned the blond, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothings wrong Naruto, I'm just busy," not wanting to worry the Jinchuriki with her problems.

"Don't lie to me Kaa-sam," he said sternly, walking forward, the blond leaned on the desk, looking into her eyes hard.

Signing in defeat, she revealed the root of her stress "I've got a message from one of the loan sharks that I borrowed money off of after Dan died. He sends me messages every month telling me to pay ridiculous sums of money, or else he would release a set of pictures that would be very poor for my image, and which will not reflect on Konoha well."

"Where is he," asked Naruto, his cerulean eyes, quickly turning steel blue. (Kill mode activates).

"Why?" asked Tsunade.

"Where does he live and what is his name," the blond asked again, not answering his mothers' question.

"His name is Tobio, he lives a few miles south east of Konoha, probably two hours travel," answered the Hokage in defeat.

"Don't worry Kaa-san, by the end of the day you'll never have to worry about him ever again," said Naruto, a malicious look on his face. Tsunade was too tired and stressed to even ask what he was going to do and before she even knew it, the blond had left the room, his cloak swirling around him.

Sakura was leaning against an open window outside the Hokage's office; she had sent Sasuke on his way as she wanted to speak to Naruto about what was wrong with Tsunade. She turned too looked when she heard the door shut. "So," she asked.

"It's nothing I've sorted it out," Naruto replied, Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly to see if he was telling the truth, she knew he had a habit of taking on other peoples burdens and if he had she wanted to help him.

However as she saw no deceit in his eyes, she left the subject. "Well considering that's sorted, could we head to the training field, I don't really think I've got the hang of demon chakra completely," the medic asked, not wanting to be left trailing behind her team mates.

"Actually, Sakura-Chan, kaa-san has given me an errand to run, it's probably going to take a couple of hours," replied Naruto apologetically.

"Oh," the pinkette said sadly, on the thought of missing out on spending time with Naruto, even if they were training.

Seeing the sudden change in his mate's mood the blond wrapped his arms around her, "Hey don't be sad, I'll be back in time to tuck you in bed," the Jinchuriki joked slight.

The pinkette looked up with a horribly cute expression on her face and asked, "Promise?"

The blond smiled and repeated, "Promise."

The blond was glad that Sakura understood, most other girls would want to stay with their boyfriends for a lot longer on the day that they were officially and item. The pinkette knew that he had other commitments as well and she didn't want to be clingy, plus she had been waiting for Naruto for three years a few hours couldn't hurt. Pushing away from him, the medic said, "Go on you better get going if you want to be back quick," reminded the green eyed teen.

"Hai," he replied.

"Have a nice time," she said as she jumped out of a window.

"Don't worry I will," thinking of the many ways in which he could kill the man who was giving his kaa-san so much grief.

Stepping along the corridor, the blond was deep in thought about how he was going to find this Tobio, until he knocked into someone. He was going to shout at the person who had bumped into him, to tell them to watch where they were going, until he saw who it was. It was his raven haired surrogate sister, it was at this time that he noticed a number of files currently in the air, reaching out he caught all of them before any lose papers could fall out. Securing them under his arm he extended his hand towards Shizune. Pulling her up the blond said, "Sorry about that nee-Chan."

"It's OK Naruto-kun, I should have watched where I was going," apologized the Hokages assistant.

"Where are you going with all these files," Naruto asked inquisitively, handing back the files.

"They're reports for Tsunade-sama, well I better be on my way," Shizune said, happily, Naruto gave a nod and let her be on her way.

Until something struck him, _yes, that will do. _

"Hey Nee-Chan," Naruto called out, "could I borrow a senbon?"

Turning round to him, she asked, "Sure, but why?"

"I want to see if I can apply the shadow shuriken technique to a senbon," he lied.

"Oh," as she fished out a senbon and threw it to him. Picking it out of the air, he placed it in his hidden kunai mechanism.

"Arigatou," he said, before disappearing in a column of black flames.

- Konoha streets, south gate

A fully armed Naruto walked down the street towards the south gate. As he came upon the large doors, he peered into the guard post. The two non-descript ninjas inside looked at curiously, one started to stand up. However he lifted up his hood slowly and flashed his black head band. The shinobi guard stood down and gave him a small nod. The head band which branded him as the strongest ninja in the village gave him certain privileges as well as a lot of respect, so much so that he basically had Sannin rights.

Once the Jinchuriki had passed the gates, he turned to the south west.

- Time skip: 1 hour, medium settlement a few miles outside Konoha

The Jinchuriki had been running for roughly an hour, he assumed it would have taken a normal shinobi roughly two hours to reach the place, but he wasn't normal. Judging by the sun it was roughly half seven. He was in two ideas of how to kill this Tobio, he wanted to make him suffer for making his Kaa-san stressed, but he wanted to get back to his Sakura-Chan as well. _Guess I'll burn that bridge when I come to it, _he thought.

He looked at the settlement; he knew that the lone shark was here, as he had sent out demon foxes out to scout for any other places, the closest one was another seventeen miles away. Walking through shoddily built gate he thought of how little protection it gave, in conjunction to the wooden palisade walls. The guards that were supposed to be watching didn't even stop him; they didn't even spare him a glance.

Taking advantage of their tardiness he walked into the centre of the town. Blending into the crowds that roamed the street, the blond started to make his way to the shadiest parts of the town, he started to push past people as they bustled through the streets. Noticing the sign to a bar, that led down to a door. Staring down the set of stair he though, _if someone doesn't know where the Tobio guy is in there, then nobody will. _Moving down the dirty steps, he opened the door and walked into the bar silently.

The noise in the room was seriously elevated in comparison to the outside, large burly men sat hunched over drinks, talking away. Sitting on a stool in front of the bar, a average looking woman, wearing a dressed that was probably three sizes too small, forcing her breast up and made her look like a whore, instead of appealing, sat next to him. The perfume on her was so strong, that it made the blond want to vomit, it smelled revolting. The air vibrated signalling the red head woman turning to him, as he heard her lips part, Naruto shot her down by saying, "Not interested." The woman was shocked that she was turned down so quickly, but it didn't deter her.

"Come on you didn't even hear what I had to say," she said sounding seductive, but to his ears it sounded like nails on a chalk board, nothing in comparison to his mate.

"I'm a one woman kind of guy," he replied, trying to send her a message.

But she was apparently deaf or too dumb to know when someone wasn't interested, "She doesn't have to know, it can be our little secret," she said, breathing into his ear.

Closing his eyes he tried to calm himself, he knew that if he killed her that he probably wouldn't get any info out of anyone.

- Konoha, training ground 7

Sakura was currently trying to get a better hold over her demon chakra, as whenever she started using it she felt incredibly angry and was unable to control herself from smashing something. It was slightly strange because when Naruto was with her she felt incredibly lustful towards him; she assumed that it was the Kyuubi's chakra enhancing her feelings and primal desires towards him.

The pinkette tried to calm herself even more, until she felt something in the back of her mind. She felt Naruto. _He seems Annoyed? Angry? At what? _A revolting smell appeared in front of her nose, _a woman, _she seethed. Her fist clenched so much that her knuckle turned white, she could feel her eyes changing and Kyuubi's chakra pumping through her system. The thought of another woman trying to seduce her Naruto enraged her; the mark only furthered her instincts towards the blond.

Screaming out in anger she pounded the ground, pushing all the demon chakra in her body to her fist. The resulting shockwave was massive to say the least; small piece of dirt fell back to the earth. The repair teams were going to have a hell of a time getting the training field back up to scratch after what she had just done. She still didn't feel any better though as there was something in the back of her mind nagging her about the woman that she felt was beside him. However it soon disappeared and a smile made its way across her face, as she felt Naruto turn her down permanently; she thought it was a shame that he didn't kill her.

- Medium sized settlement, shady bar,

As the woman hadn't gotten the message Naruto thought it would be best that he added some emphasise, turning towards her menacingly he said harshly, "Not interested, get it?" his eyes flashing red hammering home the point. The woman's eyes widened in fear and soon scurried away from the blond demon.

A scruffy looking bartender came up to the Jinchuriki and said gruffly, "Wad ya want kid?"

"A bottle of sake," Naruto replied in monotone.

"You old enough to be drinking that kid," he asked.

"Do you really care," he shot back monotonously. The bartender let out a growl before pushing a bottle of sake in front of him. Grabbing the bottle by the neck the blond drank half its contents in one go. The bartender stood there as if he was waiting for something to happen to Naruto, he let out a huff as Naruto stared at him and walked off.

Out of the corner of his eye the blond noticed a slightly drunk man, stubble on his chin, leaning over a bottle of alcohol looking hopeless. Guess he was a good a place as any Naruto asked, "Hey do you know where a guy named Tobio can be found?"

The man looked up groggily at him and said, "The loan shark?" his voice reminding him of a pirate.

"Yeah," answered the steely eyed teen.

"Yeah I know where he is," responded the man unhelpfully.

"Can you tell me where he is," inquired Naruto, getting annoyed at the man.

"What's in it for me?" slurred the man. The blond started to wonder if it would just be easier to kill everyone in the settlement, but he soon realised that it would mean a lot of paper work for his kaa-san and he would be back late, cause he'd probably get carried away in his fun.

"Another bottle of sake," added Naruto, assuming it was probably the only thing the person wanted at the time. The despotic man nodded his head, signalling for the bartender Naruto ordered, "Another one." Reaching under the table the bartender pulled out another bottle and slid it over to the man. However just before it reached him he grabbed it and said coldly, "Where?"

"Straight out of the bar, take the third right, it's the second house on the left. You can't miss it two bouncers are outside," the man said quickly trying to get his alcohol. Pushing it towards him,

Naruto finished of his bottle and stood up to leave but was stopped by a, "Hey,"

Turning around, the bartender said, "You going to pay for those." The bartender's eyes narrowed at Naruto.

Walking forward the blond said, "Your payments on the table," answered Naruto.

Looking closer to find the money on the table in the dark environment, he asked, "Where?"

"Here," the shinobi replied dangerously before slamming his face down onto some glasses that were littered in the table.

The bartender screamed out in pain, clutching his face, shouting out, "My eye, my eye!" Naruto guessed that he had a couple of shards of glass in his eye. Suddenly the whole room went quiet, every set of eyes fixated on Naruto.

Staring back at them just as intensely, he said coldly, "Anyone wants to see what really happens to heroes?" One large man stood up next to Naruto, cracking his knuckle, _there always has to be a hero, good, _thought the blond. Before the large man could do anything Naruto took a kunai from his belt, spun it round on, his finger by the ring on the end and stabbed in through the underside of his jaw into his brain. Then swiftly pulling it out spinning it one more and sheathing it in his belt, all competed in one fluid motion, without a drop of blood on the blade.

The room was completely shocked, they had blinked and a man had ended up dead. The man who Naruto had gotten information out of sobered up instantly. "Anyone else," asked Naruto sadistically, the crowd parted, creating a path to the door. Walking slowly through the channel, the Jinchuriki stopped at the door.

**Well at least you're not getting soft, **voiced the Kyuubi, the blond smiled and walked out.

- Outside of the bar, settlement streets

Taking the directions that the man had told him, the demon container noticed that he was moving into a slightly better part of the city. As he came upon a medium sized house, he spotted the two bouncers in front of the door, one was dark skinned the other pale, he assumed it was the place. Walking to the door, as he tried to open it, two hands were placed on his shoulder, "Do you have business with Tobio-san," asked the bouncer, his voice slightly gravelly.

"It's about Tsunade-samas' payment," responded Naruto. Nodding his head one of the bouncers opened the door and led him in, not even bothering to relieve him of his weapons, not that he'd be able to.

Passing through two rooms decorated with expensive furniture, the blond entered the third room. It had five men in it, four bodyguards and one person sitting down at the end of a long table. Once Naruto was in the room, the bouncer left. Sitting down on the table, the blond crossed his legs over, placing his ankle on his knee. "I'm here to discuss Tsunade-samas' account on her behalf," started Naruto, not giving the man a chance to talk.

"Ah yes," the man sounded educated, "now if Tsunade-hime pays the agreed sum, those pictures won't be released, saving her from anything unpleasant," the man finished clasping his hands together.

"Could I see these pictures, just to make sure," asked Naruto calmly.

"Certainly," replied Tobio arrogantly, signalling one man to get the pictures Naruto noticed he was heading for a mahogany cabinet.

Creating a black fireball in his hand and carelessly flung it at the expensive piece of furniture, setting it alight. "Now that's out of the way," said Naruto, in a tone that commanded respect, "I'll give you two options. Option one I kill you quickly and painlessly, no one has to die, well other than you. Option two I kill everyone in the room very painfully, saving you for last." His voice was covered in ice as he glanced at the room's occupants.

Tobios face went red with rage and shouted, "Guards! Attack!"

"Not even worthy for my sword," muttered Naruto, quickly standing up he kicked his chair into the man to his right, it shattered on impact knocking the man down. Back flipping over the man on his left, Naruto pulled out two thin, black kunai and slammed them down into the soft flesh between the collar bone and shoulder blades. Pushing down on the blades, sending them into the bodyguard's lungs, the Jinchuriki vaulted over the dead man as he collapsed onto the floor gasping.

Running over to the man who he kicked the chair into the blond saw that he was just getting up, splinters covering his body. Throwing a sluggish punch Naruto caught the blow in an open palm, manoeuvring under the bodyguards arm, he twisted it behind the persons back. Palm striking the persons arm joint, dislocating it. Spinning back under the beefy mans arm once more he twisted it once more before ripping the arm clean from the man's body, blood gushing from the wound. Spinning around anticlockwise, the Jinchuriki smashed the man's skull with his own dismembered arm. The bodyguard flipped onto the floor dead, as Naruto dropped his arm.

The two other bodyguards were shocked at what just happened, however before Naruto was able to play on their mistake, the door behind him was slid open revealing the two bouncers from outside. As the dark skinned one made for the blond, Naruto met him half way. The bouncer through a poor punch, the blond took advantage of the bouncers' poor fighting capabilities. Ducking beneath the punch the demon, grabbed the bouncers throat. Extending his claws into his throat, Naruto pulled back violently, ripping his throat out. The bouncer reached for his neck only for blood to flow between his fingers and drench his clothes.

Rushing through a set of hand seals Naruto shouted, _"Demon Style: Grand Maelstrom," _what looked like a ball of compressed air formed in the blonds right palm. Aiming at the pale bouncer, his arm shot back as the attack fired forward and fragmentized. The pale bouncer was suspended in the air for a moment, looking as if he had been pushed back. The skin on his body shredded off of him and lay still a few centimetres above the muscle. Suddenly the person shot back every fleshy part of his body was liquidized, the bloody remains and splinttered bones splattered against the wall behind him.

Quickly turning around on his heel, he saw the final two bodyguards were charging him, one wielding a zanbatou. Deciding to go after the one branding a weapon, the blond jumped over the table. As the man swung the sword at him, Naruto grabbed hold of the man's hand, stopping his swing.

Using his free hand he hit the swordsman's' elbow joint then nose, before kicking the man in the side, while ripping the zanbotou from his grasp. Spinning round he sliced downwards, cutting through his shoulder down to his stomach and getting the large sword stuck in the overly muscled man, he pushed the sword sending the dead body guard back.

The final man hand ran around the table, throwing a fairly good punch the blond, blocked, but he then had to block again as the final bodyguard had thrown another punch. Currently locked in a statement, the blond followed his code of _no honour in warfare, _and delivered a swift kick to the man's groin. Falling onto his knees he gripped his jewel in agony. Naruto then did a round house kick, his heel impacted with the bodyguards' cheek with enough power to break his neck, signalled by a loud snap. Shifting wait onto his over foot the blond pivoted and slammed his foot into the dead man's chest, sending him through three walls, into the street.

Slowly facing towards Tobio, who was currently rooted to his chair in fear, Naruto allowed an evil smile to spread across his face. Extending a claw on his finger nail, he placed it down onto the table and dragged it up as he walked. A small line was carved into the wood, as shavings curled out of the shallow trench.

As Naruto approached, the loan shark, either in a moment of foolish bravery or complete stupidity, attacked the blond. Shooting up he tried to smash the Jinchuriki in the face. However the attack seemed to be in slow motion for Naruto, who side stepping the attack, a senbon shot out of the blonds' sleeve where he caught it. Twisting it round, he stabbed it into the base of Tobios' neck. Letting go of the needle, he left it in place.

Feeling a small pin prick Tobio tried to move unsuccessfully. Trying once more only to fail again he shouted, "What have you done to me!" Naruto moved round so that he was able to see the loan shark face to face. "A forbidden technique," answered the blue eyed teen, eerily calmly, "called the Demon Kiss. It paralyzes your body from the neck down, while sending all the blood to your head. The pressure builds up in you skull causing you to bleed from your ears, nose, mouth even your eyes until it kills you. Very painful." Fear stuck in the man's eyes, knowing that his end was coming.

"Please don't kill me. I have a wife and a daughter. They won't survive without me, look there's a picture over there," finished the man pointing with his eyes. However blood had started to drip out of his orifices'. Walking over to another cabinet with a multitude of decorations he picked up a photo.

In the picture a young raven haired girl stood being hugged by an older woman who had some resemblance to her. The girl took her hair from Tobio defiantly, but her eyes belonged to her mother, a deep brown. But he felt nothing for them. Sitting down once more at the end of the table, he slid the picture so that it stopped in front of Tobio, "Not my problem," Naruto said coldly. By now blood was running out of his orifices' furiously. The coagulated substance was coughed out of his mouth onto the table, letting out a small gurgle, Tobio fell forward hitting his head on the table as he went down.

Standing up the blond decided to leave the house, his job was done, and it was now time to return home. Who ever had to come here tomorrow would be welcomed by a large mess. The Jinchuriki had one last look at the house, no one who made his precious people unhappy would live, all their lives were forfeit.

Closing the door behind him, the blond made his way to the village exit, as if he hadn't just killed seven men. He mulled over the thoughts as he walked towards the settlements exit. Killing hadn't ever bothered him since the day he ran away, the Kyuubi had been right in that respect, it was second nature to him, just like breathing. The seven people were just more empty faces to add to the cemetery long list.

Once he had passed the settlement gates and was far enough into the forest, he formed a sting of hand seals. _"Demon Art: Hellfire Teleportation Jutsu," _the black flames swirled around and engulfed him, transporting him home.

- Sakura's house

She was floating in the air above a vast expanse of shinning blue water; a few clouds dotted the clear sky. Opening her eyes, she looked at Naruto completely peaceful beneath the surface of the waves; he looked as if he was asleep. Out of nowhere the scenery started to take a darker turn. The sky became an angry grey, while a huge whirlpool started to form around the blond, except for the small area he was in, which was deathly still. The water around him started to turn black. Sakura's loves eyes shot open, revealing their evil red counter parts, the stark contrast between the two colours made the Jinchurikis' eyes become even more vibrant. As the whirlpool grew in size, Naruto started to descend into the dark depths. Shooting her hand out she grasped at the blond, trying to pull him out, it was all in vain. Instead the blond pulled her in to the dark water. Sakura found it strange that she was able to breathe under the wave, but didn't take much heed of it as she was pulled into a hug by Konoha's demon. Not caring anymore she returned the hug and sank into the depths with him.

The pinkette's eyes shot open after her weird dream, she had fallen asleep as her solo training session had taken a lot out of her, learning to control her demon chakra had taken everything out of her. She was suddenly aware that someone was in her room, by the click of her window, however her mind was put to rest when she felt the presence of her mate.

Turning over to face him, she felt a smile spread across her face, which he was able to pick up in the dark. Naruto silently walked over to her bed and knelt down, "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey yourself," she whispered back, still slightly groggy, leaning forward he place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I promised I'd be back to tuck you in," he said lovingly.

"Go on then," she said urging him to so.

Smiling to himself, the blond started to tuck the entire blanket around her tired body, before bringing it up to her neck finally, "Good night Sakura-Chan," he whispered.

As he started to walk away, Sakura's hand shot out and grabbed his arm, using her super strength she pulled him in and whispered, "No don't leave. Stay."

"Sakura-Chan, you know I can't do that, your parents could find us in the morning," explained Naruto.

"I can't sleep without you," she pleaded, "Stay," ending with a cute pout. Letting out a sign he gave in to his mate's needs.

"Fine," he whispered. Dropping his weapons onto the floor followed by his cloak, then tank top, he sat on the edge of her bed and removed his shinobi sandals. Finally removing his black pants, he climbed into bed next to his vixen in only his boxers.

Under the blankets he could feel that she was only wearing a vest and some panties, from feeling her bare leg hook over his. As she snuggled in closer Sakura placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She felt herself being pulled in closer by Naruto's strong arms. Taking in a deep breath, the aroma of a forest entered her nose, the smell of Naruto. But she could smell something underneath as well, hints of something. Blood. As strange as it sounded it only added to the uniqueness. That she was in bed with something that was so dangerous yet so loving was so amazing to her. The pinkette soon fell asleep to the fast, soft rhythmic beating of Naruto's heart beat. A heart beat that sounded like the rain.

The blond could feel Sakura fall asleep, he craned his neck over and placed a small kiss on her hair, strawberries smothered his senses. Leaning back onto her pillow, as she was using his chest as one, he smiled at a thought before he himself entered a peaceful slumber; _she really does make me happy._

Right a few notes.

I really have to thank you for all the ideas I will use most of them. I already have a plan for Madara, so that's good. Now some people are asking for me to lighten Naruto up and some are asking me to make him even darker.

Let's start with lightening him up; this is a **dark** Naruto Fic so he's kind of meant to be evil. For the people who want me to make him darker, it was only in the last chapter that I made him kill three kids. I mean that's dark as it is. The only way that I see that can make him darker is either killing a baby or killing a pregnant woman. Now I will go the distance but I think the story will become pretty fucked up then, along with myself.

I mean my Psychology teacher already thinks I'm suffering from large amounts of suppressed rage as well as Schizophrenia and if she ever finds this, then I'll probably be put up for theory.

What I propose to do is find a mid point. Naruto will act more open and friendly with his friends (this does not count the villagers) but when it comes to his enemies same old evil Naruto, happy.

Notes on the ideas, Naruto will not become a father in the fic, because I personally don't think he really has the stability yet to be a father and if he did then it would mean I would have to soften up his character, a mass murder doesn't make a good father figure.

Naruto will not destroy Konoha in the fic, but as a kind of make up for that he will destroy another village. However if enough people ask for it I'll make an alternate ending where Naruto does destroy Konoha.

Also no world domination, I'd like to keep the fic realistic and it just wouldn't go. Naruto wouldn't want to; all that he's concerned with is his vengeance and the happiness of his precious people.

Final note sorry if you thought Naruto forgave Team 7 too quickly, but I really want to make them start acting like a family. And I think they've done enough to earn his forgiveness. When I also said that Team 7 will be dark this chapter is also Tsunades decent into darkness, she'll become almost like a mafia boss, see if you can spot where her decent starts in the chapter.

Well that's all so,

Read and Review I enjoy reading them all.


	10. Loss of Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto or things associated with it.

Praise: I would just like to thank my amazing Beta Reader, WarrioroftheSeventhStar, for not killing me while she edited this chapter. I am not the greatest writer in the word, but I make the ideas and she makes it make sense. Thank you! The readers really appreciate it!

That previous message was actually from my beta reader, the great friend that she is. I owe much to her. Though the message does still stand. I don't know what I'd do without her. Anyway it's been a while since I last put out a chapter, but life has been hectic and I kind of lost the will to write. However some very loyal people out there started to send me reviews asking me to carry on so I decided it's best to carry on and attempt to create a chapter from the ashes that it was.

**Pain** – Kyuubi or summon/demon talking

'_Rage'_- Jutsu

"Hate"- Speech

_That's all I know_- Thinking

Whispers of breathing flowed through the room. The two teens lay asleep under the thin sheets, curled in each other's embrace. Sakura lay observing her lover, and was fascinated at small ways his expression changed over the last half hour. She lay on Naruto's chest comfortably, one of his strong arms wrapped around her waist, the other behind his head. Sakura knew that her blond hadn't awoken yet, for neither his heart nor breathing deviated from a sleeping pace. She lightly traced the kanji over his heart. She was firm in her faith that he was lost to Morpheus.

Until Naruto spoke, "You're staring." He didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"Umhmm…" she mumbled. Her hand relaxed onto his shoulder, ceasing its writing.

"It's creepy," he joked. Sakura loved the groan he always had when he had just woken up.

"It's romantic," Sakura answered back calmly, a smile beginning to play on her lips.

Naruto couldn't keep his composure any longer and his own smile slid across his face. Opening his eyes he rolled over so that he was on top of the pinkette. "That is true, my love," he whispered as he gazed into her emerald eyes.

Sakura wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck as he leaned down and started to lay soft kisses on the pinkette's lips. Pulling away from the pale goddess, Naruto placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb gently stroking her feather soft skin. His eyes softened and he lovingly whispered, "You're so beautiful. I don't know how I lasted so long without you."

Touched by his deeply meaningful declaration, she placed her hand on his cheek, mirroring him. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, "I would stay here forever…with you."

"As good as that sounds, we do have a team to get back to, and I don't want either sensei or kaa-san having to come in here and drag us out of your room," reasoned Naruto.

The emerald eyed woman blushed at the thought the embarrassment she would be faced with, as well as the talk she'd probably receive from her parent afterwards, "Fine," she stated.

The blond rolled off the bed to let out a satisfying yawn and stretch. The pink haired teen admired his body as his back muscles rippled under the golden skin. As he moved, some of his joints cracked as they work out a bit of the stiffness. Turning to look behind him, the blond looked to his pinkette, still drowning herself in the blanket, and snuggling into her pillow. The entirety of the scene in front of him made Sakura only look more adorable in his eyes.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where's your shower?" the demon asked.

"Down the hall, to the left. Why?" she replied.

"Well, I don't want to stink before training, do I?" he responded rhetorically.

"Fine," she yawned back before submerging back into the pillow and breathing in deeply. Realization only hit Sakura once Naruto had walked out of the door. Jumping out of bed, the pinkette rushed to the door and flung it open. Peering out, she saw Naruto walk down her hallway: clad only in boxers, scratching his disheveled black-red-blond hair, going towards the bathroom. There was a clear line of site from the sitting room down stairs to where Naruto was. Sakura immediately noticed her father sitting on his chair, reading the paper. All that it would take would be one small glance up from the man's morning ritual, and things would go downhill faster than light even dreamed of moving.

She was pleasantly surprised when he walked straight into the bathroom, without alerting anybody to his presence. Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Sakura rolled her eyes and walked to join her mate. Walking into the bathroom and locking the door, she turned around to find Naruto brushing his teeth at the sink. Raising an eyebrow, Sakura asked, "Umm Naruto-kun, whose toothbrush is that?"

He turned from the sink with a toothbrush in his mouth and garbled, "Mine, I teleported to my apartment and grabbed it. Towel too." Sakura smiled and shook her head; maybe all of the old Naruto wasn't gone. Part of his blasé attitude was there, it was just more cool and unimportant way. As he rinsed out his mouth and brush he said, "Can't kiss you with a dirty mouth, can I now?"

Kissing her cheek, he pulled off his boxers and stepped into the shower, "You coming?" Her response was simple. She pulled off her nightwear, and stepping into the shower with him. She was glad the shower cubicle was small, as it gave her an excuse to stand close to Naruto. A light blush moved up her face when she remembered that she didn't need one.

The first few drops of water that hit their bodies after the pinkette had turned the water on were freezing causing her to shiver and grip the blond's body for warmth; however, the water soon warmed up. Once her body grew warm enough to leave the blond she grabbed a hold of the sponge and started to wash herself. Knowing that they didn't have much time before they had to reach the training ground to meet their team, the demon container had managed to catch a quick glimpse at the clock in his mates' room before he left; they had about twenty minutes before they were supposed to meet up.

Quickly passing the soapy sponge over his tanned body, he then stood in front of the spray of water to wash it off. Scrubbing any soap that was left in his hair out, the blond turned off the water and stepped out of the shower cubicle. Grabbing his black towel from near the sink the blond started to quickly dry himself off.

Meanwhile Sakura was doing likewise, albeit slower with her pale pink towel. Once Naruto had finished drying himself and had wrapped his towel around his waist, he turned around to see Sakura finish wrapping the towel around her head.

Unlocking the door, they quickly made their way back to Sakura's room. The medic walked over to one of her cabinets and started to pull on her undergarments, before methodically moving to her cupboard to put on her uniform. On the other side of the room by Sakura's bed, the blond was pulling on the clothes that he had dumped by the bed the previous night. As he tugged his wife beater over his head, he heard Sakura say, "You know all this sneaking around is kind of sexy. It reminds me of one of those forbidden romances."

Sakura pulled on her ninja boots. When the sounds of two low booms reached her ears, the pinkette found herself being pushed against one of the walls. She felt her back against her mate's chest, one of his hands on the wall next to her head, the other wrapped around her waist.

"Well I think we have time to make it a little more forbidden," he whispered huskily into her ear. Kissing down the silky column of her neck, Naruto tended to the mark with his lips. His kisses started to turn into nibbles, occasionally sucking on the skin where the demon mark lay.

The sensitivity of the mark made Sakura give out a low moan as jolts of electricity coursed through her body. She wasn't able to move her hands around much, yet she had somehow managed to snake one hand around Naruto's neck, making sure he didn't stop his ministration, while her other one stayed pressed against the wall.

Sakura started to grind her toned rear into the blonds' crotch, earning her a gravelly groan. Naruto soon found his body moving on its own. His grip around the pinkette's waist tightened, and he started to grind himself harder against the pink haired teen, pushing her further against the wall, making sure that his body was fitted to every single curve and dip on her back. Even his kisses along her neck and shoulder had started to become more aggressive.

Sakura's eyes were screwed shut, her body had started to grow hot and needful, she had trouble breathing properly, and it had now grown ragged filled with gasps and moans of pleasure, each one gradual louder than the last. The two teens had started to lose themselves in each others passions; the world around them had becoming nearly non-existent. Being allowed some space by her lover, Sakura quickly spun around and smashed her lips against the blond, tongues dancing in union. Sakura pulled Naruto closer once more. Dropping his hands to her legs, he pushed his body against hers and raised her off the ground slightly. Once more, Naruto attacked her neck causing his mates body to arch in pleasure. They were almost completely unaware of what was happening outside of themselves.

Almost.

The moment there was a knock on the door, Naruto's lips moved from Sakura's neck, so that he could look at the door. Sakura's eyes shot open the moment she heard her name being called by a masculine voice. She quickly grabbed the blond by his top and pulled him into the closet, before shutting the door on him. Sakura pulled up her collar and combed her hair in an attempt to cover the love bite, or bites, that her mate had inevitably left. Glancing at her mirror, she noticed that she was all red; she tried to calm down in an attempt to remove it.

When the door opened it revealed an averagely built man, with brown hair. His eyes were a shade darker than Sakuras; he was probably a few centimetres shorter than Naruto, about the same height as Sasuke. It was at this time that the pinkette noted that her parents interrupting her private time, with Naruto was starting to become a regular occurrence. "Sakura, a note was left beneath the door for you. I think it's from your sensei," said the older man, passing a piece of folded paper to his daughter.

Taking it from him she uttered an, "Arigatou, tou-san," before opening up the letter. It read:

Sakura,

Meet at the bridge.

Kakashi-sensei,

P.S,

Tell Naruto too.

P.S.S

Try to keep your hormones in check, especially considering that you're in your parents' house.

Quickly shutting the piece of paper, a blush made its way across her face. Kakashi had been watching them again.

_**Shannaro! That perverts been peeping on us again. I say we castrate the bastard!**_

"Is everything alright Sakura-Chan?" questioned the elder Haruno.

"Umm, hai tou-san, it's just sensei being sensei," answered the pinkette, as she tried to keep her blush from darkening.

"Oh," he replied before his eyes narrowed, "is someone here?"

The medic's eyes shot open at the surprising question. Her eyes shot to the closet for a moment, "No, why?"

Walking over to a piece of black clothing on the floor, Sakura's father picked it up, showing it to be Narutos cloak. "Then what's this," inquired the pinkette's father pointedly.

The teen's heart started pounding in her chest; she knew she was utterly screwed if her father found out that Naruto had stayed over. Using all her experience as a ninja she did what she was trained to do. Lie. "Oh that? Well one of my team mates lent it to me because I was all wet after training. We had to spar, and somehow we ended up at the waterfall. It wasn't pretty, or dry." Sakura hated lying to her parents, but she did it to avoid a verbal beating.

"Is that the truth?" pushed her father, eyeing her up to spot anything that would give her away.

"Hai tou-san," she replied adding a smile for effect.

"Okay then, make sure you give it back to them," he said believing his daughters tale, and handed the garment over to her before leaving the room.

As he closed the door behind him, the pinkette let out a sigh while Naruto exited the closet. "Well, that could have gone in an entirely different direction," added the Jinchuriki.

"Definitely, I'm just glad you didn't pull the same stunt like last time," Sakura voiced, letting out a breath.

The blond let out a small chuckle and wrapped his arms around the pinkettes waist and pulled her closer. "True, but you can't say that you didn't enjoy it," replied the blond, burying his head in her neck.

Pushing him away and giving him a mocking smile she said, "That's not the point. The point is that you really need to stop putting me in embarrassing situations." She pushed a bit of chakra into her fingers when she forcefully poked him in the chest.

"I still don't hear you denying that you enjoyed it," Naruto pointed out mischievously.

The comment left Sakura looking away from him with a heavy blush and a bad stutter, "Well, uumm, it was..." The pinkette tried to explain herself.

Laughing a bit more, the blond placed a finger beneath her chin and lifted it up so that she was looking him in the eyes, "It's okay Sakura-Chan. I was only joking. Now, what did Kakashi-sensei say?"

"We're meeting the team at the bridge, instead of the training ground today," answered the pink haired teen.

"I'll meet you there then, because I need a fresh pair of clothes, OK?"

"Hai," Sakura leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the streaked blond's lips, "see you there," and with the small gesture of affection, the demon container disappeared in a column of black flames.

***- five minutes later Team 7 meeting point: Bridge -***

Sakura was completely ready by the time Naruto had left. This wonderful little detail meant that all she needed to do was to walk to the bridge. Instead of her usual chakra enhanced bounds across the rooftops, she decided to walk and enjoy the sights of Konoha since her house was only a few minutes' walk.

When she came upon the bridge spanning the small river, the pinkette spotted a person dressed in all black hunched over one of the bridges red railings. Feeling that it was her mate, she started to slowly walk up to him. Knowing that he already knew that she was there, Sakura made no attempt to hide herself from him. Wrapping her arms around him, Sakura quietly peered over his shoulder to see what he was doing. The pinkette found the blond carefully carving a neat message into the wood of the bridges rail, with one of his thin black kunais. Sakura couldn't help but smile at message he had carved into the bridge.

Naruto and Sakura forever.

Just as the blond swept away any leftover dust from the engraving with his thumb and sheathed his kunai, Sakura expressed her opinion on the engraving, "That is incredibly cheesy," the pinkette joked lightly.

"It's incredibly romantic," Naruto countered Sakura of with her own words, turning to her with smile visible on his face beneath his hood.

"It's still incredibly cheesy, but it's also incredibly sweet," finished Sakura, kissing him on the cheek, before hoisting herself up, enabling her to sit on the bridges railing. Swinging her legs around so that her feet where hanging over the water, she looked down and watched the catfish swim by.

Swiping away any more dust one more time, the blond followed the actions of his mate and sat on the bridges railing, legs over the water, and hands on either side to stabilize him. The pink haired medic placed one of her smooth hands over Naruto's rough ones, her fingers slowly curling around it. The pair was captivated by the sun reflecting on the rippling on the water, while fish swam beneath the shimmers. An utterly picturesque scene. Sakura tilted her head back and stared at the sky and spoke softly, "Naruto-kun, do you think, now that you've forgive sensei and Sasuke, that Team 7 could go back to the way it was?" Her jade eyes cut over to the man sitting next to her, a hopeful look in eye.

Naruto looked at Sakura in the same way, an impassive look plastered on his face, "No," he answered simply, while Sakura looked broken. A smile then replaced his impassive visage, "I think it's going to be better." The emerald eyed beauty smiled and let out a small breath through her nose.

Noticing how close they were again, Sakura's grasp on the blonde's fingers tightened slightly, her foot intertwined with Naruto's. Closing her eyes, Sakura started to lean into him. Knowing what his pinkette wanted, Naruto closed his eyes and leaned in to capture her rosy lips in an innocent kiss. After the blond pulled away, he looked behind him to see a person standing coolly on the other side of the bridge, leaning against the railings. Sasuke Uchiha. The raven haired teen was relaxing against the bridges railing, legs crossed, staring at the trees. Looking at the pair as if he just realized what's happening he said in a mockingly considerate voice, "Oh, don't mind me, you two carry on. I'm not even here." Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto leaned in once more to kiss his beloved, but stopped when Sasuke said, "I only joking you know."

The blond glanced towards the raven haired teen and replied with a cruel smirk, "I know." He then started to lean in again.

Sasuke summoned a small black shuriken between his index finger and middle finger, before lightly flicking towards the pair. The black stared piece of metal sailed through the small gap between the pair, separating them once more. Narutos head stayed in place as he felt the wind ripple on his face, he gave a small smile and let out a little laugh. "You know if we're making you uncomfortable, then you just have to tell us," remarked Naruto. Sasuke simply looked at his team mate, giving a silent answer. Meanwhile, the team medic was a little bit surprised, Sasuke was one to always keep a calm head, and the action he just took seemed like something Naruto would do. It seemed like she wasn't the only one being influenced by Naruto.

However before anything else could be said the Jonin of the squad appeared in a puff of smoke. "Sorry I'm late, I was lost -"

Kakashi was interrupted halfway through his usual lame excuse by Naruto. "Drop it sensei," started the blond, pushing off the bridge moving backwards of his seat, he looked like he was going to fall off but disappeared in a low boom. Reappearing beside Sasuke, who looked unaffected, Naruto leaned on the bridge railing just as coolly as said person. "We all know where you were. We understand," finished the Jinchuriki.

Kakashi looked at his squad and could see the truth of Narutos words in their eyes, had it not been for his mask they would have been able to see the silver haired man smile. Turning back to his usual happy and aloof persona Kakashi chimed, "Right then, let's start training before we go and get a mission from Hokage-sama." Once Kakashi had finished, Naruto caught the eye of Sakura and he gave her a subtle nod. Sakura gave a small nod of her own, and jumped of the bridge railing and started to follow the blond.

As the pair started to head towards the training grounds, Kakashi asked, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Training," Sakura replied.

"What type of training exactly?" Kakashi questioned further, curious to know what they were up to.

"Sensei," started Naruto seriously, "I've put my trust back in you to be the sensei you promised us to be. But now, I need you to trust me that what I'm doing with Sakura-Chan is only going to help her."

Knowing that the blond said was true, Kakashi let them go saying, "Fine, just don't hurt each other too much, we've still got a mission to do."

As Naruto and Sakura started to walk off Kakashi said, "They're going to have sex again, aren't they?" Sasuke simply shook his head in disbelief.

And as if by some divine, well demonic, means Naruto called from over his shoulder in a deadly calm manner, "And by the way Kakashi-sensei, if you peek on us again, I'm going to burn your entire book collection right in front of your eyes, before I let Sakura-Chan slowly and painfully castrate you." As soon as Naruto mentioned that Kakashi started to sweat bullet before dragging Sasuke off to start training. He couldn't let them touch his poor, innocent babi—books. He meant books.

Naruto and Sakura stopped in a small clearing surrounded by dense forest. The blond pulled out his sword and slammed it into the ground so that it was sticking up from the earth. Turning around so that he faced Sakura, he began to speak, "As you have learned to utilize your demon chakra, you will now learn to use it in the middle of a combat situation. And unlike before, you will not be facing a clone. Instead you will be facing me." The pinkette was surprised that she would be facing Naruto himself and began to worry what would happen if she landed a demonically enhanced punch to his face. She had seen the effects of them and she didn't think that even the blond could survive that, regardless of his freakishly quick regenerative capabilities.

"But Naruto-kun, if I hit you with a punch while using the Kyuubi's chakra, then I could really hurt you; potentially kill you," Sakura carried on rambling about the possible injuries and fatalities that could occur.

Naruto was becoming slightly annoyed that Sakura didn't think he would be able survive a small spar, considering he had defeated almost the entire Akatsuki single handed. "Sakura!" Naruto interjected, "The life of a shinobi is one filled with death and injury. It is the life we choose to lead. This will be the first true step into our world. If you can attack me without the need to hesitate, then you will not need to think when you engage and kill an enemy."

"Hai," Sakura saw the fire in Narutos eyes as he passionately spoke, Sakura steeled herself, before she spoke the words.

Naruto walked over to the sword and place the palm of his hand on the hilt. When he lifted his hand off of it; a dark red flame appeared atop the hilt of the blade. "Neither of us is allowed to use demon chakra until that flame reaches the bottom of the blade. Fear not, I won't go all out until you can use demon chakra."

Thinking that her mate was getting a bit cocky, Sakura tried to rebuttal him, "Don't get ahead of yourself Naruto-kun. Don't think you can beat me so easily, I could probably…" Sakura stopped her sentence when the sound of a low boom reached her ears and the feeling of the sharp edge of cold metal touched her neck.

Naruto had teleported right in front of the pinkette, pulled out a kunai and lightly pressed the tip of it on her jugular. The blond moved so that his mouth was next to the medics ears. "Remember Sakura-Chan you may be my mate, but I can still beat you in a fight with ease. You are not at my level…yet. But fear not, my demoness, soon you'll become a cherry blossom of death, where none can stand in your way. Just remember who the alpha is."

The green eyed teen could feel Naruto's elongated canines tickle her cheek, slowly dragging down. The scent of the blond flooded her nose, while the dark words that trickled from his mouth sent shivers up her spine. From the past few days, through all his kind gestures and new caring attitude, Sakura had forgotten how dangerous Naruto was. He was a dangerous animal. A demon. The alpha. The fact was further enforced by when the blond start to drag the blade down her throat, light enough so that it didn't cut her, while still pressure to drive home the point. The blade moved down her neck onto her clothing where Naruto dragged it down the valley between her breasts to her stomach, where he spun the kunai round and sheathed it on his back. The two sides of Naruto had once again clashed at the same time. While Naruto was pulling the kunai down, he was simultaneously sliding his free hand down Sakura's side. The terrifying combination was making the pinkette's legs weak, enhanced by the feel of Naruto staring to smile on her cheek. However, as soon as Naruto had started he stopped and teleported away to his original position, shouting, "Hajime."

As soon as the words left Naruto's mouth, the pinkette's heightened senses kicked in, her vision sharpened as she set her eyes on her target. Rushing forward, she pumped chakra into her fist as she threw it towards the blond. However, Naruto had teleported before making contact. Felling the air vibrate behind her, Sakura stopped her current attack and threw her elbow backwards, only for it to meet an open palm. Crouching down the medic reverse swipe kicked the blond. However, as her leg came in contact with her mates' leg with enough strength to break bone, he disappeared in smoke, proving it to be just a clone.

Having almost no time recoil from the faint, she noticed three kunai speeding towards her. Pivoting backwards to avoid most of the kunais, Sakura surprised herself when her body reacted on its own and grabbed one of the kunais midflight. Spinning round once more, in a crouching position she threw it with even more force towards its pint of origin. Even as she was in mid-swing, she realized that this left her unbalanced, so she rolled forward into a standing position.

Two Narutos jumped out of the tree tops into the air. One of the two grabbed the other one and tossed him full speed at the pinkette. Pulling out a pair of shurikens, Sakura threw them at the blond speeding towards her. As they sliced into his skull, he vanished in a puff of smoke, another clone. Looking for the other Naruto that had jumped out of the trees, Sakura scanned the area. However, she was quickly distracted by something on the edge of her vision. Looking to her right, a torrent of dark red flames rushed towards her. Slamming a chakra enhanced foot into the ground; a large piece of earth rose up from out of the ground. Gripping it, Sakura prepared to use it as a shield against the incoming flames. As the angry attack smashed against the boulder, the forced pushed Sakura back a bit while the flames licking the rocks surface.

Pooling chakra into her arms, the pinkette threw the boulder into the Jutsu; towards its user. Noticing his flames were fanning, Naruto stopped his Jutsu and rolled to the side, flying through another set of hand seals, he put two fingers to his lips and spouted another series of smaller fire balls. The medic's newly enhanced senses kicked in. She could feel her eyes dilate and her muscles tense, ready to move of their own accord. Barely even noticing, she weaved in and out of the fireballs paths, like a graceful ballet dancer. As she twirled around to avoid the final fire ball, her hand slipped into her pouch and pulled out four pellets between her fingers. Using her spin as momentum, Sakura launched the pellets towards the blond.

As they impacted in front of the Jinchuriki, a plume of smoke erupted around him. Pulling his arm up to cover his nose, he couldn't help but take in the scent of the smoke. Noticing something slightly off about the smell, he took another small sniff. His enhanced sense of smell was able to distinguish what it was. Black powder. Narutos eyes widened at the revelation. Meanwhile the pink haired teen had pulled out a kunai, with an explosive note attached and hand thrown it towards the black cloud. As the explosive note entered the cloud, it exploded, setting off a chain reaction by setting the black powder alight. Soon Naruto was consumed in a fireball.

The medic knew that the attack wouldn't have killed Naruto, he was far too resilient. She did hope it would be enough for her to capitalize upon, though. Those hopes came crashing down when the fire subsided, only to reveal a dome of shadows. Once the dome has dissipated, it revealed a perfectly fine Naruto. Gritting her teeth, the medic charged forward, throwing three punches: one for his head, one for his side, and the final blow for his abdomen. The demon container blocked by pushing the first fist to his right, swiping the second attack down and the last attack to the left, enabling him to jump up and deliver a round house kick to the pinkette's head.

Only for her to drop down, and avoid it completely.

Coming up again, she tried to deliver a swift kick to the blond who was in mid-air. Yet he managed to dodge it by twisting his body around the kick. Making him land on his hands, spinning around on them, the blond threw his legs out and tried to kick Sakura.

Stepping back from the first attack, the pinkette was able to grab hold of Naruto's other leg. Spinning around, using her super strength she flung the demon into the air before flinging three shurikens at him. Forming a familiar cross shaped symbol, a clone appeared in Naruto's flight path, using it as a pedestal. He used the clone to change his direction back towards his sparring partner. Noticing the three incoming pieces of black metal, he created another clone, to be used as a shield. As the projectiles impacted with the clone, it disappeared. Heading straight towards his mate, the streaked blond flipped in midair, to deliver an axe kick. Flooding her arms with chakra, to soften the blow, Sakura pulled both her arms in front of her face.

Once his axe kick was blocked, Naruto sent chakra to his left leg and stamped down on Sakura's arms, he did a quick back flip in the air he and landed a few meters away. However, the force of the stamp pushed Sakura to the ground, as he back his the ground she threw her legs over her head, making her roll backwards before pushing off with her hands, adding a bit more distance between them.

Her eyes quickly shifted to the blade noticing that the fire was starting to die out near the ground, smiling to herself, she attack once more. She closed the distance between, in one leap making herself completely open just like she hoped. Spotting that Sakura would be unable to defend herself, Naruto was about to teach her the importance of defense. As she closed towards him, he put all his power into a single punch. However the moment he made contact, Sakura turned into a log. The force of the attack sheared the log in half, splinters flying out. Turning around Sakura was once again in midair a fist aimed for his face, shifting his body to the right, he dodged her fist. Throwing a palm forward, he caught her by her neck.

However as soon as he did so he noticed that, who was holding was actually a shadow clone, due to the different sent. Narutos head shot to the left, Sakura appeared out of thin air, using the Jutsu he had taught her yesterday. Another fist cocked back ready to deliver a finishing blow, but as it neared the blond caught it with an open palm. What he hadn't expected was to feel a third fist to connect with the back of his head sending him spiraling forward into and through some trees. Making sure to keep him down, the pinkette flashed through some hand seals and shouted, "Earth Style: Vine Restraint," thick vines shot out from the ground and wrapped around the blonds arms and legs, pinning him to what remained of the tree he landed in.

Walking over to Naruto's sword, Sakura plucked it from the ground and sauntered over to Naruto, her eyes silted green, a sinful smile on her face, "Surrender. I win."

Naruto was still processing what had happened. The first Sakura he had caught was a shadow clone and so was the second, meaning that the one who punched him was the real pinkette. That meant in the time it took him to destroy the Body Switch she had created two clones, put a _Demon Art: Invisible Fox_ on one and most likely herself, and then made them attack from different directions, ensuring he couldn't counter all of them. The Chuunin couldn't help but smile and be proud of his mate, clever girl. She's learning. But he had one more lesson to teach her today.

"You should never stop until your opponent is dead or dying," said Naruto.

"Huh?" was Sakuras response, confused. But her eyes widened, as sixth sense was screaming at her to move. Slowly moving her head to the left, time seemed to slow down as a red eyed Naruto slammed a fist, full whack, into her stomach. The blow had completely winded her; her entire body had gone numb and lifeless as she keeled over. The sword in her fell from her feeble grip and clattered on the ground. The medic fell onto her knees and gasped for breath. Naruto pulled himself from the grasp of the vines and looked down at his mate.

**I think you may have gone overboard a bit kit.**

Maybe, but it's the only way to learn, plus it's how you taught me.

**You're made of sterner stuff.**

And so shall she, finished the blond.

Picking his sword up off the floor and sheathing it on his back, Naruto lifted Sakura up bridal style. "Come on, I think that's enough training for the day," whispered Naruto caringly.

The pinkette gripped onto his cloak, "I almost had you," she wheezed out, as her breath started to returned to her.

Naruto smiled at her fortitude. "Almost," he whispered as he walked off carrying his mate while she nuzzled into him.

***- Team 7 Bridge-***

As Naruto approached the bridge, he spotted Sasuke leaning on one of the railings arms crossed with eyes closed, while Kakashi, predictably, had his nose stuck in his orange book. The blond felt some shuffling in his arms. Looking down he saw Sakura trying to get out of his grasp. "It's okay I can walk," she said strongly. Relaxing his grip, Sakura slipped out onto her feet and wobbled slightly. As her mate came to steady her, she raised her hand to stop him. She didn't want to appear weak, and she definitely didn't want to be babied.

Layering her right hand with green chakra, she started to fix up the blow she had been dealt. After doing a small diagnostic Jutsu, the medic noted that she didn't have any internal bleeding. She had assumed that the strength of the blow would have ruptured a few blood vessels. There were some signs of blood outside of the vessels, but her body was already on the way on clearing it up by diffusing it back into her blood stream. In conjunction with this, she knew she had a cracked rib, but now there only seemed to be a hair line fracture in its place, and even that was healing up. Deciding to speed up the job, she knitted the keratin of the bone back up so that it was as good as new.

_Note to self, check up on advanced healing rate._

Shutting his book and looking to the couple Kakashi said, "It must have been quiet a session if you left Sakura unable to walk Naruto." Of course he had to follow that comment up by the infamous eye smile. The blond knew what his sensei was getting at, but instead of retorting, he settled for a death glare. "We have received notification from Hokage-sama, stating that she has a mission for us," explained the silver haired Jonin.

The blond couldn't help but let a smile break through. **Oh why do I feel that there will be blood**, the Kyuubi laughed inside of his head. "Well then what are we waiting for?" answered the Jinchuriki, setting off in the direction of the Hokage's tower.

- Hokage Tower

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk listening to the client's situation. It was a tanned girl of about sixteen years old, shinning blond hair, large eyes that looked like pearls, with high defined cheek bones and slightly shorter than Sakura, wearing a very expensive dress. She had requested a team of Jonin to escort her to her destination; however she was currently running low on Jonin as the majority had been already sent out on missions. In addition her case didn't seem to require a mission ranking of A; it was a B at best. What was slightly unusual about this case was that the client already had two bodyguards of who were both Samurai, as well as this the client was also a…

Tsunade had been brought out of her musing by a knock at the door. "Enter!" she called. As the door opened, she couldn't help but smile as Team 7 walked through the door.

The team moved beside the desk and got down onto one knee, heads bowed, "You summoned us kaa-san" Narutos voice rung out.

"Team 7 you are to escort Princess Yuki to the land of Beaches and ensure her safety until after her wedding. The princess has already lost two of her body guards to bandit attacks, so be warned," the ninjas took the Hokages explanation of the mission as a command to stand, "This mission will be labelled B rank."

"Hai," was the unanimous reply from the squad.

"Princess Yuki, while I am unable to give you a squad of Jonin I assure you that this team is more than capable of protecting you."

"They will do," responded the princess in a stuck up manner. Sauntering over to Sasuke, she placed a small hand on his chest. "Mmm, they most certainly will," the princess stated again sounding flirtatious, while looking over Sasuke. Tall, dark and handsome, thought the princess, that was until her eyes looked over the rest of the team and landed on Naruto. Leaving the Uchiha, she walked over to the blond swaying her hips, taller, darker and even more handsome, placing both her hands on his chest and standing on her tip toes she mover her face closer to his so she could see beneath his hood. The smell of her perfume entered his nostrils, his nose twitching slightly at the sudden change in scent; it was expensive, exotic and all together…. Unappealing to him. The blonde's eyes shifted down to her small form, "So tell me good looking what's your name?" Naruto's head rolled over towards where Sakura was standing, an annoyed look on her face. His eyes sent her and the team a clear message. This was going to be a long trip.

"Princess Yuki, you shall meet team 7 at the eastern gates in fifteen minutes," spoke Tsunade.

Not responding to the Hokage the princess started to leave the room, her hand lingering on Naruto's chest longer than Sakura would have preferred. Yuki left the room, her samurais filling in after her. As the door shut behind them all eyes turned to the blond buxom, "There is second part of your mission. It to ensure that the Land of Beaches signs this trading agreement with us. While the country mainly relies on tourism as its main source of income, the country does have a few valuable recourses and items that they produce which would be a valuable to the village. And don't complain about the mission! Your team should be on leave for a few more days, you'd normally be pulling D-ranked missions at best," the Sannin added in the last part due to the looks on Naruto and Sakura's faces.

Tsunade pulled out a bottle of Sake. Sakura immediately reprimanded her, "Shishou, you know you're not supposed to be drinking while working!"

"Ah! Give me a break Sakura, I've been doing paper work all day and this bottle is dying to be drunk."

Naruto noticed a few new added features to the Hokage's office. There were a number of new art work pieces decorating the wall, she had a new chair, and there was a recliner in the corner of the room. Judging from the smell of the Sake, it was also pricey. "Seems like you've got a bit of extra money on hand, kaa-san," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Well it's not like I just won a huge bet," she said sarcastically, the alcohol making her tell a bit more truth than she should have.

"You've been gambling again Shishou, what did you bet on this time," sighed the pinkette.

"You two," she replied giddy.

"What," both teens asked simultaneously. Realizing the implications off what she said Tsunade instantly sobered up.

"What exactly did you bet on kaa-san?" asked Naruto sounding dangerous.

"Umm how long before you two would hook up and…" she said going quiet.

"And?" prompted the medic, a tic mark appearing on her forehead.

"Ummm howlongbeforeyouwouldgetinea chotherspants," said Tsunade very quickly.

"Can you repeat that again and slower this time kaa-san," asked the demon container.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was at the back of the room with Kakashi, a smile as two of his best friends interrogating the Hokage. "How long before you two got in each other's pants," the Hokage replied slower and quietly, poking her fingers together like a small girl who had done something wrong.

"I assume were going to get some compensation for this?" stated Naruto, in monotone.

Tsunade looked up to find Narutos arms crossed, however the blonde sensed a deal,

"What do you want?" asked the Hokage,

"Two weeks leave, of our choice" answered Naruto. He leveled her with a glare, "paid."

Tsunades breathed in deeply, the price was steep. That was quite a bit of money out of her own pocket no doubt and if he imposed those two weeks when they were Jonin it would be even deeper. However it would save her from the combined power of Naruto and Sakura's wrath. "Done," stated the Hokage.

"And who else was involved in the bet" added Sakura.

"It's a long list," said Tsunade trying to save her fellow gamblers.

"Give us a couple names now and a list when we get back," answered the vixen quickly.

"Kakashi and Jiraiya," sighed Tsunade.

Naruto turned around to face his sensei,

"Well, as much as I enjoy seeing two Chuunin terrorize their superiors, need I remind you that we still have a mission," voiced Sasuke.

"We'll talk about this later," the blond said, eyeing the silver haired Jonin before leaving the room.

- Konoha Eastern Gates

Team 7 stood waiting expectantly for their clients to arrive. After five minutes of standing idly, Princess Yuki and her remaining two body guards arrived. Upon seeing Naruto, the princess rushed up and grabbed the blonde's arm and holding it to her chest, "So Shinobi-kun, are you ready to protect poor little me."

Meanwhile, Sakura was becoming increasingly annoyed at the Princess flirty attitude. Her instincts as Naruto's mate were telling her to rip the bitch's head off. _Must not kill the client, must not kill the client,_ Sakura repeated the mantra to herself.

**That doesn't mean we can't maim her**, piped inner Sakura.

Kakashi came and stood in front of Naruto and Sakura, then unrolled a scroll. "Considering that you two are now in a relationship, above that of friendship, I am required to read out this mandate to you," the princess sneered at hearing that the aforementioned pair were dating, "While partaking in any mission or representing the village outside of its walls you are here by placed under the 'no-touch- act. By which meaning you are forbidden to engage in any actions together that are deemed unnecessary. By disregarding this rule, you will be charged with fraternization. You will be punished by the commander of the mission, as they deem fit. You will then be subjected to interrogation and possible suspension of shinobi duties by the Hokage."

The princess smiled after the rules had been read out. "However, considering that it's you two, I have a feeling that you're not going to listen to those anyway, so there really is no point me enforcing them and I doubt Tsunade-sama will say anything," finished Kakashi in his care-free tone, throwing the scroll onto the floor. The princess once again scowled.

"Right Team, let's move out. Naruto, Sakura, you take point, me and Sasuke will bring up the rear," ordered Kakashi, leaving the samurais to do as they pleased. Pulling his arm from the princess' grip, Naruto started to walk out of the village, giving Yuki almost none of his attention, to which she gave a small huff.

Great a whole mission with a stuck up princess, the blond thought as their journey started. Sakura feel in a meter to his right, with Sasuke and Kakashi behind them, so that they were in a square. While the samurais decided to walk outside the shinobis perimeter.

- Land of fire: Forests

The group had been walking for roughly an hour. Since they were moving at a civilian's pace, they were moving at a considerably slower speed than any of them would have preferred. Their plan was to travel to Sunagakure, where they would take a small break. Then from there they would travel North East to a port town where they would take a ferry to the Land of Beaches.

For the most part, the journey had been fairly boring; the only annoyance was the Princesses constant advances. Had she not been the client, Naruto would have killed her in an instant. A small crack resounded through forest; suddenly a number of arrows flew from out of the bushes from different directions. Yuki screamed as she spotted an arrow flying towards her face. However, before it could pierce her skull, it stopped right in front of her left eye.

The blond shinobi to her left had caught the arrow midflight, before dropping it, an impassive look spread across his face. Sasuke and Kakashi had both swerved to avoid the arrows; Sakura had surprised herself when she was able to bat away the arrow using the back of her hand with relative ease, most likely due to an increased reaction time.

One of the samurais had been lucky as the projectile had missed its mark and soared harmlessly to his left. The second samurai wasn't as fortunate because and arrow had impacted him squarely in the chest, sending him to the group, clutching his bleeding wound shouting out on pain, before he died. One final arrow flew a short while after the rest; most likely one of the attackers had notched a second one and had fired again. Slicing through air, it was aimed for Naruto's head. Turning so that he looked at the arrow, he waited till it came closer. A few inches from his face, the projectile shattered into a number of pieces and fell to the floor.

Noticing that their initial attack had failed, the ambushers decided to reveal themselves. Seven bandits stepped out of their hiding places, wearing ragged pieces of clothes which were mottled colours of browns and whites. Each one of them was brandishing some form of weapon. One of the bandits stepped forward; he wore a bandana around his head and was slightly larger in comparison to the others, wielding a spiked club. "Give us all your valuables and we'll let some of you live," shouted out the lead bandit in a sneered voice.

Once he finished, Naruto couldn't help but let out a dark laugh. "Hahaha, do you honestly believe that you would be able to beat us?" replied the blond, turning around to his team he then asked, "Alright should I deal with them or does one of you want a go?"

"Hey listen to us! This is a muggin'!" shouted the lead bandit realizing that he was being ignored. As the Chuunin continued to ignore him, the bandit ordered for another arrow to be fired. The bandit to the leaders left pulled back the arrow and let it fly towards the blond. As it flew through the air it was again shattered before it was able to make contact with Naruto's back. The gang of bandits started to look worried at this.

Stepping forward and placing a hand on her mate's shoulder Sakura said, "I think I'll have a shot at them." She smirked and cracked her knuckles. Walking towards the enemies, she settled into a fighting stance and started to channel chakra.

"So the little girly want to play with the big boys huh," taunted one of the bandits.

"Don't you think we should help her?" asked Sasuke coolly.

"She can handle herself," was the blondes reply.

The pinkette surveyed her opponents, seven in total, probably a bit of work for a Genin, but for a Chuunin it was easy blood. A short bandit grew impatient and ran forward, screaming with a meat cleaver above his head. Spotting that his whole torso was unprotected, the pinkette pulled back her fist, laden with chakra. She delivered a cut straight to his stomach; she could feel his diaphragm tear and his liver and kidneys rupture beneath the blow. The small man dropped his weapon and clutched his stomach; blood ran down from his mouth as he vomited some of the red substance onto the floor. From the blood washing back into his stomach he would soon die.

Running forward towards another bandit, she threw a fist giving a one-two combination to his face, before spinning around and delivering an elbow to his temple; caving it in. Feeling a disturbance in the air behind her, Sakura ducked bellow an axe swiping for her neck. Spinning around on her knees, the pinkette shot up and grabbed the man by his head and threw him to the ground, before giving him a chakra enhanced kick to the stomach, sending his flying into a tree. The force of the impact broke his back, which was easily heard in the small area. The demoness had started to channel demon chakra. Turning around she spotted a katana wielding bandit, running to him, she immediately blocked a swing by grabbing hold of the man's arm. Kicking down on his knee cap she broke it, bending his leg inwards making the bandit give out a scream of pain. Ripping the sword, along with his hand, from its socket she spun around and stuck the sword in bandit's side. The blood spurting from the man's stump coated the pinkette's hand and left leg in blood. She grabbed the man in a head lock, before pulling his head sharply to the left, breaking his neck. The lead bandit thought he saw an opening and attacked. However, sensed that he was trying to attack, she back handed the club with a chakra infused fist shattering the club. She then punched the leader in the gut; each successive hit was harder than the last. The power of the blow caused him to cough a bit of blood onto Sakura's face. The final strike on the bandit leader was an uppercut to his jaw, shattering it and sending him to fly through the air, where Sakura threw three shurikens into his back.

Turning back to face her team she was surprised when one of the bandits, seemed to appear out of nowhere a short sword already on a path to her chest. Her body seemed to move on its own as she shifted her body weight to the left dodging the majority of the blow. The bandit had managed to cut her left bicep, looking down to the bleeding wound for a moment, she was once again surprised when a small wisp of steam emerged from it closing up the wound. Looking back to the bandit, who was frozen in amazement at what had happened, she let out a dark smile, which could rival Naruto's own. The pinkette's right hand shot to the bandit's neck, her fingers curled around his throat and her claw-like nails cut shallow groves into his skin, causing blood to flow. Slowly squeezing harder, she savored the intoxicating power that she held in her hand. The power was amazing; the fear in a person's eyes in their last moments of life was seductive. The man's breathing became deep and ragged as Sakura started to contract her grip on the man's throat, her claws dug into his skin further causing the man to bleed even more. Sakura gave one last squeeze, the man's neck seemed to give some resistance, before Sakura's grip crushed it. His body dropped to the floor lifelessly, as the bandit fell to the floor; it revealed one final member of the gang, who looked like he was ready to wet himself.

Seeing the murderous look in the pinkette's eyes, he ran in the opposite direction. However, this led him out of the frying pan and into hell, for he was heading straight for Naruto. As he closed in on Naruto, he swung his Kama desperately at him. The Jinchuriki moved to the left to avoid. The swing had left the bandit unbalanced, which Naruto took to his advantage. Punching the bandit at the base of his spine causing him to fall to his knees, as he fell, the blond grabbed hold of his head and fell to his knees, this broke the bandit's neck. Standing back up normally, the dead body rolled off to the side, its lifeless eyes staring at Princess Yuki.

Listening around for any other signs of movement, finding none he called out "All clear." Sasuke and Kakashi stood shocked at what had just happened Sakura had just killed six people without batting an eye lid. This wasn't the same woman who had cried her eyes out when she had first killed. Kakashi and Sasuke soon recoiled from their shock and started to perform checks to their situation. Kakashi first checked over Princess Yuki and found that she was perfectly fine, if a bit shaken.

The Uchiha went to see how the surviving samurai was, "Samurai-san, are you all injured?"

"I am uninjured Shinobi-san," after helping up the samurai, the raven haired man went to check on the final member of the party. Going down onto one knee, Sasuke placed two fingers on the samurai's pulse. There was none. Looking to his sensei he shook his head.

"I'll send a summons back to Konoha to send a team to pick up the body," told Kakashi. Running through a number of hand seals and slapping the ground Kakashi called out _"Summoning Jutsu,"_ a small brown dog appeared in a puff of smoke. "Pakkun, I need you to run back to Konoha and give these co-ordinates to Tsunade-sama, she'll send a team to pick up the body and return it home."

"Hai," replied the dog, before running off towards Konoha.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and asked, "Sakura? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" replied the pinkette slightly dazed.

"You just killed six people Sakura, are you feeling alright?" The Uchiha reinforced placing his hands on her shoulders.

Meanwhile, the princess was holding herself, still in shock about the situation; she hadn't seen her other bodyguards die as they had stayed behind to defend her while she was taken away. "S-she k-killed them," stammered the princess.

"Yes," was the cold reply coming from Naruto, "It's the life we live. If our mission dictates it, we kill. She killed for the sake of your safety." The blond looked over to Sasuke and Sakura, his mate was staring at the blood covering her hand, she was shaking slightly. Walking over to his brother, Naruto lightly placed his hand on his shoulder, "Sasuke," the sharingan user turned around to face him, "I'll handle this. You and Kakashi go on ahead. We'll catch up."

"Okay," was his simple reply, nodding in trust to the blond. The Uchiha walked over to the silver haired Jonin and told him the plan. Understanding the reasoning behind it Kakashi turned and started to lead the princess back onto their journey.

Once Naruto was certain that the group was out of ear shot, the blond gripped his pinkette's hand. The blood was still wet. Noticing the slight change in pressure Sakura looked up to see who it was. And she found a smiling Naruto, "So tell me my vixen, how does it feel?" he asked referring to killing.

"It's… it's indescribable," started the medic nin, "the power it feels sinfully good and the look in their eyes before they die is beautiful, it feels. It feels….."

"God-like?" finished Naruto.

"Yes. I want… I want to do it again, the ability to take life. I want more," confessed Sakura looking up into Naruto's own orbs.

The blond could see the emotions swirling in those green slits. Letting go of Sakura's hand, Naruto placed his own upon her chin. "Don't worry my cherry blossom of death; you will have another's life in the palm of your hand soon." The Jinchuriki ran his thumb over the pinkette's full rosy lips, removing a drop of blood on them that was marring their perfection. As he passed his thumb over her lips once more, he found Sakura's lips curling around them and taking it into her mouth. The pinkette's tongue started to swirl around Naruto's thumb. Her new found lust for killing was soon replaced for a lust for something else. Both equally as dangerous.

Removing his thumb from her mouth, he drew her lip down slightly before letting go. Sakura opened her eyes and looked back up to Naruto wantonly. "We can't have blood on you, now can we?"

"No," the pinkette replied raggedly, the rush of her demon chakra and adrenaline mixed with the increased concentration of hormones her body was producing was causing her body to quiver and her breath to be uneven. Her breathing quickened as her hands slid up to Naruto's shoulders and brought him down, while she roughly covered his lips with her own. The blonds' hands moved to her pink and black hair, allowing himself to state his own growing desires for his mate. Sakura's arms wove around Naruto's neck. She flicked her tongue against his lips, begging for entrance. Complying with her request, he parted his lips and allowed her entrance. The blond could feel her slide her wet appendage over his own.

However, as soon as the kiss had started it ended.

Naruto knew that they had a mission to attend to and that the team would probably come looking for them if they didn't return soon. "Come on Sakura-Chan. We've got to clean that blood off you. Trust me; you don't want to have dried blood on your skin until we get to Suna. It feels horrible," said Naruto. Pulling out his water canteen and a rag from Sakura's medical pouch, he started to clean away the blood on her face while Sakura cleaned away the dried up substance on her arms. There was some blood in her hair. She would have to wash it out properly when they passed a river. After ten minutes of cleaning the pinkette was mostly cleansed of the life fluid. He helped her repack the rag, and then they turned silently and jumped back towards their team.

It had taken about three minutes to reach their team and the annoying client. They were currently in a tree, just above the path of their escort. Naruto jumped behind Sasuke and lightly placed a kunai to the back of his neck. Sasuke visibly tensed at the feeling of the cold metal on his throat. "You should have been on guard brother," warned Naruto. He pulled the kunai away and patted his friend on the back and returned to his position with the group "Could've killed you."

"You could have killed me regardless of whether or not I was aware of my surroundings," retorted the Uchiha. Kakashi noticed that Sakura quietly jump down into her position. The Jonin read her body language, which was surprisingly relaxed, but alert. The silver haired man looked to the blond. Feeling that someone was staring at him, the streaked blond turned around to Kakashi. He saw the silver haired mans eyes flick to the teams' medic for a moment, then back to Naruto. Knowing what the man was silently asking, he nodded his head, letting him know that Sakura was fine.

Seeing an opportunity to flirt once more the Princess walked over to the blond demon and gripped arm in a vice. "You know it was really impressive, not even Kakashi-san noticed you," flirted Yuki, "and the way you defeated those bandits; you're so strong, I really should thank you for it." She couldn't help but finished drawing circles over his clothed chest.

"Actually it was Sakura-Chan who defeated the majority of the bandits. I just disposed of one of them. If you wish to offer thanks do so to the person who deserves it," replied Naruto monotonously, making the princess mar her face with a momentary scowl. "I also advise you to let go of my arm, my defensive capabilities are being drastically reduced, and the chance on me stopping another projectile from entering your skull is being significantly lowered," the demon finished deadly calm. As the pearly eyed princesses heard these words, a look of shock spread across her face, followed by her letting go of the blue eyed teens arm suddenly and returning to the centre of the square, not bothering to thank Sakura for saving them earlier. Naruto caught a smile spreading across his green eyed lover's face.

- A few hours later: Fire/Wind country border

"Ohh my feet hurt from so much walking, can we take a break?" whined the princess, sitting down on a long before rubbing her feet.

"We had a break three hours ago," Naruto said coldly.

"But I'm not as strong as you are Naruto-kun," said Yuki. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. That was very obvious. Whinny brat couldn't do anything for herself except annoy them.

"Yuki-sama, it is not advisable to rest. We must carry on if we are to reach our destination by the designated time," the remaining samurai added in.

"SILENCE!" shouted Yuki, with authority, "I did not order you to speak."

"I think it would be best if we set up camp," interrupted Sasuke, "Neither Yuki-sama, nor the samurai are as adapted to moving at night as we are. It would merely be a hindrance; it would be more effective if we rested, then moved again in the morning."

Taking into consideration what the Uchiha said, the blond nodded and said, "Okay, well rest up and set out in the morning."

Kakashi, Sasuke and pulled out a storage scroll and unrolled it on the grassy floor. Individually they bite their thumbs and swiped it across the seals. Their camping gear appeared in a puff of smoke. Noticing that the Jinchuriki hadn't summoned anything Kakashi joked, "Forgot your tent Naruto?"

"No, it's going to be warm tonight, there'll be no need," he replied. Acknowledging Naruto's answer the Jonin went back to setting up his tent, unsure how exactly Naruto could tell what the temperature would be like tonight.

Scratching the back of her head, the pinkette once again noticed the dried up blood that was still in her hair caused it to stick together in uncomfortable clumps. Her ears perked up slightly at the sound of running water coming from the east. Summoning her toiletries from her scroll she stood up and announced, "I'm going to go to the steam to wash my hair out."

Sasuke looked around their campsite carefully, making sure that he hadn't actually missed such an important feature. Seeing no water, he looked at his team mate oddly, "What stream?"

"The one over there, can't you hear it?" responded the medic, pointing into the tress.

"No," he replied confusion evident on his face. _Oh yeah! Enhanced hearing! I forgot_, thought Sakura.

Luckily, her blond demon came to the rescue, "There is a stream. I can hear it," he said nonchalantly, while setting up a small fire. With that the pinkette set of into the forest.

"Don't you think that you should go with her," advised their sensei, the blond shot him a sceptical look, "To guard her I mean," reinforcing his meaning.

"She more than capable fending for herself, need I remind you that she did just kill six people," Kakashi kept an impassive face against the chuunin's comment.

- With Sakura

The pinkette had found the stream she heard from the camp. Placing her toiletries on a small flattened rock, she knelt down beside the flowing water. The stream wound around moss covered rocks, with the surrounding area grassy with a few pebbles dotted around. Squeezing out a generous dosage of scent-killing shampoo, she merrily started to run it through her hair from root to tips, trying to loosen any clumps of coagulated blood. While she would have rather smelled nice for her Naruto-kun, she wasn't willing to compromise the mission by giving away their position from scent. Once she was satisfied that she had shampooed her hair thoroughly, she leaned forward and began to rinse it, along with the blood.

Pulling up from the water, Sakura wrung out any excess water from her pink locks while she reached behind her for the towel. She placed the majority of her weight on her right hand, but due to the slimy moss she lost her grip and fell forward. Her right palm slid over a sharp rock, opening up a gash across her palm. The sudden pulse of pain caused her to inhale sharply, before bring her hand up to inspect the wound. A small dribble of blood seeped from the wound. Sighing to herself, Sakura brought medical chakra to her palm, but stopped the moment she started to feel a burning sensation on her palm, looking back to it a small wisp of steam was rising of the closing wound. The med-nin stared in amazement at what had happened; previously, she hadn't been able to appreciate the wonder of the enhanced healing ability which she had just acquired. Wanting to experiment with it further, she reached into the pouch on her leg and pulled out a kunai. Pointing the tip of the blade towards her thumb she made a small incision, roughly two centimeters. She then began to count the seconds till her wounds had fully healed, 10, so it takes about ten seconds for smaller wounds to close up, however it's probably two times slower than Naruto-kun's regenerative abilities, if not more, Sakura thought to herself.

- Back at camp

The team had finished setting up camp, while the princess sat on a log in front of the fire. Looking up to the sky, the blond noticed that lack of clouds and the clear view of the starry nice. The combined effect of that, and the crisp clean air on the blonde's enhanced senses created a calming effect on him, _Kyuubi, you may want to come out tonight, the sky is clear and I know how much you enjoy the stars._

**Mhh yes, I yearn to feel the cool breeze of the night on my fur and the sight of the tiny diamonds of light against the darkness. **

A large swirl of red chakra emerged from Narutos stomach, taking the form of a fox, twice the size of the mightiest stallion. Princess Yuki screamed at the terrifying sight of the nine tailed fox appearing out of nowhere. Everyone was quick to arms with the exception of Naruto and the sound of the princess' cry. Kakashi and Sasuke looked unsure of what to do and looked to Naruto for answers. "Fear not. He means no harm," answered the blond to his team's unasked question. Trusting in their team mate, the two relaxed and returned to normal. Well, as normal as one can be with a giant demon fox nearby.

However, the samurai was not calmed by Narutos word and stood in front of the princess, pointing his fickle blade at the Kyuubi. "Stay your blade samurai," ordered Naruto, yet he did not desist. "It would be foolish to continue. A mere blade forged by man wouldn't be able to penetrate a creature of pure malevolence and chakra. He would kill you before you strike." Seeing the folly in what the samurai was about to do, the princess put her palm of the blunt part of the blade and lowered it. Taking the hint, he sheathed the blade.

As if on cue, this was the time that Sakura decided to walk back into the camp, her hair still slightly damp. She stopped for a moment, surprised by the giant orange fox that was there when she had left the camp, but she didn't ponder too long on it as she walked round to where Naruto and the others were. It was also the time that Princess Yuki decided to speak up about her small problem, "Umm Kakashi-san," she called, "I don't have a tent."

"Didn't you have one packed? Where did you stay when on the move," inquired the silver haired Jonin.

"We never slept in the wilderness, we always stopped in a village and stayed in a hotel," she answered sheepishly. Sighing and shaking his head, the closet pervert asked his team, "Did anyone bring a spare tent?"

"Yuki-sama can borrow mine, I'll stay outside with Naruto-kun and Kyuubi," opted Sakura.

"That's the Kyuubi!" cried out the princess, a fresh wave of fear in her eyes and face as she backed away, realizing what the fox truly was. _I wonder how many other giant nine-tailed foxes there are out there_, dead panned Sasuke in his mind.

"Are you sure Sakura? It could get cold," said Kakashi.

"It'll be fine. Plus I'm sure Kyuu-kun will keep me warm, won't you Kyuu-kun," Sakura finished the last part in a cutesy voice, while scratching the giant fox behind its ear.

The demon lord's eyes started to flutter and let out a purr from Sakura's ministration.

**Hmm, yes vixen.** Kyuubi let himself enjoy the pinkette scratching him. Apparently, having Naruto mated to her also had benefits to him. He could get used to this. Once the scratching had stopped, the Kyuubi opened his eyes to find Naruto, crossed armed looking at the pair. "Oh the mighty Kyuubi, brought to his purring mess by a mere mortal," His container joked.

**As I recall kit, the vixen does the same to you.**

"I'm not that bad," he argued, looking over to Sakura. His heart jumped slightly when she winked at him and sent an air kiss, before going back to setting up the tent for the client. Turning back to the fox he replied, "Point proven." Kyuubi just let out a barking laugh.

"So I'm guessing that the samurai is bunking with Yuki-sama then?" said Sasuke, nobody missing the happy undertone in his voice.

"You are correct in your assessment shinobi-san," answered the bodyguard, who then crawled into the tent after the pearly eyed princess.

"Right then, I'll take first watch," called out Naruto ready to jump off into the tree line.

"Oh no you don't," Sakura cut in, pulling on his arm, "Knowing you, you'll stay up all night, not bothering to wake anybody else for their shift. And I don't think anybody would be brave or stupid enough to attack, with a giant fox guarding us, isn't that right Kyuu-kun." By now Sasuke and Kakashi had also decided to retire for the night, leaving the couple and the giant demon fox to their own devices.

"You know you can't treat him like some pet. He is a Bijuu you know," explained Naruto.

"Oh, I don't think he minds, do you Kyuu-kun," she cooing to her blond lover, squatting down and once again scratching the Kyuubi behind his ears. The fox's reply was to descend into a fit of purring.

The blond just shook his head and started to pull off his cloak and place it down on the floor beside the giant orange fox, before taking off his sandals. Then, he sat down on his cloak and leaned his head on the Kyuubi's stomach, which was gently rising and falling with the beast's breathing. The emerald eyed woman soon followed suite: taking off her ninja boots, before lying down and cuddling up to her blue eyed lover, intertwining her legs with his. Snuggling her head into his chest, the Kyuubi lightly placed two of his tails over the couple to act as a blanket. Running her fingers through the orange fur on the tails she said, "Your fur is really soft Kyuu-kun." She cuddled into it, too. Letting out a sigh, Naruto placed his hands behind his head and started to look up at the sky. Curious as to what the blond was staring intently at, she found that it was the beautiful night sky. It reminded her of when they were Genin and they used to stare out at the sky, lying down on grassy fields. "The stars really are beautiful," whispered Sakura to nobody in particular.

**In all my millennia, the stars would always interest me; I would gaze at them wondering what their purpose was. Only recently have I come to the conclusion that beauty requires no purpose. **

The pair took in the age old demon's words. Looking from the sky down to Sakura, Naruto said, "But they're not nearly as beautiful as you." Love filling his eyes as he stroked her cheek. The emerald eyed teen couldn't help but at blush at his comment and hid her face in his arm for a moment.

Looking up to him, she replied, "You're hopeless, you know that?" Leaning up, she placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

**While I agreed that you two could lay on me tonight, that doesn't mean I will allow you to mate in my presence**, warned the demon fox.

"Hai Kyuubi-tou-san," replied Naruto jokingly. The Kyuubi didn't reply to his container's remark, but the teens could feel his tails tighten slightly around them as his body curled around them further. The two laying on him were part of his pack and he would defend them.

- Morning

Naruto slowly became aware of his surroundings as his body woke from its slumber. Rubbing his eyes, he looked to his left to see Sakura still sleeping soundly. Looking up to the sky, he judged that by the moon's position, it was about five o'clock. Looking back down to the pink haired teen beside him, he watched as her eyes scrunched slightly before opening. She looked around hazily as her vision returned to normal. "Come on Sakura-Chan. We have a mission to complete," said Naruto.

Letting out a small yawn the medic-nin replied, "Hai, hai."

Pushing the Kyuubi's tail off them, Naruto stood up and stretched; rolling his shoulders to loosen his joints up, while Sakura went to wake their team mates. The blond walked in front of his demon and kneeled down. Rubbing the fox's head, he said, "Time to wake up, old friend." The demon lord opened up his red eyes and let out a yawn, revealing his mouth of swords. His muscles rippled beneath his fur as he stood.

**I believe it is time for the hunt, called the Kyuubi, as he sniffed the air. Catching a scent, he charged off into the trees.**

The pinkette opened the flap to her team mate's tent and said, "Sensei, Sasuke, time to walk up. We've got a princess that needs her palace." There were a few groans of protest as their bodies woke themselves up. Walking over to Naruto, she looked at him, then at the remaining tent, "Who's going to wake the client?" she asked.

"Not me. I am in no mood to deal with a pampered princess first thing in the morning," replied Naruto coldly. The sounds of yawns and bones popping drew there attention to their now awake team mates.

"Sleep well?" asked Kakashi.

"Like I killed someone," replied the blond.

"Soooo?" asked the Jonin, reiterating the question as he was unsure of the previous answer.

"Well," was the simple reply.

"Who's waking the client?" asked Sakura.

"I'm going to bathe, considering cleanness is next to godliness. Sasuke, you coming?" replied Naruto. Quickly realizing the save the blond had given him, the Uchiha replied and followed. The squad leader looked to the team medic.

"Hey, don't look at me. I woke you two up. Time to start pulling your weight," said Sakura as she walked off to start a fire to cook breakfast on.

Shaking his head the sensei muttered, "What kind of a team did I raise?" Walking over to the final tent, Kakashi kneelt and opened the tent flap. "Yuki-sama, you must wake up. We are going to be setting off soon," he urged. She just moaned and rolled over. "Yuki-sama. Yuki-sama!" However, this time he received no response. Deciding that there was only one way to wake her up, the silver haired man channeled a bit of lightening chakra and zapped the princess. She shot from her sleeping bag and let out a yelp. This brought about the pinkette's attention, who looked over to her sensei. She heard him say, "Oops," and shrugged. She just shook her head as she poked the fire.

"What time is it," snapped the princess, unsure of whom she was talking too.

"Five o'clock," the Jonin replied.

As her senses came to her and she realized to whom she was talking to, she instantly sweetened up, "Oh Kakashi-san, is it really necessary to be up this early."

"It is if we want to make it to Suna," that was a lie. The Jonin knew it was probably two days hard run at a shinobi's pace, and right now they were going slower than a normal civilian's pace.

"I see, I shall be out once I make myself presentable," and with that Kakashi walked off.

A few minutes later, the two male Chuunin of the squad walked back into camp, drying the top half of their bodies with their towels. Sasukes was navy, Narutos was orange. Naruto heard Sakura stifle a small laugh, "Something funny Sakura-Chan?" asked the blond.

"Orange? Really Naruto-kun?" referring to his towel.

"The others were in the wash," he retorted.

"Riiight," was her exaggerated reply.

The conversation was stopped when the princess decided to crawl out of her tent. As she looked, up she found Naruto and Sasuke, half-dressed in front of her. She had to cover her nose to stop the small nose bleed from the two god-like figures in front of her. Composing herself into her princess visage as she had been taught, she politely asked, "What will we be having for breakfast?" At that moment, the Kyuubi ran back into their encampment, dropping two deer.

As the demon lord started to tear the flesh from one of the animals, Naruto replied, "Veal." The princess looked sick at what the demon had brought.

"I guess I'm on cooking duty," stated Sakura, as she started to skin the carcass.

After roughly half an hour of cooking, the pinkette had produced a steaming hot pot of veal stew. Adding a few final spices for taste, the medic started to distribute generous portions of the stew to each member. Carefully blowing on it, Naruto took in a large spoon full. His mouth was filled with a wondrous taste, so good that it cause his jaw to hurt. "Wow Sakura-Chan, this is really good," complemented the Jinchuriki honestly.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, my Kaa-Chan taught me how to cook," she replied smiling. Other than that small conversation, breakfast was a relatively silent affair while everyone enjoyed the food. As breakfast drew to a close, each member of the team left to pack up their kit and seal them back into their scrolls. The morning had taken longer than expected. _We need a way to quicken up the pace, otherwise this mission could drag on longer than necessary, and I'm sure there are more pressing missions that Kaa-san needs us to take care of, _thought Naruto.

An idea suddenly came to him as he saw the Kyuubi. "Right squad, we've wasted enough time as it is, let's get going," ordered Kakashi.

"Wait," called out Naruto, the whole team turned around to find out what the blond wanted. Running through a number of hand seals, he shouted out, _"Summoning Jutsu,"_ three puffs of smoke appeared revealing three demon foxes. One black five tailed and two red four tails. "I've figured a way we could reach Suna by tonight. We'll ride the demon foxes," explained Naruto.

The team looked to each other before Sasuke voice, "Sounds like a plan." He walked over to one of the four tails and stroking its fur. Sakura immediately mounted the Kyuubi, "You don't mind me riding you? Do you kyuu-kun?"

**No vixen, purred the Kyuubi.**

Shrugging his shoulders, Kakashi jumped onto the other four tails. The Samurai and the princess mounted the final demon fox, which earned them a growl; **the very presence of the female dishonours me, Kyuubi-sama.**

**It should be honour enough that you are able to serve my container,** replied the demon lord to his subject.

"Ready to go?" asked Naruto.

"Are you not riding Naruto-kun?" asked the medic.

"It'll be faster if I run, and none of the demon foxes can bear me as a burden and still run hard and fast."

"Kyuu-kun can carry both of us. Can't you Kyuu-kun?" the last part Sakura said in a pampering manner to her demon steed.

**Hai Naruto-kun, I can bear you, purred the Kyuubi,** not really sure what he was saying.

Shaking his head, the blond muttered under his breath, "Some demon lord." Sitting behind Sakura and encircling his arms around her, the Jinchuriki grabbed onto the orange fur of the Kyuubi. "You have a way with words, very well with the Kyuubi too, apparently," whispered Naruto into his mate's ear, she hummed a response.

The nine tails took a step forward and announced, **we ride hard and do not stop till we reach our destination! **

As he spoke, Sakura looked to the client, who was looking at her in jealous, an evil look clear in her eyes. However, she wisely recoiled the moment the pinkette flashed a set of green slits at her, before she lost sight of them as the demon lord sped off. The feet of the demon foxes pounded the ground as they continuously gained speeded till the sound of their running became as loud as the constant beating of war drums. The greenery of the forest moved past them in blurs and streaks of molts of green and brown before slowly giving way to more dusty and sandy terrains. Once the group was completely cleared of all the forests the demon foxes really started to pick up sped, pushing their legs harder as if the whips of their masters were behind them, leaving a large dust trail in their wake. This increase in speed caused the people riding them to lean forward and grip on tighter so they wouldn't fall off. The princess closed her eyes and was hugging her mount with a death grip for fear of falling off; however, the samurai behind her had one arm around her waist as an extra safety precaution.

The team had been riding for so long that the early morning sun had now travelled across the sky so that it was lazily hanging just above the horizon, casting its last hours of light before giving way to the darkness. Sending chakra to his eyes, Naruto's vision sharpened so that he was able to see the protective enclosure of the Hidden Sand Village. Leaning back up slightly, the blond raised a closed fist as a signal for the remaining three foxes to slow down. Reducing their speed to a brisk walk, the convoy reached the walls Suna in just under fifteen minutes.

After walking through the large fracture in the mountain side that served as the gate to the Sand Village, the group came to a complete halt in front of two sand shinobi. "Team 7 of Konoha plus clients, seeking refuge for the night," said Kakashi to the guards, showing his head band as proof of ID.

The two guards nodded in response then went to check over the remainder of the team, as one arrived at beside the Kyuubi; he looked at Naruto and said, "Sir, your Hitai-ate." Slowly turning his head to face the ninja, the Jinchuriki could see the fear in his eyes. The reason for this was due to the shadow cast over Naruto's face from his hood and the failing light. All there was in its place was blackness. A grey mist was breathed out from the blackness as Narutos breath became visible in the cool desert night; altogether, it gave a fearsome sight. The blue eyed teens moved to his forehead and pulled down the metal band slightly to show. Taking note of the meaning of the black head band, the shinobi quickly apologized, "S-sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's okay," was his reply.

"Please report to the Kazekage," ordered the other guardsmen, with that the foxes started to walk towards the building in the centre of the village.

Stepping onwards, the demon foxes followed their leader to the destination of the people that they bore. Dismounting first, Naruto turned around to see the rest of his companions dismounting too. Looking to his summons, he said, "Thank you for bearing us to our destination. That will be all."

**Hai Naruto-sama, **they replied bowing. Turning to their leader, they silently asked permission to leave from his presence. While they had gained their dismissal from their summoner, they had yet to be dismissed from the presence of their leader.

**Dismissed,** and with that the summons disappeared in charka smoke. Meanwhile, the Kyuubi dissipated into pure red chakra before swirling into Naruto's stomach.

"That journey completely ruined my hair," complained the princess.

The blond simply shook his head and sneered, "Let's go see Gaara."

After climbing the stairs to the top floor, the group found themselves in a long straight corridor. At the end was a wooden door flanked by two Jonin guards. Naruto had decided to let Kakashi take the lead as he would know what needed to be said. Kakashi turned to the secretary, who was filling in some forms. The woman was a brunette and was in what were probably her mid-twenties. "We're here to see Kazekage-sama," voiced the masked man.

"You can go in, he's been expecting you." Nodding in response the team's sensei carried on through the door to the office, followed by his team.

Looking up from the final few pieces of paper work for the evening, Gaara surveyed the people who had entered the room. "Kakashi-san," addressed the red head.

"Kazekage-sama," responded the Jonin, bowing slightly, "We humbly request a place to stay for the night before setting off tomorrow."

After listening to the request, the Jinchuriki looked over the team once more, looking more closely this time. Something had changed; he couldn't exactly spot what it was. It was that subtle. They seemed to be standing slightly closer together. Scanning each member individually, his eyes landed on Naruto and then it clicked to him, he was what had changed, and that had caused a slight shift in the team dynamics. But it also seemed that he wasn't the only one that had changed, something within the team's medic had changed and it wasn't just the black streaks that were visible in her hair. Something deeper had shifted. She had a more powerful aura around her, yet it seemed strangely familiar too him. The only other place he had felt it was with Naruto, except on a much larger scale. "Keiko," called Gaara.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama," replied the secretary as she walked through the door.

"Prepare rooms for these Konoha shinobi," he ordered. Bowing lowly, she went to do as she was told.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama," said Kakashi.

Turning to leave, the team stopped when Gaara spoke out once more, "You've changed Namikaze," Gaara repeated from their last meeting.

"What was it this time, the change in demeanor, or is it still the lack of orange?" Naruto replied, mocking slightly, before turning to leave. Gaara couldn't help but let a small smile slip and shake his head before going back to signing his paper work.

Following the brunette women along a bending corridor with doors on either side, they soon stopped. Turning on her heels, she presented a set of three keys, "Unfortunately all other rooms are filled so there are only three rooms available for the six of you, I hope this won't be a problem," she explained,

"No. It's fine. We're used to it," answered Sasuke, taking the keys from her, she gave a bow before walking off. "So who's bunking with whom?"

"Sakura, why don't you share with the princess?" said Kakashi. He was greeted with a look saying 'you've got to be joking.'

"Why don't we just keep it the same as last night? I doubt anybody's going to try and assassinate the princess in the middle of a shinobi village, surrounded by ninja," explained Naruto. He wanted his mate next to him. Also, Tsunade wouldn't be pleased if Sakura murdered the annoying woman in the night.

"He has a point," said Kakashi. "Well, I guess it's the same then. Just remember, we've got an early start tomorrow." Throwing a key to Naruto and the samurai, the Uchiha turned to open his door, but stopped when something caught his eye.

Yuki went up to Naruto and grabbed his arm then hugged it close to her chest, "Aww, but Naruto-kun I want to sleep with you tonight," she moaned unhappily. "You can keep me warm all night long."

Sasuke could see Sakura becoming increasingly angrier at a very rapid rate. Her fists were clenched white, and her eyes were dangerously narrow. "We're in the middle of a desert," deadpanned Naruto.

"Yes, but the desert nights can be very cold. Plus, I'm dying to see what's under that cloak," she flirted, fingers drifting over his abs.

"No," he replied coldly.

"Oh, come on Naru, please," begged Yuki childishly,

_WHAT? Naru, no one calls Naru, Naru other than us! Kill her!_

_I'm already on it._

"No," the reply becoming angrier. The blond also took it that the client wasn't simply an overly pampered princess; she was an overly pampered spoiled brat, with a tiara on her head and slutty tendencies.

"Well then I order you to sleep with me. I'm paying for the mission, so you have to do as I say," she ordered.

Naruto's muscles were now tensed, his body urging him to strike the heathenness girl, but before he could react the girl was torn from his grasp by Sakura. The pinkette had grabbed the client by the collar and pushed her against the wall before lifting her up off the floor. Sasuke moved forward to stop the girl whom he viewed as a sister, but was stopped by the man clad in black in front of him, with a slightly out stretched arm and a slow shake of his head. The samurai was also quick to act, beginning to draw his sword; he too was stopped when he saw the blood red glare coming from the blond demon's eyes. "Samurai-san, the moment you intend to harm Sakura, I can no longer guarantee your safety from Naruto. Don't worry no real harm shall come to the princess," whispered Kakashi, placing a hand on the man's armour.

"Now listen to me, you little bitch!" raged Sakura, "Since the beginning of this mission, you've been trying to get your grimy little claws on my Naruto-kun. I've been through hell and back to get where I am now with Naruto-kun and I'm not going to let some fucking papered little princess, from a country that I could destroy with my little finger, take him away from me. So if I see you putting your hands on him once more, I will pound your face in so much that not even your mother will love you. He's my mate and as I am his." When the two other members heard Sakura's speech, they both though the same thing.

_Mate?! _Was Kakashis and Sasukes collective thoughts.

Dropping the princess onto her rear, the pinkette turned around to Naruto. She roughly grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a possessive kiss. Not being able to help smiling, as well as feeling prideful of his mate, he quickly took control of the kiss and wrapped his arms around his mate. She was all fire and brimstone, and he was happy to call her all his.

The princess just sat on the floor, completely stunned as to what had happened no one had the gall to address her, let alone touch her like that. Breaking the kiss, Sakura looked back to Yuki and glared. Naruto pulled her closer to him and unlocking the door. Turning back for a moment, the pearly eyed women caught an evil smile from under the hood, before walking into the room and shutting the door. "Well, there's never a dull moment I our lives, is there," asked Kakashi.

"Hn," replied the raven haired man walking into the room, leaving the princess on the floor.

The night had passed quickly for the team due to their late arrival. The demonic pair had awoken early so that they were able to eat breakfast together in relative peace. Next in the group to great the sun, were the teams' sharingan users. They decided to wait to have breakfast with the princess as a small safety precaution. Little did they know that this meant they had to wait for an extra half an hour for her to get ready, while also adding on a further forty five minutes for her to dress herself in her usual regal attire and make up. "At least we had a bed last night that I was able to sleep on, even if it was a hard," she moaned, while walking out of the door followed by the samurai in full armour.

"Ah good morning Yuki-sama," began Kakashi in his usual happy demeanor, "we'll have breakfast first, before setting off for the port."

Two floors down was a medium sized breakfast bar that was open for guests who had stayed the night, or people who came earlier enough to grab a bite to eat before work started. Their area was railed off besides a small opening which acted as an entrance. To the left was an enclosed area where the chefs would make the food. A mixture of different foods mixed in the air, giving off a mouthwatering aroma. The group of four entered the bar to find Sakura and Naruto sitting in a corner, finishing their meal. The pearly eyed princess couldn't help but seethe with jealousy when Sakura gave a small laugh at something that the streaked blond had said. When the pinkette started to feed the remainder of the Jinchuriki's rice to him, only for him to playfully dodge the spoonful made her annoyance. "They seem happy," stated Sasuke.

The Jonin only laughed and walked towards them. "Ohayou Naruto, Sakura."

"Ohayou Kakashi-sensei," replied the medic.

"Oh-" before Naruto could complete his reply, his mate had shoved the final spoonful of egg fried rice into his mouth.

"Told you, I'd get you to eat it," piped the green eyed woman. Naruto just glared playfully and shook his head slightly; Sakura repeated his action back to him, close enough so that their noses grazed each other.

They were soon stopped when a pale hand came in between them, "I'm going to vomit."

"You'd do the same with Ino if you had the guts to ask her out," shot Sakura, shocking Sasuke, annoyed that she had been interrupted with the blond.

"You got told," resounded Naruto. "Come on Sakura-Chan, we've got to get ready to set off. We'll meet you at the village gate." in reality it was just an excuse to get away from the princess as much as possible, otherwise he'd end up killing her and if he didn't Sakura would. The couple walked off to their room, pinky fingers interlocked. The breakfast that followed after was a quiet affair, due to the factor that two of the members weren't talkative and the princess was fuming at being completely ignored. Once everyone had had their fill of food they retreated back to their rooms to retrieve their stuff. Kakashi doubted that the two remaining members of his team would still be in their room and so decided to head straight to the village gate so they could get to the port as soon as possible.

After leaving the tower and returning their room keys, the group started to transverse the streets towards the villages' gate. The one eyed sharingan user noticed the clone of Naruto following them. Even if he didn't like the client, he wouldn't allow his emotions to get in the way of the mission, like a true shinobi. "It's SO hot!" complained Yuki, Kakashi and Sasuke just ignored her. They had found that it was the best way to deal with her. The group noticed two human figures near the gate, along with four other summonses. When they were within range to talk normally the princess stated, "Do we have to ride these things again," which earned her a growl from the summonses.

"Well, if we went at the pace that you set, it'd probably be another three days before we reach the port," replied the blond. "If we ride, we'll be at the port by midday and in the Land of Beaches capital by tonight." Leaving it at that, the blond mounted the Kyuubi, followed by Sakura, who had her arms securely wrapped around his waist. The other two shinobis jumped onto their beasts as the samurai helped the pearly eyed princess onto her demon fox, before he climbed on himself. The moment he had secured himself, the group had sped off into the desert. As the ground was flat along the route to their destination, the ride that the group was having was fairly comfortable, other than the occasional bump.

As Naruto had predicted it had taken just under twelve hours to reach the quaint port town that was their destination. Due to it's proximity to the ocean, there was a substantial amount of greenery in comparison to Suna. After dismounting and dispelling the summons, the squad moved on foot towards the ferry that would bear them for the rest of the voyage. Walking through the port town, the team noticed that they weren't really taken notice of, they guessed it was down to the fact that probably quite a few strangers came through to use the ferry service. They were walking along a medium sized central road, with shops lining either side of it. Carts drawn by beasts of burden, and people walked the streets going about their daily lives, while children played about their feet. The formation was that the two sharingan users took the front with the demon chakra users at the back, leaving the samurai next to the princess as a last line of defence, not that it'd ever be needed.

Walking down the road, the blond couldn't help but notice that they were being tailed by a group of three suspicious looking men who were laughing amongst themselves. Deeming them as unthreatening, the Jinchuriki carried on walking ignoring them, but kept tabs on them with his senses. However, he could smell their stench steadily approaching, slowing a fraction so that he was slightly behind Sakura, he waited to see what they would do. One of the men started to walk alongside the pinkette, Naruto's eyes caught his hand towards her rear. He was about to intervene until Sakura spun around, grabbed his arm and squeezed. Falling to his knees the sleazy looking man grabbed his arm and starting grasping out on pain trying not to scream. "You know, it's rude to touch a lady without her permission," the green eyed teen said sickly sweet, "I think you own me an apology."

"Le-" started the man, before the pinkette proceeded to squeeze harder, causing his arm to start to crack.

"I sorry what was that, I couldn't hear you?" she replied in the same tone.

"Sorry," he wheezed out.

"See? Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" she said, releasing his hand. "You should count yourself lucky that it was me grabbed you and not him," she nodded towards her mate. "Where I would have broken your hand, he would have broken your back," she finished adding a smile. "Now run along and don't let me catch sight of you again or else I'll let my mate take care of you." The smile morphed to a deadly serious snarl. Not needing to be told twice, he stumbled off nursing his arm.

_She called him mate again. What is that? It can't be a pet name they use for each other can it, I'll have to look into it later,_ pondered Kakashi. After a few more uneventful minutes, the team reached the docks and had bought the necessary tickets so that they would be able to board the ferry. For the shinobi, lining up in the long queue to get on to the ferry was tedious. They had to walk over a wooden ramp, with low railings on either side to actually get onto the boat. They came up to two men who checked the tickets and make sure nobody was bringing on restricted items. The majority of the shinobi squad was able to get by as they had hidden their weapons; even Sasuke had sealed his choktou to remain inconspicuous, while the samurai was let on as being recognized as a royal guard. However as they came upon the heavily armed blond, he was immediately stopped. "Excuse me, sir. We can't possibly let you on board so….armed. You pose a considerable security risk," explained one of the guards.

"I assure you, I pose no security risk. I'm merely using the ferry to get to my destination," replied the Jinchuriki, equally politely.

"He's telling you to lose the gear, bub," retorted an ignorant guard.

"I don't think I like your tone, I would be wary of yourself," shot Naruto angrily for the disrespect.

Noticing how it was going to erupt into a scene, Sasuke was quickly by the blonde's side. Flashing his head band he said, "He's with us." The politer guard nodded in response and moved to the side, while the other adamantly stood his ground. Walking past, Naruto noticed the other guard nudge his shoulder harshly; however it didn't move Naruto from his path, but knocking the guard back slightly. Knowing her mate wouldn't let the affront to his reputation go; she waited for his swift retribution. It came in the form the guard seemingly slips over the railings, crying out, into the ocean below of his own accord. But the pinkette knew better, she guessed that he had used wind chakra to push him over the edge. Her suspicions were confirmed when Naruto let out a laugh from the guards humiliation. The teams' medic giving him an 'I-know-it-was-you look'. In response he gave her one of his dark smirks, which he knew she found, 'oh so sexy.'

Taking positions around the boat to ensure that each member of the team was able to see the client while survey their surroundings, they waited for the ship to set sail. Sakura had the top deck, Kakashi sat what seemed idly at the bar, but keeping a watchful eye on the cabins. Sasuke had the centre deck, leaning on the rails to give him a wide view and Naruto was at the prow, allowing him to see down the whole length on the ship, as well as his ability to create a dozen clones and Henge them into civilians. The princess was sunbathing with her loyal samurai guard next to her. As the boat started to leave the pier, the blond stepped onto the prow of the ship and started to walk onto the end of a dragon intricately carved out of wood. Closing his eyes Naruto decided to enjoy the peace and calming nature of the ocean, a gentle sea spray passing over his face. Time seamed to roll by as he became at peace with his surroundings, something he was rarely able to do due to his fairly violent lifestyle.

"There haven't been many times that I've seen you so at peace," said a familiar voice, turning around slightly the blond found the Uchiha behind him.

"There have been few times when there hasn't been someone trying to kill me or hurt me for me to relax fully," answered the Namikaze.

"Or when you're trying to kill someone?"

"Haha, that too."

"How do you do it?" he questioned.

"Do what," was the rhetorical question.

"Kill so easily," asked Sasuke, "and be able to feel no remorse afterwards."

"Killing is easy. Dealing with it is something else. You won't fully understand how another person deals with it until you've killed yourself," explained the streaked blond.

"Hn."

"What exactly has brought this sudden bout of questions," inquired the blond.

"It's something you said to me. You told me that I didn't have it in me to kill. And you were right, I wasn't able to kill that Chuunin, I didn't even know him. It should have been easy for a ninja. So if I couldn't even kill him, how could I kill Itachi?"

"Our world, Sasuke, is one that is constantly changing and adapting. So must we," advised the Jinchuriki, "You will change and adapt to overcome any obstacles I your path, and I will be there to help you through it." He placed a brotherly hand on the young man's shoulder. That small gesture meant a massive amount to the raven haired teen; it had proven that Naruto had started to trust him more and that he would have the guidance of his brother. Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't thank him, but he knew that the obsidian eyed teen appreciated it. They were both men of few words, but the look in his eyes conveyed all the gratitude that his words didn't. Sitting down on the dragon the two teens let their legs hang of the edge, "What was Itachi like? To fight, I mean."

"Brilliant," complimented Naruto.

"You sound like you admire him," questioned the sharingan user.

"I do," answered the blond, Sasuke looked skeptical, "there is nothing wrong in admiring yours opponents skill, brother. Itachi truly was a prodigy. When I fought him, the gap between our powers was clear. I was stronger, faster, and more powerful. But he was brilliant, smart and cunning. There is little hope for an opponent to best a Jinchuriki in outright combat; we are designed to be weapons of indescribable power. However, Itachi managed to fight me on even terms even though he was clearly at a disadvantage in terms of power. For every Jutsu I had, he had a counter pre-planned. For every set taijutsu stance I had, he would use his sharingan to find weaknesses to exploit brilliantly. The only reason I won was because of a demon lord being sealed inside of me, a good pain tolerance and a few lucky moments. But that fight taught me something that no one, not even the Kyuubi, could teach me. To use my head, and follow my instincts. It changed me from being little more than a mindless savage, into a refined and deadly shinobi."

Sasuke looked thoughtful, and mulled over what his team mate had told him. Itachi was able to almost best Naruto using his intellect, even with the vast difference in power levels. How could he possibly defeat his older brother considering he was nowhere near as powerful as Naruto? "It sounds like I'll never be able to beat him," said Sasuke.

"Oh I have no doubt you'll beat him, it's your destiny," reassured Naruto.

"Destiny? You sound like what Neji used to be like," laughed the Uchiha.

"No. Destiny and fate are two different things. Fate is the events that are predetermined and unchangeable. Destiny is what you make it to be, what you choose it to be. But heed my warning, Sasuke. Do not take everything that happened that night at face value. Itachi is a shinobi and there is little in the shinobi world that is black and white, when you face him, the world that you have lived in will be shaken to its core," warned Naruto. Leaving Sasuke more intrigued than confused.

"I don't understand, has Itachi told you something? Or have you found something out? Naruto if you do please tell me," asked the Uchiha.

"Unfortunately, this is something that you must find out on your own. As I said, it was not my place to kill Itachi and it is not my place to tell you what he said. I made a promise to him that I would not utter a word of what he told me to you, and of all the things that have changed in me, that is one that haven't. But know this, the answer lies hand in hand with your vengeance," finished Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a laugh. "You've changed so much, yet stayed the same," Sasuke said cryptically. "You still have the ability to change people, just in a different way. I can see that now, they are subtle, but there. Sakura's attitudes and fighting style. Kakashi has started to turn up earlier on some days. Even me! Had it been any other person, I would have throttled them for information on Itachi, but now I sit here knowing I have to be able to wait for the answer to come. It sometimes makes me think that your words are the most dangerous weapons in your arsenal." The Uchiha had to stop talking as a fog horn signaled that they were approaching the docks.

"Well, looks like we're finally going to put the princess back in her castle," said the Namikaze.

The Land of Beaches consisted of a number of small islands, surrounding one main island roughly the size of the Wave. Each island had a major port town, with majority of the remaining land being beautiful golden reaches, with blue waves lightly lapping against the shore. The areas that weren't populated or golden shore were green lush jungles, criss-crossed with treks for slightly more adventurous tourists.

As the blond had predicted, the ferry had arrived just before night began to fall. The squad quickly left the confines on the ferry to get back on solid land, the people parting as they recognized their princess approaching. The Land of Beaches main city was drastically different to Konoha, roughly three quarters of its size. While the streets of the leaf village has a web way of narrow back streets and alleys, designed to be easily defendable in the face an invasion and easy ambushes on the main arterial road. The Land of Beaches had large four lane roads with a wide berth. There were several of these leading to the palace. Most side streets were wide enough to fit two medium sized carts side by side, connecting each main road, with very few narrow back alleys. All in all a nightmare to defend against an attacking force, however the Land of Beaches was a tourist resort mainly, lacking any sizable military force, the bulk of which consisted of the Royal Guards.

The City seemed to come alive at night, paper lanterns streamed from one side of the road to the other, guiding their way to the palace, meanwhile the night market was a throng of people all moving in different directions, causing a maelstrom of bodies, each one smiling and laughing cheerfully. The only thing that resembled what they were seeing right now in Konoha was the anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat, and even then Naruto never had privilege of witnessing the fireworks igniting the sky as he was too busy cowering in a foetal position while being beaten by mob delivering the 'vengeance,' that his father 'wished' to deliver on to him.

Walking through the streets, people would bow to the princess with smiles on their faces. The blond quickly noticed how Yuki's demeanor changed. She stopped being a pampered brat and became more of a people's princess, smiling and waving back, but the blond put it down to maintaining a good public image. Because they had slowed down so that the client was able to wave at everyone, it took another half an hour to reach the palace gate. A huge set of twin doors carved out of wood, iron reinforcements bolted horizontally to the door. From the top of the wall, guards looked over to see who it was. The team was able to hear an, "Open the gate, it's the princess." Majestically, the gates started to swing backwards, allowing the team entry. All that stood between the team and the first half of their mission being complete, was a flight of steps. Cast from marble, the steps shone a brilliant white as the moon reflected; on either side of the stairs were neatly trimmed flower beds of assorted colours. Sakura could imagine Ino having a field day among the different species of plants. After they had finished the climb, the team came into a large open area. Sparring fields on either side, with Samurai in each of them, practicing their drills. They all stopped to salute or bow to their princess as she walked by.

The blond picked up two of them chattering, "So those are Shinobis huh? Don't look like much."

"500 Yen that you can't beat one in a spar."

"Deal." Walking in front of them and bowing slightly, one of the samurai said, "Shinobi-san, would you give me the honour of a spar." The group assumed that he was talking to Naruto, as he was at the head of the group.

"I have no wish to be used as part of a bet," replied the blond, walking past him.

"I'll have a spar with you samurai-san,I haven't been able to battle for a while," added Sasuke coolly. Perking up at the prospect, the samurai signaled for the raven haired man to follow.

Standing on the sandy arena, the Uchiha heard his team mate call out, "Just don't take too long." Pulling out his choktou, and holding it in his standard reverse grip, he faced the samurai who was holding his blade vertically. One man walked into the centre, acting as the referee. He looked to make sure both parties were ready before he quickly brought his hand down through the air, signaling for the spar to begin.

Charging forward, the samurai slashed several times at the sharingan user. Blocking calmly, Sasuke slashed horizontally, knocking his opponent's blade to the side, spinning then delivering a straight kick to the man's stomach with enough force to crack the bamboo armour, and the samurai keeled over. Grabbing him by his collar, Sasuke swung him to the ground before placing the tip of the sword on his neck. Sasuke had won the fight without even breaking a sweat. Sheathing the sword, he stated "I won." He bowed respectfully and walked back to his team.

"Good fight," called out the samurai.

"No, it wasn't," corrected the Jinchuriki. "You put everything you had into those first few strikes. Sasuke didn't even use a fraction of his power, yet he still beat you in less than twenty seconds. It must have felt like he was fighting a child."

After dismissing the samurai, he heard Sasuke say, "That was unnecessarily harsh."

"There would be no point deluding himself, it would be the only way for him to grow stronger," responded the blond. The team by now had entered the palace, the blue carpets covered the floor and stair, the building branched off into two wings, coming from two doors one on his left the other on his right. Up the stairs led to the throne room. Antique suits of samurai armour lined the walls, while crystal chandleries hung from the ceiling. A multitude of people from different social statuses wondered the halls going about their business. Until one man, the head butler judging by his uniform came in front of them. "Ah Yuki-sama, I'm delighted to see that you've returned safely, the king and queen are awaiting your arrival in the throne room, if you would follow me," and with that he swiftly turned around and ascended the stair case, with the squad wordlessly following.

After the mahogany stair case, they came to a final set of doors that stood already open, leading into the throne room. It was characterized by a high ceiling, with a large open area between the door and two thrones which sat slightly elevated by three steps. There were five large pillars on either side of the room. In front of these pillars were more suits of armour. Following the butler to the other end of the hall, they waited until he announced them, "Your majesty, your daughter, Princess Yuki-sama, has arrived, along with her samurai and shinobi bodyguards." He finished speaking and punctuated it with a low bow. After the small introduction, each member of the team knelt down before the royals, with the exception of Naruto. The samurai had taken off his helm, revealing a man probably twenty seven years of age, hair in the usual style of samurai; two needles in a small bun at the back of his head.

The king's head perked up and stared at the defiant blond intently, his eyes conveying the message: kneel. Replying to his unspoken order defiantly, "I kneel before no man."

Four guards in plated armour carrying halberds with curved blades, advanced on the blond. "Kneel before the king," ordered one. Ignoring their request, he carried on his battle of wills with the king. The royal guard used all his years of schooling to try and beat down the teen with a look, but the look in those blue eyes stirred something inside of him, as he stood there unwavering. "Insolent fool, bow before the king!" Going to strike the back of Naruto's knees with the end of his halberd, he stopped when the Chuunin suddenly looked behind. The guard caught sight of the blonde's eyes constrict, before being sent flying back to the other end of the room by an invisible force.

The king's eyes widened at the small display of power. Taking her cue, the princess ran up to the king and shout, "Daddy!" Going beside him, she started to whisper something into his ear. The blond didn't listen in on their conversation as he was busy staring down the remaining three guards, who were doing their best not to look frightened. Meanwhile, the king's face turned from distrustful to confused, looking to his daughter, he whispered something back before she quickly replied, his features turned into something akin to interest.

"My boy," the king called, slightly less formal, the aforementioned person turned his head around, "I have a proposition for you. My daughter's hand in marriage." His out of the blue comment was like a slap in the face to Sakura. She immediately stood up as this had come to involve her. The queen took not of this.

Realising that acting rashly could affect the final part of this mission, he tried to act diplomatically. "I must decline as I am already betrothed to another," answered the blond. Sakura couldn't help but smile at his answer.

"I don't think you realise the opportunity that I'm giving you here, the chance to marry a princess."

Deciding that more delicate diplomatic skills would be needed, Kakashi stepped in, "Your majesty, this would not be practical you see. Naruto is a Konoha ninja and so his loyalty lies with the village, as well as this, there is the very likely (Well it's highly unlikely) that Naruto may die on a mission, leaving your daughter widowed and it is against tradition and frowned up to break off a betrothal."

"The question was no directed as you, ninja-san, but at …Naruto," the jinchuriki's name rolling off his tongue like the key piece on a chess board. "Just imagine. You could be rich, powerful and have a beautiful woman at your side. This is an offer you can't refuse." The king's face was smiling but his voice hinted at a threat under his words.

The blond couldn't help but laugh, "You fail to realize that I don't need any of those things. Money is of little concern to me. Power? I have more power than this country could ever dream of having and I already have a beautiful woman at my side, one who I am never willing to let go. And an offer I can't refuse, you say? Well I just did." His blue eyes hardened as he finished his lament, and the lethal intent leaking from him proved even more dangerous than the king's underlying threats.

Discovering another spine in their bodies, all the guards walked up to the group. "You do not deny the king," roared one, bringing his weapon up angrily. The pinkette let her instincts take over and went into kunoichi mode. Putting her back to her blonde's and pulling out two kunai, in a reverse grip, ready to intercept. She caused the tension to increase even further. The reaming royal guards unsheathed their arms, perceiving the group as a threat to their king and queen. Seeing the weapons, Naruto drew his black blade with one hand and waited for the attack. Aiming their weapons at the two, they caused Sasuke to jump back with his choktou drawn, leaving Kakashi in a tiger seal at the ready to defend his family.

Seeing the sudden increasingly prospective violence, and noting the possibility of the guards' chances of survival at definite nil, the queen attempted to calm the situation down. "It seems that we have all had a long day, maybe it'd be best to retire for the evening and discuss this tomorrow," signalling for her guards to stand down, she called, "Naomi-san, please escort our guest to their suites."

A maid hurried in and bowed before saying, "Hai."

"Please escort the shinobi to the guest suites so that they are able to rest for the night," the queen ordered softly.

"Hai, your majesty," replied the servant bowing lowly, she scurried over to the shinobi, who still had their weapons drawn, "Please follow me," she said slightly fearful.

Being the leader of the squad, Kakashi was the first stand down and stand up straight, his team soon followed. "Lead the way," said the silver haired Jonin, still wary of the guards, the team kept a watchful eye as they left the room. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi, were led along a number of twisting corridors, decorated just as spectacularly as had the main entrance. While walking along the final corridor, with windows on the right looking out over the sea, the pinkette slowed down slightly so that she was walking along side Naruto. Taking a small glance towards Naruto, he listened to Sakura saying, "I am so hot for you right now," a mischievous smirk playing on her lips. Unfortunately, the pinkette, didn't say it quiet enough as the team's pervert had caught wind of it, though he showed no outwards sign of doing so.

Stopping in front of an oak door, the maid turned round and said, "These will be your rooms for the duration of your stay." Bowing swiftly once more and handing each person a key, she scurried off to carry on with her nightly errands.

"Well that's the first part of the mission down, now we only have to wait till after her wedding," Kakashi said.

"I'm just glad that we're half way done, I swear if we had to spend a single night longer with that princess, I would have knocked her back to Konoha," voiced the medic, as she went to unlock the door.

"I'm pretty sure you were going to, at one point," replied Sasuke.

"Alright team, jokes aside, we're up early tomorrow so we can discuss security rotors," ordered Kakashi.

"Hai" replied the team members. Sakura gently took hold of Naruto's hand, leading him into her room.

However, he was stopped when Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder and dragged him back, "Oh no you don't, I'm in no mood to be woken up by Sakura's screams." The pinkette could only blush furiously at how plainly her sensei told them she was a loud lover; she glanced over to Sasuke, who was giving her a quizzical look.

Sakura's eyes quickly shot to the floor again as her face became even redder, her foot making small circles on the floor. "Oh but Kakashi-sensei, it'll be really late before I get to sleep without Naru-kun," said Sakura using her cuteness to try and tempt her sensei into letting Naruto stay with her.

"And you won't get any sleep if Naruto does stay with you, and neither will any of us," he shot back.

"Fine," Sakura begrudgingly accepted, looking to her mate she said, "Good night kiss?" Smiling and leaning forward, the blond pressed his lips to hers. Opening up her mouth she enticed him more by letting him slide his tongue into her mouth. As his tongue slid over hers, the pinkette had to suppress her moan in front of her team mates. Hooking one arm around his neck, she used the other to reach for the door handle. Pushing it down she heard it click, letting her know it was open. However before she could drag her blue eyed lover into the room, he was rudely pulled away from her by her sensei. She gave a mew to sound her displeasure.

"Come on spit sharers, time for bed," said the silver haired Jonin pulling Naruto into a room before going into his. Disheartened, the team medic went into her own room.

After having the door shut on him, the blond turned around to look at his room. It was decorated immaculately in every way: marble flooring, real fur rugs, stained glass window; he imagined that they didn't spare any expense, however, as he looked over the room, he found that there was one thing which he found to be missing, Sakura. Using his advanced hearing he checked to see if Kakashi and Sasuke where definitely in their rooms, which they were. Quickly flashing through a number of hand seals, he disappeared in a column of black flames.

Meanwhile, Sakura was in her room. She had quickly stripped off her clothes, and dressed in a comfortable pair of panties and white vest. As she snuggled into the blanket, she couldn't help but feel cold due to the lack of warmth that was provided by her sleeping partner. Yet, as the thought left her mind, her prayers were answered when a column of black flames coiled up from the floor. Sitting up in her bed, Naruto emerged from the flames, pulling off his cloak. Opening her mouth to speak, she wasn't able to form any words as Naruto had appeared in front of her and place his index finger upon her lips. "Shush, we've got to be quiet," he whispered. The pinkette couldn't help but smile and bring her lips up to his, once he had removed his finger, and lovingly bring him down towards her on the bed.

The night had been restful for Kakashi. He had awoken and dressed rapidly so that he could awaken their team and have breakfast, before discussing the rota for guarding the princess. He knew that she would not require a full team to guard her within the palace, and no matter how mature his team was, they were still teenagers and he wanted them to experience some small semblance of a normal life in a tourist destination. He had already formulated the plan in his head; he would just be going over the semantics with the rest of them.

As his train of thought had ended, he found himself already in the corridor, a click of the door alerted him to his neighbour exiting his room, the raven haired Uchiha. Nodding to him, the Jonin went to see if the team's resident Jinchuriki had awoken, he judged that Sakura was in the shower if the small sound of running water from her room was any hint. Knocking on his door he called, "Naruto, we've got breakfast with the Royal family before discussing the guard rota." When he didn't hear a reply, he started to grow to wonder, the blond wasn't one for dereliction of dirty, and the idea that he could have been attack and killed in the night was simply absurd. Looking to the other Sharingan user, he noted the smile on his face and then his motion towards Sakura's room. "He wouldn't?" questioned Kakashi.

"He would," affirmed Sasuke. Pulling out two kunais, he maneuvered them into the key hole, sliding one into the catch so the door didn't click when opened; he used the other one to manipulate the latched to open the door. Feeling the loss in resistance in the door, he opened the door to carefully peak inside, Kakashi following.

Peering inside, they spied Naruto, in the bed topless, stretching and letting out a low yawn. A few moments later, the sound of soft passing feet came from bathroom. Emerging from the steam was a damp Sakura, robed in only an orange bath towel. Climbing onto the bed to straddle Naruto, while holding up the knot around her chest, she whispered, "Good morning sleepy head."

"Morning to you too," he replied, leaning up to meet the pinkette in a chaste kiss. Lightly placing his hands on her thighs, he gave her a compassionate smile.

"I borrowed your towel," whispered Sakura again, like if she spoke any louder the words would break the gentle spell of the morning.

"Ummmhmm," hummed Naruto, "I can tell." He placed his head on her neck and took in her strawberry scent; she could feel him smiling on her skin. Shivering as he started to place small kisses along her neck to her jaw line, her eyes opened when she heard heartbeats increasing, not turning around she whispered to the blond, "Sasuke's watching."

"Well then, let's give him a show," chuckled the demon. The medic could tell her mate already knew about their audience. Naruto's hand started to move slowly up Sakura's thigh, pushing the towel so that it was scandalously high, revealing more of her pale creamy skin.

When his calloused hand ran over the mark along her leg, the pinkette bit her lip and let out a muffled moan, arching her back slightly so that she pushed her chest against the streaked blond_, Why do I have to be so sensitive to his touch? But Kami it's so good._ He could feel her nails grasp at the bare skin of his back, while lightly drawing him in towards her. "Kami, you're so bad," she moaned.

"Umhmm, and you love it," Naruto shot back seductively. Sakura craned her head over and met her mate in a slow passionate kiss, tongues dancing in union.

Sasuke quickly moved away from the door as his brother's hand moved up from his sister's thigh to an area which he didn't really want to think about, however, he couldn't stop the images of himself and Ino in a similar position. Making a quick decision, Sasuke turned and dragged his sensei away from the door to breakfast. "Wait, no! It was just getting good!" cried Kakashi as he was pulled away.

Twenty minutes later, the couple arrived in their usual attire. Naruto left his cloak at the room; not seeing any use for it in the room where they would be having breakfast. It was a grand room: three chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, expensive paintings lining the walls, with a grand table spanning the length of the room, with enough chairs to seat at least a hundred of people. Psychoanalysing the King, he inferred that this room was picked to have breakfast in as a possible show as to what he could gain by marrying his daughter, but the King had forgotten to take one factor into account, Naruto didn't see wealth as an overly attractive attribute. He valued strength and loyalty above all else.

Naruto surveyed the seating arrangement before seating beside Sasuke and Kakashi. He left one seat open between himself and the obnoxious princess. Sakura then took her place between the princess and her mate; it was an instinct of protecting what was hers, which she had gained from the marking. "It is good of you to join us Naruto-san," welcomed the King.

The blond only looked at him, before paying him no heed. A butler came and placed what Naruto deemed as an overly flamboyant breakfast in front of him, consisting of things like rare seafood, sushi and multitude of different rice's. "Yeah, looks like you finally left the sex cave," added in Kakashi, loud enough so that only his team was able to hear it. Naruto calmly glanced at his sensei, while gently raising an eyebrow. Meanwhile, Sakura looked down at her meal a soft blush adorning her cheeks, something that the princess didn't fail to notice, causing jealousy to flare up within her.

"So Naruto-san, have you given any thought to my offer yesterday, now that you have had a night to think about it?"

Deciding to keep things a little calmer than yesterday, the streaked blond decided to try being a little diplomatic. "As I informed you, yesterday, I am a shinobi of Konoha first. Marrying your daughter would prevent me from fulfilling this and the duty to which I am bound. Secondly, I am already betrothed to another," at this point Naruto had taken Sakura's hand beneath the table, "And it would be a disgrace against both our families' honours if I were to leave her for another woman." It was at this point Naruto was starting to lie through his teeth, which is what shinobi was good at. At this point, people in the room that knew Naruto knew he was lying. For one, he wasn't a shinobi of Konoha. He was a shinobi of his kaa-san. Secondly, Sakura's parents knew nothing of her relationship with Naruto, so it couldn't really be an affront to their honour and Naruto's family was pretty self-explanatory.

"Your majesty, I was also under the assumption that Yuki-sama was to be escorted here to her wedding. I fail to see how this could occur if she is trying to marry another man," questioned Sakura, putting the king on the spot.

"Ah yes. Well, you see my daughter has been arranged to be married for some time now. However, she constantly persisted in the fact that she didn't wish to marry the person whom I had chosen. Thus, to help our family relationship, I gave her six months to go out and find a man that she 'loved' and I deemed worthy. Clearly my daughter has chosen well," explained the King.

"And as I stated, I must reject your proposal," added the blond.

"Indeed," stated the King.

"Now I think it is time to discuss the security detail of the princess until her wedding is over," started Kakashi, deciding to change the subject.

"Actually Kakashi-san, Yuki-Chan's fiancé will be overseeing security on the day of the wedding, thus you will only be required to provide her a bodyguard detail until then."

"Understood. Now, as I was saying, I believe it would be best for two shinobi to accompany Yuki-sama at all times, while the remaining two shall scout out the perimeter and surrounding town. Meanwhile, at certain times, we shall have two man shifts rotating half way through the night to ensure both security and rest for our shinobi for the next few day's events."

"Hmm, well this does sound like a well thought out plan. Would it not be best to have all your forces guarding my daughter," questioned the King.

"Well, that may have been, had your daughter not already been in a heavily fortified environment. Having more than two shinobi would merely be overkill, and in any case, even one of my subordinates would be able to handle any threat. With the other two scouting the town, it could provide us with valuable information. In our line of work, information is a very powerful tool. It could allow us to end a plot, before it even began to take root," thoroughly detailed Kakashi, leaving no room for doubt.

_Sensei's just covering for us so that we can get a vacation out of this, _simultaneously thought the members of team 7.

"Well now that we have finished that discussion, I believe we shall finish our breakfast," voiced the queen is a quiet, yet commanding tone.

Once breakfast had been finished, the team excused themselves from the table. Kakashi had decided that he and Sasuke would guard the princess for the first day, allowing Naruto and Sakura to enjoy the day. He knew that they had only recently gotten together and, due to their shinobi duties, hadn't had enough time to spend together. So, being the considerate man he was, he decided to give them the time they obviously needed. He had also decided that they wouldn't guard the princess together, as they would either end up killing her or not guarding her at all, as they would find something else to pre-occupy themselves with. "So considering that Kakashi-sensei has given us the day off, what do you think we should do?" questioned Sakura, sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging her feet idly.

"I don't know really, I've never been on a holiday before so I don't really know what we are expected to do," answered Naruto nonchalantly, lying down on the same bed, eyes shut. The pinkette couldn't help but give a sad smile, remembering that Naruto hadn't had the same up brining she did. He didn't get to have the luxury of having holidays. Strengthening her resolve, she decided to give Naruto the best first holiday she could give. Lying down on the blonde's chest, looking at him she said, "Well, considering we're in the Land of Beaches, why don't we go to the beach?"

"Sounds like a plan," he responded positively.

"Well then, we better get changed," said the demoness, jumping off the bed to go get her stuff.

Sakura grabbed a few items of clothing before disappearing into the bathroom. When she came out, she revealed herself in a black two piece bikini with small red ribbons on the bottom part, accompanied by a thin black piece of cloth which she wrapped around her waist and tied with a knot on the right hand side, leaving that side exposed. "So what do you think?" she questioned, when Naruto had left to do his errand for Tsunade and she was training, the pinkkette had created a clone to go out and buy a new one before throwing her other one away. Naruto was giving his mate a slow once over, moving from her creamy legs and up her perfect figure. As she turned around slightly for him, he found the way in which the mark wound up her bikini clad form incredibly sexy, leaving him to give out a cool smile, "Judging by the look on your face I assume you approve?" questioned the medic.

"I'd be insane not to. So, you ready to go?"

"I may be, but you're not."

"What do you mean," asked Naruto, confused.

"As good as you look in your shinobi gear; we are going to the beach. We don't need to be armed as if were about to storm a village," answered Sakura.

"I'm not that armed," defended Naruto, his mate slowly walked up to him.

Using her toes, she gripped the kunai attached to his shinobi sandals and pulled it out of its sheath, "Cause this isn't a kunai?" retorted the pinkette, dropping the weapon, "or this," reaching under the demons tank top, pulling out two more black blades from the hidden sheathes. Reaching round him sensually, her cool fingers drifting over his skin, when they finished their arc around his back, one of her slender digits hooked into the hole of the final kunai blade. Slowly pulling it out, "Oh I didn't know you had this," Sakura mocked, spinning it around she gripped it before lightly biting on the tip of the blade.

For the second time in less than five minutes, Naruto couldn't help but stare at how dangerous and sexy his mate looked. Not being one to be left speechless, the blond retorted, "You right. That is dangerous. You could hurt yourself by doing that."

"Oh I have a habit of being near dangerous things," whispered Sakura seductively. She moved closer to Naruto, before letting out a smile and pushing away from him, "and as much as I enjoy flirting with you, I really do want to go to the beach."

Naruto smiled to himself. Sakura was toying with him, she was learning very quickly. "You don't need your top. It's hot outside and not many people bother," said the pinkette, pulling the offending piece of clothing off her mate, before going to pack things for the beach.

"I'm starting to think that this is just an excuse for you to see me half naked," fired the Chuunin.

"Maybe," replied the green eyed teen, adding in a sly wink, "Do you have any pair of three-quarters?"

"No, but I could make some," replied the blond. Sakura stopped what she was doing, and looked at her mate, the image of Naruto rapidly sewing was not an image that came to her mind easily. She realized what he meant when he grabbed one of the kunais laying of the floor and cut off the material on his pants just below the knee. Sakura could help but sake her head at her mate's antics. Zipping up the bag she walked over to her blond and hugged him, "Come on. Let's go. We'll buy you a pair of flip flops at the market."

"I assume you don't want to walk out of the castle," joked the blond.

"I'd rather not run into Hime-sama, on the way out," sneered the pinkette. Laughing a bit, Naruto lightly kissed the top of her head before engulfing the two in a swirl of black flames, making them disappear from the room.

Naruto and Sakura appeared in a small alley of the main road so that they didn't cause any much ruckus. Anonymously walking out, the couple melded into the crowd, and walked towards the market, the crowds were either dressed in attire similar to Naruto and Sakura or in something that would allow their skin to breathe and keep them cool due to the hot weather. Entering the market place the hustle of stall owners calling to potential customers mixed with the vibrant buzz of the crowd. Knowing what she was looking for Sakura strolled over to one of the stall and asked the owner, "How much for these sandals?"

"265 Yen," was his reply.

Handing over the money, the pinkette took the pair of black flip flops and handed them to her streaked blond. "You didn't have to buy me a pair you know," he said.

"It doesn't matter," she replied nonchalantly. "Now put them on so we can go to the beach!" Smiling, the Jinchuriki pulled off his shinobi sandals and replaced them with the flip flops. Taking the bag from Sakura, he placed his other pair of sandals inside before throwing one of the straps on the back pack over his shoulders. He looked at his mate for approval. "Now you look just like a tourist," exclaimed Sakura with a smile.

"Save for the multitude of scars that scream my chosen profession," replied Naruto with a grin, she had noticed that he had received a few glances at this chest while they had been walking to the market.

"Well, our scars define us," she replied, running a finger over one sleek scar that ran across part of his abs. Leaving his abs, her hand went to grasp Naruto's before leading him off in the direction of the beach.

It had only taken a few minutes for the couple to reach the beach. Once they arrived, they found fresh blue waters gently lapping against golden sands with a midday sun hanging in the back drop. The beach wasn't completely full, but there were still quite a lot of people bathing in the sun and children playing in the sea and the sand. Sending some chakra to his eyes to enhance his vision further, the Chuunin surveyed the area to find a good spot to set up their things. Spying one about twenty metres from a drinks stand, he pulled his mate along to it, assuming it was what Sakura was looking for. Pulling her along to the destination, once he reached there he questioned, "Is this alright?

"Perfect," she replied smiling back. Once Naruto put the bag down, the pinkette starting to go through it, taking out the things that they would need. Placing two towels down onto the beach, both teens sat down on them and kicked off their sandals. A pair of children running after one another fell into a pile in front of their position. Looking at the couple, then to each other, they started to laugh together before getting up and running off once more. Sakura caught the happy smile that reminded her of how he would smile when they were younger; he carried on smiling as he watched them run off. Turning to the pink haired teen, Naruto's smile transformed into the sexy smile which was reserved only for her. Returning his smile she placed a light kiss on his cheek. Naruto turned back to the sea and closed his eyes, enjoying its calming presence_. So this is what a holiday is like, peaceful_. He opened his eyes once more when he heard the sound of something squirting. Looking to left, he found Sakura squeezing some of the contents out of the bottle onto her hand before rubbing them together. "What's that," asked Naruto.

"Lotion, to make sure you don't get sunburnt," responded Sakura.

"I don't get sunburnt. Kyuubi regulates the melanin in my skin to make sure I don't get harmed," said the blond logically.

"Hmm maybe," started Sakura, moving behind Naruto on her knees. "But is gives me an excuse to rub something over you," she finished jokingly. Her hands massaged the lotion into his back and shoulders before moving to his front. She could feel the muscles bunched up and bundled beneath his skin. "Your muscles are all knotted. It seems like you haven't had a massage in years," said the medic a small frown on her face, "When was the last time you had one to relax your body?"

"I don't ever remember getting one," her mate replied honestly.

"Really? It's standard for a medic to give one to a shinobi in the hospital, and you've probably been in the hospital more than most," explained the pinkette.

"Need I remind you how I was treated when I was younger? They only cared about getting me off their hands as soon as possible when I was in the hospital," finished the blond in monotone as he cast his mind's eye back to the past. The simple statement only caused Sakura's anger with the villagers to steadily grow. Not relaxing a shinobi's muscles could have been detrimental to him in the field and further in his career. The chances of cramps and muscle tears significantly increase. He had given both her sensei and team mate massages as her duty as the teams medic entail, it was protocol. "Well when we get to our room, I'll give you the best massage you've ever had okay? I'll get these years of knots out of you," she exclaimed smiling, before kissing her mate on his nose.

Adding more lotion, she started to massage his chest and abdomen, working the sunscreen into his skin; she moved her hand over his body slowly, teasing him. "I know what you're doing Sakura-Chan," he said, looking at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Naruto-kun," answered Sakura, not looking into the blonde's eyes, concentration on working the remnants of the cream onto his body, yet she shouldn't held but let a small smile betray her.

Putting a finger below her chin and lifting it up so that she was looking him in the eye, by know her hands hand worked their way around his shoulders, resting lazily upon them. The pinkette looked at her other half and bit her lip like a small child caught doing something they shouldn't. "I know what you're doing, and so do you," repeated the blond and knowing smirk on his face. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her closer, so that she was kneeling between her legs. Deciding not to say anything, she looked away from his ensnaring gaze. "Your silence speaks louder than your words," the blond moved his head to her neck and nuzzled it slightly. Knowing she had lost the little game they were playing, she moved back before placing her lips onto his, he responded in tow. As the blonde's hand started to wrap around her waist and run lines down her spine, she pulled away and grabbed his hand.

Smiling she said, "I'm not that easy Naruto-kun, and I'm not letting you want in front of all these people." She knew that the moment he started to touch her mark she would slowly lose control to him and she knew as much as she would enjoy it, she would rather save herself from the embarrassment.

Moving away from him, she decided to apply some sunscreen to herself so that she didn't burn. Looking out to the sea Naruto decided to just close his eyes and relax for a bit. After a few minutes he heard the pinkette next to him shift and lay down on her front. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Working on my tan," she said, jokingly.

However, Naruto didn't pick up on her undertone. Rolling over and placing his body lightly over hers, he whispered seductively into her ear, "But I like you just the way you are now, my pale demoness," adding a kiss onto her neck for emphasis. Sakura couldn't help but shiver at his breath on her ear.

Smiling she rolled over and replied, "Well then," grabbing the bottle of sunscreen, "You're going to need to put more of this on me. I didn't manage to do my back. Do you mind?"

"Of course not, my demoness," he grabbed the bottle and lightly kissing her again.

Sakura knew she was playing a dangerous game now, she knew what the mark could do, and she had just stopped Naruto from touching it previously. However, she wanted to use this as a test of her will power, to see if she could overcome the power of the mark. Rolling back over, she allowed the blond to start his work. The pinkette could feel his oil covered callous hands moving over her body, down from her shoulders to her back. She could feel her body start to tingle as his hands started to pass over the fox on her back. She held in a soft moan as he started to apply slightly more pressure. Now using his knuckle to run the length of her spine, the green eyed teen couldn't help but her pleasure be known to her mate, "Mmmmm, that feels so good Naruto-kun." As he continued his work, Sakura could feel control slipping from her grasp, as she guessed would. Her words signified it, "Mmm lower." His hands started to move to the base of her spine, but it wasn't where she wanted it, "Lower," she moaned out, knowing what little semblance of control she had left had left her.

Naruto leaned down and placed his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "As much as I would love to indulge in your little fantasy Sakura-Chan, I don't think it's appropriate, considering that there are children around." Moving away from his mate, he awaited for her to respond. When Sakura rolled over she thought to herself, _note to self: conscious thought never beats instinct_. Noticing the lack of response, the blue eyed teen asked rhetorically, "Enjoy it?" The pinkette only blushed in response.

Noticing the café they were near, Sakura tried to steer the conversation away from the embarrassing situation that she had put herself in. "Oh look Naruto-kun, a café, let's see what they have," knowing what his mate was doing he decided to let it slide.

"Hai, hai, I'm coming," standing up, he followed the bikini clad medic-nin to the café.

The café was a medium sized wooden hut with fans spinning on the inside to keep it cool. The pair walked into the hut and quickly looked around; there were a number of people sitting on tables, ranging from lone people enjoying a drink, to whole families. Naruto felt himself being dragged by the hand to the ice cream counter. Sakura put her hands on the glass and stared at the number of different flavors. "I'll have a chocolate ice cream please," ordered the pinkette. She turned to the man beside her, "what would you like Naruto-kun?"

Smiling lightly, he replied, "Strawberry."

"And one strawberry please," she mimicked.

The woman behind the counter scooped two large balls of ice-cream into the cones and handed them to the pinkette. "There you go," she said handing over the ice cream, "and that'll be 50 yen." Passing one of the cones to her mate she looked for her purse and realized that she had left it. Naruto came in, and pulled out the necessary amount of money. The cashier thanked him and waved him goodbye as the couple left the shop. "You didn't have to pay, you know," said Sakura, hoping to treat Naruto.

"Don't worry, love. Money is of little consequence to me," replied the streaked blond. Giving a small pout, Sakura took a bite of her ice cream. "What does it taste like?"

"Chocolate," she said a hint of sarcasm entering her voice, "how about yours?" Licking his own ice cream, he responded, "Like you." The pinkette couldn't help but blush at the statement, then lightning fast took a large bit of her blonde's ice cream. "Mmmmh, no wonder you like me so much. I taste good," teased Sakura, letting out a laugh when he gave her a knowing look.

The couple strolled along the golden sands of the beach hand in hand, gazing out at the sea passing the time in each other's company. Sakura soon stopped when she noticed a number of what seemed like volley ball courts set out along the beach. As she gazed around to see what was going to happen, a beach ball landed in front of Naruto. Looking to it before lifting his head to see where it came from, he found a girl and boy, roughly the same age as them. "Hey," the boy called out waving to them, "mind passing the ball over here." Lazily kicking the ball, it floated through the air and landed perfectly in the boy's hand. Even though he had caught the ball, they carried on moving towards them till they were right in front of them. The boy was a head shorter than Naruto, his skin slightly tanned, probably from the sun; he was wearing a pair of navy shorts. The girls who stood beside him, clutching his hand was just under Sakura's height, wearing a white two piece bikini. "Thanks," he stopped for a moment and starred at the scars on the blonde's body, "…are you two here for the beach ball tournament?" he politely questioned.

"Excuse me?" replied Sakura,

"Oh you mustn't have been here for long. Well, there's a beach ball tournament, and it's free to enter."

"I don't think we were really planning on entering," said Naruto.

"Well if you change your mind, the registration office is over there." Pointing to a small wooden hut near the courts, the man turned to them sheepishly. "Maybe we'll see you there," he finished smiling before running off.

Looking down to his mate, he knew what she wanted, "You want to enter, don't you?"

"You know me so well," she said smiling.

"You do realize how pathetically easy it's going to be don't you," he replied, "It'll be like…..

"A shinobi killing bandits?" finished Sakura, looking at the blond through the corner of her eye.

"Not the analogy I was going to use, but yes."

"I'm pretty sure you enjoy that," countered Sakura.

"I don't think I'm the only one who enjoys it," the blond retaliated.

"True, so are we signing up or what," asked the pinkette.

"Come on," he finished shaking his head and pulled her towards the booth.

Walking over to a small wooden hut with a poster advertising for the competition they were about to sign up for, the teens were greeted by a smiling young woman wearing a turquoise blue polo top tucked into beige pants, "I guess you're here for the beach ball tournament?"

"Yep," replied Sakura.

"Well, I just need your names," asked the stall attendant, pulling out a pad and paper.

"Namikaze Naruto and Haruno Sakura," replied the rosette.

"Alright then, it starts in ten minutes by the courts. You're team thirteen. Hope it isn't unlucky, enjoy," said the woman handing them the arm bands.

Naruto laughed at their team number as he finished his ice cream, "Come on. We might as well head their now, they've probably already started."

A short five minute walk and the two teens arrived at the back of a roaring crowd. Over the top of the crowd they could hear the shouts of a man, wearing baggy clothes, over a microphone. "Beach goers, are you ready for the 50th annual beach ball tournament!?" His response has another deafening roar of approval, "Well then let's get started the first team is…" thrusting his hand into a bag he pulled out a piece of paper, "Teammmmmmm four!" repeating the action he pulled out another piece of paper, "VS Teammmmmm thirteen! Those teams better get to the courts. The rest of you get your asses over there and find a seat cause we're gonna get started!" finishing his speech the baggy clothed man dropped the mike and jumped of the stage as the crowd started to dissipate.

As the two shinobis pulled on their bands, Naruto grabbed the pinkette's shoulder, "Sakura-Chan, how do you play beach ball?"

"Really? You've never played it," questioned the green eyed teen. The look on his face answered the question. "Well, all you have to do is hit the ball with your hand over the net into the over court to score the point. You serve from the back of the court and it's usually up to twenty-one points."

"Sounds simple enough," replied the Jinchuriki.

The pair walked towards the courts, crowds of people had already taken seats on the sand around the court. The opponent team, a boy and girl who looked to be siblings, was already practicing passes on the side closest to the sea. Naruto and Sakura took their positions on the other end of the court; they layered chakra on their feet so that they didn't sink into the sand, already giving them an advantage over their opponents. "Hey look at the pink haired one, how fit is she!" Naruto heard for a voice behind him.

"Yeah, but she's with that dude there."

"Bro, trust me. I'm going to get me some of that," Naruto's head turned around to face the people who had been talking about Sakura, seeing two teenage boys, probably a year younger than themselves, he let out a feral growl. Recoiling in fear, the boy said, "Maybe I'll let this one slide."

The referee threw a volley ball to Naruto and shouted, "You're serving." Catching the ball one-handed, the blond passed Sakura and quietly said, "Aim for the girls right leg, she has a two second delay on it, I'm guessing a childhood injury." The pinkette just nodded her head and laughed at her mate analyzing everything like it was a battle scenario. Taking his place at the back of the court, Naruto lazily slapped the ball into the air once the whistle had been blown. As it soared over the net, the opposition didn't even bother reaching for the ball as they thought it was going out, however to everyone's surprise it landed just inside the line, a perfect serve. The crowded roared at the score, while the opposite team was still shocked. Shaking themselves out of their stupor, the boy on the opponent team went to pick up the ball for their serve. As the whistle bellowed he threw the ball in the air and smacked it over the net. Naruto quickly moved forward and hit the ball upwards into the air, which Sakura capitalized upon by jumping up and hammering the ball down towards the girls' weaker leg. The ball plummeted into the ground before she could even react. The game carried on much this way; Naruto and Sakura dominating the match with the opposition not even being able to score a point against the superior team. The demon couple's last point was scored by Sakura jumping off Naruto's back to deliver a bone crushing strike to the ball that zoomed past the boys' ear into the sand. The referee called the victors of the match, before announcing the next match. Naruto and Sakura sat down on the warm sands as the next few matches progressed. They simply enjoyed each other's company while they waited for their next match before they would go up and dominate once more.

The sun moved across the sky, as the games progressed, torches were lit on the beach so that the tournament could progress, out of the hundreds of teams that had entered only two teams remained, team 13 and team 86, Naruto and Sakura VS two women round twenty two-ish. Naruto started off with his usual perfect serves, however to team 86's credit, they had started to adapt to it fairly well, yet against train shinobi reflexes they had no real chance. Naruto and Sakura just toyed with them, and they even let through a few points to make it more interesting. Every time the opposite team struck the ball towards the ground, Naruto or Sakura would be there to effortlessly serve the ball back into the other teams' court. However, soon Naruto grew tired of the game and started to press his attack more aggressively. The attacks becoming more and more savage as they slammed into the ground, not even giving the opponents a chance to react. Soon the game was over, with the score being 21-5. The crowd once again roared in approval of the win, and the victors of the games were directed to a temporary stand with the same guy wearing baggy clothes.

Getting pushed onto the stage, the announcer grabbed both of the couples hands and raised them into the air as a sign of their conquest. "After a long day of intense games filled with heavy competition only one team can claim to be the winners and I give them to you now! Team 13!" roared the announcer, placing a gold medal over Naruto's and Sakura's neck. "Now let the party begin," as he finished, music started to blast out of large speakers behind him, while the crowd started to jump and sway to the music, while others started to get up on stage to begin their night of partying. The pinkette grabbed her mate's hand and pulled him away. They both knew that the other didn't want to be there; however, as Sakura tried to pull Naruto away, she was yanked back into his embrace. Placing a hand on his chest she looked up to see his hair cast over his eyes and a cocky smirk on his face. Without giving any indication, he teleported out of the throng on people, who didn't even notice as they were too absorbed in their own party world.

Reappearing where their bags were, Naruto pulled off his medal and said, "Well that was a fun day," scratching the medal a bit of gold paint came off, "This isn't even real gold, you know?"

"Yeah it was, and of course it isn't. Did you really expect a solid gold medal," replied the medic.

"Guess not," answered the Jinchuriki, throwing the metal circle into their bag haphazardly. Sakura did the same before running towards the ocean, "Come on I know what'll cheer you up."

"What?" asked Naruto curiously.

"A swim in the ocean with me," she called, beckoning him seductively with her finger before laughing and running at the large blue body of water that the sun was descending on. Smiling himself, Naruto started to run after his mate. By the time he reached the water, Sakura was already swimming out into the ocean laughing away.

Diving forward, the blond powered towards the green-eyed medic and soon caught up with her. Once he was close enough he wrapped his arms around her waist beneath the water and whispered, "Got you," leaning in to kiss her.

"Not so easily," she whispered back. Pushing off his chest, she glided away from him, while the blond was forced back. _You're not getting away from me that easily_, the demon container thought before renewing the chase. Kicking hard, he swam after Sakura. Seeing this, the pink haired teen glided through the water, away from him. Not going to give up easily, Naruto dived beneath the water and quickly teleported beneath the waves. Turning around while swimming backwards, Sakura tried to spot Naruto beneath the waves when she felt her back crash against what she though was a brick wall. Turning around she saw it was in fact her tanned blond, who had wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Got you now," he said smugly.

"No fair, you cheated," Sakura replied in a childish manner.

"I didn't hear you make any rules Sakura-Chan," the blue eyed teen shot back, her response was to simply bury her head in the crook of his neck.

Paddling back slowly till his feet could touch sand, Naruto watched as the dying sun reflect of the rosette's pale skin, causing it to glow. Sakura pulled her head back from the crook of his neck and stared into Naruto's eyes. Once more enraptured by them, she wrapped her legs round his waist beneath the waves and moved closer to him. Naruto's own hands moved down to the small of her back and pressed his lips to Sakura's in a slow and loving kiss beneath the orange skies of a setting sun. Tenderly pulling back, the pinkette smiled as she opened her eyes and said, "We should be getting back. We don't want to keep Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke waiting." The streaked blond hummed in response. Moving back onto the dry sand, the couple walked to their bags hand in hand. Most of the beach was empty other than a handful of people. Everyone was either at the beach party or had gone home. Drying themselves off and throwing what little they had taken out, back into the bag, Naruto threw the bag over his shoulder, while Sakura wrapped the piece of material around her waist once more before holding onto the Jinchuriki. "Let's take a short cut," asked the medic. Knowing her meaning the blond summoned his chakra and engulfed the two in a column of black flames.

- Land of Beaches Royal Palace

Swirling up from the deep rich red carpet, the black flames revealed both Naruto and Sakura. The pair turned around to see both Kakashi and Sasuke escorting a man wearing a regal blue military uniform. "Ah, Naruto, Sakura back from scouting, are we? Anything to report?" questioned Kakashi. The couple quickly separated at the sight of the fifth member of the group.

"The perimeter is all secure, sensei, and no known plots on the princess' life have been discovered," replied Naruto, crisp and sharp, while eying up the unknown member of the group. He was about an inch under Kakashi's height, with dark brown eyes, a sharp chin and black hair a shade lighter than Sasuke's swept back in a comb over, for a non-shinobi he had a pretty decent build from what could be deciphered from his clothing. "And you are?" questioned the blond.

"Ah how rude of me to not introduce myself," replied the man, giving a small bow. "My name is Hitomashi Daichi, Prince of the Land of Birds and I presume you are Naruto-san. I must thank you for protecting my beloved," finished the prince. However Naruto didn't like the look or tone he used when talking about Yuki, he seemed to view her as more of a piece of property rather than a person, and regardless of how annoying he found the girl, Naruto hated it when others view people as possessions. Daichi wondered over to the female of the group and hungry spark in his eyes as they wondered over her bikini clad formed. No doubt this was a man of many 'conquests'.

Moving past Naruto with regal grace he stood before the pinkette and lightly grabbed her hand, before bending down and kissing it, "And you must be Sakura-Chan, I must say I never expected such a beauty to be a part of the Shinobi corps. I hope we will have the pleasure of spending some more time together." The demon container let out a deep growl at the prince's advances upon his mate; he did not take lightly his encroachments upon her personal space or addressing her in such a close manner.

Even Sakura had to admit, she cringed a bit inside when the prince addressed her with the honorific at the end of her name, it just seemed wrong coming from a male who wasn't related to her other than Naruto. Looking at Naruto and noticing his tensed body as well as his narrowed eyes the medic decided to attempt to diffuse the situation, for as much for her own comfort as well as her mates. Slipping her hand from his grasp she moved next to the blue eyed teen and gently grasped his hand. "I assure you Daichi-sama, I am a fully capable member of this team and a Konoha Shinobi and I don't believe it would be possible to as I would be too busy using my time protecting your fiancée," replied the rosette emphasizing the fiancée part.

"Oh, I meant no offence, I was simply surprised," apologized the prince, a charming tone in his voice.

"No offence was taken. However, you must excuse me and Naruto-kun, I have to attend to him," said Sakura before turning him to the blond, "Come on Naruto-kun, let's take care of those knots."

"Actually Kakashi-san, Sasuke-san and I came in search of you to inform you of dinner. You are both expected in the family dining room," added Daichi, smiling "And please just call me Dai." Sakura looked at Naruto and conveyed all she wanted to through her eyes. Calm down, it's ok. I promise.

Daichi then gave Naruto a good look to size him up as a potential opponent. He looked at Naruto who had his toned arms crossed over his massive, scared chest and powerful body. Looking up into his eyes, the prince saw the look of a killer in his eyes. Naruto smirked as he saw a spark of fear within the man's eyes, his own smirk only intensifying the prince's fears, though the blond had to admit he was impressed as to how well he hid his fear. "Well, you two better get dressed in something more appropriate for dinner. We'll meet you in the dining room," said the silver-haired Jonin.

"Yes, I must say, you do dress quite oddly for shinobi; I expect something… well something more. Not that I'm complaining, in all cases," said Daichi mockingly, once more eying Naruto's mate.

"Blending in to your surroundings is part of being a shinobi, a change of clothes is often required," retorted the streaked blond.

The prince took a pose of apology, but Naruto caught a subtle hint of mocking within the stance. "I bow to your superior knowledge, Naruto-san," finished the prince before leaving.

Quickly entering their room, Naruto heard, "What an ass," he could only laugh in response. "Though it was kind of funny when you almost made him shit himself," exclaimed Sakura while getting dressed in something more suitable.

"I don't know how you put up with him when he was talking to you, I would have just punched him in the face."

"I've had a lot of practice with foreign delegates when Tsunade-sama had meetings with them. Ready?"

"Lucky you and yeah," finished the blond as he pulled on his black tank top. They both exited the room and went in search of where the rest of their team was.

Using their enhanced senses, the pair followed the scent of extremely expensive perfume and came upon the family dining room. It was smaller than the grand ballroom table they had eaten at for breakfast, though no less decorated. The table was a rich mahogany, with matching plush chairs. The small candles around the room cast a friendlier glow upon the room as little light came from the night sky outside, even if the moon was out. They quietly sit down next to one another and across from the princess, who was concentric to her fiancé and Kakashi, who had Sasuke on his right, with the King at the head of the table with his wife sitting next to Sakura. "Ah! You're finally here, we can now start dinner," clapping his hands, the king summoned the waiters to bring the food. While the food was not as lavish as the morning, it was still pretty upper class.

A few minutes into eating, Kakashi decided to start a conversation, "Daichi-sama, I was hoping that we could discuss the security plans for your fiancée. I know that you will officially be taking charge of Yuki-sama's safety on the day of your wedding, however I was wondering if you would like for my team and I to provide additional security?" Everyone looked to the Jonin, and was surprised to see he had finished his food already. Many quiet sighs echoed around the room at once again missing the face behind the mask.

Composing himself quickly, the prince replied, "Ah, there will be no need for that Kakashi-san, you will be free to leave once it comes to the day of the wedding. However, I do wish that you would stay and enjoy the festivities."

"I believe that we'll stay for your wedding. The princess is our charge, and we shall fulfill our roles for the designated amount of time. I will personally protect her until the moment you place the ring onto her finger. We may not be next to her, but we shall be watching from the shadows," said Naruto, a serious look in his eyes. His Kaa-san had given him his orders and he would complete them to the best of his abilities. Yuki looked up from picking at her food, a look of surprise and genuine appreciation on her face.

And that was how the majority of the conversations progressed for the remainder of the evening. It was mainly Kakashi and the prince discussing event within the kingdom and security matters, while the King adding in additional bits of information. The blond demon of the team made a sly comment on the poor defensive build of the capital city, which the King let slide only to make a comment which was another subtle play of giving his daughter's hand in marriage. The prince would also make the occasional offhand comment about the team's pinkette, knowingly aggravating Naruto. However, beneath the table Sakura grasped the azure eyed teen's hand, giving it a small squeeze whenever a comment was made. A silent message to Naruto to ignore whatever was being said. Kakashi was glad for Sakura's intervention; he'd rather not have an international event on his hand because Naruto ended up killing the prince. However, throughout the evening Sakura had to admit to herself that she was feeling sorry for the princess. In the presence of her parents she was a completely different person, she was quiet and subdued, rather than the rash out spoken persona that they had been accustomed to. But not just that, she looked…broken, the fact that the prince and her father were talking about her like she wasn't even the room lent to that fact. It was then Sakura realized maybe she had been too harsh on the girl, she was probably going to be married off in a political move to form alliances, she was going to become a trophy wife and later on a factory to produce a suitable heir. And she had no choice in the mater. It was an outdated, but still used technique. Sakura was thankful for the way her own life had panned out.

Standing up, the princess announced, with a solemn face, "Father I'm going to retire for the evening, the day's events have tried me and I wish to rest." Giving her a nod, she started to leave the table.

Taking this as their own cue Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura started to leave the table. "I'm going to stay and discuss further plans with Daichi-sama, I'll leave guarding the prince to you," said the closest pervert.

"Hai," was their simultaneous response. Following the princess the out of the room and through the maze of corridors that made up the palace, they soon arrived at the room. Through the short journey, the team only observed the princesses desolate mood.

"I bid you all a good night," was the princess's farewell to the shinobi, not even bothering to attempt anything on Naruto, regardless of Sakura being there.

No one missed the gloomy expression on her face as she walked into her room and shut the door behind herself. "I pity the girl," the blond said quietly, Sasuke subtly looked at his brother waiting for an expansion. "She is to be married to someone I imagine she barely knows, such a cruel destiny."

"Agreed," said the medic, her own voice depressed by the revelation.

"However, our mission is to guard her till her wedding, not to deliver her to her prince charming. This is just one more immoral act in the world, and not every injustice can be punished," explained the streaked blond. Forming three clones of himself, Naruto left them as guards. Two moved to either side of the door and stood vigil like stone guardians. The other disappeared in a column of black flames and reappeared outside the princess's window, sticking to the vertical wall with his chakra. That clone was overkill but it was better to be safe than end up with a dead client. Soon afterwards, the team returned to their respective rooms, knowing that Naruto's clones, would be able to handle any threat and if not, they'd be alerted.

The following day had Naruto and Sasuke guarding the princess while she followed the Prince and her father round, as they discussed plans for the wedding, the preparations for which were now in full motion. The streets outside were being lined with paper lanterns and lights, while the palace started to have wedding banners being draped from the ceilings and stairs. Maids and servants hurried around on the last two days of preparations for the festival. The pair guarding the princess also noted that she had carried on with her depressed demeanor, not that her fiancé ever took notice of it.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Kakashi had decided that the best way to spend their day off was to train. The pinkette wanted to further train her proficiency in the use of demon chakra and Kakashi wouldn't pass up an opportunity to spend time with one of his students. Teacher and student walked to the training area that they had passed when they had first entered the palace. Walking onto the dusty training area Kakashi stated, "No advance ninjutsu or anything that's going to end up destroying the landscape."

"Hai," replied the team medic. This meant that she was still allowed to use her chakra enhanced strength, but she would have to rein it in a bit.

Standing at opposite ends of the pitch, Kakashi shouted, "Hajime!" Surprising Kakashi, Sakura took the initiative and attacked first.

Running at him, she slid into a kick, hoping to catch Kakashi off guard; it wasn't a move that was used in her Mountain Crusher style. Jumping over and performing a half pike to avoid the attack, the Jonin hadn't expected Sakura to react so quickly to his dodge. Moving up for her slid, she deliver a depowered back hand to him in mid-air. Forming a cross with his arms, he took the blow that propelled him to the other end of the field. What was that? She can't normally move that fast? Kakashi questioned himself. Not going to let him be put on the back foot, the silver haired man ran forward and attacked throwing a one-two punch combination followed up with a round house kick, only to have Sakura block both of his punches before pirouetting around his kick. Using acrobatics to get away, the pinkette performed three backwards handstands; moving into a triple backflip twist, throwing shurikens as she performed the maneuverers to disrupt her sensei. Meanwhile, Kakashi had thrown some kunais once his student had dodged his kick. Sakura's acrobatics had meant that he'd missed his mark. Rolling out of the way of the projectiles that were coming towards him, the Jonin found the green eyed woman already upon him inflight, fist cocked back, ready to deliver a blow to him. Bending backwards he missed the fist but Sakura's foot caught his leg in the follow up, knocking him onto his back. Rolling out of the way of a foot that was about to crush his skull, he neck sprung before cartwheeling away. Reaching for his head band and pulled up revealing his gift from Obito.

Kakashi was worried that his skill may have been dulling as he had been forced to use the sharingan so early against his student. Running forward to meet Sakura in a clash, time slowed in his vision so that he was easily able to intercept or dodge most of the medics' incoming strikes. It was also the time when he noticed the subtle differences in Sakura's fighting style. Her strikes were more focused, yet at the same time wild, she seemed slightly more inclined to use her flexibility. However, her training in her Tsunade's Mountain Crushers had stopped her from fully utilizing it. "Use your natural flexibility as a Kunoichi against an opponent," advised elder ninja as he displaced an elbow. Pushing down on the attack had meant that Kakashi came face to face with Sakura for a moment, giving him enough time to look at the rosette in the eyes, her green slit eyes and sharpening canines. Throwing a knee up into her side, Sakura winced at the blow she received more out of actual habit than pain. The Jonin then grabbed Sakura's gloved hand and threw her away. She then performed a move he hadn't expected. Copying Naruto, she formed two shadow clones in mid-air. Grabbing one, the pinkette launched it at her sensei before bouncing off the other one. The clone came in with a haphazard blow, only to be meant as a distraction, the real Kunoichi then came. Kakashi was expecting an axe kick, however Sakura performed a spinning move that put her over Kakashi's shoulder which she attempted to deliver a kick too. The Jonin veered forward but was still clipped by Sakura's heel, sending him sprawling forward. Using his battle experience, Kakashi moved into a roll, the moment he was out of the roll he pushed back and ducked beneath a left hook before spinning around and putting a kunai to Sakura's neck. Both members of the team were breathing heavily for their excursion. Kakashi moved the kunai down to the medics shoulder and tapped her mark, "I think we need to have a talk about this."

The pinkette only closed her eyes in defeat. Letting out a sigh she replied, "Hai," pulling up her collar slightly, "But we might as well wait till Sasuke's here too. There's no point leaving him out too."

And so for Kakashi and Sakura the majority of the rest of the day went on like such. They both trained, with the elder man giving Sakura pointers on her style to improve, attempting to add in more of her natural flexibility rather than always conforming to the rigid structure of Tsunades style. Sasuke and Naruto had been subjected to another day of torment; while not back to her old self the princess did seem happier than the previous days even flirting slightly with both boys. However, rather than in the completely over the top annoying way, it seemed more good natured, if still slightly annoying. The day had involved waiting around while the princess was getting the final adjustments to the princess's wedding dress, getting bored out of their minds as they had to listen to her prattle with the royal planners as to what was going to happen on the day along with final run downs. It got bad enough that Sasuke whispered to Naruto that he may have to protect the royal planners from himself killing them. Naruto only replied that he was more inclined to help his brother than stop him, he got a small chuckle in response. Yuki seemed to notice their boredom and actually apologized. They were absolutely shocked, but didn't show it. The only other interesting thing that happened for the surrogate brothers was when Yuki decided to stroll through the streets of her capital. A girl had come rushing up to the princess, before she could get to arm's length, Naruto had pulled out his blade and pressed the tip to her throat lightly. The princess was quick to react, stopping the blond from possibly killing the poor girl. The girl was just a tourist and wanted an autograph.

As the day came to a close, the evening followed the same routine of attending dinner with the royals. Sakura still prevented her mate from killing the overtly affectionate prince. However, as the day came to a close and Naruto left his clones to guard their charge. Kakashi ordered, "Right to Naruto's and Sakura's room, we need a team talk."

"You're not going to let this go, are you sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, if your uncomfortable talking about this I won't push you, but I'd rather you tell us, considering how this could affect the team," explained the Jonin. Naruto and Sasuke looked to each other, both equally confused.

Naruto was just surprised that his pinkette could have been hiding something from him when she normally told him everything, however his doubt were put to rest by what she next said, "Sensei found out, I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

Immediately knowing what she was talking about, he brought her in for a hug and kissed her brow. "It's alright Sakura-Chan. To be honest, we were going to have to tell them sooner or later, this just gets it out. We're family and there aren't secrets in family," replied the Jinchuriki smiling.

"Great! So now, everyone other than me knows what we're talking about. Great family," added Sasuke sarcastically. Sakura just lightly punched him in the shoulder while he smiled at Naruto, who returned it. After a short journey to the team's resident couple, they all took seats. Kakashi on a chair near a desk, Sasuke leaned on one of the walls, Sakura on the edge of the bed and the blond lying down on the bed after kicking off his sandals.

"Well I guess I better start," said the teams rosette, "as you know Naruto has marked me with a demonic seal, and well… well actually…. I guess it's best if I show you," dropping the partial genjutsu on her seal she got up of the bed to turn to Naruto, who nodded his assurance. The medic started to zip down her battle kimono till midway then proceeded to lower her clothing down to her back, while covering her front to maintain her modesty. While their time as a team had meant they saw the majority of each other's bodies, they still followed an unwritten law on how far that went.

As soon as Kakashi saw the markings, he was off his chair and behind Sakura on his knee. However, he was in full shinobi mode rather than acting like a pervert. He stared mesmerized by the tattoo on Sakura's back. Pulling up his head band to reveal his sharingan eye he said, "This is amazing, the entire mark is made up on tiny calligraphy markings. This seal is far more complicated than anything I've ever seen; it far surpasses anything that even your father constructed. It's astonishing how intricate these overlapping seals are. I can barely speculate what they do; the only thing I can really seem to gather from this is an array that will change Sakura's charka network. However, without a Hyuuga to tell, we can't be sure to what extent. Sasuke, maybe you'll be able to see?"

Pushing off the wall, the raven haired teen looked at Naruto for permission. He waved in consent. Sasuke then looked at Sakura to confirm who nodded in response. Sending chakra to his eyes, he activated his blood line. Looking beneath the pinkette's skins, he could see a very basic outline of the larger vessels of Sakura chakra network; however, what was curious was that there was a secondary network running parallel to her original one and it was a dark orange-red. "It seems Sakura has developed a secondary network for her chakra which is completely different from her own, it seems more….viscous. It also looks like it's fusing with her original chakra network. Give it a few months and you won't be able to tell them apart. Her chakra capacity also seems to have tripled in size. Hell sensei! She's probably just under you, but last time we checked she never had this much! Given her control, if it came down to purely chakra she'd probably be able to outlast you."

"Hey! Alright I'm zipping back up. I'm not some Fuinjutsu project!"

"I think it'd be best if I explain. Sakura's chakra network, as you can see, has undergone a radical change. The reason for her secondary charka network is because she now is able to use demon chakra," explained the blond Chuunin.

"So you're saying she can use it like you," questioned Kakashi.

"Yes and no," replied Naruto. "She can only use demon chakra in some of its most basic forms, such as performing demon Jutsus and using it to increase her speed, strength and stamina. Kyuubi says with enough training, it is possible for her to reach a one tailed state, though her body simply won't be able to handle going above that. Unlike my body, she hasn't had demon chakra in her body during childhood to allow for the chakra coil expansion necessary to allow full use of the Kyuubi's chakra. However, the demon chakra is also the reason for her sudden expansion in chakra capacity. We were going to tell you but I was hoping it would be when Sakura-Chan had a better grasp on it."

"That's an interesting fact, but the seal on Sakura's back is much too complex simply for that reason alone," added the Uchiha.

"Perceptive Sasuke, as you probably noticed our attitudes have changed towards one another and I don't mean the development of our relationship. The mark changes baser desires and attitudes within our own personalities towards each other and others. As you've seen from our interactions with the princess and others we are much more possessive of each other than you'd normally expect. There are also some other more…volatile changes to her personality." Everyone got what Naruto meant; he was referring to the events that occurred in the days previous involving the bandits.

"You refer to each other as 'mates'. What's that about?" Sasuke questioned again.

"The mark has bonded our souls together in a way higher than a ningen's understanding. I guess the best equivalent we I can give you is marriage, but it is so much more than that, we can physically feel each other in a way we can't describe."

"Thanks for inviting us to the wedding," chuckled Kakashi, "So how did you actually get it in the first place?"

"Umm that's private," Sakura quickly responded, a light blush on her cheeks, the Jonin waved his hand in response.

"Great so we now have a hormonal version of Naruto on our team with super strength. This can only end well," joked Sasuke in his unique way, eyes closed leaning against the wall once more. Sakura sneered at him in response.

"Well Kidde's, I believe that's enough show and tell for one night. We need to be up bright and early for tomorrow. Naruto and I will be on duty, Sasuke, Sakura you two can have the day off, but keep your ears open. This wedding seems to be going just a bit too smoothly," ordered Kakashi, as he and Sasuke started to leave he said, "Naruto, your room."

"Sensei, do you really think two pieces of wood is really going to stop me for staying with Sakura-Chan?" shot Naruto, the elder Jonin shook his head and replied.

"Just make sure you're up there in the morning; otherwise I coming to get you, whatever states you two are in. Ja ne."

The next morning Naruto woke up early and snuck out of the room early as to not disturb Sakura; however, it failed when she soon noticed the lack of the human radiator that she was using as her pillow, suddenly wasn't there. When she realized that he was going to get Kakashi, she snuggled back into the pillow and attempted to get some more sleep. The blond stepped across the hall and knocked on the door, it opened to reveal Kakashi in only a pair of ninja pants. "As if you sleep with your mask on," the blond joked.

"As if you don't sleep in your own room," the Jonin shot back.

"Touché. Ready?"

"Give me a minute," quickly going back into the room, he pulled on a black body suit top, before flinging on his Jonin jacket. Walking out of the door, the shinobi made their way to Yuki's room.

Coming up to the clones, one of them said, "The prince came to visit, otherwise nothing else to report."

"Any conversations of any interest?"

"Nothing terribly, just some politicking and wedding plans," replied the other clone. The original nodded, signaling them to dispel. It was strange that the prince came to visit but they both put it down to nothing.

Kakashi knocked on the door, "Yuki-sama?" the door opened to reveal the princess in her royal nightwear.

"Ah. Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun, I'll be out in a minute. Just let me get ready," the princess took another half an hour to get ready. Naruto enhanced hearing could pick up the sound of the princess's footsteps coming closer.

"Well, another boring day of guard duty, when we're back in Konoha, remind me to tell Kaa-san to never give us a mission below A-rank," the silver haired man hummed in response.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had already awoken and had readied himself. Pushing the door open to his room, he stepped across the hall, giving a small greeting to a passing maid before knocking on Sakura's door. It quickly opened to reveal the pinkette in a pair of short and a top that left her mid riff exposed. "Ah. Sasuke I didn't expect you to be up so quick."

"Yeah, has Naruto left?" he replied.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do on our day off? I was going to train but my chakra network feels off, not completely used to the demon chakra yet" asked the pinkette.

"Dunno, check out the sights? Look down the route that the happily married couple will be taking tomorrow, you know to check for anything odd and malicious."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll just grab my shoes and we'll be off," true to her word, the medic pulled on her ninja boots and was out of her room. They had to walk out of the palace, considering Sakura had yet to learn the Body Flicker technique. The two team mates walked down the boulevard that the wedding carriage would take the Prince and Princess though. The final pieces of decorating and cleaning up were being attended to; making sure all the lanterns and lights would work, the banners were positioned properly, and other such things. Since they were walking at a civilian pace to look inconspicuous, it took about an hour and a half though they found nothing out of the ordinary.

As the midday sun rose over the capital Sakura asked, "Want to grab a bite to eat?" the raven haired teen nodded in response. Walking into a glass fronted café, Sakura found seats while Sasuke grabbed some menus. Sliding one across to her, the Uchiha took a seat on the opposite side of the pinkette.

Quickly looking through the menu, Sakura decided what she'd have. Taking this as a cue, Sasuke signaled for the waitress. A petite woman in a blue uniform and apron approached them. "Hi! Are you ready to order?" she asked happily.

"Yeah, I'll have the chicken teriyaki with a glass of orange and…" Sasuke paused and waited for his team mate to give her order.

"I'll have the chicken salad and just some water," finished the medic.

"I'll get in that right away," said the waitress before walking away, taking the menus. A silence enveloped the two. The years the two had spent on a team together had brought the two closer which was why Sakura thought that something was on Sasuke's mind, but she waited for him to start.

"Sakura, your friends with Ino, right?" he asked in his usual cool tone.

"Last time I checked," she replied with a mischievous smile on her face, she knew where this conversation was going. "Well, how would you go about asking her out?"

"I wouldn't consider. For one, I don't swing that way, and two, I think you're forgetting the fact of me being eternally bonded to Naruto," she replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," Sasuke shot back in a highly irritated tone. Being unable to resist joking around the a bit more, she replied, "Well, you could always sneak into her room at night and surprise her. I'm sure that'd have her falling into your arms. That's what she always wanted when we were little. Though I caution you to not get found by Inoichi, he would mind fuck you and I mean literally mind fuck you if he caught you. Though I could always run interference for you." The waitress came and placed their drinks down, where they both gave curt thanks.

"Sakura, I'm serious," the pinkette knew by the expression on his face that he was and so decided to stop joking around, "I made an Oath to myself that I wouldn't revive my Clan until both you and Naruto found happiness with each other, and you've done that now. The thing is, Ino is interested in me now, but she won't wait forever. This isn't just about reviving my Clan anymore! While I won't say I love Ino, I do have feelings for her. Ones that I want to explore more but I don't know how to. How did you and Naruto start off?" Sakura was taking a sip of her drink when the raven haired teen asked the question, so she started choking on it.

Apparently Sasuke hadn't been told about the night after they had returned from the wave; this still left a huge blush on Sakuras pale cheeks, one which the Uchiha didn't miss. "Look Sasuke, copying what Naruto and I did isn't going to help you. Each girl is different and so what they like is different, but if my friendship with Ino has taught me anything, it's just to tell her. She may act like she wants these grand romantic gestures, but what she really appreciates is someone just being honest with her. So probably the best thing to do is to just ask her out, and give her some chocolates. A girl loves chocolate," advised the pinkette. Sasuke took in Sakura's words and started to contemplate them, the waitress came once more with their meals, she ran through the order once more just to make sure it was for them before leaving. The pair ate, while discussing other issues, as well some general chit chat.

- With Naruto and Kakashi

The day was passing by slowly for the two shinobi that were guarding Yuki, the girl had done nothing other than sit in the palace gardens and pick at some of the flowers, a far off look in her eyes. She was probably thinking about her impending wedding. Hearing the approach of numerous sets of feet, the streaked blond turned his head beneath his hood. Kakashi noticed the subtle movement and turned to look as well. Daichi was walking in, the guards surrounded by a group of men some wearing armor, others wearing military kimonos. "Ah and there is my beautiful fiancée," called out the prince.

Yuki stood up and replied quietly, "Daichi-san." Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her in for a swift kiss. The princess was caught off guard by this and struggled against it slightly, but then remembered her place and accepted it.

Pulling away, the brown eyed prince awaited the oncoming comments. "A beautiful wife I may say so," said one.

"She will produce a fine heir for you, my Prince," voiced another.

Naruto couldn't help but growl at the way they treated her, he may have held no love for the girl, but what they wanted from her he found unacceptable. Turning to Naruto, Daichi asked, "And where is our beautiful Sakura-Chan." The prince was crossing a very dangerous line, so Naruto decided to remind him of his place.

"Sakura-Chan's whereabouts are none of you concerns Daichi. Where she is, is for me to worry about," said Naruto possessively, the group shocked at him addressing the prince so informally.

"Oh, I was only curious Naruto-san; I imagined she would have been here with you. But I guess she's off frolicking with Sasuke-san. Funny. I always thought she had a thing for you," shot back the prince, his entourage giving him courage to do so.

Daichi had definitely crossed the line now. Naruto had completely faith in both Sasuke and Sakura, he knew that he could let them go out together and they wouldn't do anything behind his back. His trust for them was deep enough that his instincts as the rosette's mates didn't even kick in when he saw them together. However, what the prince was implying was an affront to their honor and friendship. "I would be wary of what you say next, I do not like that condescending tone of yours," warned the Chuunin. The air was thick with tension. Naruto was just waiting for the prince to make a move. One move and he'd have an excuse to snap his neck, break an arm and slice his jugular. Even with Kakashi being so close, the copy-nin wouldn't be able to stop him. A deadly smile appeared on the demon's face.

However, as ever, the silver haired man was the envoy of peace and broke up the standoff, "Daich-sama, I believe that you have things to attend to and they aren't getting done by you standing around here."

"Ah yes. Wise as ever Kakashi-san. It's best that I'm off," and with that, the prince left. One of the men in samurai armor glared at Naruto but a flash of red eyes sent him reeling.

"You're such a kill-joy, sensei," moaned Naruto.

"Yes and by killing your joy, I stopped you from killing the Prince. Need I remind you that we'd have major political fallouts with the Land of Birds afterwards," admonished the Jonin.

"Not if I destroyed it afterwards," replied the blond.

"I question your logic sometimes," he said.

"Only sometimes," joked Naruto. However, something was bugging Naruto. His instincts were telling him to follow the prince. Something there was off about him. "Kakashi-sensei, I've got something to attend to," he said.

The look in his eyes told the Jonin all he needed to know. "Go," said the pervert, opening up his signature orange book. Naruto created a Kyuubi clone, and then started to follow the prince.

Using his stealth skills as a shinobi had meant it was easy to follow the prince's group. He was silent as he followed them, sticking to the shadows to keep out of sight. After following the fool for about fifteen minutes, they came to an older, quieter part of the palace. No maids were running around the corridors doing errands or butlers going to and fro. Ending up at a door, the prince left two people to guard the outside. Hiding behind a corner, the shinobi saw the group enter the room. This complicated things. He couldn't use his invisibility Jutsu to sneak pass as the door had immediately shut. Both of his teleportation techniques would announce his presence and so he would lose his stealth, which was the whole point of following Daichi. Knocking out the guards wasn't viable as it would cause problems if someone walked out and a Henge would be useless as it was more than likely nobody would turn up. Naruto needed a way into that room. He then remembered that he passed a ventilation grill a few moments before hand.

Back tracking a few metres, the blond came up to the grill he passed. Forming a clone, he then_ Henged_ it into an insect. As the clone was made up of pure chakra, it didn't have the same constraints on it that a physical being had. Meaning, it could change into shapes much smaller than itself. Flying up into the grill, it flew down the shafts towards the room that the prince had entered. Luckily, the room had a ventilation shaft that allowed direct access to the room. The insect flew into the room and stuck to the ceiling and started listening into the conversation. "So we'll have armed guards outside the chapel, so that we don't have any unexpected guests attending," said one of the generals.

"That's good I also want guards stationed inside the chapel, this will prevent anybody from interrupting the ceremony or in case something happens to stop the princess from signing the certificate," added Daichi.

"What are your plans once the wedding is complete?" asked another general.

"Our men station around the palace will then move in and kill the King, putting me as sole Heir to this country's throne. Afterwards, we'll kill the Princess too. She's useless to me," answered the scheming prince.

"How will you produce an Heir then Daichi-sama," pointed another samurai.

"Ah, you see I have my sights on a certain pink-haired ninja. Quite the exotic beauty I must say, I imagine she's pretty weak, considering she's here with a team. I think my charm will win her over. No woman has ever resisted me and if she's the first, there's always force," he explained.

"And what of the rest of the shinobi's? They seem powerful," was the final question.

"They're all talk. I've tested them and they never react. I have no doubt that our superior numbers will also cause them to be defeated. Now, on to other matters."

Nobody in the room noticed the insect on the ceiling dispelling in a puff of smoke. Meanwhile, Naruto had been leaning on the wall outside the grill, his eyes closed and arms folded. When the memories of what the prince had said flooded his mind, his eyes shot open and he was on the move towards the room sword drawn. _Daichi must die_, was all that was going through his mind.

Patience kit, patience.

Why Kyuubi? I've heard what he said, what he plans for Sakura-Chan and I will not stand for this, his life is forfeit.

And so it should be. However, only you have heard what he has said. Remember, you now act on behalf of your village, which means you act on behalf of its matriarch; think how this would affect her.

The demon fox had raised a valid point. I need evidence so that nobody would question me afterwards, Naruto thought. The Bijuu agreed in his mind. Leaning against the wall, he performed the _Demon Art: Vanishing Fox_, and created another bug clone to enter the room and alert him as to when the room was empty. Daichi had left the room roughly three hours after entering; however, the group he left with was smaller, meaning that there were still some people in the room, thus Naruto waited. As evening started to role on, he still had not entered the room, so he decided to send a message to the clone that he had left with Kakashi.

- With Kakashi and Naruto's clone

Walking down the corridor, the clone of Naruto suddenly turned to Kakashi and said, "Please excuse me sensei. I'll be skipping out on dinner. I'm not feeling too well."

This immediately alerted Kakashi to something; Naruto didn't and couldn't get ill. His tenant prevented him from doing so. This was a message to him and the team. Naruto had found something, a plot against the princess maybe? He didn't know any details, but this was a message that was too relayed to the rest of the team. "Would you like me to call for the Palace physicians, Naruto-kun?" asked Yuki concerned.

"No. I'll be fine, I just need some rest," replied the clone and with that, he took his leave before dispelling once out of sight.

Following the usual routine of attending dinners with the royals, the table found itself minus one person. "Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura, more curious than concerned; she knew that there was nothing in this Kingdom that could take him.

"He's not feeling too well," replied the masked man, this was an immediate sign to the rest of the team. Something was up.

"I best go check on him after dinner then," replied Sakura, acting her part in the ploy. She caught the smile on the prince's face. Something was going to happen. Dinner went by very quickly, though there was an undertone of tension between the shinobi.

"I think you to better go and rest up, we've got a busy day tomorrow," ordered Kakashi. This was a code that they would use when with clients to not alert them to anything, it meant prepare yourselves, something's going to happen. The two teen ninja looked at each other before setting off to their separate rooms, while Kakashi stayed to keep up appearances.

- Back with Naruto

It was well past morning and Naruto had still not been able to enter the room. He had been waiting for almost eleven hours. The celebrations for the wedding had already started, the cheers of the hordes of people outside was loud enough to reach his ears. He was starting to think that he may have to end up assaulting the place to get the evidence as time was running out, but as luck would have it, before he attacked the room, the bug clone dispelled. There were two guards in the room who had left, now was the time. Running through some hand seal he performed his Demon Art: Hellfire Teleportation Jutsu, transporting him into the safe room. It was dark inside, yet he could easily see due to his enhanced senses. He started to rummage around to look for evidence, something small enough that wouldn't be noticed, but still incriminating. He opened and shut the draws and moved papers around, being careful not to leave evidence of him being here. Spotting something beneath a pile of papers, he quickly red it and smiled, it was a letter to the prince's father, with plans about the takeover of the Land of Beaches, signed by himself. Daichi had literally just signed his own death warrant. Tucking the piece of paper into his cloak, Naruto then disappeared in a column of black flames.

Reappearing outside his room door, the Jinchuriki quickly stepped inside and shut the door ready to tell Sakura what he'd found. The moment he entered the room though he felt a shift in the air, leaning backwards the blade of a choktou just missed his face. Grabbing the arm that held the blade at the wrist, then pushing at the elbow with his another hand, he flipped the person over while disarming them. A second fist came careening at his head. Ducking beneath the blow, he grabbed the fist with his left hand and spun the arm around the assailant's own body. Naruto then placed the first attackers' choktou, taking a small breath in the blond immediately recognized the scent in front of him and couldn't help but smile. "You did well Sakura-Chan," complemented Naruto, "had it been anyone else, I probably would have been dead by now."

The pinkette huffed in response; there was a series of knocks on the door before it opened revealing Kakashi. The Jonin just stopped when he saw the state of the room, "Did I miss something?"

Letting go of Sakura and throwing Sasuke's weapon back to him, the blond replied nonchalantly, "No. Just my team mates trying to kill me."

Shutting the door, while making sure no one was listening in, the silver haired man asked, "So are you going to tell us why you decided to skip dinner?"

"I've uncovered a plot on the princess's life," stated Naruto.

"I assume it's more complicated than what you're letting on," added Sasuke.

"Yuki's oh so loving husband is going to kill her," replied the blond.

"And who said romance was dead?" joked Sakura. "You do realize what this means, don't you?"

"Yeah, we're going have to save a princess," answered Naruto.

Kakashi was deep in thought, "Naruto, I hope you understand the kind of backlash this could have on Konoha if you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong, sensei. I've got proof," assured the cloaked teen.

"I don't care if you have proof. If you believe that Daichi is up to something, then I believe you." What Kakashi had just said struck a chord in Naruto; the Jonin had placed all his trust in him, if something went wrong it would be Kakashi that took the blame.

"He was also going to attempt to take Sakura as his own. One does not simply fuck with my precious people and not expect to die," this perked the team's attention.

"When do we strike?" asked Kakashi.

"We can't do it while they're in the carriage; cause then we won't be able to get the evidence to the King, without having to kill half he royal guard. The best option would be in the chapel, if he orders his guards to attack us, then it will only further show his deceit."

"Well, it looks like we have a wedding to crash then," jested Sasuke.

The royal wedding was going all according to plan; the prince had rode in through the city gates on his stallion, before dismounting to meet his soon-to-be-queen. Placing a chaste kiss on her hand, he then stepped into the gold and red open air carriage before offering a hand to Yuki, who accepted and sat next to him in the carriage. The procession ahead of the carriage was the entire royal guard of the Land of Beaches mounted on cavalry. Behind the carriage was a procession of drummers, more military personal and the remainder of the royal family. The crowds threw flower, streamers and petals onto the procession filling the air with a variety of colors of confetti. After a few minutes of trotting along the procession reached the inner courtyard of the Palace, the carriage stopped outside a set of stairs, covered with a red carpet, leading into the Palace and chapel. A guard came and opened the carriage door for the prince. Stepping outside of the vehicle the prince once more offered his hand to help his bride down, which she graciously accepted as per public expected. The couple walked through the corridors of the Palace the procession, now on foot, and passed through a set of grand wooden doors. The prince and princess walked towards the altar and stood at the ready.

The princess was wearing her white wedding kimono with silver stars embroiled on it. Daichi had donned a military Kimono, medals strapped valiantly to his chest a ceremonial sword at his waist. People fortunate enough to be invited to the chapel started to sit down on the expensive white seats provided. There was a small water feature in the chapel, creating a circle around the seats, separating them from the guards who were standing around the outside near the wall and large stained glass window. Down the central column were men in full samurai armor, each member carrying a two handed axe.

Finally, the priest arrived in his own ceremonial robe. The final event was about to begin. Opening a book the priest started to recite a prayed and blessing for the two people in front of them. "We come here today to bind these two people in the sight of Kami," began the priest, "She has brought together these two people today and I now beseech you to drink the wine in her name."

The prince picked up a small cup from the altar and drained its content. As he placed his cup down, Yuki picked her own up and drained the contents. It was bitter, like she was drinking her own freedom away. "And now, as Kami fed your life in the beginning, feed each other here at your new beginning." The engaged couple picked up the second set of cups and placed them to each other's lips and drank the wine from them. "Now, please sign the certificate to bind you legally," the princess bent over a scribed her signature. Before the prince could do his own, the priest spoke up once more, "Before this woman is allowed to sign this document, does anyone here object to the binding of these two souls?" Yuki looked out hopeful onto the crowd, for somebody to stop the procession for something to hinder the inevitable, but no one came, there was no declaration of love from a stranger, some crying out to stop this madness. Resigning herself to her fate, she slowly turned around.

Suddenly, the two grand doors at the end of the chapel were kicked open and four shinobi stood defiant, Naruto at the head of the group. "I object!" called the blond, **"for his soul is mine!"** He pointing angrily at the prince.

"What is the meaning of this, Naruto-san?" cried the prince.

"Daichi, this letter heads you as part of a plot to assassinate the princess. In the eyes of Konoha, I deem you as a threat to the princess and must be eliminated," ordered the blond in a chillingly monotone voice.

Spinning around quickly, the prince scribbled his flamboyant signature across the line and held it aloft in the air, "You are too late! The princess is already mine!"

Thinking quickly Kakashi, threw a shuriken at the piece of paper, tearing it from the prince's grasp and sticking it into the wall behind the altar, beneath a candle where it was set alight, "We're never too late," said Kakashi.

Rage overtook the prince. "Kill them!" he shouted. With those words, he had proven his intentions to everyone.

"That's just what I hope you were going to say," said Naruto, rushing forward while the rest of the team dealt with the guards. As soon as the fighting started, everyone started to scream and run for the exit.

Sakura moved to the right, delivering a one-two combination to the first guard. One went to his face, breaking the face plate of the armour and crushing his face in. The second blow was to the stomach, breaking ribs and rupturing organs. As the man fell to the ground dying, a spearman behind the first blood thrust his weapon forward. Ducking beneath the weapon and spinning around, the pinkette used her momentum to deliver a chakra enhanced kick to the person's spine, completely destroying it and him.

A second spear man tried a sweep attack, but the medic got in front of the swipe and stopped it. Using her superior strength, Sakura pulled the weapon out of the man's grasp flipped it over before spinning around in her own swipe. The blade of the weapon caught the spearman's throat, causing blood to spurt out everywhere. There were now only two opponents left on her side. The first blocked a downwards slash from Sakura's spear. He shoved her off but didn't unbalance the kunoichi, and followed up to a strike to the demoness's leg. However, she stamped down on the incoming weapon. Her enhanced senses making look like it was moving in slow motion. In return, Sakura pivoted on one foot and gracefully shoved the weapon into the man's gut, before pulling it out and slashing upwards. A large wound opened up from the man's stomach to his lip, saturating the floor in blood. Back flipping to avoid another strike, the rosette took a step back and threw her spear, with chakra enhanced muscles, at the final opponent. Caught completely off guard, the spear went through the man's chest; pinning him to the wall behind. He struggled for a moment before his body went limp and the light left his eyes.

Sasuke was dealing with opponents on the other side of the chapel. He had jumped over his first opponent and delivered a powerful kick to the swordsman's face, knocking him out in one blow. Back flipping off of his victim's face, the Uchiha returned to his original opponent. Blocking a back handed slash with his choktou, he swung around and cut the attacker's tendon on his leg, causing the soldier to cry out in pain and drop to one knee. Sasuke then chopped the back of his neck; knocking him out. "Chidori Senbon," Sasuke called sending out lightening Senbon at the opponent in front of him, puncturing all his pressure points. Dropping the weapon, the samurai started to spasm and drop to the floor, where his body continued to convulse. A slightly larger sword swung at Sasuke from his right, bringing up his choktou in the reverse grip, it was easily blocked. The sharingan user then channeled lightening chakra to his blade and cut his opponents sword in half. The sudden lose in both friction and weight caused the samurai to stubble forwards. Taking the wonderful opportunity, Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled, swiftly dislocating it. Cartwheeling in the air over the enemy, Sasuke stuck his sword in the ground and used it as a pedestal. He twisted his body into a hand stand on it as he delivered a powerful kick to his remaining opponent's face. The power from the blow sent him flying into the ordered chairs, throwing them about and knocking him out.

Kakashi had been lucky, as he only had three opponents to deal with. The first was a large man wielding an axe that Naruto had jumped over. The brute swung the giant weapon around wildly, spinning and moving into a downwards slash, hoping to cleave Kakashi in two. But Kakashi had maneuvered so that his opponents attack landed square in the shoulder of another enemy, killing him out right and lodging the weapon deep within bone. Running through a few seals, Kakashi said, "Raikiri," and threw his palm at his opponent's heart. His lightning covered hand slid effortlessly through the bamboo breast plate, flesh, bone, and out through the other side. Quickly withdrawing his limb, he slide out of the way and towards the third enemy who had started to run away in fear at seeing his comrades being killed. Pulling out several kunai, the Jonin threw them at the coward's back. Each one landed solidly in the square of his back; the silver haired man had put enough power in to knock him down and incapacitate him, but not kill him. The man who had become a pin cushion, reached out before giving up.

While this had all been happening, Naruto had jumped over his first opponent, letting Kakashi deal with him. The blond landed and rolled so that he was in the mist of the enemy troop, surrounded. Quickly drawing his sword, the demon stood up, slashing the axe man in front of him at the legs. The wound brought the axe wielder to his knees where he received a sword through the chest. Leaving the sword embedded in the dead man, Naruto spun around on his heel and blocked an incoming axe strike with crossed hands. Grabbing the two handed weapon, he kicked its holder in the knee, causing him to lose his grip. Wrestling the weapon from his grasp, Naruto swung the axe at the weapons owner's legs, cutting them off before spinning around, and slamming the weapon in the legless man's chest. Reaching back over to grab his sword and pulling it free, the Chuunin deflected another axe strike by hitting the hilt of the weapon with his own black blade, causing it to strike the ground. Holding the two handed axe with one hand, he threw it around and struck the assailant in the side. The weapon going halfway into the dying person's body. Whipping around, the blue eyed teen spun his weapon around and sliced the final opponent surgically from hip to shoulder. He had loaded the blade with chakra and released it on contact, sending the receiver flying into the air. Gripping the flying man in mid-flight with his chakra, Naruto closed his fist, causing the man to wriggle and scream out as his body was crushed then slammed him down hard into the floor, breaking every bone in his body; effectively killing him. Sheathing his blade, the cloaked man turned his sights to Diachi.

Shoving the princess aside, the prince pulled out his own sword. The fear was evident on his face, but he was controlling it fairly well. Thrusting the weapon forward, the Prince attempted to strike Naruto in his right lung. Grabbing the blade of the weapon with his bare left hand, the blond put his mouth next to the princes' ear, "Ceremonial blades are strong," flicking his wrist, Naruto broke part of the blade off, "but brittle." Bring his hand down hard, Naruto cut the prince's arm off at the elbow, causing the man to give out a cry of pain. Cocking his left arm back, he then thrust the shattered blade into Daichi's stomach before pushing it up under the prince's ribcage and through his main organs. Blood bubbled out of the prince's mouth and down his chin; pooling onto the floor. Dropping to his knees, the prince clutched aT his stomach, attempting to stem the waterfall of blood pouring of his gut and pooling on the floor. Stretching his right arm forward, Naruto gripped the prince's throat with chakra and lifted him into the air.

"When you decided to kill the princess, I was going to kill you. But when you said you were going to take Sakura-Chan _away_ from _me_, your _soul_ was _forfeit_," said Naruto monotonously. The prince opened his mouth to say something, but just ended up coughing up blood as Naruto's chakra squeezed on his trachea further. Flinging his arm to the right, the prince flew through the air and crashed along the chairs, bouncing a few times before smashing through the glass and plummeting twenty floors to the ground. There was a satisfying sound of flesh hitting stone. "Congratulations, you're now a widow," said Naruto before walking off to his team.

Even though the room was now coated in blood and bodies lay strewn about Yuki couldn't help but smile. "Arigatou," said the princess quietly, Naruto only smirk as he picked it up.

The team converged at the doors to the chapel, "Well, that was interesting. I never knew royal weddings were such fun," joked Sakura.

"Not exactly my definition of fun Sakura," replied Sasuke.

"Yeah, well… it certainly wasn't boring," smiled Naruto, "Well I guess it's all in a day's work, save the princess, stop an invasion."

"Get the girl?" voiced the pinkette.

Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her closer. "I've already got the girl," he said, grinning before kissing her on her head.

"We've made quite a mess, haven't we? I guess we've got something explaining to do with the King, considering we just killed his son-in-law," added the team leader, before he went off to go and find the King.

The team had stayed for a further two days in the royal palace. However, they didn't have to guard the princess any longer. It was mainly talks with the King about what had happened, showing the evidence to him. It was safe to say that he was furious and clearing out any of Daichi's troops that were left.

Now, the team was just outside the Palace gates. The King and princess both wanted to see them off. "Is there anything I could do that would reward you for such a service to my country?" questioned the King.

"Actually, there is," said Naruto.

"Anything," assured the King. Signaling to Kakashi, who brought forward the trade agreement. "We also came here on a diplomatic mission to enter into this trade agreement with you. Sign this and we'll call everything even." Holding out a hand, a butler placed a golden pen into it; taking the paper, the King signed it without even reading any of the text.

"I hope I will get to deal with more people of Konoha as honorable as you," said the King.

"Oh, and… I'd advise you to let your daughter choose her husband next time," said Naruto before turning to leave, his team followed after him.

- Time skip: 2 days

It had taken the team less time to get home then it had to get to the Land of Beaches, as they were moving at a much faster pace and they didn't stop as much. They were currently only a few hours out from Konoha if they kept jumping through the trees. A puff of smoke appeared on Sakura's shoulder, revealing a slug, one which Sakura wasn't familiar with. Hearing the summon, Kakashi raised his fist signaling the squad to stop. Halting on the next branch they landed on, they all turned to Sakura. "Sakura-sama, I have a message for Naruto-san," squeaked the small green slug, before regurgitating a sealed letter. Jumping over to Naruto, she handed the letter to him, it was from Tsunade. Breaking the seal and opening up the letter it read:

Naruto,

Your team is later back then the estimated time, so I assume that something must have come up. I'm writing to ask, on your way back, if you would be able to collect some money from a client who has yet to pay for numerous D-ranked missions. The map is enclosed.

Your Kaa-san

"Kakashi-sensei, Kaa-san has given me and Sakura-Chan a separate mission. Could you return to Konoha and report in for me," asked the blond.

"Sure thing," replied the sensei.

"See you back in Konoha," added Sasuke before the team split of into two.

Looking at Naruto, Sakura asked, "Tsunade-shisou asked me to join you?"

"No, but I commandeered you," laughed the Chuunin. Looking down at the map, he checked his position by the sun and then started heading off to his destination, Sakura soon following.

- Time skip: Half an Hour later

After running for a short period of time, the two teens ended up in a small town, probably only just large enough to be self-sufficient. It only took a few minutes to look around before they found the shop they wanted. It was a small hardware shop, which had probably used all the D-ranked missions to build the place. Opening the door, a small bell rang alerting the owner to the couple's presence. He was a stout fat man with a thick moustache on his top lip and a partially balding head. "Ah! What can I do for you, my two young friends," said the man happily.

"We've come to collect the money that you owe Konoha," said Naruto resounded.

The man's smile faltered. "I don't know what you're talking about," he denied.

"I think you do," said Naruto calmly.

"I don't think your welcome here any longer. I'd like you to leave. Tsunade isn't getting anything out of me," he said angrily motioning to the door.

Sakura then placed her hand on her mate's shoulder, "Naruto-kun, let me handle this." Nodding in response, Sakura sauntered over to the counter.

"You're not getting anything out of me missy. ahh," the man cried out as he received a right hook to the face from the teen. Naruto cocked his head back at the surprise of what just happened. The medic then walked round the counter, grabbed the man by the arm and threw him into a shelf.

Opening the till Sakura grabbed the money and put it into a pouch. Spotting a safe beneath the counter, the rosette pulled it out using her chakra enhanced strength and put into the counter, "Oh, you have nothing to give to Shishou? I think you do?" Punching into the metal box, she placed her hands on either side of the hole she created and ripped the safe in half. "Oh, I think that this is enough to cover the cost," said Sakura sarcastically, emptying the safe into a pouch. "Oh! Can't forget the interest," she said adding the final bits of money into the pouch. Walking back up to Naruto, she said, "I think that's everything." The shop owner got back up, but went straight back down when he received a back hand to his nose from Sakura.

"That was so sexy," Naruto whispered huskily, before he smacked her on her rear. She gasped slightly at his bravado before giving a mischievous smirk and biting her lip.

"And this will teach you not to cross Kaa-san again," warned the blond. His right hand was engulfed in flames as he touched a wooden beam, the flames licking up at the wood before searing across it and violently spreading to other parts on the building. The two teens back out of the building and into the forest not even bothering to look back at all the people trying to put out the raging flames.

- Hokage Tower

Tsunade was currently filling out forms while talking to the ANBU Chief Captain. Kakashi had come back with Sasuke, reporting that the mission was a success, with the added bonus of the trade agreement being signed. Naruto wasn't present and neither was Sakura, which probably meant that he had taken her along with him. The Hokage was brought out of her musing by a knock on the door. "Come in," she shouted. The door opened to reveal the people that she was thinking about. "Naruto, Sakura, I assume your errand was a success?"

To her surprise, it was Sakura that threw her the bag of money, "The client required a little persuasion, but Sakura was easily able to handle it," responded Naruto.

"Well done, Sakura," complimented the blonde.

Naruto stared at the ANBU captain who was standing next to his Kaa-san. He gazed focuses as he drowned out the conversation between the two women in the room. Naruto's eyes took on a cold hard look to them, piercing into the eye sockets in the tiger mask. The ANBU captain was surprised at the intensity of the Chuunins gaze before him, he had heard rumours of Naruto's strength; he hadn't believed them up till now. The look in his eyes convinced the ANBU in a moment, a look of determination, loyalty and power. "Come on Naruto-kun, let's go," said the kunoichi, holding onto her mate's arm.

The teen turned around but kept eye contact for as long as possible, a dark look in those cold steely blue orbs. "So where do you want to go? Your place or mine," asked the Jinchuriki.

"Hmm, let's go to yours. I know what you're like in mornings and this time I don't want to be interrupted," she laughed in response as they walked through the door.

The ANBU captain continued to observe the young man as he walked from the room. "I'd say you're jealous, Taichou, judging by the look in your eyes," said the ANBU.

"Admiration, my Lady," replied the masked man, arms crossed over his chest.

"How so?"

"His power," was his statement. "I've read his file my lady. Killing Orochimaru at the age of sixteen? And the feat in the Wave, something I would be hard pressed to do with a squad of my finest."

"Please elaborate further; I'm interested in what you think of him," asked the buxom woman.

"The Jinchuriki is able to sway people to his cause, warping the very foundations of their beliefs to see things his way. He protects those who are precious to him in an unbelievably furious and righteous manner. I would say he has the Will of Fire in him, but his will is all encompassing and consuming. I would describe it more as the Will of the Inferno. His fighting capabilities are only matched by his hostility. He's loyalty and unwavering. A survivor willing to do anything asked of him, even at the cost of his life. He's a perfect shinobi. Vision unclouded of conscious or unobstructed by delusions of morality," finished the ANBU captain. Tsunade leaned forward in her chair and placed her fingers in a triangle in front of her. She gazed at the door Naruto had just walked through, the captain's words on her mind; unobstructed by delusions of morality.

- Chapter end

Well that' another chapter finished. It only took like two years. However now I promise that I will try and update faster than previously. The main point of this actual chapter was to show the team dynamics and how the team interacts. Any way please read and review, the longer the better I love feedback and it gives me more motivation to keep on writing! Also tell me if there are any scenarios you would like to see, you may just see them.


End file.
